Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames
by tmdrago
Summary: This is base from the Anime series itself. I thought I can do this one to add another made up female character with guts and skills of a Shadow Demon half breed to controlling shadows too name Kiyomi Saki. Along with a little demon that can morph into anything in her will, she befriends to boy name Rin to soon bound into a teams to stop Satan. Soon to fall love and save the world.
1. The Devil Resides in Human Souls

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 1 # - The Devil Resides in Human Souls

The opening of the story to show the inside of a church of people chanting in prayers to bless on someone 'or something' for each priest began to burn up in blue flames all over the room one by one. As a father said to stay strong, he soon goes into flames for the others to see the horror of their failures to die by 'his' hands. The church's number one enemy being...

"Curse you, Satan!" the father cries out as he was being burned up, for the whole building was covered in blue-like fire all over the place.

Elsewhere...There was a girl with long purple-like blue hair, with red beans as pink-tails holding them up on each side, dark purple colored eyes, wearing a long blue-like shirt-short dress with lining of white-like blue, with long stocking black socks on her legs, and brown shoes. For her looks had huge breasts, who looked nice, friendly, with a tough attitude, and skills was minding her own business from going out somewhere to getting into a fight that was going on involving three boys getting hurt by another; two feared this kid while the other calling himself Reiji Shiratori was a big trouble maker to another boy who was 15 years old name Rin Okumura. He had a reason on why he fought with them. They were trying to shoot the poor birds with arrows...

"Bulls-eye!" Reiji said with laughter for the others to laugh with him.

They continue shooting at the birds, for this girl calling herself Kiyomi Saki buts in.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" she cries out to shield herself and try to save the birds if she must.

"Shut up!" said Reiji. "Just getting rid of these annoying birds here who keep crapping all over the place! So, beat it!"

But Kiyomi refuses to move.

"No! I won't let you kill them!"

"Wow, she sure is stupid."

"You said it." said two of Reiji's friends.

"Have it your way."

Reiji fires another arrow for it hits Kiyomi's face to go flying where Rin was riding his bike. She was bleeding badly to be laughing at her to killing two more birds; for Rin to get very mad and went after them to stop the last arrow.

"Hey! Leave that girl alone!" he yells at them.

They get into a fight for Rin had the upper hand by stopping Reiji and his shooting arrows in time for the other two guys were freaking out for Kiyomi to be seeing this, unaware that she stopped the arrow to slow down for him with something that she was born with too a secret. Reiji was down for the count after with one bird being saved thanks to Rin and Kiyomi.

"You...! You devil!" said the one boy who was afraid.

"What the hell are you!?" and the other. "Let's get out of here!"

They carry the injured Reiji away.

"Who are you calling a demon, dumb asses?" said Rin. Everything was covered in blood on his lips to see his hands that were messed up to look at besides seeing lots of other dead birds all over the floor next to him. "Crap, not again." Rin sees that Kiyomi wasn't there anymore, for she already left after the other three took off. "Where did she go? (Just who was she?)" One bird flies off for Rin to see it feeling a lot better now, also wondering why he was there in the first place. Was it all to save one girl, the bird, or both? "What am I doing here?" He said to himself.

That boy had some issues, but with good reasons why...He was born odd to get into trouble because people treated poor Rin like crap thinking he's a demon for so many years hearing about it while growing up. It was not his fault...The older adopted kid living with his step-father who's a father also a fighter in a church calling himself Shiro Fujimoto. A pervert to like other girls, tough around Rin, but with a kind-hearted man to protect the people from bad demons in the world like his other three to four helpers too. Always must correct Rin all the times from getting into so many fights, while still having a job. Unlike his younger adopted half-brother, Yukio Okumura, who does so well in school, sports, smart, and very carrying to Rin to do what it takes to live a normal life. Rin refuses to take over the church to be leaving on his own one day, as Yukio will be in an academy on his own real soon. Brothers get along so weirdly to know about Rin's true secrets.

As the other four priests – Izumi 'spiky hair', Kyoudou 'shaved haircut', Maruta 'buzzcut hair', and Nagatomo 'bushy hair' got Rin another job to try out at the grocery store run by a Ms. Momoi, he wanted to prove to Shiro that he can live on his own soon. As Rin...Tried to do his best on the first day in being clumsy and too strong, Kiyomi knows of Shiro to visit him every day like he was an uncle to her and to see from another issue on her mind.

"(I knew my friend would come out today...Guess I have to tell him again.)" Kiyomi said to herself and walks into the church to bump into Yukio for they know each other as good friends.

"Oh! Ms. Saki, hi." he said to her.

"What up, Yukio? Is your father home today?"

"He's outside."

"Thanks. See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya... (Kiyomi, she's as beautiful as ever...)"

Poor Yukio, he has a big crush on Kiyomi that she was unaware of his feelings towards her being much more than friends. As Kiyomi goes outside of the building in the backyard to see Shiro just taking care of the garden to see his favorite member once again.

"Ah, excuse me? Father Fujimoto?" Kiyomi calls out to Shiro.

He hears her to go running up to Kiyomi to be a little creepy in his pervy ways again.

"Oooooh...Kiyomi-San! I miss you! Come give Father Fujimoto a big hug-!"

Kiyomi puts her foot out to stop Shiro to get kicked in the stomach very hard.

"Ew! Don't do that! Pervert!"

"Ouch...! That hurt you know..." Shiro complained a little to being himself again. "So, I take it that it happened again?"

"It did..."

"Have a seat."

The two sat down while drinking some tea together. It's been happening for some time now since Kiyomi was born. Having a father who was a Shadow Demon who fell in love with a human female being her mother for her to be born; for her father was killed during the war with Shiro were both good friends with and it was unknown if Kiyomi's mother was still alive today, she lives with her aunt and uncle to work at a clothing store during the time. They know about Kiyomi's condition since her father was a Shadow Demon for his father was mess up and she was half of it and human too - she can control the shadows with her own free will to making a small creature into a beast-like creature to fight in her control 'like the bird thing that she stopped the arrow for helping out Rin' for they were both unaware on who was who. She told Shiro that it happened yesterday to know that it was changing, making poor Kiyomi to worry more about it.

"Again, huh? So, it's growing, your powers."

"It has. I've gotten much better, it just...This crazy boy jumped in to save me and I... Stopped the arrow from hitting him and the other bird in time just in case. I couldn't save the other two since some jerk shot me but I moved it in time to hit my cheek bone instead." Kiyomi explained to show the bandage on her face.

"Poor Kiyomi-San..."

"Don't kiss it...!" Kiyomi makes sure that Shiro kept his hands to himself. "Look, Father Fujimoto, I feel like I can trust my powers to seeing and hearing strange things like it, I don't know what to do. I almost felt another one during the time."

He was aware that it was Rin on who she felt out, but he didn't from her.

"Really? Hmm...How odd. It must be helping you understand more on human's pain and suffering being the good ones and protecting those you like."

"I see...From a small fry into a beast is this thing within my own shadows..." Kiyomi has been living with it for a long time now.

"But you have been training a lot, which is good. Just keep it up, Kiyomi. You can make a difference someday with those powers. Your Father would say the same thing to you today if he was still alive." Shiro knows how Kiyomi was feeling right now.

"And my Mommy?" she wonders about her mother's safety.

"My people and I are doing everything that we can to find her. I promise that I'll let you know first thing when we do, okay?" said Shiro.

So, no news about Kiyomi's mother's whereabouts yet to keep on waiting.

"I guess so...Thanks again, Father Fujimoto, I guess...Please excuse me."

"Of course, if you need anything else, we're here for you."

For that, Kiyomi leaves for Yukio to listen in and felt bad for her, same for Shiro and the other boys as well. Looking at her own shadow to have a devil-like black bat with only yellow eyes being shown to seeing her feelings right now to be thinking about something.

"(I know...I just know that I'll see Mommy again. Aunty and Uncle miss her so much. Where will my powers lead for her that my Daddy did before?)" Kiyomi wonders on the streets of a dark alley to be punching the wall very hard with her powers combined. "Damn it!"

Poor Kiyomi...As for Rin for he was not doing well on other things, he was good at cooking to making things taste better to finally being hired. Nice. Getting back home to celebrate that and Yukio's last day, he bumps into the girl from this morning name Yui Sakamoto to lose her scarf for Rin to get it, a demon was playing keep away from him to see and hear it 'also the girl too', as he went after it all over the grocery place for a box full of beer cans come crashing down as Rin shielded Yui in time to get a cut on her head. That was still a close call there! And that was a demon alright, not a monkey.

Sadly, though, Momoi fired Rin because she thinks that he was a thug only to save Yui as Yukio heard about him that night while Kiyomi was walking back home from her job. But the good news was that Yui was okay for she and her father 'this time than her mother was this morning' to show up again for Rin to explain and saying her thanks to him, Shiro gives her a clover to be protected by the demon not to go near her again 'for some things are best left to be a secret for the world to know about demons being real for others not to understand it but Rin was having trouble to', also he was being punished for the damages that he did where he got fired from. Bummer. With something else going on for Shiro to learn about...Down in the basement, he had a sword that started to burn up for some reason. Strange...The next morning for Kiyomi to get up and start a new day the best she could, she felt something coming from outside of flying little looking things for they were not bugs.

"What...? What are these things?" Kiyomi wonders to go see for herself.

She wasn't the only one either, Rin gets up to see a note left by Yukio that he left and then sees the creatures too from his window.

"What is that?" said Rin for he too goes out to see them up close. "What the hell are these bugs?" He then sees other people just having a normal day without seeing or hearing them at all. "How come no one else can see them?"

Kiyomi sees the same thing happening on her end.

"Strange...I guess those with a special gift can see and hear them, but others can't. What's going on here?"

Kiyomi's shadow demon pointed out to her that one of the group of four kids with one being Reiji appears to Rin for them to see on the other side of the streets to go check it out together.

"Oh, Okumura..." Reiji calls out to Rin.

"(The boy from yesterday and the bullies...! Wait! That arrow shooting kid, I feel...He's not even human like me!)" she feels out from Reiji's odd energy.

Looks like Rin was stuck with those boys.

"Do you have a minute? It won't take too long." Reiji asked him.

"What's wrong? Too chicken to call out for your daddy or what?" one of his friends said.

"(Is this feeling coming from the kid with the white hair...?)" Kiyomi asked herself.

So, Rin goes with Reiji and the others at an empty area being grounded or not, this looks like trouble for the demons to be showing up everywhere. For Kiyomi was confused, as the shadow demon pops up for her to keep hidden from anyone else just in case by hiding near her.

"What are you doing? Stay down...!" It started to pull her where Rin was going to. "What are you doing? Wait...You want me to follow that boy with those bad bullies? Are you sure? (Why am I even talking to this thing?)" It nodded a yes to consider Kiyomi's eyes to see it was being serious right now, for Shiro wanted her to train by controlling her powers more and more and saving lives. "Well...Okay, you lead the way."

As those two hurried into an empty area, Rin had a feeling that Reiji wasn't himself today...

"So, sorry about the other day." Reiji wasn't being serious. "I was playing with those pigeons, see? But I guess my hand slipped."

"(What's going on with this guy?)" Rin wonders that he knows of Reiji was acting very weird today.

"Anyway...I wanna know how much you want."

"What?" Rin was confused.

"How much do you want? My parents are freakin' rich for me to be famous soon by joining up to that True Cross Academy."

Guess Yukio's not the only one going there…

"You're joining that strange school too?" Rin asked Reiji. "I see your problem."

"Now you got it." Reiji laughs a little. "Now consider this hush money to buy your silence, you just have to keep this little episode of ours between you and me. You're not the only one either, that girl as well. She's next to talk to if she'll be nice to me."

Rin remembers Kiyomi from the other day for she arrives with her little demon to be spying on them and talking very quietly.

"What's going on here...?" Kiyomi was confused from all of this.

"Heh. You really threw me a curve there. Blackmailing me and that girl, you can keep your money. I won't tell and I doubt she would too if you leave her alone. I got other things to do."

Rin was about to leave for Kiyomi to see and hear the rest, that's when something does happen.

"What is this? Just take it." Reiji shows Rin the money. "You're poor after all that can't get around on your own. But your younger brother...What's his name, Yukio? He's too smart to be living on his own because he studies and got an earlier scholarship, unlike you. So, you pay him with this, okay? And that girl will get paid from me with cash or maybe as my new girlfriend-!"

Rin then punches Reiji in the face to being very angry.

"Wow! He punched him twice! This kid's strong!" said Kiyomi to her surprise.

"Say what you want about me...But don't you ever talk crap about my brother! And using someone as your sick slave!? You're so low...!"

"Ow...That really hurts...! I wouldn't push my luck if I were you!"

Suddenly Reiji's teeth were shown with very sharp-like to morphing his body into something very odd coming out of him for Rin and Kiyomi to feel out for it wasn't normal at all.

"What the hell!?" shocked Rin.

"What...What is this...?" Kiyomi said in fear.

Reiji wasn't even human at all to grow out a tail of a devil, teeth too, and horns out of his head for only Rin, Kiyomi, and her demon friend to see this but Reiji's so call friends to be holding Rin down.

"He's not normal...!" Rin couldn't get the boys off him to try getting out. "(Damn it! Why can't they see it!?)" Rin wonders.

Reiji then gets something out of a burning barrel of a long pull being very hot for him to use on Rin, for Kiyomi had to do something to save him quickly.

"Crap! He's going to kill him!"

"Eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." he said. "This is payback on what you did to me..."

"Come on now, Reiji, you don't want to kill this kid, right?" one friend said to Reiji.

"Shut up!" But Reiji kicks the guy instead to ignore him and tries burning Rin. "Now...Where should I burn you at? Your nose, your mouth, your ears, or your eyes? This will be fun!"

Reiji laughs for the others watch on the horror going to be inflicted on Rin, until Kiyomi shows up to start punching the two other guys and kicks Reiji away with the Shadow Demon of hers giving a boost to fight very well.

"Loser!" Kiyomi shouted. "Picking on someone is one thing, but...Trying to kill them being human or not is low!"

"Gotcha!"

However, Reiji gets back up quickly to grab Kiyomi by the leg and arm to use the other to burn her mouth with the hot metal bar.

"(Crap!") Kiyomi couldn't break free from Reiji's strong grip on her.

"You make things way too easy for me, girlie!"

Rin sees the horror that was about to happen to Kiyomi for her partner couldn't push him off her, to be angry at and to be saying this...

"Get away from her...!"

Just then, the hot metal bar begins to burn up blue-like fire all over to get bigger and it was coming from Rin.

"What the hell?" Kiyomi felt it being Rin that she was feeling out.

"GET AWAY!"

Then in a huge explosion to being made pushed the other guys and Reiji to the ground, to saving Kiyomi's life for her shadow demon gotten bigger to punch Reiji to go flying hard and to get hurt. The other three were really freaking out now.

"Blue flames...? What the hell?" Rin was confused on what he was looking at...

For the other guys flee away, Rin looked at his arm to being covered in blue-like fire all over his body to looking much different than before. Kiyomi went over to Rin to check on him.

"Hey...You're okay. Thanks for the other day and right now for saving me twice." Kiyomi tries offering her hand to Rin's to be confused too on why he was like this suddenly. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

The little demon of hers didn't feel any danger coming from Rin, but something else. Rin felt something different from Kiyomi too, his face turns red from looking at her image.

"(Wow! She's freakin' hot! So, hot looking...)" Rin then notices Kiyomi's demon. "Ah! What is that thing!?"

"This? Why are you on fire!?" she asks Rin.

"It's the sign of you being the air of Satan's alright." said Reiji who was getting back up and sounded to looking different who was behind them. "Yes, I was right. My eye was un-wearing." Reiji goes up to both Rin and Kiyomi for he wasn't Reiji in the first place or anymore.

"Sign of Satan...? Who are you!?" Kiyomi asked.

"My name is Astaroth." he said to them. "Come with me, my prince. My Lord Satan has been waiting for you." Reiji now being Astaroth offers his hand to Rin.

"Satan has...?" Rin was confused and was freaking out right now.

"Satan is in our hearts."

"(Father Fujimoto!)"

Shiro appears to start praying to keep Astaroth away from both Rin and Kiyomi in time.

"Curse those words! Damn you, priest!" the demon cried out.

"Bless in me, thy lord." said Shiro with a grin on his face.

"Old man?"

"Wait! Father Fujimoto's your dad!?" Kiyomi said in shocked after hearing this from Rin.

Astaroth goes after Shiro to continue his chanting and dodging his strikes at the same time for he was good for Kiyomi to see him in battle again and a lot more on Rin's end. It was so cool! He then grabs his arm to holding Astaroth down to finish up in time to exorcise that demon out of Reiji's body.

"Be gone!" And so, a lot of weird looking bugs fly out of Reiji's body for Astaroth has left and Reiji was back to normal again. "Are you two all right?" Shiro asked.

"I'm fine." Kiyomi looked at her Shadow Demon. "I mean 'we're fine'. Sorry..."

"Never mind me, is that guy going to be okay?" Rin asked.

"I exorcise the demon that possess him, so he'll come to in a moment."

Kiyomi knew that was the case, but it was new to Rin.

"Demon?"

"Should have known."

"Wait! You do?" Rin asks Kiyomi.

"Unlike Kiyomi here, you can see them now too, can you?" Shiro asks Rin.

"These?"

"They're called Coal Tars." he explained. "They're attracted to dark places to get humans easily to take control of. Divided into two different worlds we have to live in changes everything for centuries now, them being the material world being ours is called Assiah and the other being demon world called Gehenna."

Kiyomi heard of them before to being real now to her than it was told in a fairy tale.

"Assiah and Gehenna? (Was that where my Daddy once lived with Grandfather? King of the Shadow Demons?)"

"Those places have to stay the same, for the bad demons get through our world to cause trouble, not knowing of the danger to everyone else is in because of this and it's becoming worse." said Shiro. "Rin, stand up. They now know of your awakening. They'll come after you for all kinds of reasons, you must hide before it comes to past."

"Why? What happens if he doesn't?" Kiyomi asks Shiro.

Things were getting serious here.

"Hold on! She's right! What are you saying? What demons?" Rin asked Shiro. "And what the hell do you mean by awakening?"

"Yeah! What the hell is he anyway!?" said Kiyomi.

"You're not a human being, Rin." This surprise both Rin to be hearing about this now and Kiyomi too, for there was more... "You are a son of a demon, born from a human."

"Son of Satan? Him!? (Like me being a half Shadow Demon...!) Kiyomi said to herself.

Soon all over the place weirder things were happening as other strange demons were getting out as Shiro helped Rin for Kiyomi to follow them.

"Kiyomi, let's go. Stay close to me." Shiro said to her.

"Huh? Oh, right! Might as well have to."

Shiro helps Rin.

"And not just any demon, I'm afraid...The demons of all demon for Kiyomi to figured it out too, the offspring of Satan."

What will happen now to Rin since he learned the most shocking truth ever about him being different from everyone else? Just like Kiyomi as well, will she be able to aid both Shiro and him on the madness that will soon happen? Half breed of Satan himself for Rin to be born with from his human mother...That is something else. Stick around! More episodes/chapters to come, so I hope you guys are liking this.


	2. Gehenna Gate

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 2 # - Gehenna Gate

From learning about on what Rin really was being a half human and the son of Satan too. After he gets himself to seeing and hearing demons wondering around to stopping the possess Reiji of Astaroth demon 'for Shiro to save him in time', more were coming out. And with Kiyomi caught in the middle, they must work together with the human priest with skills along with a half human and Shadow Demon like herself. First encounters for both Rin and Kiyomi to meet for the first time, they have a lot in common in their troubles, even more to surviving the mess that was about to come; for they must stay as a team in this very hard truth going around for more demons will show up from Gehenna to their world, Assiah. Freaky...

Poor Rin, from the day he was born for people treated him like crap to calling him a demon all over town, he felt alone and sad. You feel bad for him too - because I would! Anyways, Rin, Kiyomi, and Shiro make a run for it all over town for Shiro and Kiyomi 'with a little help from her Shadow Demon friend becoming two long swords as her weapons to stop the weird small demons all over the place as a team'.

"Father Fujimoto! There's too many of them!" said Kiyomi. "They just keep coming!"

Shiro kept on praying to use one of his holy items against a dark fire-like demon to stop them and kept on running.

"Come on!"

"Seriously!?" Rin said to Shiro while jumping from one building after another.

Kiyomi catches Rin in time thanks to her powers that she was getting used to.

"There we go! Don't be afraid of it, I'm half Shadow Demon and human. So, I'm on your side, Rin. That's your name, right?"

Rin couldn't stop staring at Kiyomi.

"It-! It is...What's your name?" he asks her.

"I'm Kiyomi. Kiyomi Saki. Father Fujimoto and I work together to help me out in controlling my powers, my Daddy and he were good friends, but...After he was killed in battle, my Mommy soon disappeared too, I've been living with my Aunty and Uncle since then to work hard and going to school. And now this is happening...This is so confusing, you know?"

The little Shadow Demon waves to Rin to saying hi. Then turns around to see lots of weird looking dogs blocking their path. A type of Corpse (Ghoul/Canine type).

"Stray dogs?" Rin wondered.

"Not quiet, they're not dogs no more. And what's worse...Ew!"

"Ah! They stink!"

Both Rin and Kiyomi couldn't stand the smell coming from them or the Shadow Demon either.

"They're all Ghouls." Shiro explained to them. "Demons who possess the long dead."

"Ghouls?" said Rin.

"Lucky for us, Rin, we're set in Japan to handle with the worse things with human ghouls instead."

"There's nothing lucky about this!"

"It's sickening still!" Kiyomi said with her mouth being covered up. "Wait...A bomb!?"

Shiro throws something at them to be covered all wet but melted for them to escape in time to closing the door behind them.

"No worries, it's only holy water."

"Nice shot!" Kiyomi was surprise to see that from Shiro's doing.

"This is not my age to be babysitting here now a day..." Shiro complained.

I think he meant to say that about Rin.

"Who are you calling a baby!?" Rin got angry at him.

"Let's get back home! Kiyomi, you need to stay with us. Don't want your Aunt and Uncle to get involved, okay?"

She gets it for their safeties, she'll stay with them.

"Understood!"

"Wait, wait, there's more of them!?" Rin asked.

"Afraid so, Rin." said Kiyomi.

"As I said before, Rin, they're after you now on knowing who you really are. Being related to Satan and all." Shiro said to being serious. "The sun will set soon, that's when more demons will be coming out."

Not good for Rin to be hearing this from Shiro, but it was all true, it'll soon gets from bad to worse. For Kiyomi, she wanted to help since she knows why she was born with the shadow demon powers in the first place to be helping Rin.

"Let's go!"

She grabs his hand to make a run for it with Shiro as Rin was surprise for Kiyomi to be holding his hand at all.

"(Her hands are nice and soft...)"

Soon to be getting dark out, Reiji seems to be back to his normal self for his three friends to come back to check on him. Looks all right, to not remembering but...Astaroth comes back to take over again for the others to leave quickly for the real nightmare will soon begin, that exorcist didn't work on Reiji's body at all. He soon goes after both Rin for his master and something else with Kiyomi as well. The two priests see Rin, Shiro, and Kiyomi joining them to get inside the church for she must control her Shadow Demon partner since they were heading inside.

"Welcome back." said one of the priest men.

"How's everything going?" Shiro asks them.

"All of them set up inside. The barriers and spells are all over the place inside and out."

"Double check it again, it has to hold up if it can until morning."

Kiyomi goes to try taking matters into her own hands to fight and controlling the shadows alone.

"(It's best for me to handle the battles with or without it. Churches are best for some demons to be getting in, so stay put. I think I know what my powers can do...)" she said to herself.

Seems that all Shiro's co-workers were preparing for Astaroth's arrival to be sure on not to let it happen in breaking into the place at all. Still, a demon bird was trying to break in for the all the spell markings were all over the place making it into a giant type of barrier; that's when Shiro opens the hidden basement to show Rin something very important.

"Come with me." he said to Rin. He follows Shiro for Kiyomi to join with them too. He opens the box to reveal the sword not being so normal as it looks, known as the Koma Sword. "The Koma Sword."

Rin and Kiyomi see it.

"So much..." she senses it. "It's not a normal looking sword, isn't it?" she asks Shiro.

"Also, known as Kurei-Kara of the Demon Slaying Sword." he explained. "Many years ago, I transfer all of your Demonic Energy into this weapon; being sealed up well inside the sheikh."

"My...powers...?"

Rin couldn't believe on what he was hearing and seeing right now. Shiro gives the sword to Rin.

"This sword is more important than your life. It must not fall into the enemy's hands. You must keep it by your side at all times, even when you sleep." Shiro also warns Rin this next part. "You must never draw it out. If you do, you can never go back in to being human ever again."

"He can't!? What if he has to!?" Kiyomi asked.

"Hold on...Am I supposed to be demon, then what about Yukio?" Rin asks Shiro. "Don't tell me that he's one too!"

"I don't think so, not completely..." For Kiyomi to feel out Yukio being normal and Rin a half breed like her, there was more to it from the brothers.

"Even if you two are twins, Yukio couldn't withstand the powers alone to be very frail. You alone inhered these powers."

"So, he's a half breed too, just more in control...Rin's just different." said Kiyomi.

Back outside, a huge goop-like demon being black and green all over try to break into the place still without any of them stopping.

"Did everybody know about this?" Rin asked. "That I'm not a human being? That I'm the spawn of the devil!?"

Kiyomi was the first to learn about it today, she feels the pain that Rin was in.

"News to me. (I feel bad for him. He's just like I am to be in the same boat too...)"

With Shiro not saying anything to Rin, back outside Astaroth arrives to the place to cross the streets to getting hit by an oncoming truck. Like that'll kill a monster like him! He pushes the driver out of his way to drive the truck to getting inside of the church instead, this was bad. As Rin was kind of mad at Shiro for not telling him about this matter.

"Why did you keep this quiet all this time without tell me about it!?" Rin yells at Shiro.

"I'll raise you if you were human. You see, to keep you alive was to seal your aura in this world to be the only condition that had to be meant."

"Condition?"

"What condition? You had to seal Rin's powers carefully in this world, right?" asked Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi...I'm so sorry that I had to get you into this mess..." he said to her.

"Sorry? You're talking about your adopted son here to protect him from the demons who want to become something that he doesn't! This is Rin here getting stuck from the danger from them!"

Shiro turns back to Rin.

"I know that, but...You need to understand this too. Rin, we needed to raise you as a human being. That's why I chose to say nothing; there's nothing secret about you and your brother's birth..."

Soon everything shakes in the room even stronger for danger would soon break in.

"I feel it...! They're trying to get something to get inside from the barriers!" Kiyomi said.

"Come on!"

Shiro, Rin, and Kiyomi rush back upstairs to see a truck did crash into the church by Astaroth's doing along with ghouls aiding the demon. The entire place was soon being covered in strange mushrooms 'also known as Fungus Demons' all over the building.

"Hey! I thought you exorcise that brat!" Kiyomi said to Shiro.

"I've come for you, my prince." said Astaroth in laughter. "Let us go to Gehenna together."

He uses his long arms to grab hold of Rin's leg to pull him to the demon, only for Kiyomi to grab hold of him instead to getting him out.

"No, Rin!" she said out loud.

"Let go of him, you half breed bitch!"

Astaroth uses the other arm to throw it into Kiyomi's back deep to go down, as one of the priest splashes holy water on to Astaorth's face in to letting go and screams out in pain. Rin sees Kiyomi bleeding badly.

"Crap!" he rushes to her side. "Kiyomi! Kiyomi! Damn it!"

Shiro checks on Kiyomi's conditions to stop the bleeding.

"She's hit, but it's not life threatening. He missed her fatal organs by an inch."

"Will she be okay?" Rin ask Shiro.

Shiro picks up Kiyomi's body for Rin to carry her and to leave the room.

"Take her."

"What?"

"No…Forget about me...! Just get out of here, Rin...!" Kiyomi said in pain. Kiyomi had trouble moving around from the hit that she took.

"I don't know how long our barrier will last. I'm leaving this girl in your hands, Rin. You must leave this place now while you still can with the barriers still working. I will find you!"

"Hide? Where the hell at!?" Rin demanded to know.

Shiro hands Rin his cell phone.

"Here's my cell phone, it's got one saved number on it." he said to him. "There's a good friend who'll take you and Kiyomi in to taking you two to safety. Now go."

Kiyomi almost forgot that Shiro had more than a few priests on his team, also more good demons too.

"Hey-!"

Before Rin could say anything else to Shiro, he pushes him 'and Kiyomi in his arms' back in the hidden basement to locking them up until it was all over.

"Did he just lock us...? Ah!" Kiyomi was still in pain.

Rin didn't want them to fight alone.

"But we're not done talking yet!"

Once Shiro says another prayer to lock the room and sealing Rin and Kiyomi for protection, it was up to him and the other four priests to stop Astaroth for good this time.

"Protect Rin and Kiyomi!" he ordered the others in doing so.

One priest uses his fists to fight stronger with marking on them, as the other summons something of a scarecrow calling itself Malkin to be stabbing and biting the mushroom demons in the way and making Astaroth much weaker. Still wasn't enough to kill this demon, as Shiro gets out his shot gun 'just in case' while Rin was trying to break out.

"Let us out!" he screamed. "(Me...? A demon...? Damn it! I'm not...!)" Rin remembering all the good times he had growing up and being with Yukio and Shiro to getting hurt on others to think he was a demon, but really, he was. It was all true. Soon Rin turns his attentions to Kiyomi who was trying to get up to falling hard from being really hurt. "Oh, no. Kiyomi!" He holds on to her.

"Rin...? Hey..."

Rin tries to tighten a cloth to stop the bleeding around Kiyomi's back to holding it down hard.

"Hey! Stay with me!"

"I'm cold..."

Rin had to place his body on Kiyomi to keep her warn and awake always.

"Don't fall asleep on me, got it?"

"Rin...You have to go...Leave me..." she said to Rin.

"What? Kiyomi, are you stupid!? I'm not leaving you! I won't leave them either! So, don't you dare say that!"

"But I'm an outcast like you are! Your life's more important than mine! Can't you see that!?"

Rin was shocked to hear about that coming from Kiyomi who also had a hard life too, being a half breed human and demon like he was.

"We are...? (So…why does she think my life's more important than hers?)"

That was confusing Rin...Elsewhere for Yukio was settling in to try calling up back home and check on Shiro and Rin to being not good news. As back at the church, Shiro was firing away at the demons one by one 'a good shooter'; Astaroth dodges the bullets to destroying Malkin, allowing the other priest to go head to toe combat with the demon next but was covered in mushrooms for the other to save and bless him in time. For the other blows fire to destroying all the mushrooms growing and the demon ones for Astaroth sends him flying hard to the floor. Now turning into a giant demon to crush Shiro to bits and the others who were now down, Rin places Kiyomi's body gently down to breaking out with all his strength that he had within him.

"Rin...?" Kiyomi reaches out to him.

He grabs her arm to hold on to for a few seconds to run upstairs.

"Stay put, Kiyomi, I can handle him." Then he breaks it down to throwing something at Astaroth's face and saving Shiro in time. "Like I said before, we're not done talking, you old fart!"

Kiyomi tries crawling out of the basement slowly to help the others and without hurting herself.

"The prince...! What on earth-!?"

He was then pinned down for Shiro says a pray to fire another round at the demon with his shot gun again. Instead the prays were working to exorcise Astaroth for real this time for Reiji to being normal again, good to know. With everything soon being planned to purify him just in case, Rin was more worried about Shiro and the others.

"Wait a minute! Shouldn't you guys be worried about your wounds first? And Kiyomi's?" he asked.

"No, our first and only thing is to get you to safety. We'll treat Kiyomi's too on the way out. She's still down there?"

"She is, but-!"

Shiro interrupts Rin.

"Don't forget that the demons are coming after you, Rin, and don't you forget that."

"Is that right...?" Rin said to him in anger. "So, you're saying is that everything will be all right if I'm history? Is that it?"

"Huh!? No, Rin!" Shiro answered.

"Fine, I'll be happy to bounce. You feel a lot better if I did anyways."

Rin was about to leave for Shiro to stop him while Kiyomi was making her way back up.

"(Where are you going, Rin?)"

"Rin!" Shiro shouted at him.

Rin pushes him away.

"Let go! You're the one who wants to kick me out of not have to tell me that I'm the screwed-up son, in fact I'm not your real son so I'm the screw up stranger."

"Stop it!" said Shiro.

"Come on! Why don't you admit it!?" Rin said to Shiro. "You're the one who lied about me being part of the family, right? Or is it religion to say something like that? Or wait...Is it because you want one last time to play the perfect dad!? Give me a break, you're not my father. So, don't you ever let me see your face around me again!"

"Shut up!"

Before Shiro could say anything, Kiyomi goes up to Rin to slap him in the face instead of Shiro doing it. Still bleeding a bit and felt very weak, she can still walk on her own from the pain.

"Kiyomi..." Shiro was surprised to see Kiyomi do that.

"Hey-!"

"Rin, stop this!" Kiyomi shouts at Rin. "Father Fujimoto loves you! He had his reasons! I see him to care for others to all being part of his family! Like me, Yui, Yukio, and you too! And you say that to him!? I lost my Daddy in battle for protecting this man! I have nothing left but my Aunty and Uncle to care for and my Mommy's missing to either be dead or alive, and you call him in not your real father!? He wants to protect you from Satan and his goons from using your powers for evil! He's risking his life for you! Like I am for you too!"

Her words speak out strongly for them as Shiro changes the subject now.

"Thank you, Kiyomi, it'll be morning soon, Rin. Hurry, go get your things."

"Yeah, okay."

So, Rin does so, for Shiro felt bad that he didn't slap Rin instead of Kiyomi to prove a point like she did.

"Rin, I didn't mean to..."

Before she could say anything else to Rin, he says something instead.

"Just stand still for them to patch you back up, okay?"

"Okay..." she does.

As all seemed okay now, Kiyomi felt something coming from within Shiro to be hurting his body.

"No...! It can't be-!"

He goes down for the others try helping Shiro out.

"Father Fujimoto!?" Kiyomi was panicking.

"Father!"

Shiro stops one of the priests in time to almost coming to his aid.

"No! Stay back!" he said to them. "Don't come any step closer to me! Kiyomi, move away!"

She does her best to for the lightbulbs all over the room break, everything goes completely dark, and the bad feeling was coming from the powerful demon to make an appearance.

"What's going on...?" said Rin.

Kiyomi falls for Rin to catch her.

"He's here..."

"Who's here?" Rin asks Kiyomi.

They soon hear a strange laugh coming from Shiro, who wasn't him anymore but the king of all demons himself being Satan who was now taking over his body.

"...Satan! Shiro's body is being controlled by Satan!"

"At long last...I claim this body as my own!"

It was Satan himself all right.

"Old man?"

"Rin! Get away from him!" Kiyomi tries warning Rin.

Rin goes over to Shiro to showing the sharp demon teeth to him.

"Well, we finally meet at last, my long-lost son."

Satan burns up in to blue flames all over too like Rin. He laughs to showing his horns, teeth, claws, tail, and evil eyes to them.

"What's wrong with you, old man!?" Rin questions him.

"Rin...! Satan has taken over Father Fujimoto's body now!"

"Exactly what she said." spoke Satan. "I am Satan! I am the ruler of Gehenna! I am your true father! But you can call me papa if you want." The devil laughs hysterically.

"Father Fujimoto!"

The other four priests go over to him, only for the devil himself to burn them up.

"Shut up! Don't ruined our touching reunion now."

"Stop it!" Rin said to him.

Shiro's body begins to bleed out from the eyes and mouth to lose control of it for fighting back against Satan's soul.

"I'm afraid time's running out for me...!" he said and cut his arm to make something. "Seems that my powers are too strong in Assiah let alone controlling the humans for long. Causing them not to last too long, just like this man's body and your mother's too."

"Let Father Fujimoto out of there now!" shouted Kiyomi.

"Make me! I know all about you, bastard daughter of a whore! The Shadow King's wasn't too happy with your dear Mommy making trouble for his son, but having a half breed like you is a different matter."

"What do you mean?"

"We have your mother somewhere...You might be very useful to us, my dear! Alive or dead!"

"(Mommy...? She's still alive...?") Kiyomi was shocked to hear that.

Satan then creates a portal door of blood to open the Gehenna Gate before Rin and Kiyomi's very eyes.

"What the hell is that?" said Rin.

"The Gate of Gehenna." said Satan for it was looking creepy. "The leaking door connecting from Assiah and Gehenna, now then let's be off. You'll be coming with us too, missy. Won't that be fun?"

"NO!" she goes charging at the devil.

Kiyomi was still too weak to get up for Satan burns her a little to fall and was about to be taken first for Rin to see from happening.

"No...! Stay away...!" Rin shields Kiyomi's body from Satan about to touch her and burning up again too. "Stay back!"

But Satan only did was laugh at him.

"What was that just now!? Did you piss your pants or something? Pathetic. Just get your powers back already." He drags Rin and grabs hold of Kiyomi to bring to Gehenna with him.

"No! Let go!"

Kiyomi tries using her powers to save herself and Rin, only to be cut through in seconds by Satan's doing.

"That doesn't affect me..."

Rin couldn't get out of there either.

"I'm not a demon-!" Rin said in fear. Only to see his true self in the mirror. "(Ah! Is…Is that me...? Then I really am-!)"

"(No, Rin...)" Kiyomi said in pain.

"You are the son of a devil from Gehenna and heaven of Assiah with you, the blood within your veins." Satan explained. "Your body can exist in my world and in Assiah's too, you're an extreme importance of your powers!" Satan throws Rin in to be taken into a different world to be screaming in fear for the devil to love it and Kiyomi trying to save him, but he was grabbing on to her from trying to break free. "Wonderful cries there!"

"Rin!" Kiyomi was still too weak to do anything.

"Don't worry, my dear, you'll be joining with him too in a second! Today's the day you become a full demon, my son."

Rin was trapped for there was no one to help him.

"Someone...Anyone...Help me!"

"Stop this!"

Satan just punches Kiyomi in the stomach hard.

"Shut up! And Happy Birthday to you, my beloved son!"

Kiyomi goes out cold thinking that hit with the shock of bleeding out too much might have killed her before Rin's eyes.

"Kiyomi...! (No…She can't be dead!) KIYOMI!"

Satan laughs hard for soon, Shiro finally tries getting his body and to be fighting back.

"No...!" he said to Satan in his voice. "I won't let you...Win!" Shiro grabs his sharp necklace 'that was also a weapon', and with all his strength stabs himself to hurting Satan in the heart. To Rin's eyes to be seeing this, he had no other choice. "That boy...is...my son...!" Shiro said in pain. "And I'm taking him back...Nor will I let you hurt Kiyomi either."

"Curses-!" cried out the devil. "What do you think you're doing!? Damn you, exorcist!" Shiro manages to pull Kiyomi away from him to fall into the gates of Gehenna to be dying. "So, you rather kill yourself than stop me? You're such a mess up priest! But it doesn't matter now...The gates have hold of you and won't let you go."

Rin rushes over to Shiro's side.

"Old man! Hang on! Don't you give up! Damn!" As Rin and Shiro were about to be sucked in, he remembers the good old times for his step father to save him a lot to tell him every day that he was still human and not a demon. Enough power that Rin had to grab the sword to pull him and his father out of there to still see Kiyomi not moving at all. "The Koma Sword." he said.

"Stop, Rin! If you draw that sword out; you won't be human anymore!" so says one of the priest members.

But Rin had no choice but to save himself, Shiro, and Kiyomi by grabbing hold of her hand.

"Rin...There's a way to save her from being close to death..." Shiro tries talking to him. "You must give your reason for her to live...To save her life, you must devote your life by protecting her at all times. Become her guardian...Hurry!"

Rin sees it to holding on to the sword and drawing it out and to hold on to Kiyomi's hand covered in blood of shadow power in mixing it with his, once he bites down his own hand to touching her combined with his powers.

"Old man..." Rin draws the sword out. "I haven't even shown you anything yet, so don't you die on me! And Kiyomi...I give my life to you...To live on for me!"

Rin gets the sword out to becoming blue fire all over to get bigger this time. The four priests witness this, for Kiyomi to recover for her demon friend to be aiding her, and they see Rin turning. With long pointy ears, a tail, teeth, claws, and horns of fire all over him to becoming stronger.

"Rin...? Did he-? What? I'm healed!" Kiyomi felt better now to be able to move. "What's going on!?"

Rin uses the sword to destroy the gates of Gehenna in time to vanish for the sun to rise for a new morning as Rin puts it away, to turn slightly normal again.

"Kiyomi?"

She goes up to him.

"I'm all right...But Father Fujimoto...Oh, no." Kiyomi said in sorrow.

They see Shiro on the floor soon to die because of Satan controlling his body, since he was gone, it destroyed him from the inside out.

"Oh, Dad..."

Rin was crying for Kiyomi to do the same to never forget of Shiro from helping her so much over the years to just die on her, and what's worse Yukio comes back too late to see the bad news as well with his own eyes.

"Rin?" Yukio calls out to his brother to see the damages.

"Yukio...Father Fujimoto...!"

Yukio already sees it before Kiyomi could say anything to go up to his father for he was long gone.

"Rin..."

"Kiyomi!"

As Kiyomi tries keeping Rin company, he hugs to cry out his loss of Shiro. To her surprise to being held like this, she would for him in the memory of Shiro.

"(Rin. Yukio. I'm so sorry. I should be the one crying; I'll miss him too.)"

A few days had passed since Shiro's been dead to having a funeral for him to be buried somewhere nice at the cemetery. Being dark and raining out for Yukio to say his good-byes to Shiro and Kiyomi's too 'with her little demon friend', Rin was taking it much harder than anyone else was from his lost.

"Kiyomi, I..." Before Yukio could say anything, she goes up to Rin to go check on him.

"Sorry, Yukio, I'll go see how your brother's doing." So, he leaves with everyone else as Kiyomi remembers something from Shiro giving Rin his cell phone number to call a friend of his. "Rin, the cell phone. Use it."

And so, he does to call that one phone number up. The ring tone goes off nearby for them to hear and seeing the people dress in black, for one to speak up looking a lot different than the rest of them did.

"At last we meet." he said to hang up his cell phone. "I am Mephisto Pheles. I'm the headmaster of the Japan's finest True Cross Academy."

"That was fast!" Kiyomi said in shock.

"This is just business. Father Fujimoto was a dear friend of mine. So, sorry of your lost. To the both of you, now of sorrow." Mephisto said to them.

"Are you an exorcist too?" Rin asked.

"I'm afraid we are, yes." he answered to have heart-shape eyes to fine Kiyomi to be cute. "I seem to know about this certain young woman here you swore to protect after saving her life. A Shadow Demon half breed, Kiyomi Saki. A pleasure." He kisses Kiyomi's hand.

"Ah, hi...?"

Rin slaps Mephisto's hand away from Kiyomi's.

"Back off, okay!?"

Seems that Rin was already over protected of Kiyomi, he has a crush on her.

"Ooo...Pushy. We also know all about you, Rin. Father Fujimoto did try to raise you as a normal child, until your true nature had to poke his ugly head out. Not to sound rude, but having the Son of Satan run loose in Assiah could bring about a very big jeopardy here. There for, we at the Vatican are here to get rid of you before you cause trouble for us."

Kiyomi won't allow that to happen to Rin.

"Now hold up!" she said. "He saved my life! Father Fujimoto wouldn't die to see me dead with him! He sealed the gates of Gehenna in time from Satan to take him away and me!"

"Is that, right?" Mephisto asks Kiyomi.

"Hey! I thought you were going to offer me protection!" Rin said. "You think about hurting or taking advantage on Kiyomi here, I will kill you...!"

"Rin, don't."

Mephisto then smiles weirdly.

"Oh, my dear boy, this is personal business. You have a few options on which Kiyomi's is in it too. We kill you, Rin, or try to kill us and run. Or committing suicide instead, forgive me for saying that. You have three opinions there. Now make your choice, sir."

"Are you kidding me!?" Kiyomi said in anger.

Rin steps in to say this part next.

"Let me join you."

"Huh!?" confused Mephisto there.

"Me too!" Kiyomi joins in with Rin.

"Say what you like, I don't are. But get this straight, Satan's not my father! I only had one dad and his name was Shiro Fujimoto!"

Then he says this to Rin.

"Hang on, kid, you want to be an exorcist like Fujimoto? May I ask you something? Why would someone like you become an exorcist? Don't get me wrong, I know Kiyomi has got what it takes, being a half breed to controlling her powers to use them for good, but you...?"

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of Satan!" Rin said in a serious tone.

"And I want to avenge the devil from hurting him! He saved my life, I won't let them take Rin or my powers away! I will save my Mommy!" so said Kiyomi too.

With Mephisto's eyes were wide in shock from hearing all of that, he then laughs.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"You're kidding!" he said to point his finger at Rin. "You, the Son of Satan working as an exorcist!? Oh, I haven't laugh so hard in ages!" He was still laughing for Rin was being serious.

"Hey!" shouted Kiyomi.

"I'm serious!" so said Rin to the weirdo.

"I doubt it...You're on, good sir." So Mephisto allows it to make the others worry.

"But-! Sir Pheles!" said one of the members.

"It's okay?" Rin asked.

"We're in?" same with Kiyomi.

"I can pull some strings. You're in of course, Kiyomi. Best to be safe for your aunt and uncle's safety. But I warn you, Rin, you've chosen a very hard path to follow. You just might regret your decision not to die today, your faith will be terrible and painful as it may seem to you."

"I don't give a damn." said Rin. "I'm not human or a demon anymore. My only choice is to move on. I'm going to become an exorcist! (All of this to protect...Her...)"

I guess Rin was in and so was Kiyomi too, to go to True Cross Academy under Mephisto's help in this to stop Satan and for Kiyomi to save her mother's life. Like Yukio was in as well, this won't be so easy for them to get in and keep a secret for Rin to keeping his powers 'sort of' under control. But he's doing all of this to avenge Shiro and for Kiyomi 'that he's putting his life for to be saving her and to make something out of it real soon'.

"(From that day on...This was only the beginning for me and Rin to start a new life, with a goal to do what needed to be done. Father Fujimoto, we won't let you down. We will stop Satan, the Shadow King, and save my Mommy.)"

So much was going on here...! Until next time. :D


	3. Brothers

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 3 # - Brothers

Since the sad passing of Shiro who risked his life saving both Rin and Kiyomi from Satan's grasps, Mephisto got the call to take them in for protecting and becoming exorcists at True Cross Academy starting today. Since Yukio was there to help his brother, to being close to Kiyomi as well; since her other family members 'that she still had in her life', she must leave behind for their protection for Satan wants something from her half Shadow Demon powers within the girl, by the Shadow King himself who was also her grandfather to having her poor human mother trapped somewhere in Gehenna.

That's something...Rin will prove to himself that he'll stop his so call father being Satan for killing Shiro to prove that he isn't the son of the devil at all, to also protecting Kiyomi too 'since those two made of...Well, sort of contract with each other. And no, nothing to do with getting things done to claiming your soul kind of thing', not for Rin. He seems that he has a crush on this girl, unaware of Yukio liking her more. Beautiful, headstrong girl, tough, easy going, though with a sad past, and kind hearted to be very caring to others to giving her life for it in controlling her shadows from within her of the little someone that was part of it. Now as the sun rises for a brand-new day, Kiyomi says her good-byes to her Aunt and Uncle to be well protected as she looks at her house one last time for her little friend to seeing it too. Same with Rin on his end to already be leaving the church as well.

"Well, my friend, this is it. A new life for us. At True Cross Academy for Rin, Yukio, and me." she said to her little Shadow Demon friend. "Say, I didn't get your name. Do you have one?' It nodded a no to Kiyomi to come up with one for the demon. "Hmm...So no name for you, huh? In that case...I'll name you Zuku." Zuku was now the demon's new name and already loves it, for them to shake on it to soon becoming partners to getting to know each other by working as a team. "I'm Kiyomi Saki. You've been around me for ten years without knowing each other, let's begin our new life together, okay? For my Mother's sake to try to save her!"

As Kiyomi was pumped up and ready to go, Zuku sees something on her back of a strange marking that she never had before, it wasn't a tattoo either, so what was it then? As Rin says his good-byes to his old home where he grew up in along with Yukio to having fun with Shiro of the good and bad times too, he was worried on what Yukio would say to him on how Shiro died. Hopefully, Yukio wasn't completely mad at Rin. As the four priests say their good-byes, Yukio pays his respects to his step-father once more at his grave to remember the good times himself too, along with Kiyomi as well.

"Kiyomi?" Yukio was surprise to see her.

"I know, I'll miss him too, Yukio." she said with a smile on her face for Zuku to look happy with her. "I have to leave my Aunty and Uncle too just to join this group by stopping Satan. It's crazy."

"At least you're getting along with your inner powers I see." He notices Kiyomi's new friend Zuku.

"Yeah, its name is Zuku, the Shadow Demon. It's my partner to help me get my Mom back, you know? We're starting to talk to each other."

Yukio turns red to see Kiyomi looking so happy.

"That's...good..." he said to being very speechless. "It's going to be fun having you around, Kiyomi."

"It is. Great friends working together. Father Fujimoto doesn't want to have his two sons all sad and feeling down."

Kiyomi tries to cheer up Yukio so he would be alright like Rin was, to know that Shiro wanted them to move on.

"(I think of you more than a friend to me...) Right!" Yukio acted normal around Kiyomi. "You're going to do great."

As back with Rin waiting for Yukio and Kiyomi to show up, a huge long car being pink almost runs into him to move away in time. I think it was Mephisto's ride for them...It looked like he wanted to run over Rin there! Kiyomi arrives only to see Rin yelling at the driver 'also he too has the same marking symbol as Kiyomi does on his back too'.

"(Oh, no...)" she muttered.

"Are you blind!? Why don't you watch where you're-!" Rin sees Kiyomi. "Kiyomi."

"You okay, Rin?"

That's when Mephisto speaks to Rin.

"Well, well, looks like another glorious day, isn't it?" he smirks to turning to Kiyomi next. "Hello, Kiyomi..."

She was a bit gross out from him for Zuku to agree with her.

"Please, don't touch me."

"Watch it, clown!" Rin yells at Mephisto. "You got a freaky car...And if you want Kiyomi and I to get in, tell us where we're going to first."

"It's True Cross Academy, right?" Kiyomi asks Mephisto.

"You're right, my dear. Ah, hello, Rin, anybody home? Unless you've forgotten already."

They were right, for Rin was in as Kiyomi was like him.

"To True Cross Academy?" he said.

"Yep, I'm also the Head Master of the place too."

Now he tells them...

"What!?" shock Rin.

"No way!" same with Kiyomi and Zuku too.

Once Rin sees it, he was confused to try poking the demon to feel a bit annoyed to try shooing him away.

"Ah...Kiyomi...?"

"Oh, right. Rin, this is Zuku. You met it already which is also part of me, but we're beginning to get to know each other more. You've seen Yukio, right? This is his older brother Rin. So be nice to him."

Zuku makes a shadow fist to punch Rin away for him to be getting mad at the little demon.

"Hey! That hurt!" The two glared at each other. "Kiyomi, please turn this 'thing' off."

"Sorry, it appears when I want Zuku to. The more training to understanding each other, the better."

"Of course!" yelled out Mephisto. "Starting today, both you devil boy and the lovely Kiyomi are going to become students."

And soon Yukio arrives to be join in and move out for good too with Rin and Kiyomi.

"Sorry I'm late." he said to them.

"Hey, Yukio." Kiyomi waved to him.

"This is great. This way, you and I can stay close together and with Kiyomi too."

"Yukio." said Rin.

"Thank you again for helping us out, Mr. Pheles."

"Mr. Pheles? What happen to Mephisto?" Rin asked.

"Maybe...He wants to keep his identity a secret?" Kiyomi took a wild guess on that one.

But really here's what his real reasons were, but it was still very confusing...

"Well, my real name is Johann Faust V. Get it? Now...Onward, my dear lady and gentlemen! To True Cross Academy we go!"

"Hey!" cried out Kiyomi.

With Mephisto trying to move his arm wrapped around Kiyomi's waist out of nowhere to grabbing her butt to freak out, Zuku pushes him away and Rin got mad again, leaving Yukio to worry about her.

"I said don't touch her!"

And away the three drove off in leaving their hometown in Japan. Rin sees that being an exorcist won't be so easy, to seeing Mephisto being so calm about it just whistling away. To driving into a very long and dark tunnel of the highway.

"(I knew becoming an exorcist won't be so easy for Rin and me, but...Oh, boy. I have to worry about Mephisto's perverted ways and maybe the other boys like him...)"

"Damn..." muttered Rin.

"What's up?" Yukio asked his brother.

"Ah, nothing. Anyways, where were you today?"

"Visiting Dad's grave. Did you go?" Yukio asked.

"I didn't..."

"That figures." he said. "It just like you sometimes, but deep down you care."

Mephisto then speaks up.

"Well, just a few minutes, we'll be arriving at True Cross Campus Town in Tokyo."

Once getting out of the bridge, they see the view of a whole new area of the entire campus place, to other parts of town looking all fantasy-like to an everyday town in Japan, just much odder looking unlike any other.

"Wow...Rin. Yukio. Zuku. Look at this place!" Kiyomi was amazed by it.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy!" Mephisto announces it.

"Holy crap!" said Rin.

Nice area to look so big from a good view, and the building from the outside of it looks so cool.

"Now then...Rin and Kiyomi. You might want to change into your uniforms."

"Great...Now you're telling me?" Rin complained.

Yukio was already in his for Rin to change into his own all right. But Mephisto got something special for Kiyomi.

"Got you a nice looking one, Kiyomi."

It was short skirt for Kiyomi doesn't want to wear something that was short around campus.

"Ah! I can't wear that!"

"But I made it for you. That other dress like shirt just won't do, but maybe on my time..."

Rin's nose was almost bleeding out to covering it with his hands in time, from imaging Kiyomi in a girl's uniform to wear in his mind.

"(That would look really hot on her.)" he said to himself.

Yukio handed something else for Kiyomi to wear instead.

"Here, Kiyomi, I think this is more of your taste in clothing."

She sees it in a box to be liking it.

"Nice...I can't wait to try it on when I settle in my dome. Thanks, Yukio."

"You're welcome."

"So much for my idea..." Mephisto said.

Rin was more worried about Mephisto's behavior around Kiyomi to Yukio not saying anything about that day of Shiro's death either. So, he says this to his brother instead.

"It's mind blowing, huh Yukio? I mean a dufus like me getting into True Cross Academy like you are..."

"Sorry." he said to Rin. "I was so nervous; I wasn't paying any attention."

Kiyomi tries to cheer the two brothers up in her own words.

"Don't worry, you guys. I'm nervous too. But we can do it if we stick together."

"Guess you're right about that." Rin said.

Mephisto stares at Kiyomi again.

"What is it now?" she asks him.

"Could you change into your new uniform now?"

"You're such a pervert!" Rin said while defending Kiyomi.

"(Look who's talking?)" Mephisto said to himself.

Once inside of the place, the opening ceremony begins for those who are coming into a new year of True Cross Academy 'as Kiyomi gets her school uniform to change in the girl's bathroom'. From her old clothes were gone - she wears a black ponytail to holding he hair up, a white shirt for her boob was a bit bigger to stretching out a little, a black tie, long black pants, and brown rubber shoes with her long purple stockings on her this time. She meets with Rin and Yukio 'since he was giving out the opening speech', but before she does, she then notices the odd marking symbol from looking at a mirror for Rin to notice back in the car too.

Yukio gets call up to make the speech to the other students, for Rin or Kiyomi didn't know that he made the top ten lists of number one in passing. Well, Kiyomi was the second smartest to Yukio in fighting so well like Rin, just that the older brother doesn't go to school at all. Seems that the other girls are going crazy over Yukio to being cool and hot looking. After the good opening speech, everyone goes back outside to get to know other people, the area more, and their rooms.

"Ah, Rin? Did you know of Yukio being a top-ranking student?" Kiyomi asks Rin.

"I knew he was smart, just...Not super smart."

"No wonder why he keeps out ranking me at our school."

Rin now knows of Kiyomi and Yukio to knowing each other.

"What!? You know him!?"

"We're just friends. I knew him throughout our school years a lot for helping me out so much, he's really nice to me."

Rin was a bit worried about Yukio hitting on Kiyomi.

"Nice!? (He's already making a move on her after growing up together over the years...?)"

Zuku tells Kiyomi to tell Rin not to worry so much to telling him that Yukio and she were only good friends and nothing more.

"I know, Zuku...Rin, listen. Yukio and I are just friends. Best friends."

"You are?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are." she explains. "He's a nice guy, who can make any girl fall for him."

"Oh, and I'm not because...You know..." Rin knows he'll be an outcast like he was before, because of him being a half breed devil that he had to keep a secret about it.

"Because you're a demon? Rin, please. You are you. Shiro was your father, not that Satan beast. So, you're not a monster. Not to Yukio, or to me."

Rin was moved for Kiyomi to be saying these things to him.

"I'm not...?"

"You are you as I said. You're kind of cute."

Rin's heart soon was racing when Kiyomi said that to him.

"(She thinks...I'm cute...? She looks cute too up close. Besides her annoying little demon friend, that uniform suits her better.) You're the first person who ever said that to me..."

Before Rin could get any closer to Kiyomi, she sees the marking on his back.

"Hey, Rin? What's with this tattoo on your back?"

"You notice it too?" he said to Kiyomi. "Don't know, it was just there...Same with yours too. Weird."

"What do you mean?"

They look at them from some mirrors for themselves to each other, being the same and then they soon flipped out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! What is this!?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Rin freaks out too. "It won't come off!"

"Same here! It wasn't there before the whole church battle thing with the demon possessing Reiji, until you saved me..." Then it hits them. "You don't think...?" Kiyomi wondered.

"Crap!" Rin then thought of something. "I think that's when I unleashed the sword to say I wanted to protect you. You were hurt, until lots of blue flames surrounded me, and then...You were all better after that. I don't get it!"

Kiyomi didn't think that would happen to both her and Rin, it wasn't anything bad, just something very special between the two.

"I don't either, but still...This is so weird. (Doesn't look too dangerous at least.)"

Then Rin says this part next.

"Forget it. Let just keep this between us, and me being...You know..."

Kiyomi will make sure that no one else but Mephisto, Zuku, and Yukio 'at least we think he knows about it on his end' to know about Rin being a half devil and all.

"Don't worry, Rin, your secret's safe with me…I mean us. Zuku and me. Still, getting use to my partner so I'm getting there." She giggles for Zuku then rubs its head to being silly a little.

Rin knows that he can trust Kiyomi a lot and was happy that she and Yukio were only friends, but he doesn't know that.

"Thanks, Kiyomi, I'm glad we met."

"Me too. Listen, Rin, about the other day, when I slapped you..."

Rin stops Kiyomi right there.

"It's alright." he said to her. "I liked it."

"Wait, you did!?" Kiyomi was confused.

"In a way, you meant your feelings to be worried about me. Kind of like that in a woman."

That made Kiyomi turn red a little.

"Come on! You're just saying that."

"I mean it. I'm going to remember that hit forever."

Kiyomi can feel good from Rin to trust him a lot.

"(Rin, he's different from any other guy that I've seen. Such a pure hearted boy with a strong heart to fight as a half breed.)"

It looks like a great beginning for Rin and Kiyomi to get to know each other even more, and Zuku to who was getting use of Rin to trust him if Kiyomi trusts him too. With her wearing a different uniform from the other girls, all the guys were already hitting on her to ignoring them or fighting back on her own. While all the other girls were filtering with Yukio a lot to being so popular already. Seeing Yukio through Rin's eyes to see his younger brother to being so emotional to becoming a doctor and supporting him will soon come true to be smiling about it. He thinks it was best for Yukio not to get involved into the mess that he wanted to deal with against Satan with Kiyomi by his side, still she thinks of things otherwise on her end...

Inside of the dome look like a palace being all fancy-like for Rin to be amazed at just by looking at it, and a lot for Kiyomi to finally being out a lot.

"You got to be kidding me!" he said. "This is a school!?"

"Looks that way, Rin." Kiyomi laughs a little. "Well, it almost looks like a mall to me."

The hallways were very nice looking as well like being in a library.

"Nice..."

"Wow! Check out those chandeliers!"

Kiyomi never seen Rin this surprised before. And the same goes with the class rooms of different kinds to look big.

"Like being in a business building here..." said Kiyomi.

"As if they make this place any bigger than it already is. Damn...Kiyomi, check out these desks here! There are so much bigger!"

"So, I notice." she smiled.

Already for Rin to be new to this, the other girls were already calling him weird to getting him a bit upset about it for Kiyomi ignores them for being too rude. And for that, the two headed to their dome rooms to get everything set up to resting up until next week to be a brand-new day for them. Poor Rin, wasn't good at school to finish up his middle to getting a job instead of doing high school for it was hard to fit in. Kiyomi had no trouble to be starting over again and to have very good grades in her high school class a while ago. Guess the only thing that matters to Rin now was becoming an exorcist like Kiyomi, but there was one little problem...

"Hey!" shouted Rin. "Where the hell's the dome room!? No one tells me anything!"

"Sorry, Rin, I wish I knew where it was too." They soon hear a dog noise down next to them looking like a type of sheep dog for Kiyomi likes it. "Aw...So cute. Isn't it cute, Rin?" She pats the dog to like the feeling on the head.

"Who let you in?" The dog then moves by pulling Rin's pants to show him something. "What the-? Kiyomi?"

"I think he wants us to follow him. Come on."

Rin and Kiyomi followed the dog outside of the building to lead them somewhere, probably at the dome rooms they were looking for. Out of the building, outside, down the streets, to the dog jumping on to a lamp post, and it turns into...yep, it was really Mephisto who can turn into an animal.

"Dog...? Ah!"

Come to a big shock for both Rin and Kiyomi who neither of them didn't see that part coming.

"Pardon me, you two, but it would have been rude of me to wonder around the hallways during the day." said Mephisto.

"You shape-shifted!" Rin said in shock. "Does every exorcist can do shape shifting too!?"

"Maybe a few..." said Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi! Care to rub my belly next?" Mephisto teases Kiyomi to throwing her punches by using her shadow powers to reach to him, but he moves fast for her to miss.

"Quit hitting on me!"

"And to answer your question, Rin, God no. Not all of them can. For me however, it's much different."

"Makes sense I guess..." said Kiyomi.

Mephisto then shows Rin and Kiyomi a key in his hand, one for each other them being the same thing.

"Those keys will allow you two to access the dome of our cram school at any time of the day."

"Cram school?" Rin asked.

"That's where both of you will train to become exorcists." Mephisto explains to them. "Each day you two will attend high school classes, be afterwards you two will be training in our special class to become Pages. While both you Rin and my sweet Kiyomi will train by learning to become exorcisms, you'll each consider as two exorcists in training. Your high school classes don't begin until next week; but cram school, well that starts today." Mephisto walks up to the two. "You two are ready to begin?"

Kiyomi tries to be strong with Zuku by her side.

"We are to save my Mommy."

"By controlling your Shadow powers, I see, not bad. And you, Rin?"

Rin was more than ready for anything now.

"I'm never been ready. (Glad Kiyomi is.)"

"Indeed." Mephisto said. "I must warn you two though...Rin, it's best to keep your secrets of being the son of Satan to yourself, okay? Kiyomi, you do the same to keep quiet like a good girl for me. No worries about your ears, teeth, and tail are fine, but the flames are a no, no. You make sure that you can control yourself."

Rin hates to be told sometimes, knowing that the blue fire part was serious to look out for if he fights again.

"Fine. I'll do my best." he said.

"Fabulous!" said Mephisto to walk near the sidewalks. "Very well, let's get to it!" He then jumps off the edge.

"Hey!"

"He really jumped." Kiyomi said to her surprise.

But Mephisto was fine being not too far down to where the door was underneath Rin and Kiyomi.

"Now then, try using the key to open this door here."

"Yeah, sure..."

Rin jumps down hard on to the ground, for Kiyomi jumps down next for Zuku stops her fall carefully for her to fall on top of Rin's chest.

"Ah! Rin! Be careful!" she said.

"Ouch! (Why did she have to land on top of me if she can control her fall...!? Then again...Her butt's soft and-! A-AH! What am I saying!?)" Rin gets up in time to having his face red all over.

"You all right, Rin? Be more careful next time."

"I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Mephisto lies on the ground near Kiyomi's feet.

"Do me next!"

"I'm opening the door now!" shouted Rin. Once Rin uses one of the keys to opening the unknown door, it opens. To show another class room of a huge long hallway for him and Kiyomi to be amazed into seeing all of this. "Wow!" said Rin.

"You said it." same with Kiyomi in being very surprised about it.

"The freshmen class is in Room 1106." said Mephisto. "This way."

"Okay."

The two followed Mephisto to that room that they needed to go to.

"Here we are. Oh, and I'll be sitting with you two for today."

"Huh? (Is this guy for real!?)" Kiyomi already doesn't like that.

"Oh, shit." said Rin. "Now I'm getting nervous."

Mephisto then goes into his dog form again to also talk in it as well.

"All ready to go."

"Wait! You can talk in that form!?" Rin was surprised to hear.

"You want to be an exorcist like Kiyomi, right? You better make up your mind before you open that door."

"Come on, Rin, we have to."

Kiyomi and Zuku already place their hands on the door knob, and hopefully Rin will do the same thing. And so, he does. Once opened, they see a few students there being seven kids and the room looked...a bit run down.

"Wait...This, is it?" Kiyomi was confused and so was Zuku.

"(Great, what a dump.)" Rin said to himself to introducing himself to everyone. "I'm Rin Okumura, nice to meet you."

Rin finds a place to sit down as Kiyomi does the same to introducing herself to the students too 'with Mephisto as a dog joining with them'.

"And I'm Kiyomi Saki, same here. Along with my inner powers and my partner name Zuku."

Zuku waves to everyone nicely. Lucky for Kiyomi gets to sit down with Rin at the same desk together.

"What's up with everyone here?" Rin asked.

"You got me." said Kiyomi. "This whole room looks run down."

"They're exorcists in training, learning the ropes like you two are." Mephisto explained. "Some want to become one while others are inflicted for other reasons of their own."

Seven kids so far 'plus Rin and Kiyomi' makes it nine now. Who are they you ask? I'll tell you. Ryuji 'Bon' Suguro, a tough guy with attitude but with skills. Izumo Kamiki, a girl born with a gifted power of the spirits who comes from a shrine in her family. Konekomaru Miwa, a smart kid who's also a monk in casting spells. Renzo Shima, a lady's man who's a scary cat with a staff to use in battle that's very powerful. Nemu Takara, a shy and quiet little kid who plays with a puppet with some magic skills. Noriko Paku, a friend of Izumo's who can fight well. And Yamada...I'm not so sure about that unknown person in a hoody, so yeah…Since they have their reasoning's to fight or born with a gift to control them, Mephisto knows of Rin must control his at times to be born as the son of Satan. He had to rub it in his face, didn't he?

"Look, Mephisto, Rin is Rin and nothing more. Be nice to him." said Kiyomi.

"Oh, a feisty one...I like her..." he just smiled in his dog form. "Looks like the teacher has finally arrived."

And soon comes in the teacher of the class room itself being to Rin's surprised but Mephisto or Kiyomi's to already know who it was.

"Greetings, student. I'm your instructor, Yukio Okumura."

It was him, for Rin didn't see this one coming at all.

"Should've known it was Yukio..." Kiyomi said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Rin shouted out loud. "Yukio!? Kiyomi, how did you know!?"

"Look, I just had a feeling is all, okay? It just your brother."

As Yukio smiles to know from the beginning to becoming a teacher there, he already knows about the whole thing that Rin and Kiyomi were getting themselves into. Too late to turn back now I guess.

"Hello, everyone." he said to the students. "I'm the new instructor of the Anti-Demon Pharmacology."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Okumura." said Izumo to speak up first.

"Please to meet you, sir." same with Paku.

"And, Kiyomi." Now Yukio was talking to Kiyomi next. "If you need anything, anything at all...Just ask me."

"Okay...?" she goes along with it.

Though Kiyomi sees Yukio was being nice to her, she must respect him during the class as a teacher leaving Rin a bit jealous over his little brother.

"(Watch it, Yukio...! Don't you flirt with her!)"

"What's up, sir?" said Shima with his hand up.

Rin gets up from his seat to say something to Yukio.

"What the hell, Yukio?"

"Rin, calm down..." Kiyomi said to him.

"Is there a problem?" Yukio asks Rin without a care in the world.

"What do you mean, 'Is there a problem'!? There's a problem alright! What's your problem!?"

Then Yukio says this part to only be smiling instead.

"Though I'm the same age as all of you are, I prefer you call me Teacher during class please." he said. "I've been studying exorcism since I was seven, and I finished the last of my courses two years ago."

Rin never heard of Yukio doing that and for Kiyomi was her first-time hearing about this.

"Really?" she wonders.

"Since you were...Seven?" said Rin. "You're kidding..."

"He happens to be the youngest one to pass in becoming an exorcist first." Mephisto explained. "One of the top ranks of an exorcist that he is, a top genius in his field."

Yukio gets to work by being a teacher.

"Alright, let's get started. Is there anyone in this class who haven't resist a temptaint?"

Only three people raise their hands plus Kiyomi as well to being born with it.

"(That goes double for me too...)" she said.

"Okay, four." said Yukio. "Well, in that case let's start with a temptaint route."

They know what it is to those who have it like Kiyomi too but Rin.

"A what now?"

"They can summon demons, and those who don't have it will get their temptaint." explained Mephisto.

"I'm surprise that Kiyomi has it." said Rin.

"With good reasons, too. She was born a half demon. Her father was a Shadow Demon warrior from protecting this world and the other from many wars, until his own father turned against him to hating the rules, kidnapped his human wife after giving birth to Kiyomi, and saving her in time to live with her older human sister and husband who raised her. Since then, poor Kiyomi has been having trouble fitting in to making some friends; to passing her classes so well, she gets into fights to become stronger to protecting others and controlling her powers well at a time thanks to Father Fujimoto over the years when she was growing up, Yukio aided her in school a lot to pass with flying colors compare to him. So, with that to being human and a half Shadow Demon within her, she was born to see and hear demons on her mother's side of the other family. Her grandfather also known as the Shadow King's a monster, and a sick alley to Satan to having that power by any means necessary, even to use his own half breed granddaughter like her. That's why she also needs protection in to becoming an exorcist. A strong tough woman with beauty, she wants to use her powers for good, and not for evil."

Rin now knows all about Kiyomi for she was almost like him while she was growing up like him.

"(She's...Just like me...Poor Kiyomi.)"

"Wow, I could really fall for her." Mephisto said.

"Not happening!" said Rin.

"What? You jealous?" he teases Rin.

"Shut up!" he sure was in having his face turn red again.

As Yukio started explaining to the students about the room being filled with week demons known as Goblins to tell them that they're not so dangerous at all, this was going to be Kiyomi's test for him to set up for her and a few other students on this one. Rin wonders on how this will work out on his first day.

"(Yukio, what's going on? Wait...!)" Rin gets up to say something to his brother. "Hey, Yukio!"

"Class is in session." he said back. "Would you please sit down?"

Guess that Yukio knew about Rin from the very beginning.

"(You knew all along...About Dad...And me...?)" he thought of two saying this to Yukio.

"Ah, Rin? (What's he doing now?)" said Kiyomi.

"Come on, Yukio! Talk to me!" Rin goes up to Yukio to grab him by the arm. "Hold up a sec!" he said to him. "We need to talk, man! Right now!"

So, Yukio speaks up to Rin.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb!"

Now things were getting serious here for the others to hear and see this even for Kiyomi.

"He's done it now." said Mephisto.

"He did..." and then Kiyomi.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Yukio said to Rin. "Everyone, please set outside for a moment. I need to speak to Mr. Okumura in private."

"Geeze...That kid's a huge pain in ass...!" said Bon to getting up from his seat.

And so, the seven kids leave the room for Mephisto keeps Kiyomi company.

"Should I leave or what...?" she wonders.

"No, no, you're alright, Kiyomi, you might want to stick around for this. Let the brothers talk to each other."

"I guess so."

And so, they wait as Rin wanted some answers from Yukio right away.

"We're alone. If you wish to ask me something, now's your chance." Yukio said to Rin.

"Would you knock it off!?" he said in anger. "Just dropped the act! I want to know what's going on!" Rin looks at Mephisto for some answers.

"Rin, give Yukio a rest!" said Kiyomi.

"Not until I get some answers...! Sorry, Kiyomi, but I need to know."

Mephisto then turns to Yukio.

"Well, you heard the man. Explain away."

And so, he does, for Rin and Kiyomi 'with Zuku too' listen in.

"Is like I already said earlier...I became an exorcist two years ago." he explains it all. "And when I was seven, that's when I started training for it right after Dad subjected it."

This was very new for Rin to be hearing all of this.

"The old man? You knew about the work he was doing? You knew this whole time?"

"Yeah...You know? Come to think of it, I knew that Father Fujimoto didn't work alone." said Kiyomi. "This makes sense. (I knew he was working and studying hard, just never thought it would be something like this.)"

"I did." Yukio said into being serious. "Sorry, Kiyomi, I should had told you first about my daily job other than my other daily life. And about Rin being born a bit differently."

Shocking to both Rin and Kiyomi to learn about the truth.

"Really?" said Kiyomi.

"You were the only one who didn't know, Rin. I got my temptaint when I was born. You were the demon who gave it to me. I was able to see demons if I can remember."

Just like Kiyomi was as well, Yukio was born with that power while Rin's had to be sealed away.

"No way..." said Rin. "What the hell? Why did you keep it a secret? Why didn't you say anything!? Why didn't you tell me about it before!?"

"Rin! Stop!" shouted Kiyomi.

"Let go of me!" Yukio said.

"Answer me, Yukio!" shouted Rin at his brother. Rin pushes Yukio's body too close to the desk for the bottle of the blood that attracts goblins falls on the floor to break out of the tube. "Ah, damn! That sticks!" Rin said to be hating the smell.

"That doesn't look good..." Kiyomi pointed out to the boys.

Soon the room goes up in steams all over to having lots of the goblin-like demons 'like the one from episode 1' come out all over the place, about to attack Rin, Kiyomi uses Zuku to make it into a fly swatter to push them all away, allowing Yukio to use his guns to blast them all to bits. He was a very good shooter.

"Nice one, Kiyomi!" Rin cheers Kiyomi on.

"Thanks. And thank you, Zuku."

The two high five each other, for Rin never knew that Yukio was good at his job.

"Yukio?"

"Those are Hob-Goblins, Rin." he said to Rin. "Now that we rub them up, there's going to be more. I'll take care of them, while you wait out-!"

But Rin stops his brother from talking.

"I'm not done yet!"

"Ah, guys…!" Kiyomi stops them. "The demons! We should probably stop them, like now!"

So, Yukio shoots out the rest for Kiyomi to do the same thing by trapping their shadows for him to finish them off, while Rin was continuing to talk to his brother.

"All these years...All that time...What did you think of me?"

"Rin! Now's not the time!"

But Yukio answers for Rin anyways.

"What do I think of you?" he said. "That should be easy..." After shooting a few more goblins. "I mean you are a demon, aren't you? As far as I was concern, you were a threat! You still are."

Shocking to Rin, Kiyomi kind of got mad at Yukio for saying that to his own brother.

"How can you say that to your own brother, Yukio!? That just too cruel of you! That's low! Weak!"

"(Kiyomi...)" Rin didn't think of Kiyomi to be supporting him.

After Kiyomi and Yukio stopped more demons coming for Zuku to fire out lots of long but fast pasting sharp fingers to stab them all into dust.

"What, Kiyomi? I'm just speaking the truth. Sorry you had to hear that too." he said to her. "This is Rin here. I mean, my God, you're such an idiot. And it's a mystery to me on why you want to become an exorcist. I get it from Kiyomi's point of view, but for you...For revenge? Or maybe you're trying to fill from your father's debt?"

Soon more and bigger goblins pop out behind Yukio.

"Ah...Yukio?" Kiyomi pointed out to him.

"That's on how I feel, you should surrender the Knight of the True Cross." He shoots the rest of the demons for Kiyomi to cut them down too. Then Yukio says this to Rin in either being true or just cold hearted. "Better yet, you should just die."

"Okay! Now I'm against this!" Kiyomi then uses Zuku to smack Yukio to the face hard.

"Kiyomi!" he shouts at her.

"Sorry, but I'm against this! Rin saved my life! Father Fujimoto put his own life on the line to stopping Satan in time! Related to the king of hell or not, you...! You don't treat your older brother that way, Yukio! You're as twisted as Satan himself!"

"How dare you!" he said.

"What's wrong!? I'm only speaking the truth here!"

Then Rin speaks up to try saying something to Yukio next.

"You think it's my fault the old man was killed?" said Rin. "Is that it?"

"Still...Still, would I be wrong if I did? I know about you saving Kiyomi's life and everything else, I knew. Dad was trying to protect you the whole time. Even I knew that. Our Father was the only one who couldn't try to be posse by Satan, but that wanted to make Satan possessing him even more! His will power could keep him safe for the past 15 years. Our Father was the most powerful exorcist of all!"

Both Yukio and Kiyomi kept on killing more and more goblins that were coming at them.

"This is getting crazy here..." Kiyomi complained.

"Our Father wouldn't let Satan take control of him, something must have shattered his soul then." said Yukio. "To break his heart. You said something to him, didn't you?"

Rin does remember saying to Shiro 'not to see him acting like his father ever again' for Kiyomi to listen in on that day too before she could slap some sense into him.

"(Crap! Rin did say that to Father Fujimoto! He didn't mean to!)" Kiyomi remembers. "Rin! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't his fault, Yukio!"

Once Yukio clear the empty shell from his gun, to get new ones in to it, he points one at Rin.

"If our Father had a weakness, I say...It was you. You're the one who killed our father!"

"Stop it now!" Kiyomi begged of Yukio not to shoot his own brother.

Then Rin says this to Yukio.

"Listen, I know that I'm an idiot. Say what you want...I don't care. At least Kiyomi's trying on her end. But you know what?" Suddenly, Rin's hand begins to burn up all blue fire.

"Rin! Your hand! (This is bad...!)"

"I'm still your brother damn it." Rin said. "Do not point your gun at me. We're brothers!"

From Rin's energy going all over the place like a powerful wind for Yukio, Mephisto, Zuku, and Kiyomi to feel that one out, soon in comes another huge goblin in the room. Going into his demon form, Yukio still pointed his gun at Rin. Kiyomi had to tell him something else.

"Rin, sorry about this..."

He allows it for he knew what Kiyomi was talking about.

"It's fine."

"Yukio, when Rin saved my life...These markings appeared on our backs! To prove he's devoted to saving me as he did from Satan! See!? (I think I understand what they are now...)"

Yukio sees it to being confused about it.

"What...What are those...?" he asked. "What did you do to her, Rin!?"

Rin gets his sword out.

"Yukio, stop this!" he said to his brother. "I did not kill the old man, but if you really want to shoot me...Go ahead! Shoot!" Rin goes charging in at Yukio for he was unable to shoot him. Instead he slices and dices the big goblin to bits to being dead for good to Mephisto's surprise there.

"Alright, Rin! That was awesome!" Kiyomi was proud to see Rin fight in battle.

"Don't insult me...I'm not going to fight my little brother." he said to Yukio.

"See, Yukio? If Rin will use his powers for good, for others, for me, and for you too...He can do anything. I trust him with this marking of mine and his are enough proof."

With that, Yukio does trust in his older brother and in Kiyomi's words. He felt foolish there, so he had to ask Rin this next question.

"What was Father like before he died?"

And all Rin could tell his brother was this part...

"He kicked ass. He died trying to protect Kiyomi and me until the very end."

Then he looks at Kiyomi for her to agree with Rin and Zuku too.

"He did. It was cool. I joined in to try stopping my so call grandfather to save my Mom. She's still alive." said Kiyomi.

"She is?" Yukio was shocked to hear the good news there.

Rin continues talking.

"And you know why I want to be an exorcist?" Rin asked Yukio to answer for him. "It's not about revenge or anything like that...I just...! Want to become stronger...! I want to be strong so no one else dies because of me! Almost lost Kiyomi who saved my life on that night...I don't want it to happen to her or to anyone else I care about! Not ever again!"

Kiyomi was surprise to hear that coming from Rin to being all true.

"Rin, really...?"

From Yukio hearing from Rin's words to seeing how much that Kiyomi trusts him so much, to remember when he was young to being afraid a lot to cry and to be born from seeing and hearing demons a lot. For Shiro to always cheer his son up, he knows where Rin was getting at in to being serious. Also for Kiyomi to become stronger to saving those that she cares about like her mother again her half kind not really her family to begin with, he then smiles.

"Like me." he said.

"Huh?" confused Rin.

"You said something, Yukio?" Kiyomi ask.

"I wanted to be stronger too. And it's because on what Dad said to me that I became an exorcist; you see we want the same thing, Rin. But know this, I'll keep that markings a secret. Seems you do care for Kiyomi to devoting your life so...Protect her, as she protects you, and I'll protect her too. And if you want to become an exorcist, what I said earlier will follow you throughout your life. Exorcists hunt down demons, so some of them will be gunning down for you, they won't be easy than I am with you. Don't you ever forget that, big brother."

Zuku goes up to Rin to be liking him already since Kiyomi cares.

"He will, I got his back." said Kiyomi patting Rin's back.

He then smiles.

"Got it, teacher sir. And Kiyomi, thanks for telling me about these symbols. They're lame looking, I'll keep it. If it means protecting, you like I promised."

Kiyomi could only do there and for her to smile at both Rin and Yukio.

"Thanks, Rin. And thank you, Yukio, for understanding."

He turns red in front of her.

"It's nothing...! If you're happy, then I'm happy too." Yukio then gets the students back inside the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting, students. Shall we continue on with our lessons?"

Once they got back inside, it was a very big mess to see.

"What happened here!?" Paku ask.

"What's wrong with this room?" asked Miwa too.

And all that Rin, Yukio, and Kiyomi could do was to smile and just stand there like nothing happened at all.

"Forget the room, what's up with them?" Bon wondered.

"It's all good." Kiyomi responded.

And soon after along first day of the special class comes to an end for now, as both Rin and Kiyomi try finding their domes somewhere thanks to Yukio's help.

"602...Oh, here it." Rin said to seeing Kiyomi's room was right next door to his. "Awesome! We're closer to each other, Kiyomi!"

Rooms 602 and 603, the two were going to be a bit closer than ever now.

"That' awesome!" Kiyomi was happy to see that. "Zuku's my roommate and we can still see each other! Ya!"

With excitement and joy, Yukio comes up from behind Rin to Kiyomi's surprise to show up like this.

"Ah! What are you doing here!?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kiyomi also asks Yukio.

"Surprise."

Yukio turns on the lights to show that the two brothers were staying in the same room, with another door connected to Kiyomi's which was cool to have.

"A door connected to mine? Nice...Oh, Yukio's moving in with Rin too." Kiyomi was right about that.

"I got the school to bend the rules with me, and you, Kiyomi, and I have the whole building to ourselves." Rin was really surprised now. "Hey, you're dangerous." said Yukio. "Someone has to keep an eye on you beside Kiyomi here. And no funny business between you two!"

Was Yukio just saying that in being jealous or to make sure that Rin wasn't being a pervert to Kiyomi?

"Wait...Watching me? Hey! I would never be a pervert to Kiyomi! You kidding me!? Mephisto's ten times worse around her! I must keep that clown from touching her all the time! I mean, come on! From that and to this! I'm like in prison or something!?"

"Yukio, be nice." said Kiyomi.

"I am, don't worry. I know you're not a pervert, Rin." Yukio explained. "And more like that, yes...That means I'm the warden. You do want to become an exorcist like Kiyomi too, right?"

"We do." she said. "And what's with Rin being a pervert...?"

"He meant nothing! Don't listen to him!" Rin said while panicking like crazy.

"It's a small price to pay when you think about it." Yukio replies.

Then Rin says this to his brother.

"If that's how it's gonna be...Okay, bring it on."

"Good to hear, I guess..." said Kiyomi for Zuku to agree with her.

"That's the spirit." Yukio said to Rin. "Alright, now let's get that homework assignment out of the way. Kiyomi, I can help you out if you like."

"Okay, thanks."

Kiyomi studies hard like Yukio, but Rin wasn't so good with it.

"Homework...?" he complains.

"That's what I just said..."

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it! Kiyomi, could you help me out?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Seems that a whole new beginning now for Rin and Kiyomi to study and train hard for Yukio will watch over them, in more ways than one. To keeping things a secret, training into becoming exorcists, studying hard at their new high school, stopping demons, and sticking together for Yukio knows that Kiyomi was safe around Rin. For some parts, really...

"I said, no pervert things, Rin..."

"I am not!" he yells at Yukio.

"Come again...?"

A triangle of love between the brothers and one gifted girl, for it is crazy and then crazier on other things as it's going to soon get...Anything's something else but Mephisto being a bigger pervert around Kiyomi, rather deal with Yukio and Rin instead. Ha! :D More to come around to enjoy more of the action here.


	4. Garden of Amahara

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 4 # - Garden of Amahara

From both Rin and Kiyomi becoming exorcists together under the teacher of Rin's younger brother Yukio 'who's also living with them in a private dome', things start off from talking to each other, to fighting demons, and to finally come to an understanding for the two brothers. Still, Yukio must finish some work to be done for Rin because he's not so good at it. Kiyomi however was fine and having her new Shadow Demon partner name Zuku 'the name she came up with to give to her new partner'.

From the secret class room of training in a normal high school seems to be going well for everyone else and for them; there are others in the strange new area in Tokyo, Japan for one girl name Shiemi Moriyama 'who's a kind-hearted girl who loves the garden the way that her Grandmother did before she sadly passed away', living with her Mother who worries about her daughter. It's known as Garden of Amahara, God's Garden to find an endless world of pretty plants, for Shiemi promises her Grandmother to go there one day to make her dying wish come true when she was a child, in the present time today as a teenager who still protects it. I mean literally, she never leaves the spot, why is that?

Meanwhile, back at the domes, Rin was 'of course' reading one of the Manga books to be crying on some sad parts. Kiyomi was just trying out her new clothing when she's not in school to show to him.

"Alright, Zuku, let's show Rin my new look." It agrees, for Kiyomi comes knocking on to Rin's door to come in in the room, and to show herself to him as he tries to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "Hey, Rin...? What do you think?"

"Huh? Oh, wow!" Wearing a new black, white to stripes of a hoody on her to feel like a short skirt, to red earrings to controlling her inner powers better on both of her ears, long sleeve stripes, another one being her shirt underneath it, with long black socks, and black boots. Kiyomi Saki's new look for Rin to really like it. "(She looks super-hot in that!)" Rin said to himself. "Man, Kiyomi, you look really cute...! I mean in a good way!"

Kiyomi knew what Rin meant to say.

"Thanks, Rin, I knew you would like it. Zuku does." She pats Rin on the head to like the feeling coming from her touch.

"(She's touching my head...)"

Kiyomi then notices Rin's book.

"Hey! I love this Manga series!" she said with joy. "I read it all the time."

"You do? I never knew that. I can let you borrow some of mine if you like."

"Really? Oh, Rin, that would be so cool." Kiyomi smiles at Rin to be showing her breasts that was almost hanging down from her shirt.

"No... Problem...!" he tries keeping his cool. "(Those are huge! But...I bet there are super soft in my hands...I wish I could-!)"

Yukio grabs Rin's book away to interrupt him and Kiyomi.

"Rin, come on."

"Hey! Give it back damn it!" Rin said to his brother.

"Yukio, be nice when you do that." Kiyomi demanded Yukio.

He also liked her new look too.

"I know, Kiyomi...Wow, you really look cute today."

"Oh, please. It's nice for you to say that, but you know about your brother..."

"Quit changing the subject!" said Rin.

"What he said."

"I don't want you soaking your Manga or mine with your water works." Yukio said to Rin. "You should be studying. Did you look at the new materials that I gave you yesterday? Kiyomi's good, she does hers well in a heartbeat."

Kiyomi finish with her work already.

"Well, it's how I do things..." she said.

"I looked at them, I looked at all of them alright." he said with his tail sticking out. "But what's this of kid's crap!? Do you think I'm some kind of moron or something!?"

He was talking about some of the books that Yukio gave to Rin being some for little children.

"Yeah, why did you, Yukio? (Kind of stupid if you ask me.)" Kiyomi said that quietly about.

"No, you're not a moron." Yukio said. "Idiot, yes. Moron, no."

"Know it all four-eyes..." Rin muttered.

"I'm just saying...Start with those first to be easier to handle, step by step to getting better by doing little things at a time."

Rin got mad at that part instead.

"And another thing, you think I'm the type to be studying all day!?"

"Not by a long shot from you, but do you really want to be an exorcist?" Yukio asked.

"Well, yeah." he answered. "If Kiyomi is, then I want to also."

"Then hit the books and study like she is. She's all right using Zuku, its part of her body to remember things better. Do these things to take advantage on your days off."

Kiyomi and Zuku does so.

"Oh, right! Zuku, let's study."

Yukio does have a point on some of the parts just to look out for Rin and Kiyomi to help her succeed more. He soon gets his uniform on to do something on a job as an exorcist.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rin asked Yukio.

"I got a call, just got to get some supplies." he said. "I won't be gone long."

Rin, guess it was that part meant for Yukio was going to do.

"You been called to do an exorcism?"

"I think he is..." so says Kiyomi. Rin then gets out of his bed to say this by grabbing Kiyomi's hand. "Ah! Zuku, save that page!" It does in time to put a saving spot of a marking page for her.

"We're going too!" said Rin to Yukio's surprise. "It's better for Kiyomi and I to watch you work than for me to be reading some stupid book."

"I wish I could, for both of you, I really do, but...They don't allow trainees on the field right now. Sorry, Rin."

"Oh, really?" Kiyomi was a bit sad about it.

So much for that...But Rin had to disagree.

"Don't give me that crap! Since when do they cared about it anyways? We're already field tested."

Yukio can't argue on that part.

"You do have a point there..." he said. "Okay, you can watch. Hmm...And maybe...I think I might give this task a little for Kiyomi here."

Kiyomi didn't know that there was a part for her to do today.

"Me? Really?"

Yukio grabs Kiyomi's hand with a smile on his face.

"I think you'll do well."

Rin was fine with that to getting his uniform on like she was.

"Thanks, Yukio, I can do that. Kiyomi, did you hear? You got a special task to do."

"I know, but... (Why choose me first?)" Kiyomi wonder to herself about it.

"Just watch when I work, okay Rin? Nothing else. Don't do anything yet until you tell me first. Kiyomi, you do the same as well. Zuku needs to hide, call it out for emergencies only."

"Okay." she understood. "Zuku, go rest up for a bit. I'll call you if you're needed again."

And so, the little Shadow Demon does so for her.

"Got it, Yukio, I read you loud and clear." said Rin. "(With Kiyomi coming along with us, I can help her out more...This is awesome!)"

Yukio then shows a key to a shopping area to those who have it for good exorcist experts like Yukio was. Or any other keys to take them anywhere when using them for one area to the next, so he uses it where the work needed to be done. Over the bridge, lies a house of gardens to look like a very nice view for the three to go there. They were at the top of the area to get to the place so quickly by walking.

"Wow...This place is so high!" said Rin to be amazed in seeing the surroundings.

"Those keys are amazing on what they can do and to bring us anywhere." Kiyomi said to look at the items.

"They are cool, special ones they are to be used wisely."

"I see..."

Rin won't lose to Yukio yet to liking Kiyomi more than he does in his own way.

"(No way will I lose to him...! She only likes Yukio as a friend! Why can't he see that!?)"

Now you guys are wondering why the keys are important in True Cross Academy, right? Well, just for protection to stopping some low-class demons with any danger were to come around, that's all there was to it really, like making mazes to strong barriers to surrounding some of the area all over. So Mephisto is more than being a goof, he's smart if you ask me. Arriving to a nice home on the side of a lovely garden view, Yukio tells Rin what to do since he wanted Kiyomi to help him out on this one.

"Okay, Rin, you wait out here while Kiyomi and I get some supplies."

"I guess so..." said Kiyomi.

"But I want to go with her too."

"No." Yukio said. "Sorry but this is for higher exorcists and the knights only, I need Kiyomi's help for her shadow powers to lift things. A good way for her to control her powers more. Don't go anywhere or touch anything!"

Rin knows that.

"Yeah! I got it!"

Kiyomi smiles at Rin.

"There, there, Rin. I'll come right back."

With Rin hating the idea for Kiyomi to help Yukio only, he's being treated like a little kid to his younger brother. Once near the door for Yukio to go inside, he whispers something in Kiyomi's ear to do something for him.

"Kiyomi, in the backyard, go see someone to talk to. But only that."

"Huh? Why?" she asked him.

"Just make sure Rin stays put. I also need you to take care of the other thing out there for me just in case. Please?"

Yukio points to the door leading to outside of the garden to feel out that Rin was near the gates of it already.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Thanks." Yukio smiled.

And so, she does to see Rin liking the garden on how cool it looks.

"Wow...This looks really pretty."

"More like awesome!" said Rin.

"We knew you would be here." she said to Rin.

"What? I'm staying put, right? Why are you out here anyways, Kiyomi?"

"Yukio told me to check on something while aiding him. I don't know what or who it is yet." The backyard of the place being a full beautiful garden was amazing looking run by Shiemi to care for it all. She must be the one that Yukio wanted for Kiyomi to take care of. "(Wait...That's her? A girl?)" Rin then places his hand on the bar for something to shock the whole thing and one of the gates to fall for Shiemi to see him and Kiyomi.

"Rin!" she said.

"I didn't mean to! It just happened..."

Kiyomi tries calming Shiemi down.

"It's okay. We come in peace."

"Ah...A demon...!" Shiemi said in fear. "That gate has a spell on it."

"It does...?" surprised Rin. "(Ah, crap! It reacted to me!)"

Shiemi falls to be afraid of Rin.

"Go away, demon!"

"No wait! He's a good kind! Listen to me!" Kiyomi tries calming Shiemi down.

"Don't judge me! I'm not a demon!" Rin goes over to Shiemi to explain to her as she was trying to run away.

"Stay away!" But she falls for Kiyomi to check on her.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" she asked.

Rin notices too for Shiemi couldn't get up on her feet at all.

"Something wrong with your legs?" Rin asks her.

I think there was...As Yukio was ordering the stuff to buy that he needed, Shiemi's Mother makes a good business at her store and him as her favorite paying costumer. He asked about her daughter, she said that Shiemi wasn't doing so well even for her legs for this was part of his job for him and Kiyomi's words to reach out to her by coming in for today. Is that so...? No doctor that she took Shiemi to for all of them to say that she was fine, but not really to ask Yukio to come to see the problem while he ask Kiyomi to speak to her; you know part of doing the exorcism thing while the other was to reach out to her. Guess Yukio does his job to caring for human life deep down. Seems that Shiemi and her mother were fighting right now by not getting along, to tell Yukio about her mother 'being Shiemi's Grandmother' who pass away last Winter...What happened back then? While back outside, Shiemi continues putting in new flowers in the ground nicely.

"You wish for some help?" ask Kiyomi.

"Just hand me the flowers while I put in this."

It was some weird chemical mix in with cow poo and some other kind to make the plants grow healthier by smelling very bad.

"Ah, man! That really smells bad!" Rin complains.

"You'll get used to it." Shiemi said with a smile on her face.

"You know, Rin. Cow poo can create a powerful ground chemical which does some bad smell on the outside, but they're good for all types of plants to grow on the inside." Kiyomi explained.

"Because girls love their flowers..."

"Not me. It's nice, but I'm not so much a girlie go-getter really." For Kiyomi likes it, but she was not crazy about it.

"Thanks for helping me out, you two, for digging the holes really deep."

Rin wasn't too happy in doing it at all.

"Digging, my ass!" he said. "First you call me a demon and you started bossing me around!?"

Kiyomi kept Rin under controlled.

"Rin, please." she turns to Shiemi next. "Now listen, we don't mind helping you out. Just next time, don't accuse people too much from being demons or not, okay?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just scared." she said to Rin. She offers her hand to him. "Can we make it up?"

"Please, Rin?" Kiyomi begs of him.

He allows it.

"Yeah, alright. If you want to, I don't mind."

They shake on it.

"I'm glad." said Shiemi.

"There you go, Rin, she said she was sorry."

Kiyomi puts her arm around Rin's neck to be playing around with him to have his head up against her breast to like the feeling from it.

"Hey! (Wow...This feeling's really nice...!)"

"Okay, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Shiemi Moriyama."

"Rin Okumura."

"And I'm Kiyomi Saki. (Shiemi, huh? That's a nice name for her.)" Now that the three have gotten to say their names, Shiemi lives to talk about the garden to them since she knows that they were friendly. "This is a nice place you have here, Shiemi."

"Yes, this place is very special to me." Shiemi explained to Kiyomi. "It was once my Grandma's garden. I helped her with the planting, and she taught me so all sorts of things here, I just...I love this garden and I loss her last Winter, she had an accident here and died."

"Really?" she asked.

"I think when she died, she went to the Garden of Amahara. I hope so anyway..."

"Garden of Amahara?" Rin asks Shiemi.

"That's where God makes a lot of plants like this one all over the world. I know it's just a fairy tale, but if it's real to have all the plants everywhere being beautiful, I can go wonder around in seeing the whole path of it. I would like to go there."

Shiemi really wants to 'with a smile on her face' that her Grandmother told her all about it. That's when Yukio figures that Rin would be there and for Kiyomi to go out in time as he and Shiemi's Mother were outside from where they were at right now.

"Rin! I knew this would happen to get Kiyomi to find you...Can't leave you alone for one second."

"Yukio, he's fine." Kiyomi explains. "He was with me before I went out to see Shiemi here like you told me to."

"Still...What are you doing here?" he asks Rin.

"Hey, Yukio..." Rin tries to smile for his brother on his little mistake that he made again.

Soon Shiemi sees Yukio to turn all red all over her face.

"Yuki..."

"Yuki? You know her?" asked Rin.

"(What kind of nickname is that? Yuki?)" Kiyomi said to herself for Shiemi to give Yukio that type of nickname.

"Yes. Shiemi's Mother runs the shop; I see her every time I come here. How are you doing, Shiemi?"

"H-H-Hello, Yuki."

Shiemi has a crush on Yukio for Kiyomi to notices it.

"I think she has a crush on him..."

"Really!?" Rin said to be quiet about it in time.

"Yeah...Her face is always turning red when he's around her. How cute!"

"That makes sense. He's a smooth operator." Rin didn't see that one coming at all, but he was happy for Yukio if he wasn't hitting on with Kiyomi.

"This is Rin by the way, we're twins. He's the older one." Yukio explains to Shiemi.

She didn't see that one coming either.

"But...You seem more of a bigger brother than he is." said Shiemi.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm more mature than he is. So technically, he's the older one."

Rin got mad there.

"Technically!? Whatever!"

Then Shiemi's Mother speaks to her daughter.

"Shiemi, come on. Let this man look at your legs."

"(Legs?)" questioned Kiyomi.

"But, Mom! I told you, I haven't been affected!"

"I just want to be sure." Yukio said. "If you're not looking bad, then you're not in a threat level. Can I look?"

So, she allows him to look at her legs, Yukio sees a lot of huge bloodlines all over Shiemi's legs for Kiyomi to see as well. They look a lot more like huge plant roots.

"(What is that...?)"

"A root." Yukio said. "It's a tempatated. A demon caused this."

"It can' be...!" Shiemi was shocked.

"She's not possess, is she?" asked the Mother.

"No, she's not possess. A demon who did this is not strong possessing a human, this looks like a work of a Decolfered. A Greenman. Or an Ant. They're low class demons to possess grass and trees. I guess one of them reached to Shiemi's legs that is trying to feed of her soul, so the demon is somewhere in this garden."

That did not sound good at all to hear about or to Shiemi either.

"Are you serious?" shock Kiyomi.

"Shiemi, a demon like that can get a human's soul throughout their memories of something you might've known of." Yukio explained. "You must have spoken to someone. Do you remember doing that?"

"No." she answered. "I didn't, I didn't spoke to any demon...!"

Her mother then speaks to her.

"Shiemi! We need to get you out of this garden right now! I know that your Grandmother loved it, but this has gone far enough, young lady! I won't let you risk your health on this cursed place!"

"This garden isn't cursed!" Shiemi said to her own mother. "This place was Grandma's treasure! I won't leave it, Mom! I hate you!" Shiemi's eyes soon goes blink to passing out for Kiyomi catches her body in time.

"Hey! Shiemi! Shiemi!?"

Her mother, Rin, and Yukio lend her a hand. Shiemi dreams of the good times that she had with her grandmother to planting a lot and knowing what to do from loving her so much. Poor girl was a mess to be talking in her sleep too for her mother to be worried about her daughter even more.

"Even though she looks fine on the outside, the demon is draining her energy through her legs." said Yukio. "If we don't exorcise her soon, she will die."

"Damn...This sucks." Kiyomi said to feeling bad for Shiemi right now.

So, for now until then, they leave Shiemi in some shack where the garden tools stayed in for her to sleep in there.

"Why is she sleeping in this shack?" Rin asked.

"Well, this is where her Grandmother lived in." the mother said.

"So, this is like a second house, right?" Kiyomi questioned her.

"Sort of. After her Grandmother died, she decided not to leave the garden and moved in here, that was during the time when she was having trouble with her legs. Just like her Grandmother did too, like the same thing happening all over again."

Yukio then came up with his point of view there.

"Her Grandmother must have been weighting heavenly on her. Forgive me for saying it, but is that why you and Shiemi haven't been getting along lately?"

The Mother turns around to not hide the truth from them.

"Yes, I suppose you can say that..."

Then she explains to Yukio all about her in not being a good mother to not being a good parent to Shiemi either over the years. Meaning that Shiemi was born as a gentle kid who didn't fit in school very well, as her Grandmother took her in to taking care of her more than her Mother did. Feeling left out, she was jealous of her own mother who was caring and spending more time with her only daughter than she was; now regretting it and not caring for Shiemi now than she should had from before as a real mother, she really felt sorry for Shiemi deep down. Yukio knows of it, only for the demon to play right into its hands, by finding a weakness within a human's soul.

"(Talk about regretting it until the very end...)" said Kiyomi to herself about it. "(Mommy...I want to see you again.)"

Kiyomi barely remembers her mother at all to spending more time with her once, for she did save her from both Satan and the Shadow King before leaving Assiah. For Shiemi remembers saving up to go on a trip into finding the garden place for her Grandmother to go off on her own and be back to help her cover the plants before Winter came, hard times for a demon drained her instead to going after Shiemi next. She was sad from her passing; she then hears a voice coming from a strange looking blue flower to help her make the garden better with her help. I don't like the sound of that at all...So Shiemi will allow some help from this so call 'fairy' if she keeps it safe for her Grandmother's name, she fell right into a trap there.

What will Yukio, Rin, and Kiyomi do for her now? Can they do anything at all in time? That night, Shiemi finally wakes up to go back out and water the garden again, it was the demon's control, I bet. Kiyomi goes out in time.

"Shiemi?"

"Oh, it's you Kiyomi." She also sees Rin with Kiyomi too.

"Doing some late gardening, huh?" he said to her. "You know your mom is really worried about you."

Like she was happy to hear from her, poor Shiemi.

"I don't care. What does she know about anything? I don't care what she wants or what anyone else says, I'll protect Grandma's garden!"

"Shiemi!" Kiyomi snaps at Shiemi to getting scared only to help her out. "Listen to me! Don't you ever talk to your Mother like that! She may not have been the best one for your Grandmother to care and who loved you more than her, but she does care. She's trying to! I grew up to see my Mommy get kidnapped to be living with my Aunt and Uncle, I was sad without her to go missing on me to my Daddy getting killed in a war that he was in! Still, I was alone and scared with powers I had and didn't get, until Father Fujimoto helped me throughout the mess to go on with my life. I had a friend name Yukio to grow up with him, to having his brother Rin who saved my life and I owe him one! So, don't you ever say that about your mother, not ever!"

From the strong words coming from Kiyomi, Rin agrees with her to start smashing the flower pots to prove a point to Shiemi.

"I couldn't agree with her more."

Shiemi didn't like what Rin was doing, but it was the only way.

"What are you doing!?" she said in panic to stopping Rin. "No! Stop it! Stop!"

"Would you snap out of it already!?" Rin said to Shiemi. "Kiyomi has a very good point! Why are you doing this to yourself!?"

She does to think about it for Shiemi did have her reasons.

"If I-If I only came home earlier on that day, then..." Because Shiemi came back home so late before sun set, she sees her Grandmother's body on top of a garden fence where she fell and died underneath it. That's sad..."If I stayed and helped her out...! Grandma wouldn't had died..." she said in sadness. "It was my fault, she died because of me. That's why no matter what, I have to protect her garden...!"

Rin didn't notice from Shiemi either, like Kiyomi did.

"(No way...She's just like me and Kiyomi. Trapped in the past. Blaming herself.)" he said to be saying this to Shiemi next. "Then stop making your Mother worry so much, it's not right! Come on! What happened to try getting out in the world and finding the Garden of Amahara!? Have you forgotten about that!? What did your Grandmother say, that she didn't want you to go!? Is that what you want!?"

Kiyomi was moved by Rin's speech.

"Rin..."

Shiemi then remembers of her Grandmother telling her to have fun with a smile on her face the last time she saw her was alive.

"She wouldn't...! She would never say that!" she cries next to Kiyomi. "I'm such an idiot!"

"It's alright...Shiemi, it's not too late to help you out."

"But I can't move my legs anymore...!"

Rin then speaks up.

"I got this! I'm going to chop off those damn roots!"

Then Yukio comes in.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys..." he said to them. "It was just getting good there."

Rin didn't see Yukio coming at all.

"When did you get here!?" he asked.

"Sorry, we were just helping out Shiemi." Kiyomi explained to Yukio.

"Those roots are light weight; I can exorcise them in no time. Don't worry, Shiemi, your legs are going to work again. It's up to you though, you have to want this."

"Yes, please Shiemi." Kiyomi said to her.

"I do..."

That was good to hear from Shiemi who really wants to be free, but not for the demon who was using her.

"I won't allow it...You're breaking your promise."

Kiyomi senses the demon was here for Zuku to come out of hiding.

"I know, Zuku, I feel a demon!"

"It's revealed itself...!" said Yukio in anger.

It soon grows out into her bigger form and from Shiemi's legs to be trapping her into some type of plant demon appearance. This one is known as a Dekalp, of a female type of plant demon to grow bigger within a person's body to controlling.

"Shiemi!"

Rin goes flying from her to hitting right next to Yukio, as Kiyomi moves away to flying with Zuku's help in time.

"This is very bad here!" she said to be worried about Shiemi's safety.

The demon had Shiemi wrapped around her, literally.

"We'll be together forever, as the rest of you will die in this here garden!" she said for this demon sounded serious.

"You're not supposed to be blooming this late at night." Rin said to it.

"Oh, no. She's using Shiemi as a shield." Yukio said. "Hey, Kiyomi, care to help out?"

"No problem. Zuku and I are both ready to save her."

"And Rin?" Yukio speaks to his brother next.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need your help in this too. You up for it?"

Looks like Rin was in as well since Yukio allowed it. Rin looked happy to hear.

"Sorry...Could you say that again?"

"I said I need your help!"

"Oh, give Rin some credit, Yukio, he's happy." said Kiyomi.

"I know, Yukio, you don't have to twist my leg. And since you asked, I'll be happy to help out with Kiyomi by my side too." Rin gets out his sword. "I love to give you both a hand." Rin opens his sword to go all out for Kiyomi gets Zuku to go into fighting mode, it becomes her glove gear and boots in battle for her to control her body strength. "Ready, Kiyomi?" Rin asks her.

"I am!" she responds back to Rin. "Zuku! Full battle mode now!"

The demon sees the two not being so human after all.

"You think you half breeds can beat a demon like me?" she said.

"We can, also both Kiyomi and I... Are nothing like you!" Rin goes into slashing at the plant with his skills only to stop in not hitting Shiemi at all.

For Kiyomi tries to grab it from behind to freeing her from the demon's grasp.

"I'll save her! Ah-!"

The plant demon sprays something at Kiyomi to blinding her, to then be wrapped up in her vines to lose the air to dying slowly and painfully.

"Die slowly for me, honey..."

"Let...go...of them...!"

In the rage of Rin to be seeing two girls in danger to saving them from the demon's dirty games.

"Quit playing dirty, demon!" he said.

"When it comes to facing demons like us, there's no such thing as playing fair. Strike me with your sword, I dare you! That is if you don't want to see these two pretty ladies die in their own blood..."

Yukio then draws out his guns at the demon.

"Get back, Rin! At this point, I have to shoot them both to save Kiyomi's life."

"You're kidding me!" said Rin.

The demon laughs.

"You're bluffing! You want these girls to die? You can't fool me..."

"Sure, about that?" he said to the demon to load up his weapons.

The demon then freaks out to see that Yukio was being serious about this for Rin to do the same, soon Kiyomi breaks out to making many holes to rip the vines up to be breaking free by punching the demon up close. Nice plan there!

"You wouldn't dare...! Oh no!"

"Got you off guard!" she said. Kiyomi pulls Shiemi out in time, for a bullet to go through her arm a little to bleed a bit, but hits the demon to move away in time. "I got her, Yukio!"

"Now's your chance, Rin!" he said.

So finally, Rin goes after the demon plant to be slicing it up and burns her for good, it was no more.

"Alright! We did it!" Kiyomi cheers with joy along with Zuku too. "Don't worry, boys, Shiemi's going to be just fine. She's back to normal now!"

Shiemi wakes up for Yukio to carry her instead of Kiyomi for Rin to see that she'll be okay.

"Yuki..." she said to him.

"You're okay, the roots on your legs are gone." said Yukio. "Try standing, you're fine."

And so, Shiemi could finally stand on her feet to be moving again.

"Alright, Shiemi."

"Shiemi..." Her Mother comes up to be happy to see her daughter was going to be fine now.

"Hi, Mom..." she said.

"Get over there!" Rin hits Shiemi on the head.

"Rin!" both Yukio and Kiyomi said to him.

"Just tell her you're sorry." he said to Shiemi. "If you don't tell her now, you're going to regret it."

Kiyomi nodded her head.

"Oh! He has a point there..."

For Shiemi goes up to her Mother to say that she wanted to go to the garden too, into hugging her next, and finally they both cried to still love each other as a family. A daughter and mother bounding.

"It's cool when things work out like this." said Rin.

"You said it." Kiyomi agrees with Rin there.

"Hey, Yukio, what type of bullets did you use to shoot the demon with?"

He shows it to both Rin and Kiyomi.

"Plant bullets. It stings a human a bit, but it'll heal them up again."

"(We saved her, only...I was the one who got saved too.)" Rin looks at Kiyomi.

"Rin?"

"Nothing...Let's keep our paths into becoming exorcists someday, you and me, Kiyomi. Got it?"

"Okay! Huh?" The two smiled to be holding hands with each other suddenly to be seeing it. To then look at each other and then turning red on their faces to let go after that. "Oh! Sorry!" Kiyomi said to Rin.

"No! I'm the one who's sorry! (Ah! Why did I do that!? I'm such an idiot!) Your hands...Kiyomi, they're soft...They feel nice."

Kiyomi smiles at Rin to place her hand on his face.

"They do? Aw, you're something else."

He likes the feeling that she was doing to him.

"Thanks... (That really feels nice.)"

All good things happen to say the least for them, saving Shiemi, recovering, her mother loves her much better now, and for Yukio to see both Kiyomi and Rin were getting good at their jobs to see how amazing Kiyomi was in battle today.

"(Amazing...Kiyomi seems to get stronger and beautiful every day for me...)"

The next day...Guess who? Shiemi joins the True Cross Academy with Rin and Kiyomi to use her powers for good in battle. Cool! For Yukio allowed it to thank him and Rin for saving her to going back to school again too, but wanted to see Yukio as a hard-working teacher the most to admire him a lot, also for Kiyomi to give her thanks to be saying this to her.

"Welcome to the team, Shiemi." she said.

"Thanks." she smiles at Kiyomi. "Listen, Kiyomi..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you...Be my best friend, please?"

Kiyomi was surprise for Shiemi to be the first person to say that to her out of everyone else.

"Of course, I will! I would like that..."

Shiemi hugs Kiyomi with joy.

"Yeah! We'll be like sisters you and me! You're so tough, beautiful, and very cool! I want to be like you and your demon friend!"

Zuku was happy to hear that from Shiemi.

"Really? Me? Thanks, but I'm just myself, really."

"Come on! I want to be like you, a little...You even have a boyfriend like Rin."

"What!?" Kiyomi was shocked to hear that.

"Wait! Me!? (Kiyomi's boyfriend...!? That would be amazing...)"

Looks like Rin was happy about it for Kiyomi to be surprising to hear after touching his hand the other day to show their feelings for each other, I guess Shiemi was right since she liked Yukio a lot. But he likes Kiyomi...As Rin likes Kiyomi more in a way she does too. Oh, brother! So much was going on here, huh?

"Ah...Love is such a beautiful thing..." Shiemi said to like seeing Kiyomi and Rin being together.

"My new best friend, people...Shiemi herself..."

A new student to start a new life to becoming strong for Shiemi here...Seems it'll be something else for her to being good friends with Kiyomi too. Like that one, more to come next time.


	5. A Boy From the Cursed Temple

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 5 # - A Boy from the Cursed Temple

So, from Shiemi being saved by Yukio 'who really likes and admires him', Rin, and Kiyomi 'with Zuku aiding her', she joins the True Cross Academy and back in school again to becoming stronger of an exorcist and being good friends with Kiyomi. As there was an odd dream of Shiemi running away from an army of zombies chasing after the girl for Kiyomi to protect her with her Shadow Demon skills; but there were too many for Rin to appear in time to be saving them both and being a hero to them and the others in class to think that he was cool to earning meals, and getting a kiss from Kiyomi for Rin to like this feeling. Yep, he was day dreaming all right...Too bad for Rin, he was dreaming during class time, ouch.

"Okumura!" the teacher spoke to Rin.

He wakes up to freak out in public to be drooling for Kiyomi to see that and everyone else did too.

"Ah! Sorry about that...!" Rin cleans himself off to read his book again.

Bon was giving him the dirty look from the very beginning for some reason, for both Zuku and Kiyomi to pick that part up from him.

"(What's with this guy?)" Kiyomi said to herself for Zuku to look at her too and it didn't know about it either. "(Tell me about it, Zuku. This Bon guy's giving Rin the bad shunning for some odd reason. People these days...)"

But Rin tries ignoring Bon too in being a better exorcist and cool to everyone to daydream again and image Kiyomi liking him better.

"(That guy's so cool...! I know the old me would glare at him, start a fight outside, and win. But not me, I'm going to become an exorcist. Maybe then, I can win Kiyomi over. She's so hot and cool, and I might be falling for her! Yeah!)"

Doing it again, the teacher calls out to Rin to try getting back to class.

"Okumura!" he yells at him.

He snaps out of it to get back to reading again and Bon still giving Rin a bad name.

"Geeze..." he said with an anger grin on his face.

Again, what's up with Bon being so snobby at Rin like that? Well, so far throughout the day as Rin was trying to keep up in class to still be daydreaming, he wasn't good in learning things for Kiyomi to do better. He was told not once, but twice so far for Yukio to hand out everyone's quiz papers back to seeing their results. Shima was all right on his, to Miwa - no problem, Nemu was fine, same thing with Paku and Izumo too, Yamada okay wise; as for Shiemi...Well, something she didn't get some but medical things only and plants to saying their nicknames instead. Poor girl. Kiyomi however, did great on her test for being both beautiful and smart.

"Kiyomi, nicely done." said Yukio. "Keep on studying, and you'll soon become a fine exorcist real soon. I'm proud of you." He smiles for Kiyomi and Zuku to high five each other.

"Thanks. And thank you for helping me study, Zuku."

For Rin sort of laughed a little with Shiemi 'not at her though' on messing up a little to kind of getting a bad score on his end, and to be proud of Kiyomi on her end.

"Alright! You go, Kiyomi!'

"She's so smart and cool..." Shiemi said to liking Kiyomi and wishes to be smarter just like her.

Yukio then tells Rin of his score, we all know where this was going…

"Rin...! You're giving me a headache...!" Yukio said in disappointment that he was in because of Rin's failing grade.

"Sorry, teach..." Rin said.

"Bummer." Kiyomi felt bad for Rin.

Then Yukio calls up for Bon to be getting his quiz scores and to say something to Rin.

"I couldn't get a two, even if I tried." Bon said behind Rin's back. "Because you keep fluttering with that girl, jackass."

"Huh!?" Rin was confused.

"(Fluttering with...Me!?)" Kiyomi said after hearing that and to be shock about it too.

"All your work paid off, Suguro." Yukio said to him.

He shows off his score in Rin's face to be surprise into getting a '98' on his.

"What the hell!?" shocked Rin for he goes up to Bon in anger. "Seriously!? How can a reject like you get a 98 score!?"

"What did you say!?" said Bon. "Listen, pal! I came here because I'm very serious in becoming an exorcist! And everyone's studying hard to becoming exorcists too! You're not serious about it so get lost, drop out."

Well, so much for Rin keeping his cool and trying on his end for Kiyomi had to get up from her seat to defend him a little from Bon's little attitude problem.

"What's up with you? Huh?" said Rin. "Believe it or not, I want to become an exorcist too like you!"

"Oh, yeah!? When will that happen, between studying in your naps?" Bon mocks Rin.

Miwa and Kiyomi try to break up the fight.

"Come on! Take an easy!" said Miwa.

For Shima joins with him too in getting Bon to stop.

"Bon, we're in class right now!"

Same thing with Yukio trying to pull his brother away from Bon.

"Maybe you would do better if you pay attention in class!"

Kiyomi then goes up to Bon.

"Alright! Enough, both of you!" she demanded the boys to stop fighting. "Listen, Bon, what Rin does is his business to try his best, like I am. You don't have to rub it in his face since you already are doing that."

Bon then sees how Kiyomi was cute looking up close to start fluttering with her to make Rin mad.

"Well, now...Never thought this idiot likes you for a reason."

Yukio didn't like this either.

"What!?" shocked Rin.

"Really...?" Yukio said in a hint of jealousy.

"Kiyomi Saki's your name, right?" said Bon. "That's a cute name. Why don't you become my partner instead of him? I can treat you with way more respect to studying hard too. What do you say?"

Zuku comes out to morph into a wild cat to roar loud with its mouth wide open to scaring the others and drooling a little on to Bon's face. Meaning that Kiyomi finds him to be a jerk to Rin for she really hates that in some men like Bon was.

"Forget it." she responds to Bon. "You're a jerk to Rin and I don't go out with guys from being a show off."

She moves away, making Bon mad but both Rin and Yukio were happy to see that Kiyomi did that on her own.

"What...! What did you say to me...!?" Bon was speechless and very angry. "No one talks to me like that…! Pretty girl or not!"

"Bon!" Both Miwa and Shima said to calming him down.

"You heard her!" Rin said to Bon. "I learn better with Kiyomi on the fields then I do by the books! It's hard for me memorizing stuff!"

"You got the right idea, Suguro." Yukio speaks up. "Go on, tell him some more."

"Oh, brother, Yukio..." Kiyomi complains.

Like he was being any help to Rin.

"Who side are you on anyway, huh!?"

"Wanna take a quiz and find out?" Yukio teases Rin.

The bell soon rings for the class to be over for today. Glad that fight didn't happen for that day to end in time, while during lunch break as Rin and Kiyomi were enjoying their meals together, so were Shiemi joining with them and Yukio too for only Bon's issues were the only thing on Rin's mind right now.

"Glad you didn't find him cute." Rin said to Kiyomi.

"Bon? Well, he needs to shape up. Too much of a loud mouth at you. I hate men like that to think that the other person's no good, but that's not true."

"I know! What's up with that jerk anyway?"

Yukio answers that question for Rin.

"You mean Suguro? He's a hard worker like I am who came to this school to learn. I heard he's the strongest air of a family member of a Cursed Temple in Kyoto."

So, Bon was a rich kid in a family member in Kyoto.

"Figures...He's a rich kid." Rin got that part right.

"So, it would seem..." said Kiyomi.

"He's a very good student with skills, powers, and pays attention in class." explained Yukio. "Truth is, he works way harder than you do, Rin. You could clone your mind with his to learn something."

"Mind cloning, whatever...I'm not that stupid." said Rin.

Yukio says something to Shiemi next.

"So anyways...Shiemi, how are you doing? You are getting use to school alright?"

"I hope you're doing well too." Kiyomi said to her.

"Oh, well...Not really."

Kiyomi goes over to Shiemi.

"Look, Shiemi, you're going to do fine! I just know that you can. You're a different person now to taking things easily, also to do your very best. Like I am with Rin."

"I think you have more spirit than you think." Yukio said.

"I will. Thank you for the tip, Yuki and Kiyomi."

Shiemi hugs Kiyomi.

"Ah! Shiemi!"

"I wish you were my sister, Kiyomi! You are so cool!"

"I'm just me, really-!"

Yukio gets up to go back to work.

"Well, I better get back to teaching a different class in a bit. Good luck on the rest of your day. You too, Kiyomi. Don't be late in P.E. class."

"Okay, see you later." said Shiemi waving good-bye to Yukio.

He then leaves for Kiyomi and Shiemi to talk while enjoying their lunches together with Rin too near the water fountain outside of the school. Soon Shiemi makes her moment to give those two some alone time together.

"Ah…I need to get ready for my next class, Kiyomi. I'll see you and Rin later, okay?" She runs off to trip by falling to the ground without looking.

"Okay, I guess..." she said.

"Ouch...! Excuse me."

Once she left, Rin sees Kiyomi sitting down from him near the water fountain to be turning red all over his face.

"(Ah, man! We're all alone! Kiyomi and me...! What am I supposed to say!? What can we talk about!?)" he said while worrying for him to speak up to Kiyomi. "So…Which class was Shiemi in again, Kiyomi? I forget."

"Huh?" she was confused.

"You know...Not the cram school, the regular school."

"Well..." she was thinking. "She told me that she wanted to get in the cram school, she wanted to start out new."

"What about high school?"

"Poor Shiemi was too shy to handle it alone. Poor girl, maybe this might change her now. Between seeing me as her friend, liking Yukio a lot, and learn how to become an exorcist like us. I'll help her in any way I can, even if she's sweet around me, I wish I had a sister like her too." Kiyomi remembers the good to bad times in her high school year a while back. "High school...Man, it was hard for me. I did well, but I was all alone to really want to make a friend, but no one ever hang out with me for being so different..."

Rin was the same way too like Kiyomi was.

"Yeah...I was having trouble in high school too." he said to her.

Soon to go back down to moving in closer to Kiyomi and tries to touch her hand until she spoke to Rin on something else as Zuku was eating its food to be listening in.

"Hey, Rin? Do you think...Well, the way you do things here and for me too, you think that I'll fit in here than I did back at my old high school before we met?"

"Huh, why?" he asked. "I was thinking of doing things here like you are. Well…I'm trying to."

"Well, Shiemi is trying to...I feel like no one will get me as a half breed demon that I have than if everyone did learn about your secret...I hate being alone, really. I hate defending myself without hurting others from my powers to control even for Zuku. Look I fight hard, study hard, and be myself very hard like Bon does on his end from being so different."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that part." Rin said to Kiyomi. "But like Shiemi, you're fine the way you are. We need people like you anyways..." Kiyomi was surprised when Rin said that to her. "In fact, I think you're not a freak show or an outcast like me, I think... (Just say it, Rin!) I think you're beautiful!" Rin pauses to hear out on what he just said to soon be panicking. "Ah! I didn't mean to say that to you!"

Kiyomi then looks at Rin.

"What? Listen, Rin, do you have any other friends?" she asked.

"Me?"

She touches Rin's hand to be looking at him and turning really red.

"Rin, I would like for you to be your friend." said Kiyomi "Hard working can be something else, I can at least help you study the best you can do and we can still fight. And what you said...You're very sweet. I think you're cute."

Rin then smiles to laughing when Kiyomi said that to him, for she gives him to thumbs up and smiles back at him.

"(I'm cute...? I'm cute!?)" Rin then got happy. "(ALL RIGHT! She said I was cute! Kiyomi's so understanding, she's so cool, she's hot!)"

Kiyomi was laughing to see Rin was feeling happy, only to stop when Bon shows up along with Miwa and Shima tagging along too.

"Well, well, well." Bon said to Rin and Kiyomi. "Look at these two love birds making out."

"Not you again...!" Kiyomi said for Zuku to give him a raspberry by sticking out its tongue out at Bon.

"(Not now...! Bad time to ruin our moment...!) We're not making out!" he said to Bon.

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" he asked. "You two getting to the school to becoming exorcists, you must be a big shot."

"You got the wrong idea, man!"

"So, what are you saying? Just friends, huh?"

"Are you kidding me here...?" Rin was afraid to admit it.

"It's fine, Rin, just ignore him." Kiyomi tries calming him down a bit.

"Really?" Bon started to toy around with Rin. "I bet she isn't..."

"Son of a-!" Rin loses it. "What's up with you!? You're always with your crew! Afraid to be alone!?"

Now he has done it to push Bon a bit too far for Shima to laugh about it.

"What's so funny, Shima!?"

"He's right, we're always together." he said while laughing. "I mean, come on. He's got a real hottie with him!"

"Hey man, don't take his side!"

Bon gets angry now for him and Rin to stare at each other like a tiger battling against a snake.

"This guy's an idiot!" they both said about one another.

"When you think about it, they're both the same." said Shima.

"You're right. So alike, they can't stay away from each other." explained Miwa.

"Guys, please! This is not the time to be talking about it!" Kiyomi said. "Zuku, this is going to be a very long day for us and with him around."

It agrees with her. For in the next class room...Both Rin and Bon had to work on learning the demon's movements in a special room of training under Kaoru Tsubaki's orders, but instead they were racing against each other and out running a demon frog known as a Reaper, as Kiyomi and Zuku did alright on their end like playing dodge ball to them almost by working as a team. Soon Bon trips Rin who almost gets eaten by the demon for Kaoru stops it in time, for those two get into a fight for Zuku to break them apart from each other just in time.

"Rin!" Kiyomi said to him.

"I know, I know, okay!? But he started it!"

"Well...I'm...Going have to agree with you on that for once."

Kiyomi saw what happen to believe in Rin's story, soon the teacher had something to say to Bon.

"Suguro, I wish to speak to you."

"Yes, sir." he said to go up to Kaoru.

"What's up with him?" Rin said in anger.

"Yeah, sorry." Shima explains. "He's a nice guy, but he can be hard temper when dealing with those that are nothing but trouble. Against other slackers really. Only reason that he's here is because of his big goal."

Rin and Kiyomi didn't think that Bon had more about himself for his reasons to being at True Cross Academy, but what was it...? As Kaoru explains to Bon to behave and do great 'as always', it was unfair to hear that Rin wasn't being talked to either; only for the teacher to explain to him that Mephisto had a special permission for Rin into being different from everyone else to know about as Kiyomi needed some protection in training 'different for her though'. Bon didn't know about that part to believing in it. Also, Shima explains to Rin and Kiyomi on why Bon wanted this so much.

"You see, Bon's training hard to becoming an exorcist for he wants to defeat Satan."

"Huh?"

"Satan? Ah...Rin...?"

Neither of those two didn't see that part coming at all. Rin was really shocked to hear to be just like Bon was, a lot alike almost.

"Crap...He's...Just...Like...Me...!"

"It's kind of funny, isn't it?" Shima said to them and was laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" Rin asks him.

"It isn't funny." Miwa said to stop Shima from laughing for nothing. "The reason why Bon's so edgy, is because he wants to restore the temple. It was all in ruined after the Blue Night."

"What's the Blue Night?" Kiyomi asked.

"You two don't know?" Shima asks the two.

So Miwa explains to both Rin and Kiyomi all about it since they were new in the school of course who don't know of Bon's story yet...From 16 years ago, the temple was destroyed when Satan ruined it all for Bon in his family from the temple to nick naming it 'The Blue Night' since then must have been really bad; everyone was killed when Bon's father told Miwa and Shima on what happened after that day, like in the first one to bleed out and blue fire all over to die within the temple like it was from the other church. The blue flames mean that no one was strong enough to withstand Satan's powers like one monk wasn't powerful from that point on. He lived to keep on living, but no one ever came back to the temple to visit after that night ever again, soon calling it the Cursed Temple - also Shima and Miwa were students in that place too from learning so much during the time. And that's the real reason why they're around Bon as friends and were trying to bring glory back to their temple.

"So, that explains everything." said Kiyomi. "(Still...Why is Bon so hard on Rin? He's trying his best.)"

"Again, Bon's Bon to being so tough, but he has a pure heart deep down." Shima said.

Looks like Rin and Kiyomi might understand Bon's reasons now thanks to those two explaining everything there. Poor guy...Shiemi was trying her best to be wearing a komodo as her workout clothes to trip a lot for Izumo was doing well, as both Shima and Yamada did their parts very well; soon Kaoru gets a call on his cellphone that his wife wants him for something very important from the sound of it to just leave his students just like that. Taking a break, I guess, for no one was to go into the arena at all by Kaoru's words there.

"Now, students, we're taking a break." he said. "I'll be gone for a bit so stay here. Also, do not deal with the Reapers, scratch that. No one goes into the fighting pit or else. Good!? Alright, I'm out of here!" He goes running off to his so call loving wife while the others stayed put.

"Some teacher he is!" Kiyomi said to making a very good point about it.

"Well, someone call a special someone a kitty cat." Shima said. "Huh, Saki...?" Shima almost got too close to Kiyomi for Zuku glares at him to be freaking out.

"Touch me...And you'll be sorry...!" she warns him.

"Sorry...!" Shima moves away in time. "(Wow...Talk about scary.)"

"Guess teacher's making a booty call while making us take a break." Izumo said.

"Teachers are allow to do that?" Paku asked.

"Not really." Answer Kiyomi on that part.

"Give me a freakin' break...!" said Bon. "We're learning well unlike someone here." Bon talks down at Rin again.

"Give me a break, I have my reasons for being here too you know."

"Same here." Kiyomi said to Bon.

Bon thinks Rin was some rich kid, for Miwa or Shima couldn't stop him this time.

"Come on, Bon, enough."

"Leave him alone already."

"Shut up, both of you! I know what I'm doing!" he said to the two. "And you, Saki, stay out of this...Let's you and I prove to each other on what it takes."

"And how's that?" Rin asks him.

Bon pointed down from inside the arena to go in with the Reapers 'that they're not supposed to do under Kaoru's orders' at all.

"With this! Go over there to touch the demon, and if you can come back up without getting caught from it then you win."

"What? The teacher said not to do it! And do you know what those things are? Reapers, not your everyday giant demon-like frogs!" Kiyomi said to Bon.

"Yeah, but they say if you touch them they can read your mind. Hopefully, you won't pose as a threat to it. If you're feeling anger, happy, sad, scared, or any other emotions it'll know to use against you; and if you turn away, it will attack in seconds." he said. "So, prove yourself in being an Exorcist by doing that and then I'll leave you alone."

Like Shima and Miwa will stop Bon on this one now or Kiyomi.

"Rin, don't do it. He's making you." she said.

"I'll do it to prove that I'm not scared either. Are you going to do it or what?" Bon asks Rin.

"Maybe I will...Or...Maybe not, dumb ass." Rin said. "What if I did do it and get killed? (Because I can't use my sword in front of these guys.)"

"(Oh, I get it now...Good call, Rin.)"

Kiyomi sees why Rin doesn't want to do it was because he can't let anyone know that he's the son of Satan to showing off his true powers from using the sword.

"Look, I got my reasons like you do too, and I'm not going to risk my own life for nothing."

Looks like Bon figures it out to be blaming Miwa and Shima to telling him everything about his past for Kiyomi to point out at them, same with Zuku too.

"They did it."

"You guys told him!? And her!?" Bon yells at them. "Hey! You're using that as an excuse to chicken out!"

"Say whatever you want, guy." Rin said to Bon.

Now he was mad.

"(Damn you...Damn all of you...!)"

Now I see why Bon was so mad...You see, when he was a boy living in his hometown of the village temple after the horrible event for people to call him the one who lived at the Cursed Temple all over the area. Afraid to go near poor Bon or they think that they would be curse too. All alone then to hate being shunned upon others for treating him so badly. Even his own father who was still running it named Tatsuma Suguro, but he smiled to tell his son that he didn't have to run the place if he didn't want to and be living a good life instead. Bon hated it for he wanted to restore the temple for his father no matter what it took, seems that Kiyomi could tell that he was a lot like her and Rin on their end.

"Why don't you just fight back!?" Bon said. "Doesn't this piss you off!? Fine, then I'm going to do it!"

"Stop! Are you crazy!?" Kiyomi said.

Bon goes down there for Shima, Shiemi, Miwa, Kiyomi, and Rin try warning him not to, for Izumo knows it won't happen for Paku to worry about on her end.

"I'm going to prove myself and I'll defeat Satan!"

Once Bon said that out loud, Izumo just laughs to think that was bull crap.

"Ha! Did you hear that? He said that he's going to beat Satan, is he that dumb or what? Seriously?" she said.

She laughs for Bon soon start having some flashbacks for the people hurting and laughing at him to almost touch the Reaper, for the demon itself to see his feelings at the wrong time for Kiyomi to jump in to stopping him.

"Idiot! Get out of there!"

Too late, the Reaper roars at Bon to being afraid to escape for Rin jumps in with Kiyomi for the others to watch. Kiyomi uses Zuku to combine her powers to grab hold of the Reaper and Rin holds the demon down as it had him in its mouth 'almost' to consider his eyes to be afraid of feeling him out in seconds.

"Let go!" he demanded. With that, the demon got scared to obeying Rin in fear that it was in. "What do you think you're doing!?" Rin asks Bon. "Are you insane!?"

"No kidding!" Kiyomi also said to him too. "You could've die!"

"Huh...?" he said for Bon was lost in words.

Then Rin says this...

"Listen up, here's the deal...Kiyomi and I are the ones who are going to beat Satan. So, stay out of our way!"

Bon was lost to be getting back up on his feet and then say this to Rin and a little to Kiyomi as well.

"You're insane! You too, Saki! Neither one of you could have gotten killed! And don't copy my motivation!"

Rin was confused to be looking at Kiyomi.

"Hey, don't look at me." she said to Rin. "(Here we go again.)"

"Huh? Kiyomi and I didn't copy you, it was ours first!"

"No way! I decided to do it before you or Saki did!"

And with that for Kiyomi to be calming Rin down again from arguing with Bon after they saved his life there, for the other seven to see that everything was okay even for Yukio to watch from afar on his end to report back just in case. He was happy that Rin didn't draw his sword out to watch over his brother under Mephisto's orders to see Kiyomi was doing well on her end too, and as for the head master himself...?

He stands on top of an unfinished building that night in the city to be drinking his tea for a certain someone that he knows of to come around, to meet his little brother from Gehenna with a small demon to walk it around and calls himself Amaimon. They're brothers!? He tells Mephisto that the demons weren't happy that Rin was in the human world for his older brother to know about why he was there to stay, Mephisto had more plans in mind besides making his moves on Kiyomi. Amaimon returns to report back to the other demon brothers of theirs to not sounding or looking good at all for these guys even for Mephisto was hiding something very big.

"Kiyomi Saki..." Mephisto said to look at a picture of her. "So, sweet, so strong, so lovely...Getting closer to Satan's son, I see...Well, not unless I make my move on you first."

Unaware that his little brother was doing the same thing too from seeing Kiyomi's picture and smiles so weirdly...The next day, seems that Bon would be easy to be getting along with Rin a little even for Kiyomi too. As she, Shiemi, and Yukio sees that Rin was getting lots of books out to look at them. Was he really studying?

"That's a lot of books that you got there." she said.

"Ah, Rin? What are you doing?" Yukio asks his brother.

"Studying, Yukio, what else?"

Yukio was very surprise to hear that, same thing with Zuku as well.

"You are!?" Kiyomi was surprised.

"It's the end of the world as we know it!" Yukio teases Rin again.

"What's that supposed to mean, four eyes!?"

Bon goes up to Rin thinking that he would give him another lecture, but instead...

"What's up, Bon?" Kiyomi asks him.

"Didn't get the chance to tell you two since yesterday, but...Thanks, I guess..."

"Oh, no problem." Kiyomi and Zuku pat Bon on the back. "Any friend of Rin's a little is a friend of mine too."

"Why not? Friends it is."

Seems that Kiyomi and Bon will be getting along now.

"So, cool...!" said Shiemi.

Bon gives Rin something to keep his hair up from studying at night like he does.

"Here, this always helps me too. You can borrow it."

"Creepy..." Rin hated it.

"Hey! I was trying to be nice!"

They're at it again, for Yukio, Shiemi, and Kiyomi could tell that they'll get along just fine. Soon Rin asks Kiyomi a question once the argument passes by quickly this time.

"Kiyomi, could you...Help me out...?"

She sits next to Rin.

"Sure. You read, then I'll tell you the basics, and then you write for me to test you afterwards, okay?"

"Ah, sure... (She's cool.) I'm ready."

"Okay, so here's what I want you to read first..."

With Kiyomi and Zuku now helping Rin read to also be studying hard 'a bit better now than usual', seems that all was going well for him and even Yukio to see that and him getting along with Bon now who made good friends to follow their goals into beating Satan, no matter what it was or a dream that they must do. From fighting, friendship, to understanding each other better, and love all around to getting somewhere into learning something in between - Bon had a good point that everyone wanted to be an exorcist for a reason, only like he did. Good or bad, you learn something there. Also for Kiyomi seems to be more open minded to Rin more and more, lots of guys were hitting on her but for him was way different. You know?

"(Beat Satan, huh? Geeze...He's full of something like his girlfriend too...They better not die on me before that happens or else!)"

Well, that's Ryuji Suguro aka Bon for you, I guess...More to come next time so stick around.


	6. The Phantom Chef

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 6 # - The Phantom Chef

So, I guess it's good for Rin to start studying the best he can with Kiyomi aiding him time to time getting some good scores here and there. By doing that, making good friends, and becoming an exorcist for those two isn't easy to keep on learning at True Cross Academy, it also takes skills. One night...Kiyomi has a dream to be seeing her father getting killed up close, her mother being pulled away into Gehenna with the Shadow King, and herself being surrounded in fear to losing her closes friends, her aunt, uncle, Yukio, Shiemi, the others, and Rin too. Soon she wakes up to be crying a little. For Zuku could tell from feeling her out but it had to rest to be sure that Kiyomi would be all right to cry herself to sleep. Poor girl...But Rin was sleeping to fall out of his bed to wake up from hearing Kiyomi's cries next door to see on how she was feeling 'while Yukio was fast asleep'.

"Ouch...! (Kiyomi...? She's crying.)" Rin goes to the room from his dorm to knock on the door to check on Kiyomi. "Kiyomi? You all right in there?" he asked and with no answer for him to open it up to see for himself. "I'm coming in, okay?" He comes in to see Kiyomi looking upset.

"Rin?" she didn't feel him out. "Sorry, I just had an awful dream again."

"Again? You mean it wasn't your first one?"

"It's been going on for a long time since my Mommy went away from me...It never ends for me non-stop every night. That Shadow King won't leave me alone until he has my powers and Zuku's. I hate it!"

So, this wasn't the first time that Kiyomi had these bad feelings before, it happened more and more since she was little.

"Damn...Sorry to hear that." Rin said to Kiyomi.

"I hate being alone..."

Rin hated to see Kiyomi cry so much to try cheering her up a little.

"Kiyomi, it's getting late. You should get some sleep. I'll get a cloth to clean your face with, okay?"

Kiyomi started breaking down hard in tears for Rin couldn't leave her alone like this.

"I hate it...! I hate it...!"

"But, Kiyomi, you're not alone." Rin then hugs Kiyomi out of nowhere to calming her down. "You're not. It's alright. Yukio, Shiemi, and I. We're all here for you. Okay? No more crying."

Kiyomi then started to calm down a little to be holding Rin close to her.

"Rin..." she said.

"The markings on our backs, it's a symbol of my promise to protect you. Not gonna let that bastard of your so call grandfather get the best of you on my watch or Satan himself...! Just you watch me, Kiyomi." Rin hands Kiyomi a wet cloth to clean her face up to blowing her nose next on a tissue.

"Rin, thank you. But you didn't have to do this for me...I just fall asleep every night."

"No more of that." he said to her. "I'm going to make sure that you're doing well before bed for now on. No worse bad dreams on my watch."

"Listen...We should get back to sleep, big day tomorrow and all, you know?" said Kiyomi.

"Okay-!"

Kiyomi hugs Rin one more time before leaving the room.

"Thank you, Rin, I know it was silly for me to be crying in front of you."

"Don't be. Glad I checked on you, Kiyomi."

"Well, good night then."

"Yeah, you too." Once Rin closes his door, Kiyomi had a smile on her face to becoming red all over her, and to feel funny suddenly. But it does help her sleep well afterwards, to the same thing with Rin to think about that moment of hugging her and being hugged back, twice for him. "(Wow...She hugged me...! She felt so soft! And so, sad...A girl like that doesn't deserve to be tormented from her past anymore. I won't let any demon or any of them touch her. I won't see her cry ever again.)" Touching, huh? The next morning...Kiyomi slept well to get up for another school day in time to eating breakfast with Yukio, Rin however... "Ah, crap!" he panicked. "I over slept again!"

As he was trying to get himself clean up while running, the two enjoyed their meals.

"Good food, huh Kiyomi?" Yukio asks her.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Very good. Sorry, I almost had trouble sleeping last night."

Yukio then handed Kiyomi a hair-pin looking like a flower for her to wear on her sleeves of her special uniform.

"Well, you're you, Kiyomi. That's what matters. Being as lovely and talented as you are, just be yourself."

"Okay..." she was confused.

Yukio says his thanks to the meal.

"Thank you for the meal."

Rin finally comes in the room a bit too late for breakfast.

"Oh, morning Rin." Kiyomi said to him. "(He was really helpful to me after last night.)"

"Good morning, Rin." said Yukio.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" Rin said to his brother.

"I tried three separate times, but you wouldn't move. I figures you were wiped out so I let you sleep in."

"Did you now...?" said Kiyomi for Zuku to be eating its meals thanks to her powers normally. "Ah, Rin, you better eat your food, okay?"

"I don't care what you try to pull, try waking me up four times next time." Rin sits down to eat. "So, hungry...Thanks for the meal." He does the same thing and then eats up.

"Shouldn't you go?" ask Yukio.

"Need to fuel up, it's P.E. for me today." Rin said with his mouth full.

"Well, I better head out. Don't eat so much or you'll pop." Yukio said that to Rin as a joke as he leaves the room.

"What are you, my mom!?" Rin was done to putting the dishes away. "Good meal. Let's go, Kiyomi."

"Right."

Kiyomi and Rin headed to their class together 'since they were in the same rooms and such thanks to Yukio aiding them', she smiles at him to thank Rin for cheering her up last night.

"Say, Rin, just wanted to say thank you for last night."

"Oh, it's no problem, really." he said. "Just glad you're feeling better."

"Did I cause you to over sleep?" she asks Rin.

"Nah, I sometimes over sleep a lot. So, it happens, Kiyomi, I wanted to see if you were all right. Glad I did."

Both Zuku and Kiyomi were ready for another full day today as they make a shadow fist together to being pumped up.

"Alrighty then! Rin! Zuku! Let's go!"

"You bet!"

Unaware to those two, someone or something was hiding in the kitchen to being very weird...After some of the classes were done, Rin sees one of the food stands from outside of the school was packed for Rin to be late to try getting something from there again, his favorite sandwich.

"Damn, I'm late." he said to seeing the food and runs over there. "I got it!"

But Bon's hand was on it and Rin's as well to try getting the same thing, but for only one person can have it.

"Bon?" surprised Kiyomi. "(This cannot be good...)"

Along with Bon were also both Miwa and Shima to be eating their lunches that they brought with them and made like Kiyomi did.

"Come on, Okumura, hands off." he said to Rin.

"I wanted this food so it's mine!"

"I grabbed it first, so back your ass off!"

The two were fighting again over food this time.

"You guys, calm down..." said Shima.

"All this for food?" Miwa said.

"Hey! Meals for us men last for a life time than anyone else's!"

"But it just food..." Kiyomi said.

With this going, on for Yukio to be late too...Three other girls 'Nishiwaki, Kashino, and Oomoto' made their lunches for Yukio to fight over him, but he goes to Kiyomi instead.

"Hello, Kiyomi."

"Hi, Yukio, what's up?"

Yukio shows something to her in a little box.

"I know I made a little for me to eat and you have plenty...You want to eat lunch together?"

Kiyomi was confused from Yukio's behavior for the other girls to get mad at her.

"Saki!?" one girl said. "Why her, Yukio? I made better lunch here..."

"No, I did!" then the other said it.

"No, me!" and then third one.

"Hey! You girls got the wrong idea, okay? We're just friends."

Kiyomi moves away for Yukio to get closer to her, for Rin to stand in front of her in anger for his brother was hitting on her.

"Yukio! Quit it! She's with me!"

"But weren't you getting lunch before Suguro took it?" he asked.

"Well, she brought her own lunch for us to eat together so there!"

Before Rin could say anything else, the girls were making a scene allowing Yukio to make his exit.

"Please excuse me..." he runs off to also be grabbing Rin. "Come with me!"

They take off and for Bon to have his meal as Zuku to lead Kiyomi to follow the two brothers quietly without anyone else 'for some of them to see it'.

"Well, Zuku, please lead the way." They catch up to them in a different room of another lunch area, for Yukio just turned down the girls who were hitting on him and making meals too for Rin was surprise to see that. But he didn't want them to be fighting over him and eating that much, kind of gross. "So much for Rin getting his meal."

Rin then checks out the other foods out on display to really like eating them.

"Wow! Look at this nice-looking lobster there! So, good!" he said. "Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Irish food...They have it all..."

Kiyomi and Zuku checked it out too on the sweet menus.

"Wow...So tasty! Look at these!"

"Well, they are the best of the best foods at True Cross for those in becoming something big." Yukio explains to them. Rin was enjoying the food to get only for Yukio to tell Rin and Kiyomi to buy a ticket from the vending machines in doing so. "You two need to buy a ticket to getting them from the venting machine."

Rin checks it out.

"I wonder what I'll get...?" he said with joy.

But Kiyomi shows him some bad news.

"Ah...Rin...Look."

He sees it for the price on all the meals were too much money, and I mean priceless.

"What the-!?"

"This sucks..." Kiyomi got upset.

"Told you, this is a rich school." Yukio said.

Rin got mad to almost pulling out his sword.

"Damn rich kids...!"

Yukio and Zuku stop Rin in time for Kiyomi to tell the other students that everything was fine, while deep down she really wanted to eat those sweets that were too much to get.

"Rin! Calm down! I'll buy you some if you just calm down!" said Yukio.

"It's alright, people, don't mind us. Nothing to see here." Kiyomi said with a fake smile on her face. "(Kill me...I wanted those sweets too!)"

So later, during the day...Yukio, Rin, and Kiyomi went to go ask Mephisto to lower down the prices for them, but I doubt that'll work out so easily to being done at all.

"You want me to lower down the prices on the lunches?" he repeats on what they just ask him.

"Please, Mephisto sir?" Kiyomi asked.

Mephisto jumps on top of his desk to present roses to Kiyomi.

"Oh, sweet Kiyomi, I would do it in a heartbeat, but it's not so easy."

Rin throws the roses on the ground.

"Cut it out! What do you mean by that!?"

"Well, to do so...We need hired chefs, to those who are very good in making meals by hand." he explains. "That's all there is to it, just not as simple as you three think, for first rate experts or upper classmen really."

That didn't sound good, to proving a very good point about it.

"Why first rate?" Rin asked. "This is the student's cafeteria!"

"Dinning is culture." said Mephisto. "A person whose rich desires first rate food makings."

Said the demon himself being the head master of the school itself, Mephisto's eating heated noodles in a paper cup that's not too royal but very poor food there.

"(Seriously...?)" Kiyomi said to be seeing this.

"Could you at least give up an allowance to make our own food?" Rin asked.

"Well, might as well. Forgot you are the Son of Satan so why not?"

So Mephisto just gives Rin a two-thousand-dollar yen to him, Yukio, Kiyomi, and Zuku to be very surprise to be seeing a paper cash like one.

"A two-thousand-dollar yen!?" shocked Rin.

"No way!" same with Kiyomi.

"Those are very rare for Mephisto to have something like that!" and Yukio too.

So, they take it, but there's one more catch to this whole thing.

"I forgot to mention to each of you...Goes without saying to be paying me at times by the month."

"What!? A month!?" shocked the other three to say together.

"Oh, Kiyomi..." Mephisto tries to get closer to her again. "I would cut your payment with a little kiss?"

Before he could try kissing Kiyomi, Zuku comes out with its arm as a sword.

"Stand down, Zuku." she commanded. "Sorry, Mephisto, but you're not my type."

Zuku stops to not liking Mephisto at all.

"I won't give up on you yet."

"So, wait...Both Rin and I have to pay you!?" ask Yukio.

"Well, under my name for me aiding you two and Kiyomi, yes. That is...If she can give me a kiss."

Rin got mad to almost drawing out his sword again.

"Like hell I let you lecture us and touch Kiyomi!"

So much for that, as Zuku and Yukio stop Rin again for Mephisto continues eating his noodles.

"Control yourself, Rin!" said Yukio.

"(We're dead...Better than giving Mephisto a kiss in paying us I guess...)" said Kiyomi to feeling silly right now.

So, for Yukio, Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku better think of something to do for them to eat right to paying a little, or they won't be able to eat at all. To pay two thousand yen every month was just crazy to do.

"So…Any ideas anyone?" Kiyomi asked.

"Like we'll get our stomachs filled now, unless we come up with two thousand yen a month."

"Well, I get paid easily as a teacher, so I'm all set." Yukio said.

He had to say it for Rin to be doing the drawing out the sword thing for the third time in anger.

"What...!?"

"Rin, don't!" Kiyomi stops Rin in time.

"She's right. I know how you two can make it through the month without starving to death."

That's where Yukio had a good idea for both Kiyomi and Rin to do on their end and still eat well. And what else for some parts to spend money for important things...? By grocery shopping, where else? Good thing there's one in town nearby for Yukio to help them out, besides Kiyomi to be loving some sweets. Good to do there, for Yukio to pay Rin only for him to cook for those two, Kiyomi, and Zuku in return.

"Grocery shopping? Good idea, Yukio." Kiyomi said. "All the sweets I want!"

"Just remember to eat healthy, Kiyomi. Then it'll work out for the three of us."

"I know what I'm doing." Kiyomi has a little snack to munch on for the brothers to be amazed for her to stay in good shape.

"How can you eat that much!?" asked Rin to be a bit surprised.

"Big question is this, how Kiyomi can eat so many sweets without getting fat?" Yukio questioned himself about it.

Then Rin thought of one part.

"Maybe all the calories go into her..."

Meaning that Kiyomi's boobs grow normally because of it.

"Rin! Well...You do make a good point."

"No kidding..."

Getting back to the matter at hand...

"So, it settles. Rin, you're very good in making things. And a lot of girls like a man who can cook."

That makes Rin want to do now since Yukio said that to him more than ever.

"Really!?" he said to be acting cool. "This is my chance to be awesome... (And more to make nice meals for Kiyomi, she'll be all over me. Maybe she'll help me learn to make some sweets!)"

And with that as Yukio will allow Rin to use the kitchen in their dorm area to cook the food. This should be fun. I think Yukio wants this idea because the other girls won't make him eat theirs again; so, that night Rin gets making the good foods for Zuku to aid him too while Kiyomi prepares for other things to helping him out. Like making it now so it'll look and stay nice for lunch tomorrow.

"You don't have to make it so late, you know." said Yukio.

"You do the same late at night to not letting it go bad the next day after leaving it in the fridge. So why not do it now?" said Rin.

"A house wife tip he got it from." Kiyomi said.

"Oh, I thought it came from you, Kiyomi."

"Nope, just learn it by hand thanks to my Aunty..."

"You know; you can make me lunch too at any time."

Rin didn't like Yukio saying that to Kiyomi.

"In your dreams, Yukio, go to bed already!"

"Yes sir. Good night, you two."

Yukio headed in for the night for Rin and Kiyomi to continue cooking together.

"Listen, Kiyomi...?"

"Yes?" she said.

"You don't mind me making you something to eat, and you'll do the same for me too, right? (Play it cool, Rin, you can do this...)" Rin really wanted that from her and have some the sweets that she does.

"Well, I'll do that if you want me to."

"Really? That would be awesome! (Alright!)"

"Okay, let's do it later."

Once Rin and Kiyomi were done making three meals for tomorrow and places them in to the fridge to keeping it fresh...

"Everything done."

"Yep."

The two did a fine job to hear a bowl fall on to the floor out of nowhere.

"Huh? Was that a mouse?" asked Rin. "Ah geeze, it's really late. Come on, Kiyomi, we should go to bed."

"Alright."

"Can you sleep well this time?" he asks her.

"I think I'll be fine now. Thanks."

"Well, if you need anything, I'm here for you."

Once the two call it a night to be leaving the room, something was in the kitchen with its eyes glowing up to not looking happy at all. What was it up to? What did it want? The next morning...As Kiyomi got cleaned up, showered, brush her teeth, to eating her meals, and getting dressed in her room 'as Yukio was cleaning up in the spare bathroom', Rin comes up running down the hallways to kick him hard in anger.

"You four eye mole face!" he said.

Kiyomi and Zuku see Yukio on the ground to get mad.

"Who are you calling a 'four eye mole face'!?" Yukio said to his brother.

"What's going on here?" Kiyomi asked.

"Shut up!" Rin said. "I don't care how hungry you were! There are rules here!"

"Huh?" Yukio was confused.

"The food I made for us was supposed to be for lunch today, but you ate it all didn't you!?" Rin shows the empty trays to be eaten up already.

"Zuku? This wasn't you, right? I can feel out on what you're doing..."

Zuku nodded a no to Kiyomi to believe in it, and Yukio wouldn't do it either.

"Come on! We're the only three living in this building, right!?"

Zuku then felt something for finally Kiyomi picks up on it too.

"Wait, Zuku, do you feel that? And I thought I was dreaming."

"We are the only three in this building, right?" Rin asked.

"We should be." said Kiyomi.

"We're not." said Yukio. "The food is always ready for us out of nowhere every day in the kitchen."

"Yeah, we didn't think who made them. So, who did cook up all the meals?" ask Rin.

"That's right...So weird!" Kiyomi said.

Then they hear someone or something cutting the food down in the kitchen room for the other three to finally hear it out and Zuku to have a weird feeling within it for Kiyomi to pick up on.

"They're here..." Yukio said.

"But who?" Rin asked.

Who indeed was down there to be making all the meals? They check it out to see...Mephisto was making the foods suddenly.

"Morning, gentlemen and cutie Kiyomi."

Surprise to be seeing him again for Kiyomi to not wanting to see this man, and the brothers were like 'say what'?

"Mephisto!?" both Kiyomi and Rin said together.

"It, was you? You been making all the meals for us since we moved here!?" Yukio asked.

"I did no such thing." Mephisto said to them. "I'm just a time being as a replacement."

"Replacement?" Yukio, Kiyomi, and Rin said together.

"The one who was making the meals for you was Ukobach."

Ukobach, huh? A demon I guess?

"Ukobach?" Rin was confused.

"Who's Ukobach?" Kiyomi asks Mephisto.

"I know that name...It's a Stofe Spirit."

Yukio explains on what a Stofe Spirit is...Some demon-type thing who sneaks in at night time to make the meals taste better without anyone noticing it the next day to be set up for anyone to eat their meals. Then Mephisto knew that Yukio would get that part right - seems that this Ukobach was making the meals the whole time as his everyday duty, Mephisto's familiar 'which was cool' and last night when Rin was cooking really mess up his territory. I guess...For that, he's a good spirit with his feelings hurt for the other three to understand the situation now. So, they needed to eat something that Mephisto made for Rin, Yukio, Kiyomi, and Zuku to have no choice but to have.

"What is this here...?" Yukio asked.

"Little Demon Oatmeal." he said. "Help yourself. Go on now, don't be shy."

They're really going to eat that? So, Rin tries it to have his mouth was burning up within seconds.

"Ah! Rin!" Yukio helps his brother out.

"Rin! How many fingers am I holding up!?"

"A dozen...!"

"(Yep, we lost him...)" Kiyomi tries helping Rin out to really be in pain right now to sounding silly-like and keeping him awake. Kiyomi had no trouble eating it, but not for Zuku. "Hey! Don't eat what I eat, Zuku!" she said to her demon partner. "It isn't that bad."

"What?" Yukio got confused.

"It tastes like oatmeal being really hot."

"Oh, Kiyomi! I knew you would love it!" Mephisto said with joy. "You see...Ukobach is out to getting his job back to cook for you three again, until he returns I'll take over in cooking your meals for you."

"And what if he doesn't return?" Yukio asks Mephisto on that part.

"If not...I guess I'll be taking over as a chef."

Rin speaks up.

"This Ukobach guy...I'm going to kick his ass...!"

"Idiot...I think I have a plan to bring that demon out."

For Yukio to say that, as Kiyomi offers Rin some water to drink to cool his mouth off thanks to Zuku's help, Mephisto comes out of nowhere in front of Kiyomi.

"Oh, Kiyomi...! A side of pancake make out kiss for you...?"

Tries kissing her again, only for Kiyomi to take the remaining meal to throw it in Mephisto's face.

"Make out, my ass!" She throws it hard all over Mephisto to getting wet but didn't mind the burn up feeling.

"So, sassy. I love a woman who can fight back."

Later that day, Rin and Kiyomi worked together in to cleaning the kitchen right up for Mephisto so they do him a favor in return for making the bad meals there. Part of Yukio's plan, I guess.

"All set, Rin."

"Okay, I've done it. You can come out already!" Rin said out loud.

That's when a fork comes out of nowhere to being too close into almost hitting him but hits the wall instead for Kiyomi to see that too. Ukobach was already here for Zuku to feel him out again.

"Ah, Rin...? (At least it's working so far.)"

"Oh, come on! You're still mad!?" he said "Why did we do to you!?" Then lots of supplies all over the room goes flying for Kiyomi and Zuku to create a shield to defending Rin in time. "Fine! If you don't like it, then get out! I'm the only one around here who can cook you know!"

"Rin!" Kiyomi said to Rin. "You're only making it worse!"

"But he doesn't get it, and neither should I!" Soon for the storm to come out and lightening to be flashing, Ukobach finally shows himself to look like a little demon in front of the two. "Hmph, so that's what you look like."

With Rin smirking at him for Kiyomi and Zuku to see Ukobach too, as Yukio comes back to the area and running out of the rain without getting too wet...To see smoke going around to worry about Rin starting a fight with the demon and getting Kiyomi hurt to go see for himself to rush right back inside to also be seeing blue light inside the chef's room of the kitchen, for Rin was fighting with Ukobach for Kiyomi and Zuku to watch and keep their eyes open just in case.

"Is this really helping out here or what?" Kiyomi asks Zuku to be confused too like she was.

Yukio comes in to the room to see Rin and Ukobach were both pass out from feeling so tired.

"Rin! Kiyomi, what happened here?" he asks her.

"Ask him." She pointed up to Mephisto who was clapping from up top of the shelfs.

"Sir Pheles?"

"They fought each other both heart and soul." he explained. "Their skills were just exploding the kitchen."

In other words, Rin and Ukobach settle things from man to demon and such by a cook off to giving it their all without stopping until they were both done at the same time, to tire themselves out for what Kiyomi witness too.

"He's right, it was so cool! I was left speechless!" Kiyomi said. "Rin's amazing, but Ukobach there is super awesome!"

"Wait...They had a cook off?" Yukio was confused.

"Yes, at least Rin didn't fight for no one else got hurt. But...They might of over did the eating part on each other."

Zuku agrees with Kiyomi on that part too, looks like they both ate each of their meals too until they were full. Talk about a food fight.

"Behold their skills..." said Mephisto.

"Man, your rice was so good..." said Rin. Ukobach spoke differently to saying that he liked one of Rin's meals too as they shake hands with each other. "Let's do it! Let's make the ultimate lunch! What do you say, are you in?"

Ukobach nodded a yes to him there.

"That's Rin for you...Weird ways in to doing things on what needs to be done." said Yukio to being weird out about all of this.

"That includes food too." Kiyomi finishes that part off for Yukio.

And so besides Mephisto's weird cooking, Ukobach was back to stay and be befriended Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, and Yukio. In return to cook for them still, so will Rin to eat each other's meals occasionally. That's sounded like a plan there. For Yukio enjoys his meals made by Rin to tell the other three girls about his brother 'to be cool looking', they still turn him down to think he was a freak. Ouch. Poor Rin, he eats his meals on disparate while they wanted to learn how to be cool well for his brother, but still have the goods. For Bon, Shima, and Miwa to see Rin this way to just leave him be for a while.

"(A rather teach Kiyomi more to one day into making lunch for me...)" Yukio said to himself to daydream of her. Like that'll ever happen.

As Kiyomi and Zuku both find Rin feeling sad to go try one of his meals to feed her cake to him.

"Rin?"

Rin sees Kiyomi to try cleaning himself up in time.

"Kiyomi! Hi!"

"Hey, there. Can I try? You did make this after all, right?" Kiyomi grabs the box to taste it out.

"I did..."

She eats it and so does Zuku, they both really like Rin's cooking.

"Oh, wow! So, good! Rin, I can't believe you made this. So, talented."

"You like it...?" he questions her.

"I do. Would you like to have some of my cake?"

Rin grabs it quickly to be happy about it.

"Would I!?" He eats it to really enjoy the flavor. "Oh, oh...oh wow! This is really good!"

Kiyomi was so happy to see that someone really liked her baking skills besides her other family who loves it too.

"Really!? Oh, Rin, you're so sweet for liking my treats!" She hugs Rin to have his head touching her breasts to like the feeling again.

"(They're real...So soft, warm, smells nice, just like her. I love this...)" he stops in time. "Sorry!"

"For what?" she asked.

"It's nothing...Hey! Maybe you can...You know, if you like to..."

"Feed it to you? Okay."

With that, Kiyomi feeds her cake to Rin to enjoy it as he was lying on her legs to enjoy their out time to eating their lunches they made for each other. Sometime later, Shiemi comes over the area to see if Kiyomi, Yukio, or Rin were home but both Rin and Kiyomi were on their way back to be seeing her.

"Look who's here."

"Hey, Shiemi." Rin said to her.

She was surprise that she didn't think that they were out.

"What's up? What are you doing here?"

Yukio was there though to peek his head out of the window to see Shiemi too.

"Shiemi?" he asked.

"Hi." she said.

"What bring you out here?"

"We just got our shipment of malachite today." said Shiemi. "So, I brought your order."

"From the clinic? Cool." ask Kiyomi.

"Thank you very much." said Yukio. "Would you like to come in to have some tea?"

"Sure!" she said with a smile on her face.

Seems that Shiemi goes in with Rin and Kiyomi to joins them, but the three female students follow Yukio to being jealous from the two girls. But Shiemi likes Yukio, he likes Kiyomi, but she likes Rin more, for him to like her. This is getting way out of hand here, they got something nasty up their sleeves; as Shiemi gets used to seeing Ukobach to be cooking for them and making their meals later for Rin, Yukio, and Kiyomi to get used to having him around. After trying out the tea that Shiemi likes, she goes back home with the special door for Yukio to walk her to and the other two and Ukobach to be saying their good-byes to her.

"See you two later." Shiemi said.

"See ya, Shiemi." Kiyomi said.

Rin sees Ukobach was waving to her for too long now.

"How long are you going to keep on waving!?" Rin said.

Ukobach was just happy that others liked his cooking.

"Rin, be nice."

"I know...Happy to say nice things about your great cooking skills, just keep it to yourself. Yukio won't be having Kiyomi when I'm around. She likes my meals better."

Night has fallen for the three girls to still be waiting for Shiemi to leave, only to go the other way home. So, they sneak in to find Yukio's room, until they come across the kitchen to have a look around; to see a fridge full of handmade lunches for Rin to make for Kiyomi and Yukio for tomorrow; they mistaken those to think it was all Shiemi's doing to get angry and started to throw it all away in the trash 'which to me wasn't such a good idea there', for Ukobach goes into his beast mode to getting mad at them. They let out a scream for the other three to hear them from their rooms.

"Zuku!"

Kiyomi gets up to get Zuku going, same with Rin and Yukio to be hearing it too.

"Holy crap! Who's screaming!?"

They come out to see Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi!" said Yukio.

"It came from the kitchen!"

They go there to see on what was happening for they see Ukobach looking much different than before as Zuku senses bad things coming from him.

"Ukobach? You are Ukobach, right?" asked Rin.

The demon turns around to roar for he was and not in a very good mood either.

"It is him!" said Kiyomi. "What's going on here-? Whoa!"

They see three of the girls were about to be boiled up in a big pot alive.

"Holy shit...!" said Rin

Okay, that part on what Rin just said there was funny. :D

"Those are the girls from my class..." Yukio said.

Ukobach turns on the stove to start up to putting salt and pepper on them.

"He started cooking." said Rin.

"Yeah! I can see that!" Yukio said to him.

"Yep...He's going to eat them."

In seeing this, Rin knows on what Ukobach was doing to putting in the flavors and vegetables to getting rid of the meaty smell and forgetting the other things in cooking at all since this demon was mad right now.

"Okay, you want to tell me what the hell you're doing-?"

But Ukobach pushes Rin away.

"Rin!"

Yukio gets out his gun for Kiyomi to get into fighting mode with Zuku morphing into a double edge sword for her.

"Ukobach! Stop this now!" she said to the demon.

But Rin gets back up to be moving his sword in front of the two to try to talk some sense into the demon.

"Wait...Ukobach, remember what you said? A little while ago, you said that someone enjoys your cooking. I told you it was delicious and it was good enough for you." Ukobach did say that to Rin and Kiyomi, for him to remember cooking for Shiro and the other priests back at his home a while back to getting good at it. Being bad at first, Rin tried his hardest to getting better as a kid. "It's true, it was hard for me when I was a kid to learn so much." Rin said. "But the point is to try to make it taste good in to making people happy; if someone likes my food that makes me happy like Kiyomi loves mine and I love hers, I love to cook and I want to make something even better all the time. Look on what you're making now! Do you think people are going to say that looks and tastes delicious!?"

Once Rin said that, Ukobach sees now that he almost made a mistake to being close from almost cooking the girls alive. The girls then say something just as the demon stopped the stove in time.

"Why...why won't you eat it?" one girl said.

"We work so hard...We made those lunches for you." then the other one.

They must be saying this in their sleep of sorrow that they were feeling and wanting to make Yukio happy.

"We only wanted you to eat them...That's all, Yukio..." and then the other too.

"Now I get it..." Yukio explained. "They felt a shame after mistaken Kiyomi and Shiemi's lunch work to being Rin's doing to try destroying it, that's what made Ukobach lose it."

"Yeah...They got jealous over nothing." Kiyomi was thinking of the same thing too.

"Which means..." Rin hits Yukio on the head with a paper fan. "It's your fault, you jack ass!"

Zuku moves around in anger for it 'kind of' was Yukio's fault for being rude to the girls for not trying some of their food at a time, not eating any of theirs or just a little.

"No kidding!" Kiyomi said.

Yukio now realizes it.

"But...I wanted Kiyomi..."

"Quit hitting on her!" Rin yells at Yukio.

"Thank you, Yukio, but no thank you! They put their heart and soul into those meals for you to try out!"

Rin gives Yukio the box full of their foods.

"She's right, it is rude to say no to them. So, dig in! Go ahead. It's nice and salty the way you like it."

Now Yukio was getting it.

"Why is this happening to me!?"

So, the next day, it sounded like Yukio ate them all to telling Mephisto about it on the phone to report back, as the three girls won't bother him again after that was over and done with, to having their memories erase on that almost being eaten alive part, just in case. And Ukobach was feeling like himself again to continue cooking. So, everything worked out in the end. He gives Yukio some time off to rest and recover, for eating so much by force to get sick in bed! Rin and Kiyomi come into the room with Ukobach to be delivering something.

"What up?" Rin asks Yukio.

"Hope you'll get well, Yukio, drink more water."

"Thank you, Kiyomi, that's so sweet of you." He drinks up a glass of water. Then Rin gives Yukio a box. "What is this?" he asks.

"We thought of making something for you to perk you up. So, we made this dish for you call 'the stamina lunch'."

With Rin and Ukobach making it for Yukio, he felt sick again.

"Zuku, you better grab the bucket for him."

It does so for Kiyomi to hand over to him as a puking barrel.

"Go ahead, dig in. Stuff your face." Rin said with a smile.

Same with Ukobach agreeing with Rin to eat it, for Yukio learn a painful lesson that he had to do the easy way or the hard way in the end. As they and Kiyomi enjoy theirs.

"Kiyomi, care to join me in with our lunches?"

"I'll be happy to, Rin."

The three and Zuku eat too as Yukio takes his time with his to still feeling sick, for it'll be a while to be getting better for him.

"I hate lunch...!" Yukio said to himself.

The lesson in this episode is this, people...Enjoy your passion if you're good a baking, cooking, and doing anything that you set your mind to and try some food out that you think it's okay for you, don't be rude to others who are making it for you. For I enjoy baking a lot for fun even for some I don't eat a lot myself, but still do. You know? For the kitchen to being itself again for good old Ukobach to be living with Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, and Yukio, it's fun to have friendly demons around the area. This episode almost made me hungry. You know?


	7. A Flock of Plovers

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 7 # - A Flock of Plovers

Another new day today as Shiemi gets ready to get to her classroom and to know about the test scores and everyone else's too. For her mother asks her daughter if she made any friends yet; she has admiring Yukio a lot, befriending Rin, and being close to Kiyomi as a sister to her was good enough so far to try to make more. Going into the room with the special key to bumping into both Paku and Izumo who were just walking down the hallway. She trips for Izumo to be calling her a clumsy person to walk away but at least Paku cares for her, Shiemi must do some of the things on her own.

"Shiemi? What are you doing on the floor?" Rin asked.

"Ah, nothing." she said.

Kiyomi and Zuku saw how rude Izumo treated Shiemi like that.

"That girl was a bit harsh, wasn't she?"

Shiemi thinks otherwise for Kiyomi tries defending her friend.

"(Kiyomi, she's defending me...) I'm fine, Kiyomi, really. Thanks for worrying though. See you two in class."

Shiemi goes off to not giving up in to making more friends on her own as Kiyomi was worried about her.

"I don't like Izumo. She could try being a bit nicer to Shiemi, like she's been giving me the dirty look the other day thinking that she was better than I was. As if!"

Rin tries cheering up Kiyomi too.

"Don't let get to you, Kiyomi." he said. "Most people can be damn idiots here so just be yourself. Shiemi will be okay. All I want is to be cool."

Kiyomi didn't think about Rin otherwise to like him in the way he already was to her.

"But, Rin, you're fine being yourself. You don't have to be cool for anyone or for me."

Rin sees that Kiyomi was starting to care for him more and more.

"(No way...) You like the only me just being myself?"

"I do. Don't ever change on who you are, okay?" she said to Rin. "Anyways...Let's head to class."

As Kiyomi walks off first for Rin to follow her, as he was turning red all over to see on how much Kiyomi was from changing to not being alone anymore into being happy, headstrong, smiling a lot with him being around her, great at other things in to not giving up, and making a promise to always protect in liking Rin than any other guy in the entire building. Rin then realizes that he couldn't stop thinking about Kiyomi for one reason only…

"(Ah, man! I might be in love with her...)"

He sure was happy to know that part. As they were in class today for Yukio to give them and everyone else's their test scores.

"Listen up, Summer Vacation is about a half a month away." he explains to his students. "But before the break, you're going to take the Exwire Examines."

This was news to both Rin and Kiyomi.

"Escort Examines?"

"What's that?" asked Kiyomi.

Shiemi corrects Rin.

"No, no, Exwire Examines." she said. "A candidate to becoming an exorcist."

Yukio had a handful a paper in his hands.

"Keep in mind that getting this, you'll also be taking some special combat training during the time. The exams won't be so easy to pass; therefore, we're offering a one long week boot camp to be prepare for the exam."

"Boot camp?" Rin was confused.

Kind of like a Summer Camp type of thing in training to do before the first-year ends. Yukio hands each of the students the paper form.

"Just sign up if you wish to go or not by writing what type you are part of a Page or a Meister, just hand it back by Monday until then."

"Well, this sure to be fun..." Kiyomi said to Zuku to be looking at it.

Rin was still lost from looking at it, so he asks someone about what a Meister is. He had to ask Bon about it since he was very smart.

"Say, could you tell me what a Meister is?" he asks Bon.

"Huh?" he was confused.

"Come on...Help me out here. Please?"

"Just answer the question, Bon." Kiyomi said to him.

"Give me a break! You want to be an exorcist and you don't know what that word is!? Seriously, what's with you!?"

Shima laughs a little about it.

"You really are totally clueless, huh Okumura?"

"Fine, I don't have a clue. You going to tell me or what?" Rin asks to Bon, Shima, and Miwa.

So, Miwa tells Rin.

"I'll tell you. It's a requirement in becoming a full-time exorcist, it's in title to prove that they got great skills." he explains for Kiyomi to be listening in too. "There are five Meisters in all...Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aura, and Doctor. If you require at least one of those, then you can become an exorcist."

Now Rin gets it for Kiyomi tries to know her place too.

"Hmm...I see...Maybe I could become a knight or a tamer on my end. Yukio's a doctor, and Rin...Maybe a knight? (With half of the demon in him.)"

"Oh, okay. I think I get it now." said Rin.

"No one said you can sit with us!" Bon complained since Rin was sitting down next to them.

But wait, there's more for Miwa to be saying something else...

"Also in part of your skills and fighting to know which Meister you are is how you do it."

"Thanks, Konekomaru, which one are you going to be?" Rin asked.

"Well, Shima and I are going for aura."

That's for those as monks or priests to giving out spells within a book type of weapon.

"Bon's going for both aura and dragoon." said Shima. "Because he's all hardcore and everything."

"Wow...That's our Bon."

Bon got mad when Rin said that to him.

"Do not call me Bon!"

"But we always do, Bon." Kiyomi said to him.

"Shut up!"

As Yukio was not only doctor but also dragoon too already, so lucky for him.

"Already, huh?" Kiyomi was surprise to hear.

"Yukio kicks butt, huh?" said Rin. "What should I go for? What is a dragoon?"

Bon got mad again to be slamming his hands on the table.

"You are so stupid...! A dragoon is a fire arms of magic as knight in using skills combat of a hand to hand combat or with a sword."

Shima laughs to see that Bon cares deep down to getting one part for Rin's attention.

"Wait, you said sword?"

"Knights are also known as best sword fighters." Miwa explained.

Then Kiyomi thought of one for herself.

"Oh, dragoon, huh? Zuku and I will go for that one. What about you, Rin?"

"I'm going with knight. This should be good for me."

"I know, this is going to be fun for you and me."

Good call, Rin, since he can carefully learn on how to control his weapon better for the others to see him carrying his sword around a lot, he and Kiyomi are all set to go. As Shiemi sees them being happy; she wanted to make friends like they were too and supporting Kiyomi a lot to liking Yukio for she must try her hardest, for the next class was summoning their own demon for Igor Neuhaus teaches them by creating a symbol on the floor.

"Now I'm going to summon a demon." Rin almost steps into the circle for Igor to stop him in time. "Watch your step!" he said. "If the magic spell is broken, it'll lose it effected. To summon a demon, you need to drop some of your blood to a special calling to it."

And so, Igor does that to summon his being a Cerberus-like demon dog or a Ghoul to smelling like silver, but for Kiyomi can summon her Zuku at any time to morph into anything under her control. Igor then explains about having a strong will to know that it'll obey you and to know who was bossed to follow your orders and to be kind hearted and strong to it in its own way in to do things; so today was their time to try summoning something out.

"So, this is like a test?" Rin questions himself about it.

"Saki, show the class how you do it with your summoning." he said to Kiyomi.

"Okay. Ready, Zuku?" Kiyomi does so as she commands Zuku to do some tricks that the two were bounded with each other. From weaponry, fighting skills, turning into animals, or objects for they have gotten better for the others to like it all while watching. Bon, Shima, Miwa, Rin, Shiemi, Izumo, Paku, Yamada, and Nemu liked her skills already. "Piece of cake." she high fives Zuku.

"Alright, Kiyomi!" Rin cheers for her.

"Nice work, Zuku!" same with Shiemi.

"See that? Those two are bounded by faith. Now as for the rest of you, the papers that I have given you before class, each of you will try it out. Drop a little blood on it to chant what comes in your mind to summon any demon that's right for you."

Izumo had no problem on her end to summon two white spirit foxes in seconds, they are the two White Foxes or Byakko to have names Miketsu and Ukemochi. For she comes from a family of shrine maidens, Kiyomi is a half breed, while everyone else were unable to do it 'sadly' to summoning theirs. Then by luck for Shiemi, she summons out a baby plant-like demon Greenman being cute and very small to saying Nii a lot, that's his name afterwards for her to give it to him. Cute!

"Aw, so cute!" Kiyomi said. "Nice work, Shiemi."

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a baby Greenman that you summoned." said Igor. "Excellent, Ms. Moriyama, excellent."

This was Shiemi's chance to talk to Izumo since she has befriended Nii.

"Ms. Kamiki, I summon out my familiar too like you did."

She smirks to be laughing about Shiemi's work, was she jealous?

"Adorable!" she was being ironic to her. "So, tiny and stupidity cute, like a peanut."

"Ah, really? You think he's cute?" Shiemi asked. "Aw, thank you."

Kiyomi and Zuku hated Izumo's attitude already.

"Ha, ha, Izumo you're so funny..."

Seems that three girls have done very well by summoning theirs so far for today. Igor tells them to tame a demon that they summon takes a lot of skills and being very rare for some 'expect for Kiyomi with her Zuku', at some point if the master's weak they will not obey to turn against them at some point. And after breaking the seal, the demon will go away to its world until the next time it is called out again. In other words, tear up the paper if that bad thing was to happen at some point so nice into learning something new as the school bell ringed to being over.

"That's all for today, class dismissed." Igor said to be leaving the room.

From that on Shiemi won't have any trouble with Nii to keep around and to control into being friends with. Izumo and Paku leave for Shiemi calls out to them, Paku likes her but not for the snobby Izumo to ignore poor Shiemi for Kiyomi to see that happening. She tries catching up for Kiyomi and Zuku to follow them to keep on saying 'wait' many times.

"Why are you following me around!?" Izumo yells at Shiemi. "Okay, so you summon a familiar now, big deal. Do you think you're so special now?"

"I would like...For you...Will you please be...my friend...?" ask Shiemi. "I never had friends before besides Kiyomi...So you know..."

Kiyomi and Zuku didn't think that Shiemi would ask Izumo to be her friend.

"Look, she's just trying to fit in school again so give her a break."

That's when Izumo smiles out of the blue to be saying this to Shiemi.

"Alright, we can be friends for now on."

Then Kiyomi and Zuku were like 'what?' to each other.

"Huh? Really?" said Shiemi. "I'm so happy."

Then Izumo uses Shiemi to do stuff for her like holding her bag.

"Good then here, hold this for me. I'm tired of holding it, that's what good friends do for each other. Right?"

So Shiemi smiles in to doing it.

"Friends...Help each other..."

Paku didn't like the idea of Izumo using poor Shiemi either for Kiyomi to get mad at her already. She punches a wall in anger for even Zuku to be freaking out at as Bon sees Izumo's way to show that she'll get better in to caring for others later for him, Shima, and Miwa leave the girls be but Rin to worry about Shiemi too.

"Kiyomi...? Yikes! What happened to your hand!?"

She kind of made herself bleed.

"Izumo...! Using Shiemi...! What kind of-!?"

Rin covers Kiyomi's mouth in time to help her clean the cut off her by washing to covering it in time.

"Look, not so loud..." Rin whispers to Kiyomi. "Look at your hand, you're bleeding."

Kiyomi sees it.

"Oh...Sorry, Zuku."

It understood her problem.

"What was up with that? Trying to hurt yourself?"

"Well, you saw it too. Izumo's using Shiemi, seeing people using others like they are nothing makes me sick. I see that happen to me too..."

Rin sees where Kiyomi was getting at.

"I know, it is dumb. Just try taking better care of yourself, alright? Don't do something you'll soon regret."

"Thanks, Rin. I don't know what came over me."

"Maybe you get mad to let your powers show your feelings other than controlling them." Rin took a big guess on that part.

"Probably. I still better keep an eye on Shiemi, just in case."

"Really? (She's kind hearted person who can kick ass and still be very pretty...) You're a good person, Kiyomi."

"Well, that's how I am." she said to Rin. "Sticking to my code to defend others who are treated wrong, or else."

And so…Zuku does for Kiyomi to spy on Izumo and Paku as she kept on using Shiemi to doing things for her instead of being friends all day long. From passing papers out, getting something for her, to getting her food and a drink - all that Shiemi can do was to say yes, a lot with a big smile on her face to getting it all done. This angers Kiyomi more for Zuku to show Rin all of it for she proven a very good point.

"Unbelievable." Rin said.

"What did I tell you?" said Kiyomi.

"You were right, poor Shiemi. That Pako-Girl using her like a servant."

Zuku was being Izumo in character looking like her in making Shiemi like playing with dolls for it to the Izumo's one on the floor many times to prove that she was being mean. Yukio overhears this.

"What?" he asked.

"Eh, nothing." said Rin. "Anyways, why are we having boot camp in our dorm?"

"That's right, why are we?" Kiyomi asked.

"I think it would be easier, we're the only ones living here anyways so it's perfect to use it. It'll be fine."

Yukio does prove a very good point about it, for the students living there were fine to Kiyomi hating Izumo's guts is another thing.

"I get it, but still...That bitch!"

Soon all eight of the students have arrived.

"Hey there! Your students have arrived! Nice place you guys have." said Shima.

As he, Bon, Miwa, Izumo, Paku, Shiemi, Yamada, and Nemu were all here to liking the area that three were living in to not being that special for a building to be living in.

"Good morning, everyone." Yukio said.

"Seriously? This place looks like it came from a horror movie." Bon complained.

"Wow, it so creepy and ugly. Was this the best we can find and to do this?" said Izumo. "Here, takes my bag."

She gives the bag to Shiemi to hold on to again, for Kiyomi goes over there for Rin to stop her in time.

"I know, Kiyomi, just calm down." he said.

"I know...But...Damn it...!" she stops.

Paku was worried about Shiemi more too like they were.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Ms. Moriyama."

"I'm fine with it, really." Shiemi said with a smile on her face. "Because that's what friends are for."

Paku, Rin, and Kiyomi didn't think so. And with that, they get use to staying in a place from it for Yukio to getting their papers back for doing their work for today to being night time now. So, they can finally get some rest for Yukio tells them to wake up by six in the morning tomorrow, Rin didn't like doing that though. Soon Paku, Izumo, and Shiemi went to go take baths together for Shima likes the sound of it, into being a pervert.

"Three girls taking a bath together, even Saki...Hey, you guys, let's go have a peek at them, shall we?"

"Hello, Shima!? You're supposed to be a monk here!" Bon said to him.

"You're getting back to your bad habits again." said Miwa.

"Ah, shut it."

Kiyomi was sick of Izumo's attitude to wait out to be taking her own bath and to yell at Shima for no reason and Yukio keeps his job seriously to see Kiyomi instead on his end.

"Shima...! Look at me naked, and I…will kill you!"

Shima moves away for Bon and Miwa to be a bit afraid of her for Yukio nose started to bleed.

"(Wow...She's kind of cute when she gets mad.)" Yukio said to himself.

Rin goes with Kiyomi to get themselves a drink as Izumo tells Shiemi to buy something for her and Paku, instead of getting in the bath with them. That sucks.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rin asks Shiemi to be looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Kiyomi asks her too.

"Nothing...Just going to get some fruit milk..."

She leaves for Kiyomi took a wild guess on what happened to her, Rin stops Shiemi from going anywhere.

"Listen, stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

Shiemi was hiding her feelings from Rin and Kiyomi, but Zuku could already tell.

"That. Stop being treated like a servant girl to them."

"I'm not being used; I'm just helping out a friend!" Shiemi was trying her hardest to not believing in what Izumo was only using her.

"You believe in that?" Rin said. "Do you really think that's what going on?"

Shiemi had other reasons too on why she was doing all of this.

"I'm tired of others helping me out. I'm just trying to... (To be like you, Yuki, and Kiyomi.) To be strong to help someone out for a change! She's the other friend compare to Kiyomi being my first that I ever had! You wouldn't understand because you two are strong when you're together in love. You two have friends already!"

Shiemi runs off crying for Rin to go after her, as both Kiyomi and Zuku to take care of other things on their end.

"Alright, that's it! I might get in trouble for this, but Izumo and I need to have a little talk in private! Come on, Zuku!"

She goes into the bathroom for Rin takes care of Shiemi.

"Kiyomi...? Shiemi, hey! Wait up!"

Kiyomi goes inside the bathroom for Paku to ask why Izumo was treating Shiemi badly to even be like that to her as a friend, since those two have been best friends for a long time to go to True Cross Academy together, so she doesn't treat her like she does with Shiemi. It still was rude to still and to do it to someone else. They been through together for Izumo to see things differently with Paku to care for someone as the others treated her like crap, Paku knows otherwise for her to try harder. Then Paku says to Izumo that she wanted to quit from seeing that the place wasn't for her to do or having any special powers, making her friend feel sad for hearing that and to prove a point not to make fun of others either. You tell her, Paku. Then Kiyomi appears in front of them.

"Oh, Ms. Saki." Paku was surprise to see her.

Izumo got mad to walk upright in Kiyomi's face.

"You...!" she said. "I don't know why you're here, but if you're eavesdropping on us, you can get out now if you know what's good for you."

"Then stop treating Shiemi like crap." Kiyomi spoke.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Izumo 'in anger' punches Kiyomi in the face for Paku to hate seeing that happened, but she was fine to be kicking her to the other lockers to get hit hard right into them. Then pushes Zuku's hand to turn into a knife to miss Izumo's face for Kiyomi to say this to her.

"You know what's wrong with you, Izumo!? You're a snobby little brat who thinks that she is better than anyone else to use or to spit in their faces! Well, I'm not like that! I want friends too for having a normal life while you hide in the corner afraid and scared to admit your problems like you're special! So, leave Shiemi alone or be friends with her, at least she wants to be helpful and Paku here is proving a point to talk some sense into you! The way I am by force! You little...Stupid, ungrateful, pushy, loud mouth, not nice...bitchy troll!"

That kind of hit hard to show that Kiyomi cares to do things like that for Izumo to learn, soon Paku sees something dropping on her to looking dark. It looked like blood. They look up to see a doll-like two headed demon beasts about to attack the three girls, for Paku to get in the way, then to get hurt, and Kiyomi with Zuku's help by turning into a spider form to stop it and protect both her and Izumo. At least their screams got Rin's attention to check it out and Shiemi to go with him.

"Paku!" Izumo said in fear of her friend was getting hurt.

The demon's blood was burned like acid to attacking her next.

"Look, Izumo, Zuku and I will save her. Get behind me and shut up!"

"Like hell I'll listen to you!" So Izumo joins her to summon her familiars for the two foxes to stop the demon, to be too afraid on not knowing what to do. Bad move there...Because on what Paku said to her, they turned against Izumo to strike.

"Ah, you idiot! Don't think of bad things, it'll make you weak!" Kiyomi said to use Zuku to hold them down in time. "Because of this, your demons are turning against you!"

Rin then comes in to knock some sense into the foxes by punching them.

"Tear up the paper." Rin said.

Izumo does that in time to lose the demons and he waits for Yukio to come, only for Shiemi to arrive instead.

"Rin? Shiemi?" Kiyomi was surprise to see them.

"No time to panic, I'll treat Ms. Paku's wounds. Kiyomi, both you and Rin stop that thing. Let's go."

"You want to help out?" Kiyomi asks her. As Shiemi gets down to business with Nii to healing Paku's burned injuries 'by making a plant come out for Shiemi that she needed', as Rin uses his sword to whack some sense into the demon, for Kiyomi to use her double edge swords to stop the demon with him, it sends Rin flying into the big shower room. "Rin!" Kiyomi said in a horrifying scene of seeing him get hurt.

She strikes at the demon many times without stopping, to spray something into Kiyomi to avoid it with Zuku's help to giving her wings to fly. Kept on attacking, for the demon spoke something that he came here for Rin by his master's orders...

"He means Satan?" he said to try reaching for his weapon. "I have no choice; I can't hold on..."

Almost getting it, Yukio finally appears to be shooting the demon from behind for Kiyomi to do the same thing with Zuku's help.

"Rin! Kiyomi!" he said in a hurry. "Get back here!"

Trying to escape, Kiyomi pulls it down for using Zuku as a rope to drag it and to fire another acid-like spit-like blood at Izumo, for Kiyomi stops it in time by shielding her, only to lose grip of the demon to make its escape.

"Crap! It tricked me." she said. "Thanks for saving her, Zuku."

Zuku was happy to help even for Izumo to learn a very big lesson after tonight's event, they didn't want her to get killed of course.

"Are you two okay? You're not hurt?" Yukio asks them.

"You're late!" Rin said meaning that they were fine.

"I still made it, did I? Kiyomi, good save. You did the right thing in protecting the girls in time. I know that demon escaped, but you had to do what needed to be done."

"It was nothing really, Yukio."

"Shiemi, how is Ms. Paku?" Yukio asks her.

She and Nii were healing Paku the best that they could as the other students arrive in the room to see what was happening.

"Okay, I think..." she tells Yukio that both Nii and Shiemi did fine by stopping the burning pain.

"You did great. Who knows what might've happened if you haven't been here."

"Good job, Shiemi!" said Kiyomi.

Shiemi was happy to hear that and so was Paku to be saying her thanks.

"Thank you for saving me, Ms. Moriyama."

"You're welcome..." Shiemi said to be hugging Kiyomi. "Kiyomi! I did it! I was helpful!"

Izumo then started to cry after hearing on what Kiyomi was trying to tell her, though happy to see Paku was going to be all right but to leave as Shiemi proven herself to being useful in battle and to aid the others was great, just not for her.

"Kiyomi, you didn't...?" he asked.

"No. It was me who kicked some sense into Izumo, not Zuku."

It was Kiyomi's doing alone and not Zuku's on that part? That was something new.

"(Amazing...)" Rin then checks on Izumo. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Don't touch me!" Izumo said to Rin. "Both of you don't! I'm so ashamed..." she said in tears. "I don't want anyone to see me like this! I was weak, I couldn't help the only friend I ever had...And now she hates me..."

So, Rin places his sweater for Izumo to use to cover herself up and to show on how he felt sorry for her.

"Just put it on and get going." he said.

Then Kiyomi said this as she follows Rin to letting her leave the room.

"Listen, Izumo...Paku only said that because she cares, you can still change. Be friends with Shiemi. Please? I was a bit...Hard on you, but I did it out of care. I was weak until Shiro, my Aunty, and my Uncle helped me throughout everything, even my closest friend, Yukio. Don't be like me before I came here as an outcast. Be strong to take control of the foxes again and to show them who's boss next time, okay? See you later." Izumo just looks at Kiyomi leaving for Zuku to get confused on what she did back there. "Look, Zuku, I did it not for her, just to save herself from being something that she's not. Rin would've done the same thing for anyone else."

Rin sees how strong and beautiful Kiyomi was to him and to really care.

"(She's a lot like me...I won't let her be alone ever again.)" he said to himself.

As for the demon, it was climbing up on the building from outside where the real master mind was behind it all being Igor himself. Thought those things looked familiar, so why was he attacking his own students for? He seems to know more to care for their lives on what he was really after which wasn't good at all. But Rin did say that he was falling for Kiyomi now too...Wait, he was shirtless!? No wait, he was naked to let Izumo cover herself up as Yukio, Shiemi, Miwa, Shima, Bon 'while holding Paku', and Kiyomi to be seeing that even for Zuku too.

"Ah, Rin!" Kiyomi said to having her face turn completely red.

"Rin, may I ask why you are naked?" ask Yuki.

"Ah, it just happened...?" Rin couldn't tell them the truth and his tail to hide behind his back. "Just get everyone out of here, will ya!?"

And so, they leave the room but Kiyomi, she offers Rin a towel to cover himself up with it.

"Here…Ah!" But she trips on top of Rin to fall together. "Rin! Crap!"

"Get off me!"

They both had trouble getting back up without Kiyomi looking at Rin naked, they soon stop to stare at each other to be seeing both of their faces up close.

"Sorry..."

"No don't be. At least it was you." Rin said to her.

"It was sweet of you giving your clothes to Izumo, you know?" Kiyomi had her hand on Rin's leg for the other one was on his chest for her breast was touching it too for him to be liking it.

"(So, hot...!) It was the least I can do for her."

"And…You do look kind of cute shirtless. Just bring some spare clothes next time, okay?"

"(And she said I was cute...? What a woman!)"

As the two continue staring at each other, Yukio comes in to see the image being mess up and thinking that they were having sex, but he had the wrong idea.

"Ah-! AHHHHHH! Rin! At least use a condom!"

Rin and Kiyomi got back up to tell Yukio for that wasn't it.

"Yukio!"

"This isn't what it looks like, you are such a peeping tom!"

Zuku knows of it to almost think otherwise for those two, other than I think Yukio got the story from Kiyomi afterwards. More to come next time with some surprises and turnarounds with Igor being very weird and such to Izumo learning an important lesson after today. I also hope that Paku will recover later...


	8. Now a Certain Man Was Sick

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 8 # - Now a Certain Man Was Sick...

After what happened to Paku 'who wanted to quit True Cross Academy for trying to become an exorcist after getting attacked from a freaky looking demon 'belonging to Igor', Shiemi uses her skills to heal her wounds. With Izumo was feeling hurt to see her friend hating her now to leaving her too 'but not really', a lesson she must learn the hard way - besides her demons turning against her from looking weak. She was sad and angry...What's going to happen now for Rin, Yukio, and Kiyomi to get to the bottom of the case here during the boot camp with Shima, Miwa, Bon, Yanada, and Nemu with them?

Izumo had a dream for her to overhear differently from Paku's words of hating that wakes her up for a brand-new morning, as Kiyomi and Zuku hope 'sort of' that she'll be all right after she was saved for her to leave the room to getting Rin's clothes back to him that he let her borrow from last night. Also, it was six in the morning for everyone had to get up as Yukio said to start their work for Kiyomi had no trouble on her end or Zuku didn't either...To soon be sensing something in the area from the inside and out of the building.

"(Did I...? I feel it, like from last night.)" she said. "Zuku, you felt it too, right? We better keep our eyes open in case that demon comes back again." They do so, only for Igor to be spying on them since Kiyomi did put the hurt on the demon, so why spy on her? As Rin was trying to get clean up to hate waking up in the mornings, Kiyomi sees Rin already up. "Hey." she said.

"Hey yourself. How's Pako-Girl?" he asked.

"Ask her yourself."

Speaking of Izumo, she comes downstairs in seeing the two.

"Good morning." said Izumo.

"Hey, good morning." Rin said while he was finish up from brushing his teeth.

Kiyomi knew where this part was coming from to think that Izumo would be mad at Kiyomi, so she says this to her instead.

"Listen, Izumo, I'm-!"

But she stops Kiyomi to say something to her first.

"I'm sorry. I guess..."

"Huh?" she got confused.

"I said I'm sorry, okay? About what you said and kicking me, you did the right thing. You were right and I was wrong for you to teach me the hard way to explaining things better in words after trying to save Paku and me."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not..." then Izumo turns her attentions to Rin next. "Listen, Rin. Don't tell anyone that I was crying, understand?"

"Who me? Why would I do that?" he asks her.

Zuku explained to Kiyomi that she did cry before she cheered Izumo up afterwards by not mining that type of thing to show her.

"Just promise me that you'll keep your mouth shut, okay!?"

"I won't tell anyone so chill out, will you?"

Izumo looks at Kiyomi next to promise something to her as well.

"I won't tell either, on one condition."

"Name it." said Izumo.

"Be nicer to Shiemi and I won't tell or hurt you anymore."

"If you'll be my friend..."

"Excuse me?"

Kiyomi could have sworn that Izumo said something to her to try dropping the subject instead.

"I said fine! I'll be nice to her."

"Good to know. Can I...?"

Kiyomi shows Izumo the clothes that she picks up from her room this morning to give back to Rin.

"You can. Hey, Rin, thanks...I guess...for letting me borrow your clothes."

Kiyomi hands it over to Rin.

"Nice of you. Going naked for her too."

Rin turns red when Kiyomi said that after what they did in a cute scene kind of way, not having sex of course. They were still 15 years old.

"Well, I...um...Yeah that... (That would have been sticking out more for her to see it if Yukio didn't come in! Though it was kinda hot...)"

"I guess if you two haven't shown up, who knows what might have happened to both Paku and me. So anyways, you two, thanks a lot for doing that." said Izumo.

But Rin cared about the clothes being washed and smelling nice to think that Izumo was cool now, though she did it because it smelled bad to hurting his feelings.

"Izumo..." Kiyomi said.

"It's call doing the laundry. Boys needs to do things too on their own besides us girls. Just saying it like it is."

"Morning." said Yukio.

Of course, Yukio himself shows up to seeing the three up and early already.

"Mr. Okumura." Izumo said.

"Morning, Yukio."

"Hi, Kiyomi, you slept well?"

"Never been better really. How's Paku doing?"

Rin glares at Yukio for hitting on Kiyomi again, but she cares for him as a friend, he should know that by now. As Yukio injects Paku with some medicine to get better for Izumo, Rin, and Kiyomi to see that she'll be all right once she's rests up. Yukio sure is an awesome doctor to treat others so well. She says her thanks to hoping that she'll still be friends with Izumo when she goes to normal classes now.

"Good to know that she's all right, huh Kiyomi?" Rin asked.

"You said it."

"By the way, Yukio, did you find out about the thing that attacked us?"

The doll-like demon thing that is...

"I know it's a mid-class of a Naberius demon." Yukio explains to the two. "I'm still trying to figure out on how it got in though."

"That's right!" Kiyomi thought of something. "No way a demon like that one would break through our dorm or it would get burned, shocked, or pushed back."

"Wait...You said this academy had lots of charms, spells, and such to cast bad demons out, right?" Rin asks his brother.

"Well, you remembered, Rin, that's good."

Now Yukio was being silly to his brother.

"(Oh, boy...)" Kiyomi said.

"Ah, quit it, will you?" Rin got mad.

"You were right about the spells, you too Kiyomi. But something from that kind of demon slip right through. It's important to keep our guard up for now on."

Kiyomi was already on that part to do and for Yukio didn't have to tell her twice about it again or to Zuku either.

"We're on it! Zuku, you and I need to keep our eyes sharp!" The little demon agrees with her. So, after seeing Paku was feeling better to be smiling for seeing Rin, Yukio, and Kiyomi who looked cool 'and how Rin and Kiyomi make a cute couple', to the brothers being different, she meant what she said to Izumo that she was quitting the exorcist school to still be herself. No joke there, huh? She says sorry to Paku for being mean, but they were still friends. It just Paku isn't going to be an exorcist was all the real reason to leave and not because of Izumo's behavior. Makes sense there, she likes her friend on who she is and nothing else. Good to know! Izumo did say that she was sorry anyways...As Rin was hanging around on top of the building to be looking at the sky outside with Kiyomi to keep him company. "I thought I find you here, Rin!"

Rin sees Kiyomi for Zuku to be chilling out and keeping an eye on things on its end.

"Kiyomi?" he was surprise to see her.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Just hanging! Want to come up and join with me?"

"Okay, coming!"

Kiyomi makes a ladder from her shadow powers to control way better 'so far' for Rin was amazed to see that.

"Wow, nice ability." he said.

"Thanks." said Kiyomi. "I have been training with Zuku a lot since we got here. I can also do this too. Watch."

Kiyomi controls other shadows around Zuku to make animals come to life, morphing long arms, weapons, items, and controlling living creatures like birds even people for Rin to make him pick his nose without him doing it.

"Hey!"

"What? It was funny...!"

She laughs for Rin find that to be cute for Kiyomi just to seeing her smile.

"(She's super cute when she smiles like that...) I see...You got lots of talent there. I do too, but I want to control it better to kick Satan's ass. You and me, Kiyomi."

Rin moves his sword around to be ready for anything.

"Me too, Rin. Anyways, there has to be a real reason why you are up here."

From last night for them to be fighting with the demon on what it said.

"There is...Remember what that ugly thing said?"

Kiyomi remembers it well like Rin did.

"It said 'I'm only here because I'm doing what my master said'. Something like that."

"Well, I thought it meant Satan but..." Rin was thinking.

"But what?"

"I don't see why Satan wants to try to kill me now."

Well, Shiro did warn Rin from before when it started for Kiyomi to be alter from Satan again, but they don't think it's the devil's doing on this one.

"Father Fujimoto did warn us..."

"Damn! If that's true, then why the hell did it attack my classmates!?" Rin said in anger.

"Rin, take it easy! We'll figure this out!"

Kiyomi trips on Rin's sword to fall on top of him again to try getting back up.

"Crap! Again!?"

"Sorry!"

"No, it's fine...! Ouch!"

Rin lends Kiyomi a hand to gets back up to stare into each other's eyes again.

"Hey, you need to stop falling down."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because ...You're falling all over me."

"Huh?"

With Kiyomi confused there, this was Rin's chance.

"(Don't blow this, Rin, tell her how you feel!)"

Almost close to kissing...Shiemi comes in front of Rin to look at Kiyomi.

"Rin...Kiyomi..." she said to them.

But Rin slips this time to hit Shiemi's head to fall right into Kiyomi's face hard.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" cried out Kiyomi in pain.

"Oh, crap!" Rin said in terror. "Shiemi!"

"Look, I didn't know you two were doing something! Dummy! You did this to me and to poor Kiyomi!"

Kiyomi puts her hands on her face to stop the pain for Zuku comes over to make it feel better.

"What the hell was that for!?" she said to Shiemi in anger.

"You okay, Kiyomi? (Damn it! So, close!)"

Kiyomi was all right, sore but it will heal up quickly for Rin to be happy to see that.

"I'm fine, Rin, it was an accident..."

"When you two are feeling better, would you care to help me with the sheets to be hang up to dry please?"

And so, the three did that in to getting the clothes to dry faster by staying on the line. Kiyomi and Shiemi had no trouble on their end, for Rin tries to do the same on his. While Zuku does it faster in no time. Shiemi does this at her house all the time and being useful for the others too, I think she would be a great healer-like doctor type of exorcist on her end.

"(Glad to see Shiemi's doing well and being strong...But oh my God! Her head was as hard as a brick...!)"

As that was taken care of, the next thing in class of exorcist was learning on how to seal up gates of unwanted spirits or demons coming through and different causes of that when it happens. A sealing gate-like spell, huh? Something for Rin, Shiemi, Kiyomi, and the other six students were now learning about. The word to that was Aura for Kiyomi proven herself with Zuku to controlling shadows.

A woman-like exorcist teacher 'with a cat on her shoulder' name Maki Angeline teaches them. Since sadly that Izumo have forgotten the words to saying any of them, Bon did it for her to sounding good to Rin, Kiyomi, and Shiemi's surprise. As Kiyomi did the same thing in saying it as well for studying on her end with Zuku's help. Not bad for those two as class ends there.

"Incredible, Bon, good way in saying it." Shiemi said to Bon.

"Easy now, don't start falling for me. Saki, you weren't half bad yourself." he said.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Wow, Suguro, you really are smart."

Because of Rin saying it to Bon and got mad there 'to really hide his true feelings'.

"What did you say!?"

"He just has a good memory in studying it a lot." Miwa explained.

"So, in other words, I am smart...! Right, Konekomaru...!?" Bon said in anger.

Miwa had to say it so he wouldn't get hurt by him.

"Right...! You are, you are."

Izumo then says this to be upset without admitting it.

"Big deal, memorizing things is so easy for anyone to do."

Kiyomi heard that for Bon to get upset about it.

"What was that? Big talk for someone who can't remember four sentences." he said to her.

"(Now she's done it...!)" Kiyomi said to know on what will happen next.

Now Izumo was mad.

"Oh, yeah!?" she shouted. "Is not that I couldn't memorize them! I just chosen not to, Auras are fine from saying things on their own by heart to be so easy. Doing so while the other party member has to protect them, a big useless being to them...!"

Now Bon was mad to go up to Izumo.

"What the hell...? I want to be one and you just diss me like that!?"

Shima and Miwa couldn't stop their friend as she goes over to Bon too.

"Oh, I'm so scared..." she mocks him. "What? Are you going to beat me up now?"

"You got nerve making fun of people's dreams...! Hell, the first day of class, I knew you suck!"

Bon slams his hand on Rin's table hard about both wanting to defeat Satan.

"You mean defeating Satan? Ha! I don't know about you but when I hear a joke like that, I laugh."

"Rin, do something..." Kiyomi whispers to him to try talking to the two. "OK! Bon! Izumo! Stop this!"

"Shut it!" they both said to her.

"Hey! (A bit rude, don't you think?)"

Then Bon asks Izumo this question next...

"Oh yeah, what about you? Why do you want to be an exorcist? Well...!?"

"Why do I...?" she questions herself.

Izumo soon has a flashback when a human woman with a bad smiling-like grin on her face, to a burning fire from destroying a home, as she and someone else watched in horror to making her freak out suddenly. I think it's because her mother was a demon to be Izumo and her sister back then…So, she doesn't say it to hide her true feelings from Bon as Zuku felt out her pain.

"I don't go around telling people on what I do." she said quietly. "Because I'm not here to get everyone's attention like you are."

Bon got mad to grab hold of Izumo by the shirt, Kiyomi tries pushing them back for Rin to get slap by Izumo instead of Bon.

"Rin!" said Kiyomi to be horrified from seeing Rin get hurt.

"You two want to fight, then take it outside!" he said in anger.

"No kidding! Also, hurting Izumo won't solve anything if you try to!"

"This is none of your business!" Bon pushes Kiyomi to the table hard next to Rin for him to rush to her side.

"Kiyomi! Hey, you didn't have to shove her!"

"She wouldn't butt out!" said Bon.

"Oh, and pushing people solves everything!?"

Shima, Miwa, and Izumo help Kiyomi back up only for her to go running out of the room crying with Zuku to go see if she was okay.

"Damn it!" she said in sadness.

"Kiyomi, wait-!"

Before Rin could stop Kiyomi, Yukio comes in to break up the fight in time.

"Settle down!" he said for everyone to stop. "Enough with the fighting already. (There goes one person to try cheering up...)"

That was a close one, sort of...Kiyomi cleans up her face in the bathroom to stop crying for Zuku to be sure of that to try helping her out. She only wishes to help others to liking her too and not to get into fights a lot. Looking at herself in a mirror, she remembers when she was having trouble fitting in her school until Rin and Yukio came into her life that changed everything.

"(Great...Just look at me...I'm a mess. Shouldn't be crying like this anyways...)" she said to herself. "(I guess Rin, Yukio, Shiemi, and Zuku are the only ones that I can trust on. I hope the others will soon enough.)" Zuku sees Kiyomi calming down already. "I'm fine now, Zuku, really. I just needed to get that out of me. Let's head back with the others now." They headed back for Kiyomi to soon be thinking about Rin suddenly, to pop out of nowhere within her head. "(Rin? Why am I thinking about him suddenly? Weird...But I do feel happy when we're together...Maybe he helped me change my life.) Or maybe I truly made a friend who cares a lot about me." Zuku then goes in front of Kiyomi, to sense out that danger was nearby from within the building to be ready for anything. "Zuku? You feel something? The demon from last night?" Then something splashes on to Zuku to being hurt and burned out of the blue. "No! Zuku-! AH! (mmmph...!)"

Before Kiyomi could rush to Zuku's side, someone comes up from behind her. To grab hold on her neck to being stabbed in the leg to bleed for that someone to grab hold of some blood to go in a bottle, for she couldn't break free or cry for help to having her mouth gagged.

"Would a friend like that care of saving you from any danger like this one?" said the unknown stranger.

He carries Kiyomi off somewhere of the building to disappear for Zuku had to do something by using its powers to tell someone on its own, for we already know who it might be. Night has fallen for Rin to had some type of heavy rock sitting on his lap for some reason...Seems that him and the other students are training with those things on their laps for another learning lesson being a low-class rock-type of demons to be called Bariyon, all but Kiyomi were all in the room. Rin blames Bon for starting a fight with Izumo, but he blames him for being annoying. For Yukio says something about it instead.

"It's everyone's fault." he said. "One of your training skills is by learning to strengthen your abilities, powers, and team work being the number one key. Being closer as a team works out well for all of you to do."

"I rather die than to be friends with these losers." said Izumo.

That got Bon mad at her again for Yukio needs to make sure that they do get along, for it was the only way they must learn.

"You all need to get along! Exorcists don't go into battles alone. We fight into two groups or more, that's how we do things by staying together to cover your weak spots and increasing your strengths, in dumb fights you guys get with each other can get you seriously hurt or killed. Keep that in mind."

They stopped to listen - Rin, Izumo, Bon, Shiemi, Shima, Miwa, Nemu, and Yamada. It'll be important for Yukio not seeing Kiyomi with them started to make him and Rin worry.

"Yukio, you know where Kiyomi is?"

"I like to know that myself..." he said. "I better go find her. I might be gone for a while, and what happened last night to make sure all the charms and spells are all over the building. While locking the doors too."

I guess that would make sense to do.

"Locking us in? Then how do we get out if we need to?" Bon asks Yukio.

"You're not going anywhere." he said. "I'll only be gone for a while to do those things and finding Kiyomi, so cool off until I come back."

So, because of that, Yukio leaves to find Kiyomi to be gone maybe about three hours for the others to stay still while training, it would take forever for them.

"Three hours...? Where is Saki anyways? Anyone?" Shima complained.

"He's evil...Someone kill me...!" Bon said to turning to Rin. "Can't believe that you two are related."

"He's a good guy...Really...!" said Rin. "Look I'm more worried about Kiyomi right now. She never goes out this long without telling me or Yukio about it."

"Good point...Bon, maybe you shouldn't have..."

Bon says it first before Shiemi could say the rest.

"I know...It's my fault for hurting her feelings, I get it from getting us into this a little. So, I'll apologize to her later...I got mad to take it out on her instead. Anyways, we're also stuck here thanks to a certain someone...!"

He was talking about Izumo for her to get mad at Bon again.

"Huh!? I didn't go over, grab you by the collar, and shove Kiyomi aside, did I?"

"I said I didn't mean to! And you're the one who wanted to pick a fight in the first place!" Bon yells at Izumo.

"Would you guys quit fighting in front of me again!?" Rin yells at them.

"You are one twisted witch; you know that?"

"Oh, thanks for saying that to me. Anything else?" she said in to teasing Bon again.

"With a personality like that, no wonder why you are alone."

Once Bon said that, it really got to Izumo hard there. With Rin only thinking about Kiyomi on his mind, he then sees Zuku coming out of the shadow of the walls and hurt to tell him something for the other students to see it.

"Zuku...? Hey, where's Kiyomi? What happened to you?" It tries explaining to him only for the lights to go out to darkness all over the room, and Rin hitting his foot from the stone falling on him for the others to worry. "Zuku...? Ouch! That really hurts...!"

"Great, did the teacher turn off the lights on his way out? What's going on here, shadow thingy? Where's Saki?" Bon asks Zuku.

Rin, Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Miwa, Shima, Nemu, and Yanada put the stones off them to see what was going on. Zuku tries writing something down in blood before fading away again into the darkness for the others to read it on the floor.

"No way...!" Miwa started freaking out.

"Is this a black out?" Izumo asked the others.

"No, there's lights in other building from outside." Shima said.

"We're the only ones with no lights on?" Rin said to then see the writing from Zuku to reading it out. "(Zuku wrote this...In blood?)" Rin tries to read it for Shima went to go see what was going on outside by leaving the room, as he opens the door...Zuku wrote down. 'Look out. Danger coming. Kiyomi injured and in danger herself.' All of that in blood for Rin to repeat those words out loud. "Kiyomi...! Kiyomi's in danger! She's been kidnapped by the same demon from last night!" Once Rin said that, the others freaked out for Shima to open the door to be seeing that demon in front of him. Closes the door thinking it was just him seeing things, the demon then breaks in for the others to be trap in the room with it and was about to attack them. "Not again..." Rin said in fear. "This thing...and Kiyomi...Where is she?"

She was somewhere in the building all tied up to be bleeding a little from the leg to breaking free and to call out Zuku, for Igor was already in the building to cause more trouble again...Not good. Rin, Shiemi, Miwa, Bon, Shima, Yanada, Izumo, and Nemu really must stop the demon as a team now to getting out of this mess alive.

"It's the ghoul from before!" Izumo said to remembering it from yesterday.

"What about the demon charm to stopping it? What did it do to Saki?" Miwa said in the terror he was in.

The demon then had a second head growing out of it to popping the blood-like things all over them, being gross.

"Ah! What the hell is this!?" ask Rin.

"The demon fluid thing!" Izumo said to being grossed out.

It was getting closer to them for Shiemi had to save the others and find Kiyomi to call out for Nii to get something for her to use it on the demon and fast. Like what? He grows out a root to push the demon back and shielding the others in time, nicely done.

"Thank you, Nii, you're the best." Shiemi said with a smile for Nii to make him happy.

"You saved us, Shiemi, that was quick thinking." said Rin.

But it grew bigger if one was destroyed, the body grows back into a new and very powerful one to try breaking through the roots.

"It's trying to break through." said Shima who was freaking out.

"Damn it!" angered Rin. "For a dead beat, it's lively, isn't it?"

"That's because ghouls are most powerful in the darkness." Bon explained.

Soon everyone besides Shiemi 'to feeling a bit weak' started feeling ill probably from the blood that the demon sprayed all over them to take affect but Rin that is.

"Ah...I feel dizzy..." Shiemi said to be falling with the roots still up.

"What's going on?" Rin said.

"That ghoul sprayed fluid on us." Izumo said. "Why aren't you affected, Rin?"

Rin was worried that it would affect Kiyomi too, so he tries calling Yukio on his phone, for Shiemi wouldn't keep up the root barrier for very long to soon pass out. So, Rin was going at it alone to find Yukio and Kiyomi before they get attacked too. He had to and not to tell the others about being a half demon and not being affected by the fluid at all.

"It's up to me then."

"What are you doing!?" Bon panics while asking Rin.

"I'm going to draw the ghoul out to follow me while finding Kiyomi, allowing you guys to escape once I do that."

The others thought that he was being crazy just by doing this alone.

"Are you crazy!?"

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm pretty strong you know." Rin crawls through the roots to make his way out to be doing so while the others stayed put. The ghoul sees Rin to chase after him outside of the room and into the hallways as planned for Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo, Yanada, and Miwa would be all right now and once the fluid wears off them too, well after slowing down the other half still in there in trying to get to them, so not good at all. "(Keep on follow me, ugly. I will stop you and find Kiyomi. I'm coming to save you, Kiyomi, hang in there!)" he said. Rin kept on running for the ghoul to give him the chase by catching up to him. He thought of turning on the lights back on for the ghouls were weaken by it, hopefully if there's an emergency switch somewhere in the building to find; while Bon gets up to use a spell on a few words that he knows of and to try stopping the demon the best that he could but not alone as Miwa does the rest that he knows of with his friend, Shima does the same to be getting his staff ready. While Shiemi hold the barrier up a bit longer, Izumo watches to be worried about them now than ever before. Will it work? As Rin found the electric power room to turn the lights back on, the ghoul pulls him back to kill him before it could happen. Too powerful! Kept throwing Rin around for him to snap and the blue fire surrounds his body to move away in time. Only to see it standing next to Kiyomi who was all tied up, one wrong move from Rin and it'll cause Kiyomi to be a bit affected from the fluid for he sees in danger. "Kiyomi!"

Then he hears a voice being Igor's doing all along.

"Excellent." he said. "That's what I been wanting to see, the certain blue flames you kept hidden."

Rin sees Igor's face and the master mind behind all this mess.

"You...! Are you the one who's-!?"

Igor stops Rin there.

"I knew that having this girl means a lot to you to show me your Satan's powers up close. And since you won't do it in front of the others who didn't know about you, I decided to lure you away from them in doing so, Rin Okumura. Son of Satan."

"Let her go now!"

Rin got mad in seeing Kiyomi all tied up and in danger before his eyes for Igor had his other reasons too besides his powers.

"Sorry, but I need her a little. I want her blood. I need to gather the blood of a Shadow Demon that she is one being a half breed. All to myself as a human, not as a demon. Think of this as helping me out by force...So try anything, I might have no choice but to kill her in front of you."

What's with this guy!? Igor will do it and not bluffing at all to cut Kiyomi's throat open next to really kill her if he does. She opens her eyes a little to see Rin in a tight spot for her to be a hostage and unable for him to do anything to save her. As Shima tries holding the other ghoul off with his staff and Bon finishes the last part, Shiemi passes out for the barrier to drop. Not good...Hurry up, you guys! Rin needed to know on why Igor was really doing this besides having the power from Kiyomi.

"(Damn...I have to save Kiyomi!) How did you find out? Who told you about me?" he asked. Igor just gives Rin the smirk on his face for no reason. "Are you the scumbag who's behind the attacks on us!?" Rin shouted.

"Actually, I am." Igor said to him. "But enough about me, I want to see the more power of yours. Fight my ghoul or your girlfriend gets it..."

He commands his ghoul to strike at Rin. He was so mad to be seeing everyone getting hurt to Kiyomi being in danger to jump right at them, by cutting through the chains to freeing her quickly and then cut them up 'with Zuku's help adding the power to turn into a blade', then right into the ghoul's head.

"I'm going to make you pay for this!"

Direct hit! To Igor's surprise from seeing this, there was a lot more to Rin there. Zuku saves Kiyomi in time to be waking up again.

"Zuku! Ouch...!" she gets up. "Rin saved me...And Igor...He's responsible for all of this!" Zuku was weakened to recover for a bit as Kiyomi heals thanks to its borrowing the powers for Kiyomi to needed more and seeing the fight was going on. "Rest, Zuku, you've done well, my friend. Both you and Rin saved me from that freakin' monster. He will pay for this...It's my turn!"

Rin burns up the ghoul as Igor makes his retreat for Kiyomi to miss her chance there and aids Rin instead.

"Damn it! Where did he go!?" Rin wonders to not see Igor anymore.

The ghouls get up to morph again, only for Kiyomi to appear by grabbing hold of it with her fist of shadows to lift in the air and tries finishing it off.

"Oh, no you don't! Punch and gut it time!"

She turns it then into long octopuses of eight arms to started punching it many times to pop into tiny pieces without stopping, and then explodes in the air for Kiyomi's finishing move. A bit tired, but she made her point not to be mess with again. Rin was amazed on what he just saw there, he saved her for Kiyomi to be saving him next.

"(Incredible...)"

"Igor, we will find you." she said. "This is what happens when you mess with us..."

As Izumo tries to get Shiemi up back in the other room, seeing her being worried about Izumo instead of herself gave her the courage to talk some sense into the foxes to being brave and obeying her this time; to slow the ghoul down, gets Bon to continue the chanting since it pushes Shima away, for the lights to go back on for Rin to do on his end to also be weakening the thing, and Bon to finish saying the words to destroying the ghoul for good. Alright! They did it! Also, the fluid wears off them now and Kiyomi with Zuku as well on their end. Rin runs back to the room first before Kiyomi could catch up and to see how the others were doing.

"Hey! What happened to the other ghoul-!?"

He sees that it was gone and everyone was fine. Kiyomi finally shows up a bit weak to giving them a peace sign.

"Hey..." she said in feeling weak.

But Bon can only say this…

"Hey! What...What happen to the other ghoul!?"

"Oh. Kiyomi and I killed it together after I saved her." said Rin. "Guess you guys killed yours too, huh? Awesome."

But Bon goes running right into Rin to go down on the ground.

"Bon! He's weak you know! So am I!" Kiyomi yells at him.

"What's wrong with you!? You wanna get killed!? Or Saki who had her life put in danger!?"

"Hey! Stop! Why do you want to kill me!?"

Looks like it shows that Bon was worried about both Kiyomi and Rin there, for him to chase it around all over the room. At least Izumo checks on Shiemi if she was feeling well, seems that she's beginning to make a new friend now without admitting it since she'll still be best friends with Paku from a different class now. Good for Izumo, finally. As they, Bon, Nemu, Shima, Miwa, and Yanada will be okay for Yukio to return to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Hey, Yukio, about time you came back." said Rin, before he could say anything to be seeing Igor standing with Yukio. "You...!"

Not good, before Kiyomi could say anything...Rin stops her in time.

"Igor-!"

"Kiyomi, don't! Not now..."

She stops to being confused on why Rin was saying this to her.

"Rin?"

He grabs her hand to go outside of the room quick.

"Excuse us..."

With Yukio taking care of the mess for the others to report on what went down tonight 'as Igor watches and listens in', Rin and Kiyomi talk privately in the hallways of the upstairs to be alone together. Rin was worried about her a lot when she was in danger to be a very close call on what Igor was doing to her.

"I don't get it, Rin. Why didn't you say anything to Yukio that Igor was behind it all?"

"He wouldn't believe in me or anyone else either if I told him..."

Rin goes over to Kiyomi with a serious look on his face.

"But your brother would've if he listens to you privately!" she said to Rin. "We have proof that it was him-!" He then out of nowhere kisses her to shocking Kiyomi very much to also being held after that. "Rin...?"

"I was so worried about you, Kiyomi. If I didn't save you in time, then he would of...! I love you!"

Now Rin finally says it to Kiyomi from bottom of his heart for her to believe in him, for all along she was thinking of him because of that. Kiyomi was falling for Rin for the first time they met with each other for Rin and her having the markings on their backs as a symbol of him protecting her, but more of falling in love. What happens next, and will Mephisto and Yukio with the other students know about Igor's wicked doings? I sure hope so.


	9. Memories

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 9 # - Memories

So... From tonight's craziness for Igor was behind the disasters on everyone using his ghouls against them to see Rin's true form up close as the Son of Satan with Kiyomi was put in danger. Only they and Zuku know about his scheme but Yukio and the others, Rin was so worried about Kiyomi to show that he loves her by kissing her on the lips. She loves him too, but started to worry about her powers for only to say this to him next.

"Rin, you love me?" she asks him.

"I do...More than anything in the world, when we first met, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know I want to be cool, but what's better than having a cute looking girl like you are?"

Kiyomi just puts her arms together to feel happy but very scared about it, for he knows about her to care.

"Rin...I..."

"Don't say it, Kiyomi." Rin said to her. "Look, I know about your powers. You're getting better at it, I seen it. Don't say that you don't like me back because of it."

"Is not that! I have trouble making friends for someone to really like me! It's not you, Rin! You are only saying that too because of my boobs, right? I know how big they are..."

That wasn't it for Rin to really like Kiyomi a lot to go out and say it to her.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I felt them and they're fine! You're fine the way you already are! I don't care if you're an outcast, I'm the same way as you are too, remember!? You would help me out if I was in the same issue as you were from saving my life! Because...You're the only person who cares about me to being the most beautiful woman that I really care about who understands me the way I do!"

Once Rin said that to Kiyomi, she then realizes that he really does love her to really show her feelings back. He meant every word too in believing in him for someone to love her for the first time too.

"You mean it...? You really do...love me...?"

Rin places his hand on Kiyomi's face.

"More than anything. I'll protect you. The markings that we have meant something, I was falling for you."

"Really? I thought I was thinking about you for a reason today...I was falling for you too." said Kiyomi.

"You were?" he asked. "Well...Guess I got lucky to have someone in my life."

"Me too, you're different from the other guys and not because of you being a half breed, I... I love you just the way you are. Is that why you were afraid of telling Yukio about Igor on what he was doing?"

"Sort of...I don't want to see you getting hurt again."

"I was off guard from him to capture me, it won't happen again. I won't allow it."

Rin hugs Kiyomi for her to hug him back this time.

"I know you won't, just stay by my side, okay?"

"Rin...You're such a sweet person. Thank you for caring and liking me for whom I really am. If you like the size of my breasts, then..."

Looks like Kiyomi shows her feelings back to have her heart racing from her chest was pounding like crazy to be touching it. That made Rin say something like this to her.

"Wait! Wait!" said Rin.

Kiyomi stops in time for almost did something.

"Listen...I love you a lot. But...I don't want to do that, we're still young. I want to touch and make out with you like crazy...Ah! Don't think I'm being a freakin' pig about it!"

Kiyomi laughs.

"It's fine. We can do that."

"Really?" Rin then stops to remember of the others back in the room with Yukio and Igor. "Crap, we better go back. They must be worry about us. We'll talk more later, okay?"

"Okay." she said to him. "So, we just wait until we can tell Yukio."

"It's not like we're hiding our feelings for each other from him or the other classmates of ours."

"I meant Igor."

Rin almost forgot about that part.

"Oh, right! That...Let's go."

"Okay then."

The two hold hands to get back in the other room quickly to tell Yukio on what happened and soon letting him know about Igor later, Rin was very happy and so was Kiyomi to have someone really fall in love with her.

"(Yes! I'm awesome! Kiyomi loves me and I admit my feelings towards her. This is so cool...! You're the man, Rin!)"

Anyways...As Rin and Kiyomi return 'and Zuku keeping silent', Yukio sees that Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Miwa, Shima, Nemu, and Yanada were going to be fine from their battles from working together that time, while Igor had some nerve to show up like he didn't know what was really going on but those two do.

"(Him again...!) Kiyomi said to herself in anger.

Rin could at least try to say something quietly to Yukio to tell him about Igor.

"Listen...Yukio...That guy is..." Before he could, someone kicks him from behind to see it was Mephisto's doing to pop up from the ceiling just hanging around. "Mephisto!?" he said in shocked and in pain.

"You!" surprised both Kiyomi and Zuku too.

"Hold up, my young Pages." he said. "Many thanks for all of your hard work. You too, sweet Kiyomi. I saw you being put in danger to then saving the day afterwards. Lovely..." Tries kissing her, for Kiyomi pushes Mephisto in the face and away from her hand.

"Try kissing me, and you're dead!"

The other students were surprise to see the director of the school to be showing up.

"It's...The Director..." said Bon.

"What's going on?" Shima wonders.

"You wouldn't think I would let an upper-class demon wonder around these building to try hurting my Kiyomi, didn't you?"

"Your Kiyomi!?" angered Rin.

Mephisto snaps his fingers for more exorcists' people to show up out of nowhere to be hiding. I guess they are here to heal Shiemi up of course to Zuku in seconds for it, nicely done; Mephisto, not bad I guess coming from you. As Yukio does the same by injecting the others with something to get rid of the weaken powers out of their bodies. Leaving everyone else to be confused about all of this.

"So, they were hiding?" Kiyomi said.

"Are you...Kidding me...!?" same with Bon.

"Surprise!" said Mephisto in a cheerful tone. "This wasn't a normal boot camp here, you all completed your Exwire tests and... You all have passed! A sneaky plan I know, but this place was hidden for us to watch over you guys to see how well you do in battle. It worked, didn't it? All thanks to yours truly."

They did!?

"So, we passed...?" Kiyomi asked.

"Guess so...I'll report on who did what and such, for you two are wondering on how well you all did, aren't you?" he said to be winking at Rin and Kiyomi.

"Seriously!?" angered Rin.

Kiyomi then smiles to see that Mephisto was on the case from the test to also find the demon that broke in, he might know of Igor's doing then, or does he...? Well, at least everyone uses team work and that's was the most important, Rin however took the shocking news a bit too much to get mad about.

"(Well, saw this part coming. Rin's angry now...)" Kiyomi said to herself.

"Damn it!" But he stops to see that it was silly to just let it be for now. "Ah, forget it. Like we been through much worse so far today..."

So, the others went to recover even for Shiemi to rest up the most, for Kiyomi sees that Rin does care a lot to really fall for him.

"Don't worry, Rin, Mephisto cares for us working hard. Just not from trying to hit on me."

"Or get into your pants. Sicko!"

Kiyomi calms Rin down.

"I know, I know, he's not my type anyways..."

As Rin was feeling fine to see Bon, Miwa, and Shima had to get treated with sugar water in their blood veins, and Shiemi sleeping in bed to Kiyomi just having her blood drawn to see that she was all right to eating a few of the cookies after that with Zuku.

"That's good to know, still...That was in fact the worse pop quiz ever." said Rin.

"He tricked us pretty good." Bon also said.

"I wish I should have known to prepare for it." Shima agrees with Bon.

"Ah, man! I wonder if I passed?" Miwa was worrying.

"Don't push yourself." Bon said to Miwa. "There's no use worrying about it now."

"We made it out alright and Rin did save me."

Kiyomi has proven a point there as Nemu, Yanada, and Izumo 'to having sugar water into her veins too' were doing just fine to still see the others were being treated very well.

"Still!"

Izumo said something else next.

"I'm sure that you guys will be fine." she said. "Remember what Mr. Okumura said before the test started? He said, exorcists don't go into battle alone, also for us to cool off until he got back. Exwires take a lot of skills and focus to do well with others in combat. In other words, no one did worse than me...!" She wasn't too happy about it.

"Come on, Izumo, I heard from these guys that you did great by getting your familiars to obeying you and being strong again." Kiyomi said to cheer Izumo up. "So, don't say that."

Bon agrees with Kiyomi there.

"She's right. You need to cut some slack. You step up well on your own, unlike those guys...! They just sat around. You guys have anything to say to yourselves!? Huh!?"

Bon meant those two as Nemu was playing with his puppet and Yanada was playing with his video game while they were getting treated. As Yanada said that he just made a high score from the game, Nemu uses his puppet without moving his lips to tell Bon to shut up and getting him mad there.

"A high score for me..." Yanada said.

"Don't tell us what to do, so shut it!" said Nemu's puppet.

"They can talk!? (Who are these guys anyways?)" questioned Kiyomi.

"They can talk! No way...!" surprises Rin there.

Shiemi then wakes up for Rin and Kiyomi to see her.

"Hey, Shiemi." Kiyomi said to help her get up a little.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Rin said.

"How are you feeling?"

"It's fine, I'm feeling better now." she said with a smile on her face. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Just about the examiner and stuff." Shima answered.

"And how awesome you were; you out did us all." said Miwa.

Shiemi did an awesome job from holding up the barrier the best that she could with Nii's help too.

"You were so cool!" Kiyomi said to her.

"If you weren't there, Moriyama, who knows what would had happened to us. We owe you big time." Bon bows to Shiemi to be saying his thanks to her.

"Oh, no! Really, I should be thanking you."

"I know you'll pass the examiner no problem." Bon said to her.

For the others were very thankful on how Shiemi was getting so much better to them and then someone asks Rin a question.

"Hey, Okumura, how did you kill off the ghoul?" Miwa asked.

Rin panics for Kiyomi knows how for not telling the others to be hiding the truth.

"Just with...Great sword skills that he has! Saved me and then for me to save him afterwards! Right, Rin...!?" she said to Rin to not blow his cover.

"Yeah...What she said! I sort of shove this into it..."

"(Rin, please don't blow your cover...)"

"Wow! You should be a knight!" said Miwa to be surprised about it.

"Okay, you shove your sword into it? Can you be more serious here?" Bon says to Rin. "If you ask me, you're the mysterious one."

Rin just sparkles with a smile on his face.

"Yep, I did it alright in saving Kiyomi's life. I don't look it, but I get a mistake from the looks of my weapon to always win by luck."

Shima just laughs on Rin just said there to correct him on.

"You meant to say mystic, not mistake."

Kiyomi laughs too for Rin to turn red from seeing her look happy.

"Oh, Rin..." She hugs Rin to be liking it, for the others to see them together.

"Oh, no way!" Bon said in shock.

"I knew it!" Shiemi said to be smiling more.

"You two are a couple!?"

This shocks Miwa, Shima, and Izumo about it too for Yanada and Nemu to watch for they now know of Rin and Kiyomi are together in love.

"Well...Yes...Another reason on how I saved her and defeated the ghoul." Rin admits it.

"Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Kiyomi asked.

Rin acts cool to say his feelings towards Kiyomi.

"I love her."

Bon, Miwa, and Shima started to butt into Rin's business 'to get mad at them' as Shiemi hugs Kiyomi to ask on how she was with him 'to feeling very shy about it', to Izumo knows that Rin was a mysterious person to her as he said that he is beating the ghoul on his own with Kiyomi's help. Rin now needs to ask of Kiyomi if she will be his girlfriend next...

As Yukio talks to Igor during the same day to say about his doing almost got everyone killed, he said that he was just following with Mephisto's orders to see Rin's powers. If he can prove to try controlling them by helping the Order out, Yukio was against it to make sure that his brother does his best. Not happy with the whole thing still, he was worried of Igor hurting Kiyomi, but he said back to Yukio something like he would really kill her and his brother at all. So why did Mephisto say that? I still don't like Igor following orders or not - he soon gets worried about Kiyomi spending more time with Rin...

As night, has fallen, for Shiemi was home watering Nii on a fine job they did yesterday besides seeing Kiyomi having a boyfriend like Rin. To saving Paku's life to be thanking her, so did Izumo, and Bon too for it sure made Shiemi very happy to hear that from them. Then Yukio comes in to ask for some supplies to do for her mother since she was out now, Shiemi and Yukio were alone together - how sweet...He asked her about the plans she had in becoming an exorcist, will she thought about it but...Shiemi was worried from picking out on which Meister to be and being worrying about it, is like how those two first meant a few years ago when Yukio became an exorcist with Shiro to go to the supply shop to meeting with Shiemi being young then and her mother working there; as she gave Yukio a clover for luck for Shiemi remembers being a bit weirder back then. No, just shy and cute. Seeing that Rin was always the strong one to handle things growing up than Yukio did to be like that, for him and Shiemi make a cute couple - and for him to say that she would become a Tamer to be thinking it over...Somehow, for remembering Igor on what he says that he won't kill either Kiyomi or Rin made him worry even more to leave quickly, Shiemi hopes that he would be all right.

Back at the dorm, Rin was sleeping for someone to come into his room as Zuku felt out something and wakes up Kiyomi. It was Igor for he will kill him.

"Zuku...?" she was confused while she was half asleep.

It warns her of the enemy from the other night being an exorcist, looks like she's the only one who can understand Zuku who was unable to talk but to point and shape out into different things.

"What...? Rin's in danger!? It's Igor...Let's go!"

Those two get ready to help Rin out. Igor uses his sword to stab him, only to be a trick of the many pillows in the bed as a trap for him. Too close! Yukio comes up from behind to point a gun at Igor that he did promise not to kill Rin, but he lied. Kiyomi pulled Rin in time into another room with Zuku and Shiemi's help.

"Rin...Rin, wake up." Kiyomi wakes Rin up to see her and Shiemi next to him.

"Shiemi? Kiyomi? What are you two doing in my room? Well, Kiyomi...You're more than welcome to be in my room anytime..."

"You were sleeping for me to wake you up, so Yukio told me to get Zuku and Shiemi to drag you into this room. You're not really in your room right now."

"Yuki ask me for his help too." said Shiemi. "He wanted you to sleep anyways, but we heard something for Kiyomi to save you and..."

Shiemi stops talking when she, Zuku, Kiyomi, and Rin heard gun shots from upstairs. Igor fights with Yukio to summoning his doll-like demon ghouls to come apart from his blood and body for Yukio to shoot at it, and chases him all the way to the top of the building. Ew, so many arms of the demons coming out! Then Igor makes a seal to summon a very huge fat looking mix up type of ghoul to attack Yukio, it was too strong for him to be facing alone! He must break the magic circle to get rid of it quickly, but it was also too fast to get hit by bullets and making more body parts from the other to strike. That's when it happens...Rin throws his sword at it to get burned up, and Kiyomi finally takes control over its body as Zuku absorb its shadow to move like she was.

"It can't be...!" shocked Igor.

"Do it, Rin!" Kiyomi shouts out to him

Rin comes flying in all fired up to strike back at Igor.

"Damn you...! I knew it!"

"You cursed demon!" Igor argued.

Igor throws something right into Rin to being holy water while Kiyomi uses everything to slow the ghoul down to try saving Yukio's life.

"Now then...Eat this!" Kiyomi throws a punch to get something to send lots of sharp pipes to fall, she goes down with the ghoul doing the same under her control, and it gets stabbed a lot to fall. She releases it after that. "That's fun controlling beings there." she said with a smile and to see how Yukio was doing. "Yukio?"

He grabs Kiyomi's hand to be happy to be seeing her and then hugs her.

"Thank you, Kiyomi..."

She pulls him away gently.

"No time. Rin needs our help, it isn't over yet."

"Right."

Rin was still affected by the holy water.

"Ha! You may be human, but holy water still works on demons like yourself." said Igor. "You can't hide your nature, even in the skin you are wearing."

"Holy water? What the hell?" Rin gets up to still go after Igor.

But the ghoul gets back up to be pulling all the poles out of its body to grab hold of Rin to try squeezing his head like an orange.

"Rin!" Kiyomi and Zuku go after Igor next to save Rin, she strikes him with her sword for him to use against her.

"You! I should have drained all of your blood when I had a chance!" he said.

"Not playing the damsel in distress again, you bastard!"

Sword fighting with each other was long enough for Yukio to rub off the writing seal marks on the floor for the ghoul to finally disappear, and freeing Rin for Zuku to catch him from falling in time.

"What the-!?"

"Nice work, Zuku. And thanks, Yukio." Kiyomi said.

"Damn, you broke the circle...!"

Before Igor could attack, Kiyomi finally gets a hold of him to capture his shadow next and Rin to point his sword closes to his neck.

"Made you look." she said smiling.

"Crap! She's got my shadow!"

"Thanks for the save, Kiyomi." Rin said to her.

"Neuhaus, for your own good you better stop this now." said Yukio. "You lose any more blood, you will die."

From summoning a lot of the ghouls, Yukio has proven a very good point to Igor.

"What the hell are you?" Rin asked.

For Igor smiles, suddenly.

"What am I? A survivor of the Blue Night."

"Blue Night?" questioned Kiyomi.

"The Blue Night?" same with Rin.

For Miwa, did mention to those two about the Blue Nights, remember? From Satan burning everyone up into blue flames all over the churches that night that killed them all? I guess Igor is the only survivor from that day, he must be mad. We know, it hurts to lose people and the place of honor, but killing Rin who wishes not to become Satan's son is still wrong.

"You don't say...?" ask Rin.

"It last for a few seconds, but my body was possessing by Satan." he said to show him by removing his eye-patch. "And I lost this, my eye." He lost an eye. "There was nothing I can do to stop it. My family tried to save me, but Satan possess my hand to killing them all. I won't forgive Satan...! Or any demon I come across, I thought by taking Kiyomi's blood as a disgusting Shadow Demon will stop any demon in my way as a weapon. I will do it to kill them all, that goes the same in to killing the Son of Satan as well!" He was serious about all of this.

"But killing is still wrong! Rin's not like the other demons or that monster Satan!" Kiyomi said in defending Rin. "He's means the world to me! I won't let you kill him or use me as a weapon! I rather die first...!"

"Shut up! I will have your powers, and I will kill you." Igor said to Kiyomi and Rin. "Even if it means it'll kill me from doing it!"

Igor summons another arm demon to stab Rin through the stomach. But that didn't hurt him to keep his sword raise up to shock Igor and a close call there for the demon to be destroyed in time.

"Did that make you feel better?" he said.

"Rin...!" Yukio said.

"You think I can't handle this, then you and I can settle the score instead of you cheating. Pick the day, time, and area and I'll be there to face you again." Rin said to be putting his sword away to being normal again. "Do whatever you like to me. Call me names, try killing me, take away my powers, I don't care. I can take it. But you must promise me this...That you'll not drag innocent people or my Kiyomi ever again! Don't use her as a weapon anymore or have her killed, or I'll never forgive you!"

This surprises Igor very much, same with Yukio and Zuku too, as Kiyomi was happy for Rin to be defending her to show his love as proof. His energy was glowing not from the sword, but from his heart to show some type of red color all over his body. The Power of Love gives him the boost to win at any battle, I guess.

"Rin..." Kiyomi was speechless.

Igor will still not be going to let Rin off the hook that easily.

"Don't...Don't you think that this is...over for you just yet..." he said while his hand was bleeding out badly. "I'm not the only one who wants to see you die. Get ready for what's coming..."

Igor then leaves the building just like that like for this battle was nothing to him, Shiemi sees him passing by her to see if the others were okay. Rin was fine to heal his wounds for a half demon that he was.

"Rin?" Kiyomi checks on him to placing her hands-on Rin's stomach.

"Hey! Stop...Your hands are soft...It kind of tickles."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be."

Rin and Kiyomi smile at each other for Yukio was amazed that Rin's wounds were healing up.

"It's starting to heal." he said.

"You know me; I always heal up pretty quick." Rin said to be smiling about it. "I guess that means I really am I monster."

Yukio couldn't say a thing there, but Kiyomi did.

"No, Rin, you're not! You told me...That you love me the way I am, so I am the same with you too."

"Love!?" Yukio was shocked to hear that.

"You are?" Rin said by surprised.

"Yes. Rin, I know you to need me as much as I need you too."

With her holding, Rin's hands, Shiemi comes outside in time to see the three just standing there and goes to check on them.

"Yuki! Rin! Kiyomi!"

"Shiemi." Yukio said.

"Rin, what happened?" Shiemi asks Rin.

He quickly hides his tail back under his shirt in time before she saw it.

"Ah, nothing! I'm fine!"

"We're okay now, Shiemi!" Kiyomi said to her.

Shiemi sees Rin's bloody shirt thinking that he was bleeding, but he wasn't anymore.

"Oh, no! The ghoul attacked you again, I have to treat it!"

"No really, I'm fine..."

"No, you're not!" she said to Rin. "No arguments, I need to heal you up to make your girlfriend Kiyomi happy. Now calm down and lie down next to me." Rin was confused. "I said lie down!" she demanded.

"Just do it for her..." Kiyomi said.

"Okay...?" So, Rin does for Shiemi and Nii heals him up to act like he was being treated much better, she was very worried about him.

"Rin...Kiyomi...I decided."

"What did you decide on?" Rin asked.

"Tell us." Kiyomi said.

"I'm joining with you guys."

Looks like that Shiemi will become a Meister Tamer on her end for Yukio to know that was good news to hear, as Rin goes out to say this to Kiyomi next.

"(Okay, Rin, just say it...!) Kiyomi?"

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Listen... (Come on!) Would you like...To...Be...My...Girlfriend...Please? (I'm so screwed!)" Rin was on the floor shaking and begging Kiyomi to say yes, so she smiles to be patting him on the head. He gets up to hear her answer.

"Sure, Rin. I would love to."

Shiemi, Zuku, and Yukio were surprise to hear that part.

"Really...?"

"Yes. I really do like you a lot..."

She holds hands with Rin, he turns red, and then runs around the top building roof to be excited about having a girlfriend now.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I got a girlfriend! All right!" He moves around with Kiyomi to be very happy about this and so was Zuku.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Shiemi said with joy.

With Rin and Kiyomi being happy together now and holding each other...

"Thank you, Kiyomi, you're amazing..."

"Rin, you're wonderful and cool to me."

Yukio however…wasn't too happy to hear to be like Rin is since he was felt left out and jealous of Rin to get the girl, Shiemi sees that to make her move on him now. The next day, Mephisto says something to Shiemi, Rin, Kiyomi, Yanada, Nemu, Bon, Miwa, Shima, and Izumo this to all of them in their class room. Like what?

"One. Two. Three!" he said while making weird hand signs. "All of you have passed! You have become Exwires!"

They all cheered for it was very good news there.

"All right!" Bon said.

"Thank goodness..." Miwa almost worried there.

"Good work, my sweet Kiyomi..." he moves in closer to Kiyomi to move away from Mephisto.

"Yeah, yeah, happy to be making it too."

"And to celebrate...I'm treating you all to a feast." Rin, Bon, Miwa, and Shima like the sound of that idea. "Who's hungry for Manja?"

That didn't sound good to the boys.

"What's Manja?" Kiyomi asked. So, they ate to enjoy it while they can and for Rin and Kiyomi being a couple. "Well, to us in becoming exorcist, eat up!" Kiyomi cheers.

"So, Shiemi, you're going to be okay becoming an exorcist?" Rin asks her.

"I think she'll do fine."

"Of course, I'll be okay!" she said to being tough.

"Really...?" Rin said to hopefully being true.

"Come on, Rin, be nice to Shiemi. She's doing her hardest." Kiyomi places her head-on Rin's shoulders to be liking it.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

Mephisto was bit upset seeing those two together.

"Oh, no...! Kiyomi's in love with a demon being like Rin himself!?"

"Don't remind me..." Yukio said to look upset too as Mephisto was.

"Well, what can you do? True love concerns all. (I still won't lose to Rin.)"

Mephisto apologizes to Yukio about Igor's behavior and such to him and to think it would affect a man like him, to make sure it doesn't happen ever again since Igor put Kiyomi in danger too. Oh, really? So, Yukio just goes along with it to join in the others, for he sees Kiyomi happy with his brother in love, she was happy too, and so was he. Yukio will be fine. Mephisto however...He calls up that weirdo brother of his being Amaimon again to come and see him with Igor helping him out. Not good...As he goes to eat with everyone else, his younger brother was on his way from Gehenna to Assiah real soon. Kiyomi was enjoying her time making friends more and more even for finding her first love with someone she really cares about as Rin does for her too.

"Well, Zuku, looks like our lives will be a bit different now. With Rin by my side, I won't feel so lonely anymore with him around."

As the Manja food 'whatever it was' to being grilled up close to eat it was something for Rin and the others to enjoy it.

"Gonna scoop it up." Rin grabs the food. "Kiyomi, you want some?"

"Okay."

The two ate it for that was Mephisto's favorites.

"No, not that!" he said "The meat crunchy flavor cheese is one my favorites!"

Rin just smirks at Mephisto.

"I don't care if you're the director. When it comes the food, I'm eating it." Rin eats the whole thing down for Kiyomi to enjoy hers to eat very slowly. "Hot! Hot! But so, tasty...!"

"That's our Rin for you." said Kiyomi.

Mephisto got mad at Rin now.

"You little demon!"

"Mephisto, lighten up, will you?"

Once Kiyomi said that, Mephisto does so. He won't give up on her yet, won't he?

"Yes, my sweet Kiyomi..."

"And quit calling her that! She's my girl now!" Rin shouted.

Yep, only the beginning here...More to come next time.


	10. Black Cat

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 10 # - Black Cat

Well, it was good for the others to pass to become Exorcist of the Exwire testing...Thanks to Mephisto saying so making both Rin and Kiyomi happy to Igor being on the run, unaware it was the headmaster's himself behind it all. For Yukio was happy to see those two, Shiemi, Bon, Miwa, Shima, Izumo, Nemu, and Yanada passing alright, as well as Rin and Kiyomi are now a couple in love. So far, so good I guess...So another nice day for those lovers to be walking together while holding hands was cute to see for Zuku to follow Kiyomi and likes Rin to being happy around her, also it was very hot out for the Summer Vacation to be spending some time.

"Wow...What a nice day out, huh Rin? Rin?" ask Kiyomi to be checking on him.

Zuku made a shade to surround the two in it but Rin was feeling hot.

"Man... It's so hot out...!"

"Is it? Not that bad."

"You're just saying that because you have Zuku there as your heated proof umbrella." he complains.

"At least Zuku's useful to us."

Then Rin grabs a Popsicle to eat to cool himself off with.

"I better eat this fast before it melts. Kiyomi, I'll buy you some ice cream later, okay? I really need to eat it now."

"Go right ahead then."

Rin loves the taste of Icy Pops so much.

"Ah, man! Ice Pops are so good!" he said with a smile on his face. "Come on, Kiyomi, let's hang out at the pool."

"Alright, I'm coming."

As the two couple go out to be having some fun, something odd was happening near the streets of the academy building. An odd looking familiar type of black cat with two tails was standing to watch on everything from afar; for two security guards see him all the time to know that someone close to this cute kitty died of his master to soon learn the truth the hard way - which won't be good for poor Kuro to hear about. Cute cat! As Yukio was studying again in his room, Rin and Kiyomi return from the store and went swimming together.

"Hey, you two are back." he said to them.

"Everything was sold out on campus, so we went to the other store instead."

"Here you go, Yukio."

Looks like the two have gotten on what they needed for today besides Popsicle's and ice creams.

"Geeze, can this room get any hotter?" said Rin. "I mean it's a rich school, right? So, get an AC up here. You know?"

"I don't think a fan alone won't work out so well for us..."

Zuku felt a bit hot to be having some ice pops in which made Rin angry to be stealing some.

"Hey, Zuku! Give me back those ice pops!"

The demon sticks its tongue out at him.

"Why you-!"

Rin tries grabbing it away from Zuku to be fighting with each other for Yukio and Kiyomi to watch as Zuku puts all the pops in its mouth, so Kiyomi had to stop the two.

"All right! Zuku, no! We need to share these! Open. Open...!"

Zuku obeys Kiyomi to be spitting them out for her and wiping the drool to be normal again and clean on what it can do too.

"Ah, sick!" grossing Rin out. "Don't do that again."

"Sorry, Rin." said Kiyomi. "Zuku just plays around weirdly with others."

"Weirdly!? Just think what else this thing of yours put in its body to getting swallowed and pooped out."

"It just absorbs within its own shadow, can't go to the bathroom at all, remember?"

"So, let's just say that it doesn't..." Yukio said to them. "Anyways, wish we could get an AC too, but this building's old. We can deal with this, not like we ever dealt with a building with no AC before so we just have to make do with the fan."

Rin and Kiyomi enjoy their cold sweets together to stay cool off as much as they could.

"Super..." Kiyomi complains to being a bit cooler for them.

"I'm just saying." Rin said to Yukio.

"Oh, never mind, Rin. So, you two are a couple now?"

Once Yukio said that to them, they turn red and to be looking at each other.

"Us!?" both Rin and Kiyomi said.

"Yeah...We are...Sorry, Yukio, you're a good guy. I'll always be your friend, but...I really care for Rin, and he cares so much about me..."

Rin hugs Kiyomi closes to him.

"That's right! So, don't get any ideas! She's mine!"

"Rin, take an easy. I'm not going anywhere."

Yukio smiles for he sees them being happy together.

"I won't." he said. "I'm happy that you two are a couple. Rin, treat her well."

Sure, was easy enough for Yukio to say.

"Oh, you know I will."

"And Kiyomi, know that I don't mind being friends, my feelings in caring for you hasn't change yet."

Kiyomi just smiles at him.

"Thanks, Yukio, and you'll do good with a girlfriend too someday like I am with Rin here."

Well, that takes care of that part...And Rin forgetting about getting some type of water for his brother. He was happy either way, looks like Rin got more Ice Pops than some water to get later. Kiyomi was sort of sweating to be wearing shorts for Rin and Yukio both like to see herself getting clean off with a towel, for her boyfriend to smell her scent.

"Man, it's hot!"

Zuku was feeling hot too for Rin was feeling hotter just being around Kiyomi.

"(So, hot...! She should wear shorts like those more often. So, turns me on right now.)" he said while day dreaming.

As the three were studying, Rin hated it to spend a Sunday afternoon and being hot since he and Kiyomi passed to see no point to it at all. Also on the chart of Exwires are on the bottom for Yukio was a bit of his class up top, not the very high ups though so it's even Steven for them.

"Rin, just be happy that we're getting somewhere slowly."

Kiyomi drops an ice pop on her face.

"Ah, give me a break..."

"I got it." Rin said to help her out.

"No, it's fine. I can clean myself up..."

Rin licks Kiyomi's cheeks to get rid of it for her, she likes it.

"Better?"

"Yeah..."

"Sorry, I had to do it without Yukio seeing it. Gets embarrassed when he sees us in love. Kind of lame." he said to her.

"No, it's fine. I liked it."

Rin was happy to hear that coming from Kiyomi.

"This pallet thing here, I bet it's hard getting to the top in working so hard for others. You, me, and Kiyomi are trying to on our end." Rin said. "I can't wait to go on missions to experiences these things to get better."

"It'll come around, Rin, don't you worry about it."

Yukio stopped working quick to say this to Rin.

"The ranking of a pallet are for those who's a very special Exorcists into getting to those things by chance and skills that they have. They just can't give it to anyone you know, and no, we're not sending you on any missions anytime soon."

"Huh?" Rin was surprise to hear.

"Yukio..." Kiyomi said.

"Sorry, Kiyomi, but it's the truth and you know it. Rin acts crazy like a loose cannon. You can't handle some things and not follow orders or forgetting to get some things done for me..."

Zuku then senses something from Yukio that he was being serious in saying that as he was still jealous of Rin and Kiyomi being together.

"What gives? I said I was sorry." said Rin.

"(What's up with him? I thought he was alright for Rin and me being together. He can't just look calm about it to be getting mad at us over nothing to be hiding it over something else.)"

Well, that was true for Yukio explains to Rin for a good reason in saying so anyways.

"It's not that...Kiyomi, you're the only one to aid Rin to be staying close. And you, Rin, you rely too much from using Satan's powers."

Ouch, that had to be cold for a brother to say that to another.

"What?" Rin was confused.

"But, Yukio-!"

"In battle, you shouldn't be using that sword a lot even if you're guarding it from any enemy of Satan, and you're healing too much from those powers." Yukio explains to Rin. "You can't keep using your body as a shield when you're out of objections."

Rin did do that to stop Igor the other day...

"Yukio, he was trying to save both you and me from Igor." Kiyomi said to be defending Rin.

"Don't think of this excuse for you to defend Rin here!"

That was too cold there as Rin was surprise to see Kiyomi to believe that Rin's a good guy.

"If you keep using those powers, then you'll be consuming by Satan's powers for good." Yukio said.

"What?" said Rin. "Who cares on how I do it, if everyone's saved. You sound like the old man lecturing me, and don't yell at Kiyomi like that. She's proving a good point because she cares. Besides, you almost got killed too."

That Yukio almost did for trying to stop Igor by himself.

"I'm telling you this because I want to help you." said Yukio. "Our Father was the same thing to you too, in fact I bet he's spending his time spinning at his grave right now to see how you're doing on your own. As if..."

"Yeah, right...Like that old fart would care on how much I was doing right now."

Zuku and Kiyomi had to be stuck into this mess to watch and listen in.

"(This is bad...)"

"Old fart, huh? When are, you going to stop acting like a rebellion reckless teenager?" said Yukio. "Don't you think it's about time you grew up?"

Rin got up from his chair to get mad at Yukio now.

"Oh, yeah? And when you're going to stop acting like a big shot!? Because you're all brainy and stuff and all of that crap of all the girls are having total crushes on you including Shiemi?"

"What?"

Kiyomi says it to Yukio and repeats on what Rin was saying to him.

"He means that Shiemi has a big crush on you since you two meant a while back."

"She's what!?"

Now he gets it, for Shiemi has been for a while.

"And all you have been doing is trying to hit on my Kiyomi! I bet that's the reason why you're mad at me!"

"(Now he has done it...)" Kiyomi said in feeling silly right now.

"Okay, so what if she does? What does Shiemi must do with anything on what I'm talking about? And fine, I admit it. Maybe I do have feeling for Kiyomi. I have been since she came to seek our father's help way before you meant her." then he says it. "There, you happy now? And don't act all cool to act like a man either."

"So, you're not alright with it!"

Zuku feels bad for Kiyomi to have one brother that she loves and the other crushing on her more than he should with Shiemi.

"No, I'm not, Kiyomi. And I don't have a crush on Shiemi."

"Dude! That's just rude!" she yells at Yukio.

"My God, she totally is!" Rin said to his brother. "You got four eyes, four eyes! How come you can't see that!? You got to be one hell of a moron!"

Now Rin has done it to make things even worse.

"I'm a moron, huh?" said Yukio. "I wonder what makes you then? Seeing that you can't even run a simple task for me."

Really? Still complaining about it?

"I can't believe you're still whining about that..."

"(I can't believe that he admits his crush on me to being mad over forgetting bottles of water.)" Kiyomi said to herself.

"Your fighting is sloppy. You use your brutal skills instead of thinking first. Why don't you try using your head for a change!?"

Ouch, that one burned there too.

"Yukio! Stop this now! I don't...Like you in this way, got it?"

"If I would be saying this, then I wouldn't allow you two to be dating with each other."

Yukio was grabbing Kiyomi's hand tightly to be hurting her.

Yukio, let go of me! Let me go!"

Rin got mad to snap at Yukio.

"Hey! Four-eye piece of crap!"

Rin slaps Yukio to letting Kiyomi go and hitting his glasses right off his face. Bad move there, dude...It falls back down on his head only to be broken and kind of funny for Zuku to laugh at and Rin too.

"Ha! Look at that! It landed perfectly!"

It was no laughing matter to Yukio though.

"What in the hell is so freakin' funny...!?" he said in anger.

The two stopped laughing for Kiyomi moves next to Rin to stay close to him. Yukio then gets a call on his cell phone to be something huge to be getting there right away. Also, he had more spare glasses to use from his desk. Lucky...Kiyomi got mad to go into her room to feeling upset for Rin to see her crying again and then he asks his brother this...

"Another mission?"

"None of your business." he said.

Ouch...Yukio takes off to be coming from outside of the building as Rin goes to check on Kiyomi in her room as Zuku allows him in the room.

"What do you want, Rin?"

Rin sees Kiyomi crying.

"You alright?"

"No... I hate for you to see me like this. I cry too much..."

Rin sees the bruises left on Kiyomi's hand.

"Damn him...! So, sorry that this mess happened to you. And you don't cry too much, Kiyomi, not to me you don't. You're a good person. Yukio...Well, he needs to learn that we're in love. Guess he can't get over things too easily. Not even for me to being corrected too much. Let me see your hand."

"I'm fine..." she said.

"No, you're not."

Rin grabs Kiyomi's hand gently to start kissing it a lot to making her feel better.

"What are you doing...?" she questions him.

"Showing you on how much I love you. Showing that you can come to me when you get upset like this. Just don't run away from it."

She pats Rin's head to feel a bit better again.

"Thank you, Rin, you're too sweet. I care for your brother, I just never felt those feelings like we do back to him. I need for him to understand that. I know you're doing your best to caring too with my help, you are you. Don't change because on what Yukio said, still take his advice a little. And I mean a little from him. Your brother still loves you."

Rin got happy when seeing Kiyomi was feeling a bit better again.

"Oh, come on, Kiyomi! You are making me blush!"

"You're silly."

Rin then grabs Kiyomi's other hand to head outside.

"Come on, Yukio needs us. Stay close to me in case he gives you trouble again."

"But will he allow us to help him out?"

"Only one way to find out. I can do anything I put my mind into with you by my side. You're my girlfriend after all."

"(Rin...)"

The two headed out for Zuku to follow, as Yukio shows his ID to be allowed to go into the scene of the trouble that was going on both Rin and Kiyomi go there too.

"Rin Okumura, first member of the Exwire of Page Exorcist here to aid my brother."

"And Kiyomi Saki, same as him of a half breed Shadow Demon fighter."

Yukio sees them.

"Kiyomi? Rin? I don't mind her helping me, but you? Forget it!"

Kiyomi tries to keep focus on the mission to not getting mad on what Yukio did to her.

"Just making sure you don't break another pair of your glasses."

"Are you serious!?" he yells at his brother. "I have no time to play these games with you right now or fight over Kiyomi there for me to be liking her better! So, go away!"

"Zuku..."

Zuku slaps some sense into Yukio a little, just not too hard to come to his senses.

"Thank you." she said. "Yukio, be quiet. Less complaining, more working."

"She's right." same with Rin. "So... Tough shit."

It sticks its tongue out at Yukio, then the three of them hear a cat-like sound.

"What's going on over there anyways?" Kiyomi asked.

They follow the other exorcist members to tell and show them the scene.

"The guard gate Kuro who's been watching over the south gate has gone crazy suddenly." he explained. "We set the border to block off the other gate road so no one else would cross it while this is going on. Best to be safe, you know?"

There they see it; it was Kuro in his huge cat-form on top of the sign streets to be very mad like a hungry wild beast ready to kill anyone in his way. Lots of the other exorcist surrounded him but kept their distances before doing anything from approaching him any further.

"A cat...?" Kiyomi said.

Soon he started to talk for Kiyomi and Rin to hear Kuro.

"You liars!" he said. "You're all liars!"

Strange...

"Kiyomi, did you just hear that?" Rin asks her.

"I did. I thought it was me but...It was the cat."

Yukio then checks on one of the guards who got hurt but will be alright to get treated.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"That cat grew suddenly and attacked us." said one of the guards. "We were talking and we let it slip that Father Fujimoto had died to over hear us."

Looks like Shiro's name got to Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku's attention there when the guard said it. For Kuro knew Shiro a lot.

"Sorry..." said the other one. "Say, what's going to happen to Kuro?"

"Don't worry, we exorcists are going to take him down."

Really, Yukio? By killing Kuro?

"Seriously?" Kiyomi started to worry.

"What's this all about?" Rin asks Yukio. "What's that cat had to do with the old man's death?"

"That cat...Is known as a Cat Sídhe." Yukio started to explain to Rin and Kiyomi about Kuro. "It was Dad's familiar."

Rin and Kiyomi never knew that for Shiro to take care of Kuro a while back.

"You're kidding! What's a Cat Sidhe anyway?"

Good question there, Rin, what was a Cat Sidhe?

"A demon who possess cats, the ones in Japan are many in common. If they live long enough to develop a split tail, this one lived in the city who became part of one rarest type in our area...It was a guardian of the olden ages of time all the way back from Japan for centuries of silk worms; back in the old days, it protected humans from them and other predators they even worshiped them in a shrine. But as time changes and the silk worms died out over many years later, the people forgot about their guardian and all they have done for them. And then..."

Yep, centuries later the people try to tear the place down to build something else around it, making a cat like Kuro very mad to not let it get destroyed to protecting it, since it was the last of the Cat Sidhe's kind left in the world.

"Having loss his home, he became a demon."

And for that...The exorcist team started shooting at Kuro to shake off the bullets like it was nothing to him, as the others threw some type of smoke bomb at it, and still with no effected to going down. He destroys the truck to tip over to slowly go after them if they weren't being careful. Kuro speaks again for Rin and Kiyomi to hear him out.

"Liars!" he said "You're all liars! Liars!"

"(There he goes again saying that...)" Kiyomi said to know that something else was up.

Kuro comes charging in at them to be ready this time. He jumps over a car, dodges all the bullets, and whacks everyone by using his tails on some to move away. Shooting at him again, Kuro got out of the danger to be roaring at them. Yukio, Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku had to help them out now.

"What's the situation?" Yukio asks one of the exorcist members.

"Okumura!"

"We tried holy water, silver, whine, and still nothing's working." said the female member.

"Nothing, huh? What do you think, Zuku? I feel no evil from Kuro, but he's sad and mad to be doing this..."

Zuku felt it out as well on what Kiyomi was saying to it. No one can't use a type of spell on it in not knowing what Kuro fully was of a rare type of demon like him, all they did was to try tiring him out with sleeping darts. Don't know if they'll last long on this big demon cat.

"Did Father Fujimoto ever tell you about Kuro?" one of the Exorcist asks Yukio.

"Remember about a year ago, when you went on that mission?"

"Yes." he said.

"What mission?" a male member asked.

The female one started explaining to everyone.

"It was when Yukio was a Exwire member. Some scenes were being reported about the mess like this one here at the construction site..."

From the past Kuro was causing trouble from the hand-made works, things being built, and the people thinking it was haunted since they couldn't see or hear Kuro doing all those things to them. Monks, maidens, and such try stopping Kuro, but they were no match against him; so, the True Cross stepped in 'for Rin wasn't there during the time' with Shiro to being the last hope to stopping Kuro by any means, but it wasn't so easy at first...Lucky for him to befriended Kuro without fighting him at all, Kuro soon came to liking of the man was amazing. More amazing for Rin and Kiyomi to be hearing about this, like Shiro was to talk to Zuku the first time it appeared within her body to soon can control it and her powers then.

"The old fart was...a Palleted?" questioned Rin.

"I never knew that..." and Kiyomi too.

"After that, Dad made a contracted with Kuro to becoming a gate keeper at this side of our area of True Cross Academy." Yukio explained.

Poor Kuro, so they can't calm him anymore to just simply kill him?

"Once a demon, always a demon." said one of the members. "Once his master's gone, they go back to their old habits."

Yukio already came up with a backup plan that was all set to go.

"My Father knew that this day would happen, so he prepared this to him or myself to use it on him. Seems to be a hand-made grenade, I'm guessing that it's filled with medicine to kill him."

Shiro knew it might happen one day to make a weapon for Yukio to use. Another bomb-like of the holy power, if once use on Kuro will be at peace to let his spirit move on without dying too painfully. That day has come for him to use it since Yukio had no choice...No.

"But, Yukio...! Killing a demon-like animal!?" Kiyomi questions Yukio.

"I know, Kiyomi, I don't want to but I have to for my Father. It's going to hurt him to see Kuro go crazy in hurting others than it is going to hurt more to hearing about him in not being alive anymore."

She felt that Yukio didn't want to do it either deep down.

"(Yukio?)"

"Listen up, everyone." Yukio gives the orders to the members on what to do next. "I don't know what this thing is capable of, so I'm asking you guys to step back and let me handle this alone. Kiyomi, listen. It'll be quick and painless once I use it. I promise you that."

"But-!"

Rin says something about the matter at hand.

"Wait!"

Kuro then speaks again for Rin and Kiyomi to keep on hearing him saying the same thing.

"You liars! Liars! Shiro's the most powerful one of all!"

Now they know that Kuro was crying out for them to understand his pain. Everyone gets out of the area for Yukio to make his move as Kuro kept on talking about Shiro, so Kiyomi tries talking to him with Zuku standing guard.

"No, Zuku, stay down. Rin and I got this." she said for it to obey her. "Hey, Kuro! What about Shiro!? You know, Father Fujimoto!?"

"Shiro was the most powerful human of all!" he said. "He would never die! Shiro will come back! He's coming back!"

Poor Kuro didn't want to hear the truth out no matter how painful it sounded to him. Then Rin thought of something to himself to think about.

"That's it..." he said.

"Rin?"

Kiyomi looks at Rin to do something to save Kuro before Yukio finishes him.

"Okay, you two better get back." he said. "I don't know what this medicine is like, but it might influence you, Rin, and maybe on Kiyomi too for hurting Zuku more."

"Are you...Going to kill him?" Rin asks his brother.

"Yeah...This school doesn't have an exorcist who can take a demon in that class. The way he is, the only option is to kill him."

But was it really the only choice you must do, Yukio?

"Shiro's coming back!" said Kuro. "And until he does, I'm not going to die!"

"Yeah, but Kuro...!" Kiyomi didn't want Kuro to die. "(What can I even say to him? He won't be able to listen to reason.)"

Yukio goes for it.

"Go, Rin and Kiyomi. Time to get back."

But Rin stops him in time.

"Hold up!" he said to stopping Yukio.

"What?"

"Isn't killing him kind of extreme? I think or rather Kiyomi and I think he might be sad is all."

"He's right, Yukio." said Kiyomi. "We heard his voice. I feel his pain, Zuku even feels out Kuro's pain..."

"How would you two know that?" Yukio asks them.

"I don't know on how I know...Kiyomi might with her skills, but for me...I think it's kind of like demon to demon linking to one other."

Yukio started to get them on what they were saying just a little.

"Even if you two are right, we can't leave him like this."

"Then give me a minute to talk some sense into him!" Rin said.

"Me too!" and Kiyomi.

But Rin stops her.

"No, you be my backup. I'll talk to him, Kiyomi."

"But, Rin..."

Now that part, Yukio thinks it might be a bad idea, just a big 'might'.

"Wait, talk some sense?" he questions Rin.

"Yeah, don't worry. Kiyomi will be my back up for you to protect her from behind. I won't draw my sword out, okay? Is like you said, I won't use Satan's powers, I will use my head instead."

Rin says it to Yukio with a thumbs up and smiles at him, he was being serious here.

"Excuse me...?" Kiyomi and Zuku were confused.

"Huh?" and so was Yukio too.

Rin holds up Kiyomi's hand for luck.

"Watch my back, okay, Kiyomi? I got this one."

"Okay..."

He goes for it as Yukio and the other exorcist team watch it happen to help Kuro, while Kiyomi and Zuku could only watch it all on their end.

"Hey!" shouted Rin.

"Don't yell!" Yukio corrects Rin.

Kuro listens to Rin but he didn't seem so happy about it.

"My name is Rin Okumura! I'm Shiro's son!"

Kuro was shocked when he said that.

"Shiro's-!"

"My father's dead."

Yukio tries stopping Rin from saying anything further, to no hesitation one bit from stopping.

"Shiro's dead."

Then Kuro gets mad again.

"That's a lie! I don't believe you!" said Kuro in anger.

"(Come on, Rin, save him...) Kiyomi prays for Rin's safety and Kuro's too.

He kept on saying it again.

"Shiro's dead!"

"Liar!" he goes running at Rin. "Stop lying to me!"

Kuro comes charging in for Rin to use his head 'being so strong' to knock some sense into the cat's head hard to go down. This surprises Yukio there and Kiyomi as well from seeing this happen.

"(Did he just use his head there...!?)" he said in shocked.

"No way..." Kiyomi was surprised too and Zuku.

Kuro was down but he'll be fine, for Rin got a bloody nose because of that hit. Then he goes up to the cat to talk some sense into him now.

"It's okay..." he said. "I bet you really loved my Dad, didn't you?"

Kuro gives Rin the look to show on how much he did care.

"Thought so. And all of this just because you were sad, isn't it?"

Then Kuro gets up to look at Rin.

"You know what? I'm sad about it too." he reaches his hand out to Kuro. "So how about we be friends?"

To Yukio's surprise, it was like back then when Shiro befriended Kuro the same that Rin was doing it again. Shiro's words and kindness after Kuro loved humans to being betrayed by them and left out, he was there for him to making alcohol to being closer together...Remembering all the good times that Kuro had with Shiro to soon be crying to soon be making friends with his son now to feeling better in a good way here into letting it all out.

"Shiro...Shiro...Can't I see you again, Shiro...?" he said while crying. "Are you really dead?"

Now Kuro knows the truth to turn back into a normal size cat and continues crying out. Looks like Rin did it without killing the demon cat after all for Yukio and the others to be amazed in seeing all of that, as Zuku and Kiyomi were too and liking the cute Kuro cat form to go over and to hug him.

"Aw! So, cute!" Kiyomi picks Kuro up to hold him. "It's okay, Kuro...Rin and I are here for you. Father Fujimoto was a good person, yes he was...It's alright...Such a cutie..."

Looks like another happy ending there to making a new friend/pet. For Amaimon watches from inside of the building on everything that happened, guess he has arrived already...What was Mephisto up to in getting his younger brother into this? Besides getting Kiyomi into his life, for Igor to still helped the two demons out, I still got a bad feeling about this. So as the sun slowly sets, Kuro really likes Rin a lot and Kiyomi too since they were a couple for Zuku to getting use to the demon-like cat to have around. Yep, a new familiar and a pet to them.

"Such a cutie..." Kiyomi said while patting Kuro and purring to be liking the love she was giving to him.

"You like cats, don't you Kiyomi?" Rin asks her.

"I do." she answers. "And Kuro's a special one here. Rin, what did for him today was amazing. You can do something cool without the sword sometimes. You're really are something else when we work together as a team."

When Kiyomi said that, Rin looks at her to turning red all over his face again.

"Well, that is the power of love..."

Kiyomi smiles when Rin said that.

"I guess it is."

Kiyomi rubs her head-on Rin's chest while holding his arm to be liking the feeling.

"Ah, man..."

"It's fine. I like when you feel good when we're holding each other."

Rin was so happy.

"(Yes! She likes it! I can feel her breast pressing against me while she's filling me up! I knew I would fall for the right girl!)"

"Sorry I'm late."

Then Yukio appears to the two.

"Hi, Yukio." said Kiyomi.

"Listen, Kiyomi...I'm sorry. How's your hand?"

"I'm fine. And it's alright, you know I still care about you as a true friend you are, right? I just love Rin more. So, don't let this affect you, please...?"

He smiles to finally come to an understanding.

"I know...I did some thinking and you were right. You two are happy together. And Shiemi..."

"What about her?"

Yukio drops the subject to change it into something else.

"It's nothing...I wish you two the best of luck. After thinking about it today and seen what Rin can do a bit better now and then, I guess you two were meant to be with each other. But if he treats you badly, then I'll step in.

"Hey-!" Rin stops to see that Yukio did have a crush on her a little. "Hell, why not? If anything were to happen to me, I trust you to protect my girl."

So, the two brothers shake on it.

"Deal. Kiyomi, I had a crush on you since we meant when you came to our Father to help you out, for that I'm happy we met."

"Me too, Yukio, me too. Let's stay as good friends. Don't let it get to your head again. Please? Do that for me."

She hugs to kissing his cheek a little.

"I won't...I promise. (You're a good person, Kiyomi, stay true to yourself.) I see that Kuro really likes you two."

So, Yukio could tell just by seeing Kuro was around them a lot lately.

"What's going to happen to him?" Rin asks Yukio.

"Oh, I told them that he has become your familiar." said Yukio. "A clever excuse if I might say. They're going to use a different familiar to guard the South Gate for now on."

Kuro smelled something in Yukio's hand that he was carrying on him thinking it smelled like Shiro to being the poison that he almost used on him.

"No! That's poison!"

Kuro shows it to Rin and Kiyomi.

"Hey! This smells like a present from Shiro." Kuro said.

Seems that Kiyomi and Rin can understand the cat only.

"He said it was a present from the old man." Rin said to Yukio.

"Really?" questioned Kiyomi.

Yukio smells it to being booze instead.

"This is...Silver Wine Sakai."

Kuro remembers it being his favorite drink ever.

"Silver Wine Sakai. It's Shiro's Silver Wine Sakai! Let me have it! Let me have my present!"

He got excited to be jumping around for Yukio to laugh about and Zuku too.

"So, cute!" Kiyomi said.

"What's up with you?" Rin asked.

"I just realized...That there was no way for Dad wanted to kill Kuro."

So, Yukio pours Kuro some drink for him to have and enjoy it again, for Rin to smile about.

"You know what? Our old man was pretty awesome..."

"That's Father Fujimoto for you." Kiyomi said.

Yukio overheard Rin in saying that about Shiro almost, but he hides it from his brother from not admitting it again.

"Ah...! Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

That's Rin for you, Yukio knows that he really does cares.

"So, yummy!" Kuro enjoys the drink.

"Oh, Rin, you silly man you...!"

Kiyomi holds Rin to like the feeling to keep his arms wrapped around her body. Welcome to the team, Kuro, and a new home with them. I want a pet like him! So, Rin thought that he, Yukio, and Kiyomi can drink to their victory and the memory of Shiro.

"A toast...To our old man."

"You better not, Rin. Humans shouldn't be drinking that stuff." Yukio warns Rin not to drink it.

"He's right for once, Rin..." Kiyomi warns him too.

"Come on, man, it just for show. You know, a little something just for him."

So, Yukio goes for it to poor some for Rin just this once.

"Okay, but just for show."

Looks like those two were going to do it but Kiyomi as Zuku tries on its end.

"Alright, bottoms up!"

"Bottoms up!"

Rin drinks it up in seconds.

"Idiot!" Yukio yells at Rin.

He hated the taste.

"Ah, gross!"

And Zuku drinks the bottle to start puking all over while Kuro was drunk and happy on his end.

"Crap...Zuku, you drank too fast!" Kiyomi said.

"Zuku!" both Rin and Yukio said to it.

"Shiro's Silver Wine Sakai...Yum...Yum..."

And for that, the lesson is for some under age teenagers is this...Don't drink until you're 21 years old to drink carefully, always! Unlike Kuro was alright, leaving Zuku to shove things in its mouth out of nowhere to absorb them coming from Kiyomi's powers. Anyways, it seems that having a friend to Shiro like Kuro there, was a good friend to Rin and Kiyomi's alright, as Yukio slowly sees them being cute together and better as a team in battle for Rin to use his head 'for once'. Besides head-butting...Ha! More to come later.


	11. Demon of the Deep Seas

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 11 # - Demon of the Deep Seas

On a stormy rainy night, a man on a boat all alone swims into the seas being too strong and to be seeing a sea creature he was hunting down, but not a normal one...It was huge of a Giant Kraken. Wow...And this guy thinks he can fight a monster like that creature popping out of the waters on his own? Well, cutting that part to the next day being an awesome looking beach area, so you already know what that means, right? Yep, it's vacation time! With Rin, Shima, Izumo, and Kiyomi 'with Zuku too by hiding with her from the shadows because of the sun being too bright and hot for it' have arrive to have some fun and on an Exwire mission too.

"The beach! The fun! The bikinis! Yeah!" Rin said with excitement.

"Let's hit on the girls!" said Shima with joy to run down there. "Let's hit the waters, Okumura!"

"Come on, Izumo! Get changed! I can't wait to see my Kiyomi in her hot swim suit when she's finish changing..." Rin said to her.

"Let's go have some fun! I love the beach!" shouted Shima.

Too bad for them, because...The four are selling food instead of having fun to do some work. Poor Shima...Rin didn't mind selling grilled squids, only if they were some people who wanted to eat them, at least Kuro tags along to eat the paying food though. Must be fun having that cute cat-like demon around now since those three had to also pick up seed weed for a demon potion making a spell of some kind. As Izumo goes out to swim on her own to relax for Shima to be complaining, as it was Kaoru and his wife to take them in to work since they own the area...Rin tries putting some sun block on him to get some out of the bottle, it was kind of hard to do.

"You're putting it on you now?" asked Shima.

"What of it? Don't want to get burned...! What's up with this thing!?"

"Try shaking it harder!" Kuro said to Rin.

"Don't you think I'm trying to...?"

As Rin kept on doing that, Kiyomi finally comes out wearing her bright yellow revealing swim suit being cute on her.

"Hey, you guys! I'm here!"

Kiyomi comes running out to looking happy to show her breasts being a bit bigger from the swim suit top for Kuro to jump on to her shoulders.

"Aw, Kiyomi, you look very pretty."

"Thank you, Kuro."

She pats him to like the feeling for any normal cat would like when being patted.

"What do you guys think?"

"Not bad, Ms. Saki." Kaoru gives her a thumbs up.

Shima really likes on what Kiyomi was wearing, to Rin was really turning red to see her in a very cute swim suit.

"Super-hot!" Shima said.

"Rin, do you like me in this?"

"Kiyomi...! So, amazing..."

Rin sprays the sun block lotion all over himself...Ha! Funny.

"Ah, give me a break!" he complains to getting some all over him.

"Well, while we're relaxing to be working so hard, let's make sure we get some sun with protection on to us." she said. "And Rin, could you put some lotion on me please?"

Rin looked at Kiyomi's back side in doing so to really wanting to do it, before Shima could instead.

"Oh! I want to-!"

Rin pushes Shima out of his way.

"Back off! She's mine!" he yells at him. "(This is hot...! I get to touch her back...! Wow! This is too much for me to take! Okay, Rin, you can do this...)"

Kiyomi was laughing to see how cute Rin was to her, as Izumo was getting sun on her end to be in the waters while sitting on a floaty. That's when she gets a leg cramp for a young boy name Yohei to see and help her out, and accidentally touching her breast to freak out about it and then head butting her hard, ouch...Bringing her back to shore, for the kid tries giving her CPR, but she wakes up to head butting him this time; but he did save her life to say that she was cute and such as Kiyomi tells Shima, Kuro, and Rin about Izumo almost being put in danger and got up on her feet again.

"Hey! She's okay, see?" Kiyomi pointed out.

"Are you okay?" Rin asks Izumo.

"You don't know how lucky you are." said Shima. "So, what happened to the guy who saved you? Did he leave already?"

He looks around to see who it was for Yohei did it all and he was only a kid 'saying that he's not but he's a tough one'.

"I'm right here!" Yohei shouted.

"I think it might be him, Shima." Kiyomi explained.

They see him finally for Shima teases him.

"Ah, you're so small, I didn't see you."

"Oh, yeah." said Yohei. "Doesn't matter if I'm a kid or small, being a man is all that counts!"

Izumo and Kiyomi turn red when Yohei said that part.

"Don't talk like that!" Izumo said.

"Why not!? What? You don't like guys with big hearts or something?"

"(I think Yohei was mentioning something about being a real man of a kid or older, is having a big penis...But I better not say that to the others since Izumo and I already know.)"

They soon hear a noise from up top where the people were running and complaining all over for on the look on Yohei's face, it could only mean trouble.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Shima asked.

Yohei goes off for the other five to seeing him leave.

"Hey! Where are going!?" asked Rin.

They follow him and the other people to see a good view at the light house up top, for the ocean looked rather odd today.

"Wow...What is that?" said Rin.

It looked like the entire waters of the beach was all covered in black.

"It looks like ink." said Kiyomi. "Many a multiple of octopuses were all killed by sharks or something from the looks of it..."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Shima said. "Probably not normal, not even a group of dead octopuses at all."

"It's a demon."

Rin, Kiyomi, Shima, Izumo, and Kuro turn around to see an old monk being dress up and seeing the scene who knows it was a demon of the waters who was doing all of this.

"A demon?" Kiyomi asks the old man.

"They say that when the sea turns as black as ink, a demon of a size of a small mountain will rise from it and destroy everything."

"Where did you hear that?" ask Rin.

So, the old monk says it.

"It's a legend that's been passed down for generations...Mercy on us..." he prays.

Then he takes the five to see a painting at the nearby boarding papers of the beach to show of a giant kraken on it.

"What is that?"

"It's like a giant kraken!" Kiyomi said from seeing the painting of one. "(Sort of right about it...But a giant kraken, for real?)"

"A painted tablet." the old monk said. "400 years ago, our temple's priest made it."

"That's a big squid. I mean like really big." Shima said.

"The sea has turn black from the monster."

Then Izumo said something to the old man.

"Yeah, but isn't that just a story?"

"I wish it were. We have been experience with these six months ago...The sea turned black just like it did today, and a fisher man on his boat set off to drive away the demon. However, to this day, that man has not returned."

Strange...So there's a demon-like sea creature causing trouble for one human to lose a life from six months ago. As the sun sets 'for Zuku to come out now' Rin, Shima, Kiyomi, Izumo, and Kuro headed back to the area to think about on what they should do next since this might be part of their mission to take care of.

"Just our luck." Shima complained. "I didn't think we would hear about demons than we do in school."

"Don't you think it would be cool if our mission was to go and kill that demon?" said Rin to smile about it.

"Rin, please. Just the us five and Zuku? It would be hard to do." Kiyomi said to him.

"What? I'm just saying..."

They soon stop to bump into something without considering being Yohei who was out too late.

"What the hell?"

Rin, Kuro, and the other three see the young boy.

"Yohei." Kiyomi said.

"Ow...Hey! Watch where you're going!" he said to Rin.

"Look, our little friend's back." said Shima.

Rin thought that they would see him again.

"You know; we were really worried about you. Where did you disappear to?"

Yohei turns around to not answer that question.

"Nowhere!"

"Nowhere?" Kiyomi repeated.

"Nowhere, huh?" Rin said as he places his hand on his chest. "Man, you are one hard headed kid."

"You're telling me." Izumo agrees with Rin there.

Meaning that Yohei had a head strong forehead like a hammer.

"Does your head still hurt?" Yohei asks Izumo.

"Yeah, of course it does!"

Still liking her for a kid, Yohei didn't mean to hit her from earlier.

"Sorry about that."

That sure made Izumo's face turn red there.

"Come on, kid, you had to see us coming your way, didn't you? You couldn't give us some room to get by."

Like Yohei would say anything about that to anyone like them even for Rin too.

"No way!" Yohei said. "My old man told me to always walk a straight path, and that's what I was doing."

Zuku was confused about the young boy to ask Kiyomi about it.

"Don't look at me, Zuku, we just found him saving Izumo's life today."

While the little demon was resting from the huge sun rays from earlier.

"I don't think your old man was saying it in terms, not really doing it." Shima said with a smile on his face. "And besides, you ended up going straight, you just might get loss."

"No one is that dumb." Rin said to him.

Then Yohei asks them this question next...

"Does any of you know where to go to a pet store?"

They were confused for Yohei shows them a paper of something.

"I need to get to the pet store. I drew a map, but I can't find it."

They look at Yohei's drawing of the map of finding the place, and... I guess it wasn't a very good direction of a drawing from the looks of it.

"Yeah, what? You got a problem with that!?"

"Okay, okay." Kiyomi said. "Let's calm down here. I don't mind taking you with my friends to tag along and my boyfriend. Let's go..."

So, night has fallen for Rin, Kiyomi, Shima, Izumo, and Kuro to take Yohei to a nearby pet store in time and somewhere to shop at, well from asking someone who lives around the area but not the kid himself.

"Do you even live around here?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but my dog's sick."

So Yohei has a pet dog.

"Your dog?" asked Izumo. "So, when you go to the pet store, your dog takes you there?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Shima laughs about it for Yohei to ignore him there, seeing that does get around to being strong like his father. From losing directions on where to go to and such, it wasn't Yohei's fault. To leave this question about his father...Could it be...?

"Why is the topic being all about you father a lot?" Izumo asked Yohei about.

He stops to say this in a quiet type of tone of his voice.

"Because...He was pretty awesome..."

"You okay, Yohei?" Kiyomi asks him.

That could only mean one thing about Yohei's father then...

"About six months ago, he took his ship to stop a monster and never came back."

So, that man was his father for the others to be very surprised to hear about.

"No way..." shocked Kiyomi and the same with Zuku too.

"Your dad was that guy?" Shima asked.

"Then...The thing he was after was..."

Yep, Rin, you're right as well.

"The Demon of the Deep Seas." said Yohei. "That's what the people call that thing who killed my Dad. I swore...That no matter what, I will find it. And kill it!"

That sucks, dude. And for a long day's work, Kaoru offers the five and Zuku to a nice meal to eat...Only to be too much of the squid factor going around. Too many of them.

"Everything's got squid in it..." said Izumo.

"Ew...! I hate sea food!" Kiyomi complained about Zuku hated the smell from it anyways being cooked or not.

"That's right, eat up." said Kaoru with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but...Don't we have anything besides squid?" asked Rin.

"No, we don't. Do you know why? No one has been able to catch anything in the waters except squid. It's driving everyone squidly. However, you can all squid out until you get sick."

Worse punch lines from a teacher like him...Ever...!

"Shut up..." Kiyomi said quietly.

"No wonder why no one bought our squids today...It figures." Rin said to agreeing with his girlfriend too.

Changing the subject here as Zuku hands Kaoru a book on the sea demon to learn about.

"Ah, Mr. Kaoru sir...We heard about a sea monster that was the size of a mountain today. I have a feeling what it might be, we want to know for once on what you think about it."

He found out what it was in one of the pages.

"Right here, see?"

He points it out for Kiyomi, Zuku, Rin, Izumo, and Shima to see since they hate on what they had to eat...

"A kraken?" ask Rin.

"If this is what you're talking about, it's right here. A rumor back in the olden days in Norway...When these creatures comes out from the seas, it turns pitch black within the waters to be causing trouble."

"Knew it!" Kiyomi said.

"That's why all the fishermen can't catch anything but squid." said Shima. "Okay, so we figure that a kraken is doing this, but how do we destroy it?"

How do you destroy a demon-like kraken indeed...?

"One would have to know a demon of the sea's favorite verse." said Kaoru. "A special spell word of a sentence to it from pages' chapter 13. Other than that, the options are limited. I'm afraid your little friend can't destroy it by himself."

"So, in other words, if nothing's done here soon...Then all the people and Yohei are all screwed, right?"

Good point there, Kiyomi. That didn't sound good at all, Yohei will get himself killed by one if he handles the kraken alone! And once again, Kaoru gets another call from his wife to go see her right away leaving the others behind, again he's just not good doing his job as an exorcist teacher sometimes!

"I want to know who 'kitty cat' is." Rin said.

"It's Kaoru's wife..." said Kiyomi.

For Rin and Shima would picture Kaoru's wife to being not so pretty in their heads.

"Well, you know what this means, Okumura?"

"What?"

"We get to swim our asses off tomorrow!" said Shima.

"Alright! Kiyomi, you get to swim with me in your cute swim suit!"

So much for Izumo complaining about Kaoru not doing his job, as he tells them to babysit Yohei tomorrow anyways to stay safe and away from the kraken. So, no fun for them.

"I can still wear it again, Rin, it's okay."

With Kiyomi cheering Rin up, it wasn't so bad...As she and Izumo relax in a hot tub 'for her to think about Yohei suddenly', she goes out to see him standing outside near the building in the middle of the night for Zuku to watch them from the shadows as promise by Kaoru's orders to follow. Besides giving Izumo something to stop the bruise on her head that Yohei's hardheaded made by accident 'to having a crush on her', he asks her to find his way home too. Really? The next morning for Kiyomi to be resting like Shima and Rin 'for him to be daydreaming of his girlfriend' as Kuro tries waking him up.

"Oh...God, Kiyomi...! Don't touch me there...I love you so much...!" he said in his sleep.

Kuro wakes him up though, ad Zuku does the same for Kiyomi to tell them about the sea be covering the waters into black ink again.

"Don't tell me, Zuku...It's happening again?"

That was a big yes there. Rin, Shima, Kiyomi, Kuro, and Izumo sees that the kraken was close by from the seas itself in the beach area.

"Not again..." said Shima.

"I'm sure that the kid seen this too already. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Rin said.

"I think you're right about that, Rin." Kiyomi agrees with him.

Just then, Izumo takes off to see if Yohei was staying put.

"I'm going to go check on him!" she said.

"Izumo?" Shima was confused.

"You sure you want to go see him?" Kiyomi asked her.

Looks like she cares deep down without admitting it that Yohei saved her life, for Kiyomi to know that the kid liked her. And so, she goes off...Izumo just sits by from afar to see Yohei sitting near the sea side while eating to be watching this, so he looked alright. As Rin, Shima, Kiyomi, Zuku, and Kuro get a text from her for that she was doing well.

"She's said that she's still staying put." Rin said.

"For that long though?" Kiyomi said.

"But she has to be hungry by now." Shima said. "Don't you two think it's kind of weird? This is not like Izumo to be worried about someone else before."

Good point there, Shima...As the sun sets for Yohei to still be hanging around, Izumo finally goes up to see how he was doing. She was trying to tell him on how dangerous it will be if he does face the Kraken alone, and he knows that; to hear about his father being killed by it to feeling angry and sad to not just let it go so easily so I can understand his pain and so did she. Still, it's not worth throwing your life away against a beast of the seas. Yohei was a strong kid to being tough like his father was, thinking that Izumo will run away from her troubles, as she was warning him that it'll lead him into nothing. Soon the two hear a sound coming from the waters for the kraken to appear, for Rin, Shima, Kuro, Zuku, and Kiyomi to see it too from the building further back in a good view.

"Ah, you guys..." Kiyomi said to be shocked about the demon popping up.

"There it is!" said Rin.

Yohei sees it to go after it as Izumo warns him not to. And for Kiyomi, Rin, Shima, Kuro, and Zuku to arrive in seeing it up close being a very big kraken.

"No way..."

"It's huge in person!" Kiyomi said for Zuku got ready to fight with them against the demon.

"It really is a demon!" Shima panicked. "Where's Captain Nemo when you need him!?"

Not good for Shima to read a spell against this type of demon in being something different than they thought it was.

"Kiyomi! Zuku!" Rin calls out to them.

"We're ready, Rin!"

"Wait! What are you two going to do!?" Shima asks them.

"Kiyomi and I... None of us are sure of it yet. But we must stop it before it destroys the village. Besides it's the kid, he'll get hurt if he tries anything."

"No kidding!" Kiyomi said too.

"Okay...Here goes nothing."

And so...Shima does his best to chant out the spell with his staff in tact to help the others without stopping on his end, but it wasn't working at all.

"Not good...I guess it can't hear anything...!"

"Oh, come on! It's got giant ears there, see!?"

Rin pointed it out to Shima for it was on top of the kraken's head. But those weren't ears...Zuku hits Rin on the head in anger for he was so wrong on what he just said there.

"Those are fins! Krakens don't have ears, Rin!" Kiyomi corrects him.

"I know...Seriously, man...?" Shima agrees with her.

"They...Are...? Really!?"

Now Rin sees it! The kraken strikes at them to moving away in time before the platform got destroyed from its long and powerful whacking tentacles. Shima and Rin were alright for Kiyomi to use Zuku to shield them and for Rin to catching her in time.

"You okay, Kiyomi?"

"I'm fine, Rin, glad to see you guys alright." she said. "Zuku, go get it!"

Soon she gets Zuku into its true beast mode to attack the kraken along with Kuro joining in the battle of head-butting the sea demon.

"Kuro!" Rin calls out to him.

Zuku strikes at it like a wild animal for Kuro kept his cool to striking with it little by little to standing his ground as well.

"Wow...It's like a giant monster movie..." said Rin. "Go, Zuku! Kick its ass, Kuro!"

Rin cheers Kuro on for Kiyomi to control Zuku to borrowing her energy to it in staying strong during the battle. It was going well, until Zuku got inked all over to be unable to see and be taken down, for Kuro bites it for Shima to see that it wasn't good for him either.

"Zuku!" Kiyomi cries out to pull the demon away to its small form again.

"Not good..." Shima worries.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked him.

"You seriously don't know this part either?"

Kuro goes down too in going back to his small cat form for Rin to make sure that he was doing alright.

"Kuro! Are you okay!?"

"I feel...dizzy..." said Kuro feeling ill.

"Oh, right! I forgot!"

Kiyomi now knows why this happened to Kuro for Shima explains it to Rin.

"Cats can't eat raw squid, it paralyzes them!"

"For real!?"

Izumo runs up to them for she couldn't find Yohei anywhere.

"Where's Yohei!?" she asks them. "Did he come this way?"

"No, we don't know where he is." said Shima.

"Weren't you watching him, Izumo?" Kiyomi asked.

"Really...? Oh, no. Don't tell me he got lost again...?"

Izumo sees the kraken getting closer to try stopping it herself.

"That's it...! Looks like it's up to me!"

She runs into battle for the others couldn't stop her in time.

"Hey, wait!"

"Izumo!" Kiyomi calls out to her.

Trying to call out to her two white spirit foxes, only for the kraken to make a huge splash from of the waters to get Izumo's spell papers all wet and was unable to do it. Not good...With nothing that Rin can't do 'without the others around to be using his sword in public', that's when a fire out at the kraken right into its body. Nice shot! To see a speed boat in the waters being Yohei himself.

"Look! Over there!" Kiyomi said to be pointing out for the others to see. "It's Yohei!"

He's tough for a kid to try to kill the kraken alone. Izumo and Shima then sees Rin taking off, meaning one thing only for Kiyomi to tell the others to stay put.

"Let's go, Zuku. You guys stay put on this side, while Rin and I handle the other to back up Yohei!"

She goes off as well for them to look out for Kuro.

"Kiyomi! Rin! Where are, they are going now!?" said Izumo.

"Come back!" Shima calls out to them.

Rin goes swimming to reach out to the boat into aiding Yohei quickly to stop the kraken before it would drown him for Kiyomi uses Zuku to holding down the demon if she could in making her own sea dragon to pulling it down even harder without letting go at all.

"(Hurry, Rin, hurry...!)"

Yohei was still too stubborn to listen to go swimming after it and fires another shot at the Kraken, soon it raises its arms high to send the kid flying back into the waters hard, for Kiyomi to slowing down his fall by using Zuku in time though he was out cold. She loses her grip of the thing to send her falling to the waters harder for Rin, Shima, and Izumo to see the horror happening.

"Oh, no...! Kiyomi! (You'll pay for that!)"

Rin swims over as Zuku grabs hold of Yohei, he saves Kiyomi from drowning. And since the kraken was blocking the others from seeing Rin, this was his chance to use the sword to release and use his powers to save the two people within a few seconds...But stops to hear someone swimming to shore on a boat by saying Yohei's name.

"Yohei! Yohei!" he calls out.

Yohei wakes up to hearing that his father was there and he was still alive.

"It's...It's my Dad! Dad!"

He swims up to him to be reunited again for the kraken stops to bringing all four of them back on shore in time for Rin to put his sword away, and checks on Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi, please wake up...Please...I don't want to lose you..."

Rin strokes Kiyomi's hair to finally come to and coughing out the water with Rin holding her in his arms.

"Rin...? What happened...?" she asks him.

He smiles to be hugging her.

"Kiyomi...Thank God you're alright...I was so worried about you."

She hugs Rin back to be happy to see him worry about her.

"Rin...I'm alright. I wish I could have done something if that thing didn't hurt Zuku..."

"It's fine. You saved the kid, you did great. You're never useless to me."

"Thank you, Rin." she said. "So... Did I miss something? Why isn't that kraken attacking us anymore?"

And so, the kraken wasn't hurting anyone even when Yohei's father arrived back. As night, has fallen...Kaoru was happy to see Rin, Kiyomi, Shima, and Izumo doing another find job as Kuro and Zuku would be fine. Besides seeing his wife again for being gone that long, Rin didn't have to know where he was at. Seems there wasn't any danger at all, for Yohei's father explains everything to them and his son.

"I tried getting back, but I made it to a deserted island to stay there for a bit...Then try striking out to sea again; I try to get back but with a little help from that giant squid there. Got no sense of direction."

So, it helped him 'a little', not an enemy or a bad demon at all...?

"But...I thought that thing was your enemy!" said Yohei.

"Yohei my boy, you need to be more flexible." the father said

"Huh?"

"That's when I realize during out in battle...it's flexible from both mind, body, and soul. It turned over a new leaf, so why can't we all?"

And for that, it was helpful to aiding him after all to let by gone's be by gone's, to be heading back to the seas once again for that thing.

"But you said once a man does something, he was going to follow through it!"

True, Yohei remembers his father saying that to him.

"It's alright, Yohei, everything works out in the end. Really. Be like the flavor coolest of a suichi."

Looks like neither Rin, Kiyomi, Izumo, or Shima don't get it all.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Shima.

"You got us, Shima." Kiyomi said to him.

And Yohei's father says this to his son.

"And sometimes, a man might at times change his mind."

"O... Okay." he said. "You know what? I think I'm way mature now because of this."

"Oh, God..." Izumo complains.

And so, the father and son reunited with a big hug.

"Now...Come here...Son!"

"Dad!"

The two hugged, being a touching moment a bit for Rin 'with Kuro on his head', Zuku, and Kaoru to see...Not so much for Shima, Izumo, or Kiyomi here.

"That's so awesome...!" Rin cried.

"Seriously...?" Shima said.

"Oh, boy, Rin, you are something else." Kiyomi smiles to be hugging him.

"Even demons can have a change of heart." Kaoru explained. "That's what I was trying to teach you. And with it, that alone may the trip here worth it..."

Both Kiyomi and Zuku got mad at Kaoru.

"Oh, really...? You should have said that to us sooner! Idiot!"

"Total B.S." Shima said.

For Izumo goes down on her knees to feel tired and silly after what happened today.

"Geeze...This sucks!" she screams out loud.

Some odd and twisted there, huh? Still, Kaoru didn't say anything about that lesson at all to even be making it up. I mean, seriously! At least the kraken's friendly for Yohei to be happy to have his father back and the beach area to go back to normal once again. Nice vacation to try taking care of things to saving lives, just in case, you know? As Rin takes Kiyomi both go somewhere a bit further for them to be alone near the ocean waters quick.

"What's up, Rin?" Kiyomi asked.

"Nothing...How are you feeling...?" he got shy in asking her that.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to save me you know; I was more worried about Yohei almost drowning. If it wasn't for Zuku saving his life in time."

"And I saved yours too. You had me worried...! Come here!"

Rin hugs Kiyomi to like this feeling.

"Rin, I'm all right. Really..."

"Kiyomi, I promise to protect you and I will. You mean so much to me."

"You're too sweet and funny too. Saying a squid had ears, those were fins you silly..."

Kiyomi laughs for Rin to get embarrassed there.

"Shut up! I made a mistake, okay!?"

Kiyomi kisses Rin's lips.

"Oh, you. I'm laughing with you though, not at you. Lighten up, okay?"

Rin smiles to be staring at Kiyomi.

"I knew that...My God, you're beautiful."

The two kissed under the moon light to enjoy this moment together. Soon Shima comes up to give Rin a pat on the back out of nowhere, for Kuro to be happy to see them in love. And Izumo to say how much she was happy with Kiyomi 'in her way of saying it', along with Zuku looking happy for them too.

"Aw, look at you two...!"

"Shima!" Rin got mad at him. "A little privacy here!?"

"But we like to see you two getting along." Kuro said to meowing.

"Nice work, Kiyomi, I guess..." Izumo said to hide her feelings to her.

She knew what Izumo meant to be happy about.

"Thanks, Izumo... (Rin, you're the best boyfriend I ever had and to love you back.)"

For that, they headed back to be waiting for the bus to arrive as Rin, Kiyomi, Shima, Izumo, Kuro, and Zuku waited to miss their chance to have fun on the beach. So much for that I guess, a little. While waiting, they see Yohei and his dog walking by.

"Hey, it's that kid." said Shima.

"Yohei..." Kiyomi said.

Izumo says her good-byes to Yohei to see his dog, with the same eyebrows as hers. Oh, boy...Looks like she wasn't too happy to see that. So, on the bus they go home for Izumo to be a bit happy and to be laughing about as the boys, Kuro, Zuku, and Kiyomi to see her from behind to turn around.

"Yeah, what?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." said Rin. "Just wanted to know what was so funny."

"And to see if you were alright." said Kiyomi. "(Don't say to her about the dog look alike thing now...)"

"What else can I do, but to laugh? And I'm fine. This trip was the weirdest thing ever..."

"Guess you have a point there." Shima said to be laughing at a little.

"Totally, weird..." she mutters quietly to smile. "Whatever. This feels great..."

Good to know that Izumo was maturing better to Kiyomi and Rin to being closer too in holding hands on the way back, so maybe the trip and helping Yohei wasn't too bad for them at all, it was weird and fun for them. And the kraken being on its own has left to just let it live on and free into the seas. Legends being left unsaid...really. I love going to the beach for some sun, fun, ice cream to eat, and to go swimming! Don't you?


	12. A Game of Tag

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 12 # - A Game of Tag

Another nice day at True Cross Academy for some people...And what I mean by 'some' of the people', I mean, more likely the others - such as Mephisto here back in his office since he was the head master of the entire school after all. With an upsetting towards Kiyomi Saki to have a photo of her, meaning he's a complete nut job over that girl who's already taken by Rin. And yet, he still wants to do something with his powers to get Igor to do some of his work, along with Mephisto's younger brother Amaimon.

"(Such beauty you are...Kiyomi Saki. You're just like your mother when I first meant her long ago. A special human for Kazu to fall for to get married, fight as a team, and having you, a pretty half breed. And for that devil boy...I must have her.)"

Whack-o... Fantasizing so much or too much there, seems that Amaimon's making himself at home to have many items that he got from Japan around the office room for Mephisto to be surrounded by. To giving one that his older brother would like, Mephisto tells Amaimon that Rin will be at his very own theme park of his, wait…he has a theme park? It could probably top off Six Flags here!

"You're in the mood to play with him?" he asks Amaimon to be looking excited to go out.

"I am. I'll show a fun time by fighting, brother." he said. "And his girlfriend?"

"Just don't hurt my lovely Kiyomi, understood?"

Amaimon looks out the window with his fingernail being very long in his mouth to bite down on it repeatedly.

"Sure thing, unless I sweep her off her feet first..."

"Thank you...Hey! Wait a minute!"

I think you're making a big mistake here, Mephisto, to send your little brother into battle who can be dangerous...Just saying. During the day as everyone was getting ready to head off to do something special from outside, Kiyomi was getting ready to join with the others 'after getting herself clean up from the bathroom with Zuku to meeting up before it got started', her demon friend tells her that Rin was coming by from the hallway as they were walking in.

"He's here? Thanks, Zuku."

The demon was pleased for Kiyomi to say that to it, unaware that she was being spied on 'without feeling the energy of Amaimon' to only feel out Rin's instead.

"Kiyomi, hey..." Rin said by surprise to bump into her already.

"Hi, Rin. We better head to class together. Yukio said he wants to meet with him outside for something fun to do in becoming exorcists. I can't wait."

Rin holds Kiyomi's hand quick before she left with him.

"Ah, Kiyomi, I want to give you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

Rin was being shy to show it to Kiyomi.

"This is a gift...Something I worked on last night..."

"Wait, you made something?"

"I felt like doing it...! I thought about you, and..."

Zuku tries to see what it was behind Rin's back.

"No peeking, Zuku!" he yells at the demon.

So Kiyomi comes up closer to Rin.

"Ah, Rin?"

So, he gives it to her by unwrapping the papers to show it to Kiyomi.

"Here..."

Kiyomi sees that Rin made her hand made blue pearled bracelet for her to wear on her wrist, for she loves it so much.

"Rin! I don't know what to say...! You made this for me? It's beautiful!"

Rin was happy to hear Kiyomi say that to him.

"Huh...? Wait! You like it!?"

"I love it!"

"(Yes!)" he said with joy. "I'm so happy. It was a real pain in the ass working all night on it with glue and garbage all over my hands, but I thought of doing something nice for a change just for you. Let me help you put it on."

Rin places the bracelet on to Kiyomi's wrist to fit nicely.

"Thank you, Rin. I'll wear this forever."

She hugs Rin to be liking the feeling.

"It... was...nothing...!" Rin said to be blushing a lot. "One more thing I wanted to ask you, Kiyomi...Would you like to go out with me?"

Rin was being serious to Kiyomi.

"You mean...go out on a date?"

"Yeah..."

"Ah...Oh, crap! Zuku!"

She grabs Rin's hand 'with Zuku lending a hand for Kiyomi' to get to their classes quickly and not to be late together.

"Okay, I will. Maybe later, we'll talk more about it, Rin! Let just hurry on outside!"

"Alright! (So far, so good.)"

For that, the date will be hold off for Rin and Kiyomi to do, but first it was class time...As they along with Zuku, Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo, Nemu, Yanada, and Shiemi all met up outside of the school with Yukio to go to their class in training today - at Mephisto's theme park. Also, known as 'Mepphy Land'. This was their training? I don't get it. As Rin and Kiyomi knows that Mephisto and sometimes being full of himself for so many things about him at some fun time to go to.

"Mepphy Land...? What the hell's up with this loser?" ask Rin.

"Sounds like a name of a drug there." Kiyomi said to be laughing a little.

As everyone waited around for a bit until they got started...

"This is where we're training at today?" Shima complains. "This is where you take girls on dates here."

"This isn't just about having fun you know, Shima." said Miwa. "Also, how did you and your team do on your mission?"

Remember from the last episode, this is what Miwa was asking Shima about between how he, Izumo, Rin, Kiyomi, Kuro, and Zuku did at the beach together? Yeah, that question…

"Well, I wouldn't call it a mission...Wouldn't you?" Shima asks both Rin and Kiyomi.

"A big ass squid is what you would call it." he said.

"With something that we'll soon remember it." and Kiyomi too for Zuku to nodded a yes to the others about it.

"A squid? Really?" Miwa asked.

"Really..." the two lovers said.

Bon then gets up on his feet to feel bored.

"Well, sitting with these losers here won't do me any good waiting around."

"Excuse me!?" Rin said.

"Ha! Many people can pull their own weight, not useless dumb asses like 'them'."

Bon was talking about Yanada and Nemu, for not doing their jobs for helping at all.

"You mean those two?" Kiyomi ask.

"Who else do you think I was talking about, Kiyomi?"

"Not that I know of anyone else so far..."

Miwa tries calming Bon down again.

"Easy there..."

And soon Shiemi and Izumo finally made it together to join with the others.

"Hey! Sorry we're late!"

Shiemi comes out to wearing her short warm school uniform to be showing off...Her sort of bigger size of her breasts than Kiyomi was in her boy's uniform 'like the other guys' to be wearing it outside with only a short sleeve shirt and long pants. Well, the other guys and Yukio were digging it.

"Shiemi. Izumo. You two finally came." Kiyomi said to be smiling.

"Hi, Kiyomi. Like my dress?"

"It's cool."

"What about my dress?" Izumo asks Kiyomi about.

"Oh! Looks good on you also, Izumo."

"So why aren't you wearing one like Shiemi and me?"

Kiyomi had her reasons...

"I'm...Not really well suited around short skirts..."

Not to Rin to see Kiyomi in one to really move her breast around back and forth when running. He hugs her from behind to whisper something sweetly.

"I think you would look really sexy to me in one."

"Rin...?"

Rin turns red to have his hand around her waist instead.

"Umm...Well...! If she's not good wearing one, that's understandable to me!"

Yukio was almost thinking of the same with that Rin was to be imaging Kiyomi in a short skirt girl's uniform.

"So, true, I'm worried about Mr. Pheles' strange behavior around her again, might look up at Kiyomi's shirt from below her feet..."

"Huh?"

Yukio drops the subject.

"Nothing!"

"So... What did happen to your komodo?" Kiyomi asks Shiemi.

"I asked the director to give me this one to wear to make things easier for me to move around in. It works. Either way, Kiyomi, you're fine wearing that uniform more. Makes you so cool and tough, I wish you were my big sister..."

Shiemi hugs Kiyomi.

"Thanks...I guess..."

"Besides komodos aren't good in battle for Ms. Kamiki here's teaching me how to wear other girl's clothing right."

Izumo was grateful to not admit her fine work again.

"Like it's my job..."

Shiemi was cool in that uniform for the other guys to be really liking it.

"It doesn't look funny on me, doesn't it?" she asks the boys.

"Looks really cute, Ms. Moriyama...!" Shima said.

"A shape in looks, not bad..." said Rin in a good way.

Bon nodded a yes to be liking it and Miwa kept on staring at her, for Kiyomi gives Shiemi a peace sign.

"Looking cute in a good way, Shiemi!"

"Thank you..."

Rin goes up to Yukio for he was staring at Shiemi.

"Hey, Yukio, I saw you staring at her..."

He hits Rin in the face with his notebook hard, he got mad at him.

"OW! That hurt, four-eyes!"

Kiyomi grabs Rin away from Yukio in time 'with Zuku tying him up a little using its own body'.

"Now, Rin, don't get into Yukio's business...He likes Shiemi a lot, not wanting to admit it in public."

"Don't you think I know that!?"

And now, class will begin.

"Okay, now that everyone's finally here, let's get started." he said to his students. "You'll be teaming up in groups of two for today..."

"(Team work, huh? This should be fun...)" Kiyomi said to herself.

So, Yukio gets out his notebook to call up on who will be teaming up with who...

"Miwa and Takara."

It was the first two people here - Miwa and Nemu.

"Yanada and Suguro."

Bon wasn't too happy to be teaming up with Yanada at all, well too bad.

"Kamiki and Shima."

Shima was happy to be teaming up with one of the girls...So what about the last three? Yukio might have had something in mind.

"Okumura, Saki, and Moriyama. This is a special one here because we don't have an extra student left, so those three will be together only."

Shiemi was happy to hear for her and Kiyomi to be excited about.

"Aw! We're together, Kiyomi! You, me, and Rin!" Zuku pops up in front of her. "Eek! Oh, and you too, Zuku. Sorry."

It understood her to be patted on the head.

"I guess we are..."

Shiemi holds Kiyomi's hand to dance around for her to smile back.

"Team mate with my friends, team mate with my friends...I'm so happy, to teaming up with them." she said while singing and laughing.

Kiyomi looks at Rin.

"Looks like it'll be us together with you, Rin."

"Oh, sweet..." he said. "(Though I wanted to be Kiyomi and me only, but...I guess for her to have a friend like Shiemi around would be fun too. She seems happy to be with her.)"

Now that the teams 'to one special group of three' was all set up, Yukio explains on what their training was for today...

"As you may already know...This is Mepphy Land." Kiyomi laughs a little when Yukio said the name. "I know, Kiyomi, it is kind of funny. The reason why we're here, there has been a response for a mysterious causing trouble ghost around this part of the area lately; today you'll be the ones tracking it down. We already seal the park from the public, so you have the whole day finding the ghost. Once you found it, call Mr. Tsubaki or myself."

Then it was Kaoru's turn to speak up to the students.

"What is a ghost you may ask?" he said "Ms. Kamiki."

"Yes, sir." she answers the question for him with her hand up. "A ghost is a wondering spirit good or bad to possess anything living thing to take control over like a human or an animal. It takes over the emotions of that person that it had before death."

Izumo got that part right.

"Very good..." said Kaoru.

Then Miwa asks this next question.

"Ah...How many ghosts are we looking for?"

"There's been sightings all over the park." Yukio answers. "For what we've learn, it just one ghost. It must be a form of a boy who's been causing chaos to only here, strange things around the place, to breaking some of the things, and lifting up skirts from girls."

Kiyomi and Zuku didn't like the sound of that.

"Perfect! Another Mephisto-like pervert!"

"Skirt flipping!?" shocked Rin. "(He better not touches my Kiyomi's fine looking breasts!)"

"Really? That's just childish." Shima said. "Oh, wait...It is a child."

Then Yukio says this...

"It'll get worse for this ghost to continue this, so we need to find him and fast."

"So, if we spread across the park, we'll find him in no time." said Bon.

Being right about that plan, they all nodded and Zuku too to be doing this mission.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Yukio asked.

But they didn't to get this over with in doing their best, all of them.

"Alright, now good luck!"

Once Yukio said that, they were off into two teams, plus Shiemi had to stick around with Kiyomi and Rin. Finding the ghost won't be so easy all over this theme park to search almost all day long for...Kiyomi tells Zuku on what to do on its end as she will on hers.

"Zuku, protect Shiemi at all times. She's good but we must stay together. I'm counting on you, friend."

The little demon will do its best on that as Kiyomi and Rin will do the same thing on theirs with Shiemi's help.

"Okay, Rin, you'll look on the left side while I'll take the right." Shiemi said. "And you, Kiyomi, you can take from behind while Zuku look around from the front."

"Okay, we got it. Right, Rin?"

"Right." he said.

Shiemi looked a bit nervous to be walking funny 'like a whine up toy' for Kiyomi tries to calm her down to just be herself, as Zuku watches all over the place to check from top, button, high, low, around, under, and so on in being a type of shape eye-like telescope.

"Shiemi...?"

She snaps out of it to be freaking out.

"Ah! I'm working!" she said.

"Cool, cool, just don't let it get to your head, okay?" Kiyomi said to her. "We're in this together, remember? Rin, Zuku, and I got your back."

"I know; I want to help out too."

"And you will."

"Like you and Rin, you two are in love...So lovely!"

She knows of that and not to hide it from anyone else.

"I know...We are. Have you told Yukio the way you feel for him?"

Shiemi looked upset, meaning that she hasn't yet.

"No..."

"Well, when will you tell him that you love him?"

"I will...But I don't want to push him or anything."

She was too shy to say it to Yukio.

"But he'll understand if you just say it."

"I know...But...I want him to notice me on how well I do for others, maybe I want that to happen to me for us...To go out and stuff...Want to take things slow!"

Kiyomi sees on how strong Shiemi was getting.

"Okay, I think I understand now." she said. "Just stay calm, we'll be fine by staying as a team. We're friends after all, right?"

"Best friends." Shiemi said with a smile on her face. "And, Kiyomi?"

"Yes?"

"If you need anything about you and Rin's love life, I'm here for you two. We'll always be friends and he'll be a friend to me as well."

Shiemi moves Kiyomi's arms up and down many times.

"I got it, just stop doing that to me please..."

She stops.

"Sorry..."

"It's cool, now walk normally..."

"Okay!"

Shiemi does so to say to herself many times 'I'm walking...' repeatedly...Kiyomi sees that she was a good person to keep her skirt down for sure from the pervert kid ghost. Rin still likes Kiyomi to see her wear one 'like Shiemi was' to see her tight butt and her shirt to show the size of her breasts to him, to be very sexy and all. Day dreaming again.

"(Kiyomi in a skirt...She would look super cute in one like Shiemi's...Wait. Me being with Kiyomi here, I think...it feels like we're on a date already! Sweet!)"

Shiemi got happy to see more of the viewings of the theme park up close, to always being alone from getting into crowded places, Kiyomi understood on what she was going through then to be here now in making new friends much better than before.

"Shiemi, I know how you feel." Kiyomi said to her friend. "I was the same way. I was bullied a lot. Never made friends then, until...I meant with you and the others here, befriended Zuku, and fell in love with Rin..."

She was touched by Kiyomi's story.

"Poor, Kiyomi...Don't worry! I'll always be there for you! You will too, won't you, Rin?"

Shiemi asks Rin, to turn red to see how much it was hard for Kiyomi to fit in too like he was and Shiemi as well growing up.

"Shiemi, it's alright." Kiyomi said to really be hiding it. "I'll still hang out with you."

"Then let's go to the park like this one sometime, okay?" she said to be excited about it.

"Okay...?"

Then Rin said to hide his feelings towards Kiyomi.

"Listen...Kiyomi, you won't be bullied anymore. I'll promise to protect you from them and to never see you cry again." he said. "Sometime soon...Let's you and I hang out here...Maybe on a date."

Kiyomi got happy when Rin said that.

"Okay, I would love to go on a date with you."

Shiemi loves seeing a love scene with them and Zuku to be happy about, Rin was very happy to hear.

"You...You mean it!? You...Promise!?"

Kiyomi laughs to kiss Rin all over his face.

"I meant every word, you silly."

Rin loved every moment that was happening to him right now.

"Wow...She kissed me...!"

Zuku catches Rin from falling in time.

"When you guys do that, I'll go with you as friends, Kiyomi." Shiemi said to her.

"Thanks, Shiemi, that means a lot to me." said Kiyomi. "You okay, Rin?"

He gets back up to clean his face up after that.

"Thank you, Kiyomi...Anyways, we better find out where to look at next."

"Alright." she understood.

"Got it." same with Shiemi.

So, their search continues to have a look at the map again...For Zuku kept on searching too all over to move so far within the shadows of the area, the others were doing the best on their end as well. Miwa and Nemu, Bon and Yanada, Izumo, and Shima too - nothing to report on the ghost just yet though. Moments later...Both Rin and Kiyomi heard a sound from a child somewhere near the merry-go-round ride.

"Rin." Kiyomi points out to Rin.

"I know; I feel it too."

"What's up?" Shiemi asks them.

"We...We hear a voice."

Zuku hears it as well, but not Shiemi.

"What voice?"

Soon the ride starts up on its own.

"Did that just start all by itself?"

Soon it stops for it was a ghost child was crying for Rin and Kiyomi to feel and hear it out too, it was a boy.

"It's here." said Rin.

They see it for Shiemi was surprised.

"Wow, amazing Kiyomi!" she said. "And Rin, how did you know it was here too?"

Rin couldn't tell her about his powers.

"I just...You know! Had a gut feeling!"

"You know Rin. I'm a half breed after all to sense these things out."

They both made it up there for Shiemi to believe in. She then goes over to the ghost boy.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asks the ghost.

"Shiemi, wait. I don't think you should go near it." Rin said to her.

"But he's crying, besides he can't be that dangerous, can he?"

"Well, one can never be too sure of that, Shiemi." said Kiyomi. "Both Zuku and I can feel out that he's something else but not life threatening."

So, Rin tells the ghost to stop crying by yelling at him.

"Hey! Stop your lame ass crying!"

He only made it worse.

"Rin! I said this ghost is not dangerous, don't yell at him like that." said Kiyomi.

"I know, but...I'm just saying..."

"She's right, you didn't have to yell at him."

The ghost then flies over the Shiemi to hug her while he was still upset.

"I was always sick for my Mommy and Daddy couldn't take me here...All I wanted is to come here and play...!" said the little ghost. "But now that I'm dead...I can't play with anyone..."

"(Casper the Friendly Ghost, everyone...)" Kiyomi said to herself in seeing this on what was going on.

Shiemi smiles to pat the ghost on his head to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard on you."

Soon he laughs weirdly, to start having a grin look on his face and then grabs Shiemi's boobs.

"Ha! Ha! You dummy!"

"Hey!"

Then he head-butts Kiyomi's butt fast without her feeling him out in time.

"Nice butt, lady!"

She freaks out for Rin to get mad at.

"That sneaky little...! I wanted to grope Kiyomi's ass like that..." he snaps out of it to go after the ghost. "Come back here, damn it!"

Shiemi and Kiyomi follow Rin and the ghost.

"Wait, Rin..." Shiemi turns to Kiyomi quickly. "Hey, Kiyomi."

"What is it, Shiemi? Ah!"

She touches both her butt and breast with her two hands.

"Wow...They are really big. Do you get Rin to do this to you a lot...?"

Zuku pulls Shiemi gently off Kiyomi in time to say no by moving its finger back and forth at her.

"No, Shiemi! Don't do that again! Let's go follow Rin!"

"Okay, okay!"

The ghost was being a brat for Rin to go after him all over the park. Shiemi and Kiyomi 'with Zuku' finally caught up to him to lose sight of the ghost boy.

"Little pervert! Where is he!?" Rin said.

"Rin. Kiyomi. I'm going to look over there."

"Alright."

She goes to find the ghost boy on the other end, for Zuku to follow her out as Kiyomi could only use her morphing weapon skills in battle with Zuku being somewhere else to stay close to Rin. She enters a fun house to see the ghost go in there to see, in a house of mirrors is a bit painful to see the real him to get hurt a lot by hitting her face right into them...So this might be a while for Shiemi to stop him soon for Zuku to watch over her. Elsewhere on the other side of the park, Rin and Kiyomi do the same thing. Also, the ghost was found for Rin to call up Yukio or Kaoru right away.

"Ah, Rin…?" Kiyomi reminds Rin.

"Right. We're supposed to call up if we found the ghost. Thanks for reminding me, Kiyomi."

"Welcome."

Rin calls up Yukio first on his cell phone, then Amaimon was on top of a statue to take away Rin's sword above him.

"Hey!" Kiyomi shouts out.

"Who are you supposed to be!?" Rin said in anger. "Give that back!"

All he does was eating a lollipop in his mouth without a care in the world.

"Who am I? Right..." he said. "My name is Amaimon, I'm a Demon King. You could say I'm an older brother of yours, Rin Okumura."

"Demon King? You are...?" Kiyomi got confused. "Wait! How do you know Rin!?"

Amaimon likes Kiyomi's hotness already just by looking at her.

"Well, well, you must be his girlfriend of the Demon Shadow half breed human, Kiyomi Saki, right? You look cuter in person. Nice to meet you too."

"What...? (Not another one...)"

"Oh, and I'm not giving back your sword." he said while holding it.

"You're a demon...?" Rin said.

Then Amaimon removes the clothing that was holding the sword inside of it at Rin.

"Rin, be careful. This demon's trouble. I can feel it...! (We need to get the sword away from him!)" Kiyomi said.

"Ah...So this is the Koma Sword..." said Amaimon to be looking and holding the weapon.

"Hey! Give it back!" Rin yells at him.

"Neat...Let's take it out for a spin to see what happens..."

So, he releases it. Not good...Once that happened, the sword goes up into blue flames for Rin's body to do the same thing. Rin! Kiyomi! Stop that demon! As the others were still doing their work, for Bon was seeing that Yanada was still playing with his PSP system instead of working, making him get mad. Soon he stops playing to climb up top of something to see, he felt something big. Really? Wait, Yanada's being serious now?

As Shiemi finally found the ghost kid on a tea cup ride to be stuck riding it with him...And now it's a bit different style than it was in Alice in Wonderland's Disney World ride. He happens to be liking it. For Amaimon was now playing with the sword to open back and forth a lot for Rin's body to change repeatedly.

"Hey! That isn't a toy!" Kiyomi yells at him.

"Your kind of cute when you're angry."

"Shut it, pervert!"

He kept on doing it for Rin to tell Amaimon to quit it already.

"Cut it out!" shouted Rin like he'll listen to him. "Don't mess with that!"

Kiyomi turns her hands into shadow claws on her knuckles to use against this demon in battle.

"I get it..." said Amaimon. "This sword is like a small gate to lead the entrance to Gehenna, and this holder is like a barrier to sealing the powers here being Assiah. So, when I remove it, it opens, when putting back, it closes. Open. Close. Open. Close. Open. Close..."

Now he was getting annoying...

"Will you make up your mind!?" said Rin.

"It isn't a toy you know!" said Kiyomi.

So Amaimon removes it to show the blade out and Rin's powers.

"Okay...I'll keep it open then."

"No!"

This was bad for Rin and Kiyomi if they don't get the sword back in time.

"So... Your body's still here in your world as your powers stay hidden between this Assiah here and Gehenna too, I see..."

"Yeah, what of it?"

Rin goes jumping up of the statue to strike at Amaimon. He kicks him, only for the demon to move away on the roller coaster bars in time to miss. There goes the head of the statue. Kiyomi goes at it to strike with her claws, for Amaimon to dodge it all away from her moves to jump on her head and away from them.

"He's too fast!" she said.

"Nice try, but not good...You broke my brother's head."

"Tell me what you're after, damn it!" said Rin in anger.

"Oh, nothing..." Amaimon said. "I was bored and I wanted to come here to play with you two."

Then Kiyomi and Rin had an odd look on their faces to be like' huh?' at to each other. Soon Amaimon smiles with the lollipop still on his mouth to be spitting the stick part out afterwards.

"Since we are in a theme park, let's show our skills off as much as possible!" he said to the two.

With the snap of his fingers, Amaimon uses his powers to turn on all the rides to be going off for the others to see on their end, and Yukio gets a call from Kaoru to have a look around right away. They notice it too.

"This guy wants to go all out on us." Rin said with a smile on his face. "Kiyomi, stay close to me and be ready."

"You got it, Rin!"

They were ready to fight against Amaimon. He teases Rin to be calling him a demon and fooling around with, and then doing the same thing to Kiyomi.

"Oh, Kiyomi...I learn so much about Japanese girls too like you, hot breast and everything. Come over here so I can bounce around with some, baby."

He was freaking Kiyomi out.

"Pervert!"

Rin got mad at Amaimon.

"Don't tease me or dare to touch my woman, you bastard!" he yells at Amaimon.

Rin jumps over to the ride for Kiyomi to do the same by climbing up using her claws to boost up faster, at least for Shiemi sees that the ghost was like her to go to the theme park, it wanted to play with her. And so, she does, they chase around all over the place - she was doing well for Zuku to aid her. While Amaimon grabs Kiyomi from behind once she reaches to the top and places both of his hands on her breasts to move them around.

"Ah!" she panics.

"Well, well, big 'c' cups here...And you smell nice too."

"Let...go!"

She goes all out against Amaimon to strike him down with her skills, Kiyomi was angry now and she still couldn't lay a finger on him. Rin tries climbing up top too.

"Come back here! (Groping my girl's breasts like that...You're so dead...!)"

Amaimon moves away from Kiyomi to sit near the roller coaster ramp to wait up for Rin. Saying about exploring Japan and the beach and such to him and Kiyomi to catch up from behind, but she jumps up high to make her feet into a spring-like foot to jump over the cart that was coming down, as Amaimon rides on it to come falling right at Rin.

"Look at me!" he said. "Suffering is fun!"

"Rin! Look out!" Kiyomi said to follow Amaimon from behind as fast as she could run.

He jumps up for Amaimon to join with him in the air.

"Guess what else I learn to play?"

He flicks Rin's head to send him flying down hard to the ground, for Kiyomi shows her skills off in kicking and slashing her way at Amaimon, as Yanada climbs up to see that Rin was in trouble 'and Bon sees it as well'. Going back down for Bon to do the same too but on foot, Yukio sees the chaos going on the other side, Kiyomi uses half of her shadow skills to stop him, but Amaimon was too fast to strike back at her many times. Throwing Kiyomi aside, the demon then grabs hold of Rin's body while falling to punch him in the face many times...

"I don't understand it." he said while still punching Rin. "Why would Father and Big Brother be so upsets with this one? Kiyomi however...I can see why the Shadow King wants her powers so badly, that I get."

Falling hard for Amaimon to continue punching Rin repeatedly, while somewhere in the ball pit room for Shiemi and Zuku to still go after the ghost boy...Kiyomi holds on in time to crawl down little by little to saving her boyfriend quickly.

"Stop this, Amaimon!" Kiyomi said to shield Rin with her powers in time.

"Why stop? He's useless...I thought he would play with me from my boredom."

Suddenly, Rin grabs hold of Amaimon's face to send in flying away from him. For he looked different when he got mad there. Nice one though...

"Rin?" Kiyomi wonders if he was alright.

Well, he was different to be tough up to throw a huge heavy metal pillars at Amaimon to avoid them all for fun, and Rin charging in to beating the crap out of him. Kiyomi soon learns that something wasn't right...

"(Something's wrong here, something's very wrong...!)"

Rin's ears were longer, his teeth were getting sharper, and blue flames all over for Amaimon to see it all.

"Yes! That's what I needed to see."

He then punches the ground hard to make an earthquake for the others to feel it out all over the theme park and he kicks Rin off him. Kiyomi then sees Shiemi and Zuku of the pillars falling all over the pit ball floating thing to be grabbing the ghost and to get out, Kiyomi sees to go save them quickly.

"Zuku's with Shiemi who's still after the ghost...Shiemi!"

She uses her shadow powers for Zuku to become a beast to hold it up in time, as Nii aids Shiemi to become a plant-like shield, while Rin heard the cries from Shiemi to use his powers in time to destroy the rest from falling pillars on top of them. Kiyomi still feels the good part within Rin still, making her feel much better that he was himself.

"Rin!" she said with joy. "(Good...He's himself still. Zuku, him, and I saved Shiemi without her knowing the truth to be seeing it. Too close!)"

Zuku gives Kiyomi a sign that Shiemi and the ghost were okay, and Nii too. And for that the ghost boy had a great time to be playing with Shiemi and to be happy all of that to finally rest in peace at long last. Nice work there, girl. Shiemi rules! With that part done, how will Rin and Kiyomi stop Amaimon this time? Rin was getting tired from his powers after using it to save Shiemi, for Amaimon to push him to the ground hard with his foot.

"Is that it? Are you done with your show?" he said in making fun of Rin by hurting him. "How boring for me...My brother told me to have some fun with you, but the fun is over. I guess I can break this now."

Rin tells Amaimon not to break the sword.

"No...!" he said in pain. "Cut it out..."

Kiyomi then finally strikes at Amaimon many times to try cutting him down with Zuku's help this time.

"Ha! Your turn away! I got you this time!" she said. "Leave Rin alone!"

Zuku gave Amaimon the dirty look, but he was still standing up but he started bleeding a bit and he wasn't down yet. This made Kiyomi panic.

"What...? How is he still standing!?"

"Ouch...That hurt you know."

"Give me the sword-!"

Kiyomi grabs the sword away from Amaimon's hands, but he thrusted it right into Kiyomi's chest to make Zuku disappear in front of her.

"You want it? Okay...Take it."

Then cuts her down hard to be screaming in pain with the dark color of blood coming out of her chest and she was down before Rin's eyes.

"Rin..."

She was out from the powerful hit to still be holding on to the sword.

"I said to take it, but it's too late now. You did this to yourself. Ms. Saki." said Amaimon.

Rin sees Kiyomi in the bad condition to not be moving at all from getting stabbed, he then powers up in full fires being the red colors of love in defending Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi...Get up...Get up!" he got upset to really be mad now. "You bastard...! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER!"

"You mean the hot stuff?" Amaimon said to be pointing out at Kiyomi's lifeless body. "What about her?"

Rin was mad to punch Amaimon hard but he wasn't down yet.

"I promise to protect Kiyomi...! And…You murder her! You'll...! PAY FOR THIS!"

Then Yanada appears to draw a sword to pop out of his...wait, it's a girl!? It comes out of 'her' chest from saying a spell. It's a girl with a marking on it too. She comes flying out to strike at Amaimon to sparing both Rin and Kiyomi's life in time.

"Slay the Serpent!" she cries out.

He moves away from the woman's attacks.

"Oh, who might you be?" he asked.

"You're Amaimon, King of Earth, aren't you?" she moves Rin away to be close to Kiyomi. "I wonder how a big shot like you got into the academy? What? Did Mephisto summon you?"

"I wish you would get out of my way..." he said to her.

"No, I wish for you to get of my way...You injured Kiyomi there, big mistake..."

Rin goes up to Kiyomi to be picking up her body to stop the bleeding for her.

"Kiyomi...Come on...Stay with me...!" he started to cry. "Don't do this to me...I made you the bracelet, you have to go on a date with me, you're my girlfriend...Don't die. Our marking shows us protecting one another, don't leave me...!"

Feeling tired, Rin draws out some of his blood into his mouth to transmit his powers into hers to heal faster by kissing her on the lips. The blue flames surround Kiyomi's body to hurt a little and then slowly being recovered from that sword slash attack in time, Zuku does the rest to make itself into a huge sheet to cover her wounds up in time.

"Kiyomi..." Rin feels out her chest for her heart was beating. "She's alive!"

Amaimon saw how incredible Kiyomi was to stop the fight 'just like that' for today and puts the sword back to being close again.

"Oh, well..." he said. "Another time then."

Rin turns back to normal.

"Zuku, please heal Kiyomi for me."

It does so since Zuku and Kiyomi were one of the same together.

"Kiyomi, glad she's still alive." Amaimon gives the sword back to Rin to blow a kiss at Kiyomi, and then flees. "Until we meet again! Farewell!"

Yanada tries to go after Amaimon.

"Hey! Get back here!" she demanded.

Rin holds Kiyomi in his arms to keep her body warm, for she wakes up to see Rin looking like his normal self again.

"Rin...You're okay...Right, I was cut down..."

She sees Zuku healing her back up, Rin was very weak to be standing up and cries on her shoulders.

"Kiyomi...Kiyomi...Thank God, you're alive...! I love you so much!"

"Rin...I'm fine. Ah!"

She was still in pain though.

"Stay put, okay?" he said. "I won't leave you...! He'll pay for trying to have you murder."

Yanada then turns to them.

"Good, you're okay, Kiyomi. Too close to death, huh?" she said. "Look, the others will be here soon. So, hide the tail, will you, Rin?"

Yanada goes after Amaimon, so she knows about Rin's secret?

"(I can't believe he took my sword like that...)" Rin said to remember that part. "(I loss control again to make Kiyomi worried and then...She almost died because of me...I haven't changed one bit.)"

"Wait...Did Yanada just talked?" said Kiyomi.

Then Shiemi sees the others to go over there.

"Rin! Kiyomi!" she was horrified to see Kiyomi in a very bad condition. "Ah! Kiyomi! Will she be alright, Rin!?"

Shiemi tries placing her hand at Kiyomi for Rin slaps it away from her.

"Don't touch us!" he said in anger.

"But, Rin...!"

Rin comes to while still holding on to Kiyomi.

"Shiemi..."

Kiyomi holds Shiemi's hand to show that she was going to be fine.

"Sorry...I'm okay, she'll be okay too. How did things go on your end with that ghost?" he asks her. "What happened to that little brat?"

"He just...disappeared. He called me 'big sis' and said thanks." she said smiling.

"Oh, good..." Rin said to be happy to hear.

"Rin..." Kiyomi tries to speak up. "I want to come back here again. With you...and Shiemi too..."

Shiemi loved the sound of that idea.

"Yeah, let's do that! Once you get better, Kiyomi."

"I will...I have a date to plan with Rin here."

"We will..."

Kiyomi hugs Rin to keep her happy, for Yukio finally arrives.

"Rin. Kiyomi. Shiemi."

They see him.

"Oh, Yuki." she said.

"You alright, Shiemi?"

"I'm fine. But...Rin got hurt and Kiyomi's worse, she needs to be treated right away."

Yukio sees Kiyomi in bad shape.

"Kiyomi!"

"I'm fine, Yukio, really I am..." she said to be strong for everyone.

"Rin..."

Before Yukio could say anything to Rin, Yanada appears again to lose sight of Amaimon to escape from her.

"My God, what took you so long, Yukio?" she said "I mean, come on...I had to make a move." then she smiles. "Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"So, she does talk." Kiyomi said.

"Wait...Yanada's a girl!?" shocked Rin.

Yukio now knows who Yanada really was.

"It can't be...!" he said in shocked.

"Yukio, what the hell's going on?" Rin asks his brother.

"Can't be in this hooded any longer..."

She removes it to show off her bigger breasts to them while wearing a bra-like tank-top, it was a girl for Kiyomi knew, and Rin was surprise...big time.

"What!?"

"I knew it..."

"Well, guess I can say that I'm not a student, I'm a member of the Blue Knights." she said. "They send me here to watch over you, Rin, and you too, Kiyomi, since you both are targets to Satan and the Shadow King from this mess. So here I am... I am known as a hire up first higher class of the group being me, Shura Kirigakure."

Surprise to the other four to see 'and I guess Yukio knows of Shura a lot to be aiding them', she smiles to be patting Kiyomi on the head.

"I finally found you, little sister."

Kiyomi or Zuku never knew that they had another family member like Shura, first time of them meeting with her.

"Sister!?" she said to still be in pain.

"We'll talk later, take her to get healed up. Right away! Rin, you can stay with her. Yukio, we're going to need your skills to save Kiyomi here. Let's go."

"Right." said Yukio.

For that, Rin carries Kiyomi to a nearby hospital for Yukio was needed as Shiemi does the rest on her end for her friend with Nii aiding her, as Shura follows them. Seems that there's a lot of explaining to do after they treat Kiyomi first.

"Rin...Shura's my older sister? How can this be?"

Rin kept on holding on to Kiyomi's body without letting go of her once.

"You'll be okay, Kiyomi, just stay strong. We'll get you back up and running again. I'm sorry..."

She kisses his face.

"Don't be, you saved my life." Kiyomi smiles at Rin. "Thank you."

"Kiyomi..."

With this going, on for Yanada was really Shura being under cover, Amaimon's a bigger threat, and Kiyomi could have died if it wasn't for Rin saving her from his half demon blood to mix within hers to be restored in time...A close call and at least Shiemi to play with the ghost to go away to be happy about it, she didn't see Rin's powers happen during the battle. What's going to happen next? Well, don't worry. Kiyomi will be alright. Mephisto wasn't too happy to hear the news about her being hurt though.

"WHAT!?" he said in horror. "How could my brother do this!? Almost gutting down my Kiyomi like that! I better go pay her a visit to get better by my love for her only...! Your Mephisto's coming for you, my lovely!"

Again, a whack-o he is...At least he has a pure heart who wouldn't do this to Kiyomi at all. Amaimon's so mess up. This is only the beginning and for Rin to soon learn how to control his powers better with the sword's help. Hope so too.


	13. Proof

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 13 # - Proof

Talk about a crazy episode of madness last time, huh? With Amaimon fleeing after toying around with Rin to lose control 'but he did save a young spirit along with Shiemi too, same with Kiyomi and Zuku's help as well' she got hurt to recover somehow thanks to Rin's power of love. Also, she has an older sister being Yanada who's really a Blue Knight member and surprisingly Shiro's student who he had trained with to become stronger, her real name was Shura Kirigakure - and yes it was a girl. How is she and Kiyomi related here...?

Being cared for back the school at a nearby hospital for Yukio to help her out; as Izumo, Shiemi, Bon, Miwa, Shima, and Nemu over after hearing the news and hope for Kiyomi and Zuku 'who was healing her as well to be getting better'. As Rin was happy to see his love was alright as well to also be hanging out near the waiting room, he was still worried of losing control again when he loses the sword. No kidding! But it's not his fault. Let just hope that something good will happen for him with Shura around to help them out now as he waits for his girlfriend to be treated with stitches, healing spells, and blood transfusing to make a quick recovery at any time soon - for Mephisto did this to them 'but not wanted to have Kiyomi getting hurt'. Nice work there, dude.

Poor Rin - he must have really had a bad past when he was growing up to hurt a boy from his school to be called a demon, mad, scared, and was upset as he was for Shiro and Yukio to always be there for him as Kiyomi felt out his pain within her mind while she was getting treated.

"Rin..." she calls out his name for Yukio to over hear her.

"Hang in there, Kiyomi, you're going to be okay."

He was good as a doctor here...As for Rin 'who was resting a little to wait for Kiyomi', he also dreams of her past too. From losing her mother to go missing, learning the truth about her half breed being to get the powers for Zuku to appear, and her father was killed by the Shadow King of the Shadow Demons who has her mother to be upset a lot; to also not having that many friends to be bullied a lot to care for others even for animals as Shiro showed her the way in growing to still be living on, same with Yukio too and someone else from a far for her and Rin to meet afterwards, to fall in love with each other. Soon seeing the darkness of Zuku morphing into something else of a human shape of a woman and calling for help, Rin then wakes up to still be waiting and felt tears coming out of his eyes.

"A dream?" he wonders. "(Damn it. Why was a crying? Don't tell I just image Kiyomi's past...I hope she's alright in there. I really want to go in there to hold her. I... I won't watch her die like that ever again! That Amaimon...! He'll pay for this.)"

I don't blame him for that either...So what happened from earlier as Rin carried Kiyomi to the hospital along with Shiemi, Yukio, and Shura joining him for Kaoru sees this too...? Well, see that Yanada was her cover name, she had her reasons why she was there since she and Yukio know each other very well to meet up again like this. So, I guess, a few hours earlier 'this happens'...

"So... You're a Vatican?" Rin asks Shura. "Senior first class of the Exorcist?"

Shura shows her ID card to them just in case.

"What? Still don't believe me? Here's my license to prove it."

Guess that was proof enough there to believe in her.

"Of course, Yes, thank you." said Kaoru. "I'm also a member, known as Kaoru Tsubaki."

Almost shows his ID card to Shura too, but she trusts him already.

"It's cool, no need to show in tell here." she said to turn her attentions to Rin and Kiyomi next. "Let's first get Kiyomi all healed up, then I want to take both her and Rin here somewhere. I also want to speak to Mephisto about it. If he has a problem with it, he must deal with me first. Let's go."

Rin carries Kiyomi to follow her, and before she could drag him with his face near her huge boobs.

"Hey!" he gets out of it. "I got it! Let's go already. We'll be there soon, Kiyomi."

"Okay...But Shura, we still need to know who you are."

Shura smiles at Kiyomi.

"All we'll be answered in no time for you." she said. "Let's move, people. Kiyomi's first, and then Rin."

So once Yukio tells everyone that the mission was over 'since Shiemi did great job by putting the ghost to rest' to see that Yanada's really Shura in person, and Shiemi explains what happened to them, they waited at the hospital too. Kiyomi explains on what happened to her quite well to getting checked on and treated for Yukio to check on her and such, so long of a wait to finally end for Rin to go near the door to see Kiyomi's results with Shura and the others too.

"Kiyomi!" Shiemi calls out to Kiyomi.

"You alright, Kiyomi? I'm here for you." Rin said while holding her hand.

"Shiemi? Rin? You guys...? I'm fine, really. Right, Zuku?"

Zuku nodded a yes there to being herself again to have been a bit patch up.

"What's the results, Yukio?" Shura asks him.

He looks at the papers for all of them to hear the news.

"Well...She'll be just fine. Just some cuts and bruises, to not getting any eternal bleeding or she hasn't been deeply stabbed."

Rin was happy to hear to be hugging Kiyomi and the others to cheered with joy.

"Thank God!"

"So, wait..." Shiemi was lost in words.

"What did happen to you!?" Rin, Bon, Miwa, Shima, and Izumo all asked at once for Nemu was confused with the reaction on his face.

"I wasn't thinking about it, it just happened so fast..." Kiyomi started to tell on what really happened, from slightly being true for some of it. "I was fighting with Amaimon, a demon to save Rin's life. Rin use a sword against him for me to grab it away from his hands, too strong...He stabbed right into me, just not all the way...I guess I quickly try stopping the blade's tip from hitting me too deep into my stomach by using my hands, but I got cut badly to bleed out more from it than getting pierce a little, still hurts. He almost shoved me down allowing Zuku to give it to me hard by my command to go down for the count. I hit my head hard as the affected from my powers...But I was losing blood that my hands to keep half of it to hold from that to my stomach just in case, lucky to miss my vital organs...Then Rin protected me to heal me up to get treated here. So, that's what happened."

It was true for Zuku to explain it all too by moving around silly-like to everyone.

"But wait...I..." Rin had to say it to Kiyomi and Yukio on what he did. "I got so mad and upset that I..."

"We know..." Yukio says it instead. "You gave some of your blood like she has too for saving her life. It worked. Nice thinking there, Rin, for once."

Bon and Shima laughed a little at Rin to get mad, but had to get back to the topic now...

"For once...? So, wait, I saved her? You're not mad at me, Yukio? (Better leave the Satan blood of mine out of this one from the others.)"

"(Rin's blood of half powers of Satan...Saved my life...?)" Kiyomi was surprised to hear that too and Shura on her end.

"Not at all. Didn't think at first, you had to save your girlfriend's life. Her blood was fine thanks to you getting it back in running into her body again, she'll make a full recovery. Kiyomi, you just need to take an easy for today. You'll be fine in the afternoon by tomorrow so it's a lot of resting for you."

Kiyomi understood for Zuku to make sure that she does that.

"I will." she said. "Thanks again, Yukio, Zuku, Rin, and the rest of you for caring about me. Thank you all."

They all smiled for Yukio asked them to head back home for today to check on Kiyomi again later. And now...she and Zuku go with Rin - as Shura finally has them for herself today but must do it quietly in a staff room to have their little talk and finally know what was really going on here within some hours later...

"Shura, please don't drag Rin like that."

"Like what? This? Just aiding him." she said.

"But you almost made him lose air from your huge breasts!"

Shura gets Rin's head out of there.

"I... Almost loss air...!" he said to be breathing-like crazy. "Hey! Where are you taking me!?"

"Be happy that Zuku and I came along too."

Lucky for Shura would allow Kiyomi since she was important in this matter as well like Rin, Yukio gets the keys to open something for them.

"Oh...That's right." Shura remembers something. "Neither of you two never had a reason to come to base before."

"The base?" Rin and Kiyomi said in confusion.

Yukio opens the door up by using a special key of the staff room...To change it into a different room to go into. Once they went inside 'all four of them', it was like a hidden chamber building of some kind and the first time for both Rin and Kiyomi to be in.

"It's huge..." Kiyomi said for her and Zuku to look all over the room.

"Is this it?" Rin asks Shura.

"Yep. This is the Japan Branch of the Knights True Cross. The main headquarters are in the Vatican, right underneath St. Pearis of the Cecelia; for all the branches from all over the globe run that part in other countries too and it's been around for 200 years in protecting the world from monsters."

Amazing to look at, like a whole different version of Harry Potter of some kind.

"So, true..."

Rin and Kiyomi then sees Mephisto and Kaoru too in finally showing the two the whole thing and for them to be showing up as well.

"Welcome to the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross." he said. "I haven't seen you in ages, Shura."

"So... He knows about this place..." Kiyomi took a while to guess on that one.

Mephisto sees Kiyomi in full recovery to go over to try kissing her.

"Kiyomi! You're all better, I'm so sorry this happened to you! Let your hot Mephisto kiss you to make you feel all better-!"

Zuku goes underneath Mephisto's feet to trip him in time.

"Not in the mood, you..."

Shura notices something was going on with Kiyomi.

"Oh...I get it now..." she said to her. "The Okumura brothers love you. However, you love Rin more for saving you of the marking of your love for each other, to know of Yukio who also has a crush on you first, Kiyomi, but you have chosen Rin over him, and Mephisto here is head over heels for you too, as some of the other boys are in this school. Kiyomi, you are one hot mama, I can see why. You got a cute face, with a sweet body, and with hot big boobies!"

Shura messes around with Kiyomi's breasts by combining hers next to each other.

"Hey! Shura!" she freaks out.

For Yukio, Rin, and Mephisto go crazy over that part.

"Wow..." Yukio said quietly.

"Lovely!" Mephisto was enjoying it.

Leaving Rin to have a nose bleed on his to look at Kiyomi's.

"Damn! Super-size!"

Zuku covers Kiyomi a little in time.

"Rin! Not now! (Some men can be such big perverts!)"

Rin cleans himself up in time.

"Sorry..."

Shura hugs Kiyomi.

"Come on, sister, I'm just teasing you. I'm happy for you and Rin being in love with each other." said Shura.

Getting back to the matter at hand...

"Anyways, thank you for the show...I'm also surprised that you, Shura, found a way to this place to getting in here without any of us to notice you. Clever, not bad." Mephisto said to her. "Your disguise was really good; I didn't have a clue either."

"(Well, I kind of figured that Yanada was a girl in the first place. But how is Shura related to me...?") Kiyomi wonders to herself about.

"Mephisto, how about we cut to the chase." she said. "Why did you hide the Son of Satan from the order? I get why you need Kiyomi to be guarded from her grandfather to be use for power from her, but for Rin? Really?"

"I didn't hide anything from anyone." he admits. "Yes, I took that two in. I'm crazy over the hottie Kiyomi, and I had to by their order and kept a promise to Shiro. He may be useful to us in the future. She's my sweetie to push me away, so I have to keep them in check for their amazing skills as a team in battle."

No arguments about that part, I guess.

"What do you mean by that?" Shura asked Mephisto about.

"We train the Son of Satan to use him as a strong weapon by the Order. As Kiyomi of the half breed Shadow Demon to controlling hers well...The markings on their back's proof of their trust to one another to also being there, and I guess I can't get mad about that. I still have my eyes on him not to get my Kiyomi injured again."

"Your Kiyomi!?" Rin got jealous of Mephisto again.

"Not happening there..." Kiyomi was grossed out a little.

Zuku agrees with them as of Yukio does too in caring for Kiyomi still to keep on protecting her.

"Look, for the past 200 years, we the Exorcists had to do what needs to be done to stop Satan and his goons for centuries." Mephisto explains. "With Kiyomi, hands down there. We just can't let her get caught by the Shadow King himself; and with Rin on our side, we have a bigger chance of winning after all."

Shura still didn't hear what she wanted from Mephisto's mouth of the question that she asked him about it.

"You still haven't answer my question." she said while smiling. "So, I'm going to ask you one more time...Why didn't you report this to the Vatican?"

Yeah, good question there. Why is that?

"Well, look at him. His powers are at his full potential that Rin has from within. Some of the people of the Order wouldn't understand his true powers to be the son of our enemy, and I mean by some of them won't."

"But the blood that Rin gave me when he saved my life..." Kiyomi said.

"My dear...Though I hate to admit it, the blood of Satan within Rin Okumura...Did save you of your love, and your powers will grow from your training this time. I think he has giving you energy beyond anything else in making things easier for you and your little shadow buddy there."

That was news to her and a good one too.

"No way...Zuku, you feel any different than you were from before?" she asks Zuku.

It tried to feel it out, but couldn't right now. That makes sense for Rin and Kiyomi to learn more about the matter at hand, for Shura to say this to Mephisto next since her answers was a bit serious.

"One more question...Was Shiro Fujimoto involved of this scheme of yours?"

I think Shiro was from the very beginning, right?

"I swear, there was no scheme. Father Fujimoto raise the boy until his powers were awaken for him to discover it." he said. "All I'm doing is acting like is his guardian. While Kiyomi however...For protection and for me to one day hold her into my arms..."

Shura knows that Mephisto wasn't right for Kiyomi.

"Stop hitting on my girl already!?" Rin yells at him.

"Well, excuse me if I feel a bit jealous from you loving her more."

Now he was teasing Rin there for Shura to finally understand on what was going on.

"I see..." she said. "Either way, I'm still going to report this. But before I do, I want to keep an eye on the kid."

"But..." Kiyomi tries telling Shura something for her to smile back.

"Don't worry...We can watch over Rin together. He's all yours...Just no sex! You two are still too young! Unless you're using protection!"

Rin and Kiyomi turn red to look at each other when Shura said that.

"What!? Shura! Rin and I love each other a lot! Don't say that! That's private anyways!" Kiyomi freaks out of embarrassment.

"What she said! I just want us to make out and such! I mean come on!" same with Rin. "(I said we weren't doing that right now...I just want to grab her breasts into my arms to hold, and her ass to be feeling it...! Ah! Not now, Rin...!)

Shura had this to say about watching over Rin for a while.

"So, until then, I would like to use the Great Cell with him."

Mephisto allows it.

"Please, please, make yourself at home. Besides having sweet Kiyomi around, you'll find Rin being a useful subject to you."

Shura will take that offer from him.

"You're as cool as you say you are." Shura said. "I just wonder would you'll be like after I'm done with him..."

Yukio was a bit worried on what Shura said in doing to Rin.

"Wait, Shura! You don't need to investigate on my brother. I can tell you anything you want to know, just ask Kiyomi too."

Shura then goes over to Yukio to say this to him.

"Yeah...I know." she said. "I see that you're now taller than the last time I saw you, but you're still a kid that I use to know." she then takes Rin somewhere for Kiyomi to follow them. "So, go home and get some sleep, I'm out of here."

"Shura!" Yukio calls out to her.

"I'll watch over them. See you later, Yukio." Kiyomi said and took off with Zuku.

They enter in a chamber-like metal room for Rin to do something with Shura's help as Kiyomi and Zuku could only watch for today while still recovering.

"Kiyomi, stay right here. I'll take good care of your man. Trust me." she winks at Kiyomi.

"Okay...?"

Then she turns to Rin.

"What's wrong? You have been quiet since we got here. What's on your mind?"

Rin finally speaks up.

"You said you knew my old man, Yukio, and even Kiyomi. Is that, right?"

"It's true...Kiyomi and I... Are half related. Her father loved a female demon related to my kind to being born that she used him, to fall for a human woman being my step-mother and Kiyomi's real parents there, so we're half-sisters! I too have a bit of Shadow powers within my sword mix in with something else."

"WHAT!?" Rin and Kiyomi said together in a very big shock kind of way.

"My Aunty never told me that since she was related to my Mom of us being sisters!" Kiyomi said.

"I know..." Shura said to Kiyomi. "I came here to aid you, Kiyomi, your mother's alive somewhere and trapped within Gehenna with the Shadow King. Like he'll ever be our Grandfather at all. He killed our father."

Still, what was the battle about...? For Kiyomi needed to know more about it from Shura and Zuku.

"Also...I was a student who was in training with Fujimoto the way Yukio was too."

Now Rin was really confused.

"Really...?" Rin images Shura as a nun while working with Shiro back then. "You mean...You were like a nun or something?"

"Yeah, right. I never even pray to God for once in my life." said Shura. "Growing up without knowing about my sister Kiyomi, I did grow up in some bad places during my time..."

Showing of Shura's past...Being young of some type of snake-woman demon to be having her awful mother killed when her father left to finding him, she had a hard time as a kid growing up and a trouble maker. Riding on many headed snakes in some dark world of many bones all over; she meant with Shiro who came one day to save her 'the way he did for helping out Kiyomi to learn how to control her powers too'. Those two were almost alike in not being so different from one another after all. Again, this happened way before Rin and Yukio were born, for Kiyomi too just like them when this all happened.

"(Father Fujimoto did the same for me...He did to Shura before I came around...I never knew that.)" Kiyomi said to her and to Zuku's surprised as well.

"By the way, Kiyomi, Zuku has a little power of your other half of the Shadow Demon...Zuku's the name, is it? Nice one for it, but...It's a girl."

Now that was news to Kiyomi there.

"Oh...Wait! Zuku's a girl!? My familiar's a girl!?"

Zuku looks at Kiyomi for 'she' never knew that she had a gender at all.

"Yep."

Rin was very confused now.

"How the hell can you tell!?"

"I can smell it." Shura said to them. "Keep the name though, it's cool. It was never a boy's name anyways..."

Shura was down on her knees in pain from the looks of it.

"Shura?" Kiyomi asks if she was alright.

"Hey, you okay? You hurt yourself at the theme park?"

Nope, it was a trick. Allowing Shura to take Rin's sword away from him. Again...?

"Dumb ass." she said to Rin. "You fell from the oldest trick in the book. How many times you're going to keep giving this away if you can't keep hanging on to it? You won't anyways won't you, kid?"

"Of course, I won't...!" he said to turn into blue flames all over him suddenly and the sword wasn't out yet. "Give it back!"

He goes after Shura.

"Wait...Did he just-? Rin can do that without the sword being release here?" Kiyomi asked.

Shura moves away from him in time...To her surprise in seeing Rin's powers doing that without the sword being sealed, or the other word to it was Kurikara unable to control him or of Satan's powers from within anymore. I think that was sort of bad news to see and hear about. She remembers from the last time she saw Shiro alive - he tells her about watching over Rin someday to control the sword when the time comes, and she thought it was pointless in being a sword expert and all of that to argue about it to turn away, until a few years later to soon know the truth and to finally finding the half-sister in her life. Makes sense, I guess. And so Shura will train Rin to control it in battle with each other, for Shiro's sake so she gets her sword out from the marking on her chest.

"So, that's what you meant in having some Shadow powers too." said Kiyomi.

"Told you so..." she said. "I'm a sword expert skilled master."

Rin didn't know what was going on with Shura.

"What...What are you doing?" he asked. "You said you were the old man's student!"

She tells Rin and Kiyomi the rest of her reasoning's in being here today.

"But this comes right from the top. So, the day that Shiro died, the Vatican send me here on a secret mission." said Shura. "They thought of Shiro and Mephisto were planning something awful from the Blue Night...They thought of the two were hiding something that would have been connected to Satan; so, they send me here to investigate, but here's the fun part. If I thought that there was a cover up going on around this place to betraying the Knights of the True Cross, I was given permission to stop it by any means on the spot. "

That didn't sound good at all, which could only mean one thing...

"You mean like exterminate?" Rin asks Shura.

"That's what I said. You know those blue flames coming out of your body? Even by fulling with an eye, it's proof that you're the son of Satan. So as an order...I'm going to kill you. I guess as I, a student to Shiro has to clean up his mess after all."

Shura looked serious about it, for Kiyomi and Zuku had to do something from still feeling weak or unable to save Rin's life.

"Oh, no...!" she said to try getting up on her own. "Zuku...Please help me. We need to stop Shura."

Zuku was afraid from Kiyomi's condition if she does.

"Don't worry about me...! Rin needs our help. Shura maybe my older step-sister, but I will stop her before she kills someone that I love. So please...Lend me your powers!"

Will Zuku do that for Kiyomi in time? As Rin was about to get killed by Shura herself.

"Wait...You're going to...? Hey, wait!"

"Snake Fang!"

Shura swings her sword of a powerful wind to go at Rin to try striking him down...As Yukio hears the mess going on as Kaoru and Mephisto just hangs around from the outside of the room without a care of being worrying about it. For that, no one can open the door unless it's a senior upper class-men only 'like Yukio was'. He was worried about Shura on what she was doing to Rin and/or Kiyomi in there. She was powerful too after that hit, for Kiyomi gets up slowly on her feet leaving Rin to be on his own for a bit.

"What the hell...? What just happened?" he said. "Kiyomi...Just stay where you are, alright?"

"(But Rin...)"

She strikes again for Rin to avoid some of the hits to getting hurt from the rest of them in seconds. That could have cut Rin's head off instead of getting a cut on his cheek bone to out run Shura to being stronger compare to Amaimon; but as her past was shown 'in seeing on why Shiro would die for this mess in protecting Rin being the Son of Satan' to the world and the people he was working for. Shura was against it at first, she needed to be sure that Shiro's death was not in vain at all in her eyes only...She then goes over to Rin to kick him to the floor for Kiyomi to keep on getting up on her feet.

"Man, talk about boring here..." she said to walk over to Rin. "Even if I must rough up this kid, he could never beat Satan."

"What...?"

Shura points her sword out near Rin's face.

"You were a coward, Shiro." she said to herself. "Instead of fighting like a man, who died from your pointless hopes like this one."

"Shura! Don't say that! He didn't die in something pointless! He did this for Rin and me!"

"Kiyomi, don't!" she said to Kiyomi. "Understand this...I want to know it for myself. It's best if you don't get into this mess if you wish to see tomorrow. So, do as your older sister tells you."

Rin got mad to say something to Shura to see that Kiyomi was right, Shiro didn't die for nothing.

"No! Kiyomi's right and you're wrong! My Dad wasn't a coward. He died protecting me! He died protecting Kiyomi too who I fell in love with! I even gave some of my blood to heal her, even if her powers grow stronger to control, so be it. I'll help her out the way she is for me too."

Hearing those words coming from Rin being true, it didn't prove anything to Shura to be hearing all of this.

"Well, I say he was a coward!"

"You don't know a damn thing...!" Rin said. "So, shut the hell up!"

Rin and Kiyomi soon remember something together of Shiro stopping himself from being controlled by Satan to save them that time...Getting upset, crying for his loss, and Kiyomi to be by his side until the very end...All of it. He then gets back up to still be showing the blue flames all over his body again.

"I don't care if you were his student..." said Rin. "I'm not going to take your crap anymore or Kiyomi to be listening to you either. And don't diss my old man!"

Oh, yeah! It was this time as Rin fights back against Shura to prove his point across once and for all that Shiro died for a very good reason only. He was fast, compare to her holding on to his sword in using hers to still to be powerful enough to knock Rin down a few times...Kiyomi does something dumb to give it a good as part of her powers by cutting herself from the arm a little.

"Zuku...I need your powers...Within my blood. We'll use something unlike any other that we haven't used yet, so please. Get into my blood. Lend me the powers to aid Rin! Please!"

Zuku sees that she was right, so the 'female Shadow Demon' understood to fly into her blood veins and her body for something cool to happen within her. Feeling turn on from her own body, to be a very painful from the inside...Kiyomi's body turns to darkness to be covered in the shadows of a swim suit look of black all over her, to a tail, with wings, two horns on her head, long claws on her hands, and energy waves around her to become something she could finally take control of on her own.

"Shura...Yukio...Father Fujimoto, Shiemi, Rin, everyone...I am Kiyomi Saki. And my friend is Zuku. Both her and I are as one in being human and using our powers for good to save my Mommy...Not a weapon for Satan or my so call Grandfather, that bastard Shadow King...No! I am me! I will save my friends to protect the man I love! He's Rin Okumura! Half human too and not the son of Satan but from one adopted of Father Fujimoto and his brother Yukio!"

She or rather 'they' power up together. Shura sees that Rin was about to attack with the blue flames and nothing more, beginning to be pointless to her. With this going on, they don't see what Kiyomi and Zuku were doing right now on their end within the room.

"What happened?" she asks Rin. "I thought you weren't going to take my crap anymore. And if you won't attack, then I will."

Guess Shura was about to use her shadow powers coming from the wind sword of demon snakes, as another powerful wind of them comes out to strike at Rin hard from her spell that she uses on him. Rin then loses the flames to get stabbed into the shoulders deep from Shura's sword to be screaming in pain.

"My God, you're a man, right? So, die like one." she said.

Trying to stab Rin deeper, he grabs the sword with his hands to make Shura stop.

"There's no way that I'm going to get killed in a place like this...!" he said in the pain that he was in. "I swore on his grave...That one day I'll become an exorcist like him...! Both me and Kiyomi, together! And that we would beat the shit out of Satan!"

Shura was loss in words from that speech.

"You and Kiyomi are going to beat the shit out of Satan?" she asked.

"We are...We're going to be the most powerful Exorcists of all! When I become a member of the higher ranks, then I'll prove to him that I'll become the most powerful one of all! I would fight for Kiyomi or protect the woman who I fell in love with from her awful family to try saving her mother!"

"Ha! You two!? Don't make me laugh, you brat!" Shura said out loud.

Then Shura laughs for Shiro did say to her that she would like Rin when she got to know him better. Soon Kiyomi jumps in out of nowhere to defend Rin in time.

"Stop!" she shouts. "Shura, don't kill him...! I warn you...!"

Still feeling weak, Kiyomi tries staying strong for Rin to be seeing her new form.

"Kiyomi...? Is that really you!?"

"Hey, Rin, you okay?" she asks him.

"Wow..." he hugs her. "You're even hotter than before! I still love you! Your breasts are twice as big!"

Kiyomi laughs a little.

"Really? I wish they were smaller."

"Don't be like that..."

Shura was amazed on what Kiyomi did on her own with Zuku's help to soon be laughing for those two to see.

"Shura?"

She couldn't stop laughing to get her sword out of Rin's shoulder.

"You're right, Shiro, he is funny." she said. "Or maybe I am the stupid here, I don't know...Kiyomi, nice form. But only use that for emergencies next time, to get better at it, okay?"

Kiyomi forgot that she was still in her new hot demon-like form.

"Oh! Right...! (This is too much for me to handle...! Maybe I should of thought about this first, huh Zuku?)"

Shura then opens the door with the snap of her fingers to put her weapon back where it belongs. I guess she sees that Rin's all right and Kiyomi in being together after all, Shiro did died for a good reason that wasn't wasteful at all.

"You really loved Shiro, didn't you?" she asks Rin.

"Ah, what!? I didn't say that!" he didn't want to admit it to her. "I love Kiyomi, much different when I say it!"

Shura sees Shiro on what he meant now to her, Kiyomi then goes back to her normal form 'from her demon form' at any time with Zuku still around to show her form of a woman on what she really looks like.

"Zuku!?" Shura and Rin said together.

"Wow, Zuku, your true form huh? Beautiful."

She hugs Kiyomi to still be friends and part of her by working together, then goes back to her small form.

"Oh, you...Come on, Rin, let's get you treated."

And with Kiyomi and Zuku's help, they bring Rin to get heal right back up thanks to Yukio's help. At least she was alright to not fight but to upgrade today...

"Ouch! That burns...!" Rin complained while Yukio puts some ointment on his cuts on his skin.

"What happened in there, you two?" Yukio asks them.

"I don't know...something was getting crazy from her to finally come to her senses, I guess."

"What Rin said there." Kiyomi answered.

Shura comes in to the room to give something for Rin to use.

"Here. Catch!"

He does to be looking at it.

"This is a wooden sword...? Where's mine?"

It was with Shura to keep his weapon safe for Rin.

"I'm holding on to it for you." she said. "It's for the best...Who knows when Amaimon comes back to take away from you this time, you'll thank me for this later. If you want it back, then get stronger, both you and Kiyomi. Beat me, then I'll give it back to you. So, prove it to me. I mean, Shiro was right about you all along."

Rin understood and he will get stronger as Kiyomi will do the same, both her and Zuku too by controlling their powers and the new form to get used to it. After Yukio learned about Kiyomi and Shura being related, what happened today, and Zuku being a girl to them in having new powers - he hopes that Shura knows what she was doing for Shiro to be proud of her work as promised. As Shura's staying to not reporting back to her work just yet, but to keep an eye on both Kiyomi and Rin as promise for Mephisto to understand her. But she was aware of his real doing...Smart. Though Mephisto had something to say to his brother from almost hurting Kiyomi...Ha! Serves him right.

Early this morning as the sun rises, Rin was chilling on top of the building as Kiyomi comes up to be with him while Zuku hangs around in the shadows for a while.

"Rin."

"Kiyomi, how are you feeling?" he asks her.

"I'm fine now. In fact, that new form heals me up completely, almost. Just tired a little. But I'll be fine later. Anyways, I thought I can join you here for a while...My hero."

Kiyomi holds Rin close to her in saying her thanks for saving the day again.

"We'll become stronger together, just say you'll stay with me. Please?"

Kiyomi smiles.

"Of course, I will, silly." she said to be ready for anything. "I want to fight too with Zuku by my side. I can't believe I have a sister like Shura. Who knew!"

"I'm so glad to see you're alright...I mean it...! (Guess my blood did something good for Kiyomi after all.)"

Rin kisses her.

"Oh, you..."

Kuro then comes up to find the two and joins with them.

"Hi, Rin. Hi, Kiyomi." he said to them.

Kiyomi hugs Kuro.

"Oh, hello cutie pie...!"

"What are you two doing up so early?"

"We couldn't get to sleep at all." Rin said.

"You worried about something?" Kuro asked.

"Nothing really..." Kiyomi answers him.

"Just remembering stuff about my old man..."

For Rin was, to Kiyomi feeling the same way as him.

"Old man...? You mean Shiro?"

"Yeah..."

"Rin, I know how you felt back then. Father Fujimoto was a very good person, a good father to you."

Rin hugs Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi, please hold me."

"Oh, Rin..."

She does to embrace each other to always being together no matter what, Kuro and Zuku were happy to see them like this being in love. As Rin remembers that day of getting into a fight with a boy to losing control to also be bleeding to death - the mothers and the teacher called Rin a demon back then when he was little. Getting mad, he kept everyone away from them by throwing things to protect them from hurting anyone else in the room without knowing it; until Shiro came to help him out in time, telling Rin that the boy was in the hospital because of his mistakes. Saying he was a friend to him, the kid wasn't after what he said to Rin thought he didn't mean to hurt him that badly. Then Rin does the same to Shiro by accident again, but he withstands the pain to cheer his son up to control his anger to try making friends instead, be cool, and find true love when he grows up. Father to son love related or not...And then he goes to hospital after that, but Shiro was alright once rested up. With some broken ribs to being all tough for Rin to care, how sweet. Nice memory then, huh Rin?

"Rin, will you be okay?" Kiyomi asks Rin.

From seeing him lose control against Amaimon, Mephisto needed him as a weapon, almost losing Kiyomi, and Shura seeing enough proof to aid him was good enough to know that he wanted to be like his father Shiro. Rin gets up with a wooden sword in his hand to do his best, besides thinking it wasn't his best thing to do...He grabs Kiyomi hands to get back on her feet.

"Rin, you like me, right...?"

"What are you talking about?" he asks her. "You're the hottest looking girl that I fell in love with! I mean it...Kiyomi, don't let people push you around, okay? You're the most beautiful woman I ever fallen in love, and only you. I was going to say the same thing to you...If you still love me..."

Dumb thing for Rin to say to Kiyomi for nothing

"Huh?"

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you from the look you saw on me when we fought against Amaimon and you...Almost died. You could of...But...! I got scared to almost had Shiemi killed...If you were dead, I would become a full flesh demon. I won't let that happen again or lose you either. So please...Don't leave this world without me. The old man was right about one thing, I would fall for a girl. A girl like you, Kiyomi. I'm glad that I do have one. I love you so much!"

Kiyomi couldn't stop holding Rin to show on how much she did love him.

"Don't say that...I love you, Rin. I love on who you are and you're not a demon to me, but a hero." she turns red to be saying this to him next. "And... You looked hot with your shirt off."

Rin smiles to still be having a girlfriend to love, with the blanket around her to show off something to him. It was the short skirt uniform for girls. Rin then gets happy to see her in one.

"Wow! You're wearing it!?"

"I am... Yukio gave it to me just in case. Though I wouldn't wear it because of Mephisto's creeping me out. So, I wore it for you. You know...Trying to be sexy, you like it?"

"Oh, come here you!"

Rin hold Kiyomi to finally touching her in some parts from her chest of her huge breasts and her skirt to finally feeling her butt, to be kissing each other.

"Thank you, Kiyomi, you can just wear it for me only. Now let's go have fun."

Kiyomi and Zuku were in.

"Okay!" she said. "Come on, Zuku. Let's go, Kuro."

"Yeah!" Kuro turns into his beast form. "Let's play! Let's play!"

Zuku and Kiyomi both power up to finally be fully healed as Kuro was ready to play with Rin and them too.

"I'm ready, Rin!" said Kuro.

"Us too!" same with Kiyomi.

"Alright...Let's go!"

As Rin, will try to keep himself calm and to train harder with Kiyomi's help, he'll be just fine. And so, will Kiyomi to become stronger by having Zuku on her side. Morning's here! For Shura tells Shiemi, Bon, Izumo, Shima 'liking her looks', Miwa, and Nemu to teach the class of spells and sword skills for an 18-year-old woman 'I think that was her age'. So, she's the new teacher of that study class for now on. Finally, both Rin and Kiyomi have arrived, for neither of them didn't get any sleep that well to be running late today.

"Sorry we're late." said Rin looking upset.

"Yeah, sorry you guys..." same with Kiyomi.

"Rin. Kiyomi. There you two are." said Shiemi to be happy to see them and Kiyomi feeling all better now.

"We didn't get enough sleep...So Kiyomi and I slept on top of the roof, my fault that no one didn't wake me up or Zuku didn't either."

But Shura says this to them.

"It's cool, you two. Come on in, I won't bite."

Rin and Kiyomi sees Shura as their teacher now, since she did tell the others that she was a made-up student in disguise already.

"It's you!"

"Shura, what are you doing here?" Kiyomi asks Shura.

"Never mind that, Kiyomi. So, you and Rin please go sit your asses down for me."

And so, they do for Shiemi makes sure that Kiyomi and Rin were both good.

"Ah, Rin? Kiyomi? You two are alright?"

"We're fine. Don't worry, Shiemi."

"We're strong as we look, when we work together."

With that said and them looking happy, Shiemi was happy too.

"Glad to see you're feeling much better, Kiyomi. True love is the power for you two..."

Bon notices of them looking much different than before too, and the others on their end. To that the class begins for Shura tells Rin to read the first chapter in class, and he does well for Kiyomi helps him out for some time now. Cool! He's getting a bit better every day. Soon Rin will make it in to the higher ranks of an Exorcist with Kiyomi by doing their best on it...Well, at some points for Rin to get some things right in class. He couldn't read the words well for Shura to aid him a little, and the others to see that Rin was still himself, Kiyomi hits him on the head with Zuku's help to finish the sentence for the others to hear.

"Ouch! Zuku!"

Rin yells at her to seem like she was afraid of him, so he smiles.

"Thanks, Kiyomi."

"Welcome."

I think they'll be alright, Kiyomi pays attention to aid Rin again if she needs to. As Mephisto points out the broken statue to Amaimon on his doing so during the battle with Rin and Kiyomi the other day at the theme park of his...It was sort of his fault to make Rin cut the head statue off from his powerful strength. And for that, a whole new chapter begins for sure.


	14. A Fun Camping Trip

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 14 # - A Fun Camping Trip

Since Shura has started to teach at True Cross Academy now 'from a made-up student once name Yanada, into her true self', she was Kiyomi older step-sister to help her stop the Shadow King and Satan to try having her powers while Kiyomi's mother held hostage...Also training Rin too in controlling his powers better - since she and Zuku 'who was also a female Familiar' to go into many morphing forms, which was cool. So, what's to happen next other than having Shura hold on to Rin's sword? Also, to be ready for Amaimon again from attacking them, will Rin be ready again and Kiyomi too?

"Man, what a day..." Kiyomi said.

For she and Rin while walking outside together after one of the classes that they finished for him to yawn.

"Tell me about it...! Guess I did survive it after all."

"I told you so."

Zuku agrees with Kiyomi too, for then they hear Miwa calling out to them.

"Okumura! Saki!"

"Hey, Miwa."

He, along with Bon and Shima were with him too.

"Guess every normal student are heading out for summer break."

From the looks from all over the area for everyone to be leaving, it seems so. Enough to do some work and take a break for the others finally.

"You guys are from Kyoto, right?" Rin asked. "Man, that place sounds so cool."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard about it but never been in that area of Japan before." said Kiyomi.

"What do you two mean?" Bon asks them. "It just a regular old town."

"And we don't even though if we're able to go home yet." Shima said.

Izumo sees Paku doing other classes alright to leave for summer break to wish her friend to be careful, and Shima trying to get the moves on her...Like that will ever happen! They'll miss having her around, but she'll be fine.

"Bye, Paku! Have fun!"

"You too, Ms. Saki!" she said as she was leaving. "You and Mr. Okumura make a cute couple!"

Rin and Kiyomi blush there, for Izumo will miss her friend to still see her at times at least.

"Ah, Izumo? Will you be alright?" Kiyomi asks her.

So Izumo acts all tough around the others again to hide her true feelings.

"Ha! Never better. I know that Paku will do fine. And I'm sure we'll be good too, right Kiyomi? Right...?"

"(I guess she is...)"

And for that...something does go on for the others to becoming exorcists during the summer break before having some of the days off; Yukio and Shura take Rin, Kiyomi with Zuku, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, Bon, Miwa, and Nemu somewhere from taking the train of a special program to stay somewhere for it. Where to though? Yukio explains on what was going on.

"I know you're all excited to be having your summer break, but...That would have to wait until later." he said. "For the next three days, you'll be training in a forest on your next program. And of course, I'll be coming along with you and so will Ms. Kirigakure."

She shows her hand up to everyone to be counted for.

"Hey."

"Now the purpose of this drill, is to learn how anyone can handle from going on missions. So, stay sharp."

They were all ready to go out for this one. As they take a bus to go into the forest for this to happen, also to work together 'like they have been doing so well from it lately'. As Rin and Kiyomi sat together to her falling all over him from the many bumps of the bus driver was doing and driving on the roads, Rin likes the feeling of Kiyomi being all over him.

"Ouch! Sorry, Rin!" she said.

"Don't be...! You're like pillows..." he said.

Kiyomi laughs to be holding him.

"Oh, you...Ah, Rin? You might not want to have your face in my breasts in public right now..."

Rin stops in time to keep his arms around her waist instead.

"Sorry! This is going to be fun...Maybe we can go on a date."

Looks like Rin was ready for anything, as was Kiyomi and Zuku too on their end.

"We'll see what happens. Why not? That'll be fun to do."

Shura comes up behind the two from the other's seat to keeping them happy.

"So, cute..." she said. "You two stay close together at all times. You do love my sister, right Rin? So, guard her with your life...!"

Zuku shoves Shura away a little from them.

"Shura!" Kiyomi complained.

"What? I'm just looking out for my little step sister." she laughs.

"She can take care of herself you know!" said Rin.

Once there, it was a very a very awesome view of the entire forest to be seen from afar and 'for Zuku to finally roam around freely within all the shadows that she can go into'.

"Alright, Zuku, you can move around. Just be sure to save your energy for any types of battles just in case."

Zuku understood. For Kiyomi was happy to be having some fun, the same thing with Rin too.

"Oh, yeah!" he said "This is going to be so cool! Go swimming, hiking, having a picnic, all of that..."

"I can't wait to sit near the camp fire to dance with the ladies..." said Shima.

Too bad for that dude, he was afraid of bugs to freak out from one little spider and using lots of bug spray all over him.

"Okay...? (And here I thought that the girls would be like this, not the guys.)" Kiyomi said for Zuku didn't think that a guy would be afraid of bugs.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rin asks Miwa.

"Shima always had a hard time around bugs."

So, the students begin to walk the path while carrying their heavy things in their bags, part of training here I guess...

"During the day...This place is very peaceful to hang out at. However, at night time it becomes a lower class of demon activates." Yukio said. "So, we have to set up the base camp before the sun goes down. Get a move on."

"You heard him, keep going." said Shura.

Bon couldn't believe in seeing Yukio not feeling so hot in his long heavy jacket while walking, nor Shura was carrying hers either. Why was that? Oh right, Rin was training to carry hers too and his.

"Water! Is it safe to drink it? So, cool!"

Guess they know that Rin was something else there.

"Rin...Save some for the others." Kiyomi said.

"There's a lot more where this came from, Kiyomi, trust me."

Zuku then pops out of the waters to freak Rin out and spits some all over on himself to get wet from it.

"Zuku! Don't do that!" he yells at her.

She laughs at him for Kiyomi to laugh too, this made Rin happy just to see his girlfriend smile. And so, the others have found the right spot within the woods to camp out at. A tiring walk just not for Rin and Kiyomi though, and Zuku was fine since she was moving from shadow to shadow.

"This will be our base camp." said Yukio. "The boys and I will start setting the tents up by the fire. While that's happening, Ms. Kirigakure and the other girls will set up spell barriers around this area and get dinner started. Right, let's get moving."

Yukio looked ready with his coat off now. And so...He, Rin, Bon, Miwa, Shima, and Nemu began to set up all the tents around the area being a lot of hard work since they were huge. Team work though. Rin was being silly again to set the tent up the second time for Bon to be complaining about while Shiemi, Izumo, Kiyomi, and Zuku finish the making of the big barrier symbols to be drawn out.

"There goes Rin again being silly." Kiyomi said.

"I know, right? They look like they're having fun over there." Shiemi said.

"Really? More like being really annoying to me." said Izumo.

"Come on, Izumo..."

Kiyomi knows that Izumo was proving a point a little.

"I think boys are mysterious. Well, Rin and Kiyomi...So cute together. I hope you guys go on a date soon. You're doing that and for us girls to hang out with each other."

Shiemi knows that Kiyomi will.

"I know, Shiemi, I will. Rin and I will go on a date real soon."

"Boys are a mystery, huh? Well, looks like you're more of the mysterious one to me. You and Kiyomi's powers."

Shiemi was confused, for she still likes Izumo to start liking her as a new friend already and Kiyomi too.

"What was that?" Shiemi asked.

"Nothing...! Nothing at all! Just finish your side of the circle!"

Shiemi does so to be smiling.

"Sure thing!"

"Done on my end!" said Kiyomi and Zuku did the same her way.

"That was fast..." surprised Izumo.

To Izumo doesn't understand that she was being surrounded by odd people, to the other girls, the boys, and even Shura 'still playing her video games without doing nothing'. Oh, boy...Well, they were done painting the sealing together for night to finally come and the fire being set up and nicely made by the guys. As Izumo had trouble learning how to cook. Do Shiemi, her, or Shura know how to make any food at all? I know Kiyomi does.

"Ah, Rin...?" Kiyomi calls out to Rin.

He goes over there to aid them.

"Can't take it anymore...Give me that."

And with Kiyomi and Zuku aiding Rin on other things, he begins peeling, cutting, and mixing in the food together for them fast. To boiling it up to come out so well done for everyone else to eat it and Zuku almost swam into the pot.

"Zuku! Get out of there!" Rin pulls her out in time. "It's not a tub!"

Dig in! Bon, Shima, Miwa, Shiemi, Izumo, Yukio, Shura, Nemu, Zuku, and Kiyomi all loved Rin's cooking skills to be good at to say some nice things to him.

"Rin...! I can't get enough of your food that you make. So, good!" Kiyomi said.

Rin got shy when his girlfriend said that to him.

"Ah, come on, Kiyomi...! I'm glad that everyone's enjoying it."

"That's one thing that my older brother's good at only." Yukio said.

Nice way for a brother to say...

"Shut it, you four-eye freak!" said Rin.

Rin sees on how much he was making friends now than he ever did before. From growing up to learn on how to help others to be caring so much, but he was too strong for some people to be afraid of...Even in school to get into fights for Shiro to get Rin to fix the problem and getting out of high school to work on his own instead to not continue but Yukio was...He was happy that he wasn't alone to finding true love afterwards like Kiyomi.

"Hey! Okumura! Saki! We got drinks here, want some?" Bon calls out to them.

Rin was happy to have these things to be living for.

"Come on, Kiyomi, care to join me?" he asked.

"Sure. I am thirsty."

They hold hands with each other.

"It's cool. We'll pick one out!"

Shiemi was happy to see her two friends being happy together, even for Rin and for Kiyomi to love him so much. Yukio sees that too while sitting next to her that he was happy for them as well. Not in a way for Yukio and Shiemi to have their moment time of love, but she was okay the way it was right now for her. Good to know...Now it was work time and Shura to be drunk from drinking already, she's 18, though right?

"Okay, everyone. Now I'm going to explain the drill." said Yukio.

"Tell them like it is, boss!" she laughs while losing it.

"You shouldn't be drinking..."

"Hey! She's 18! How come she gets to drink!?" Bon complained. "Kiyomi, talk some sense into your sister!"

"Ah...I really should stay out of this one..." said Kiyomi to tell the same for Zuku. "You too, Zuku."

Yukio almost said on how old Shura was to throw an empty beer can at his head to stop so Zuku put her many fingers out from the shadows to show the numbers instead being 27 years old. Yukio got mad at her.

"Cut the shit already and get to work...!"

He stops when Kiyomi says something to him.

"Ah, Yukio? You were saying?"

Shura was really having a time of her drunken life now to act like a silly kid.

"Right, here's the run down..." Yukio explains. "We're going to spread and hide some lanterns within the forest. Each of them are found in 500 meters of the camp; whoever can come back here to keep their lanterns lid up for the next three days will move up to higher ranks and go on bigger missions as an exorcist if anyone of you are successful. However, there are three lanterns to those to go on three missions."

"(Three lanterns, huh? Do tell...)" Kiyomi was excited about this.

Then Izumo says something about the matter at hand.

"Three lanterns? That means...!"

Yukio continues to say the rest of the details.

"Let's now talk about your shoulder bags...You'll find three days' worth of food, water, and other things in here. You'll also find a compass, a flashlight, one demon spray can, and one set of matches. By using your abilities and skills, you'll make this training here your great assessment."

Rin then says the whole thing again on what they had to do.

"So... We need to find a lantern to keep it lid up always and bring it back here? Is this really supposed to be a drill?"

Shura goes over to Rin to remind him of his powers to be careful when fighting.

"Big forest still means...! You'll blow your cover...!" she said all drunk and such. "So, watch your back, kid. Kiyomi, you know what to do. Go do the drill...I'll even let you hang out on a so call date, maybe..."

"(Really!?)" Kiyomi was happy to hear that. "Zuku, let's do our part while having some fun tonight."

Shura was being serious on what she was saying here.

"I'm a very skillful and a fine exorcist, remember? So, don't you forget about that, Rin. If anyone finds out that you got the power of Satan's from within you, then it's all over." she said. "I might have to report back to them, and those people will try to come and kill you and they're scarier than any demon..."

"But, Shura. I'm a victim of Satan too. I can defend Rin from this if it were to happen." Kiyomi said.

Shura knows how Kiyomi felt about this too.

"I know, Kiyomi, then try your hardest for Rin. Keep him happy while you don't go popping."

With Shura's words to aiding Rin there to remember her warnings well, everyone got their things together to be all set to go. Rin and Kiyomi go back with the others to see them looking unhappy suddenly.

"What's wrong you two? You guys looked happy a minute ago." said Bon. "What's wrong, Okumura? You chickening out?"

"What!?" Rin said.

"Like we would do that..." said Kiyomi too.

Then Miwa says this.

"Bon? If this is a drill to do against one another here..."

Izumo says the rest.

"Then we'll be at each other's throats."

They were...For that Rin and Kiyomi stay close 'as Zuku watches from afar of the shadows on her end'; as for the others - Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Miwa, and Nemu were all ready to go as they stand at their spots to be going into the forest.

"Yeah, I know." said Bon. "But it's not like they're giving us any other choice here. It's like every person for themselves, we can't help each other."

"He's right." Izumo said too. "There's only three slots and one of us. I kind of like those odds."

"While you guys do that; I'm still staying with Rin here." Kiyomi said. "Zuku and I will decide if we're with him all the way if we find it together or two of them if it happens."

"Then it settles, you guys." Shima spoke up. "No hard feelings for the most of us, okay?"

Rin knows on not to use his powers, so he'll do this on his own type of skills alone with Kiyomi to back him up and Zuku too. It's better than nothing here for it was about to start once the gun goes off.

"Take your positions." said Yukio to get everyone all good to go. "Ready...?"

And once he fires it, all the students headed out deep within the woods on different paths they go. It begins...Once they began, Rin and Kiyomi were already being surrounded by moths all over the place.

"Ew, gross!" Kiyomi was grossed out.

"Hey! Where did all these moths come from!?" said Rin as he and Kiyomi kept on running.

Guess they weren't the only ones seeing this either, same with the others. Yukio did warn them about it being crazier for the lower-class demons to come out at night time, no kidding! And I hate moths! They were also known as Chuchi; also in the drill was a firework type of item for if anyone were in danger 'a real one', they set it off for either Yukio or Shura will arrive to getting them out of there. As Izumo asked why they were getting one match in a box only - because they either give up or use it to light the lantern. Oh, boy...Now they tell them a while back before the drill started.

As Izumo, Bon, and Miwa stop the moths in time and Shiemi does her best with Nii's help, they rip the paper up for Nii to disappear on her. Not good. Rin and Kiyomi hear her screams to come to Shiemi's aid for a bigger Chuchi surrounds her.

"Shiemi! Shiemi!"

Kiyomi uses her skills for Zuku to whip the rest of the moths away from Shiemi as Rin does the same with his wooden sword.

"Is she alright?"

Shiemi's head was bleeding out.

"Crap! Not good!"

They see the giant bug for Rin to burn the rest of them away.

"Get lost!"

Rin was on fire again to be losing it for Kiyomi helped him out.

"Rin!"

Rin tries calming himself down in time until the flames finally went out.

"That was close." she said. "She'll be okay. I think Zuku and I can stop the bleeding here."

Rin felt dumb to let that almost happen to stop his powers in time, Kiyomi checks on Shiemi to lift her up carefully with Zuku's help. Just then Bon appears to them, 'I think he might have saw the blue flames'. Also, something falls out of Kiyomi's hair to think it was a bug to try getting it off her in time, or did she...?

"Okumura...What the hell was that?" Bon asks the two.

"What was what, Bon? It was Zuku and I bringing all out again those...gross moths there!" Kiyomi was acting to defend Rin on this one. "Yep...Silly us. Zuku, be careful next time. Shura said to use our new form for emergencies. We almost hurt my Rin and Shiemi on this one...!"

Zuku acted like that she was sorry about that and hope for Bon to be buying it.

"(I don't think it's working, you two...)" said Rin to himself to be seeing and hearing all of this.

"Oh, come on...You going to answer me or what?" Bon asks Rin instead. "What happen to Moriyama, is she okay?"

Good, he was wondering about Shiemi's conditions now.

"Yeah, I think so..." said Rin to be dodging a bullet there.

Kiyomi felt a pulse within Shiemi, so she was alright to stop the bleeding on her head.

"She hit her head hard, but I think she'll be fine."

"Turn off the light already. Hello? Moths are attracted to it, remember?" Bon said to tell Rin.

"Sorry."

He turns off the flash light in time.

"Good. I hate to see those things coming at us again." Kiyomi said. "They're just so gross!"

Rin was lucky for Bon didn't see the blue flames, a close call.

"Well, did you see it, Okumura?" Bon asks Rin.

"Ah, no... Maybe it's one of those...What are they called again...?" he lied for a reason there. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"What am I...? I came to help her out, you dork!" Bon said.

I guess he was worried about Shiemi right now too.

"But isn't this drill being not to help anyone else but me being with Rin?"

Bon yells at Kiyomi.

"Shut up! After hearing that scream, who wouldn't come for help!?"

"Don't yell at my girl like that!" Rin defends Kiyomi.

"Your girl!?"

"Look...We got it from here. Shiemi's going to alright."

"What do you mean? What are you two going to do?"

Kiyomi gets Zuku to carry Shiemi.

"I'll get Zuku to take Shiemi back to camp with Rin and I will follow them, and then we'll come back. We're fast runners. See? Zuku, don't let her out of your sights."

Zuku does so for Kiyomi as an order. And I guess Bon believes in them to even care, 'or it looked like it but he does'. But then Shiemi comes to.

"Rin? Zuku? Kiyomi?"

"Shiemi." Rin said to be happy to see her being alright.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty."

Shiemi was more worried about seeing her seal being destroyed and not seeing Nii again.

"Nii...!" she cries.

"Ah, sorry to see that happen. (Poor girl.) But you can always get him back."

Bon agrees with Kiyomi too.

"She's right, if you got the papers you can summon it repeatedly."

Shiemi remembers that now in doing so to get one of them out, but she couldn't find any of them in the bag as well as being attacked by lots of moths and a big one.

"Was it real...? Did a giant moth really attack me?" she wondered.

Out of the bushes to making so much noise, Shima comes out with a flash light in his mouth to attack, for Rin blocks it in time to see it was only him.

"Shima?" surprised Kiyomi.

"Shima!" said Bon holding his friend up.

"Hey, Bon..." he said to take the flashlight out of his mouth. "What's everyone doing here? Hanging out?"

"What are you doing here!?" Bon ask in anger to Shima. "Turn that off!"

Shima does so in time for Bon asks him on what he was doing.

"I was being attack by the moths to out run them, then...I didn't remember anything for some reason after that. And here I am now."

"That's Shima for you..." Bon said to know about his friend a lot.

That's when both Shima and Bon got a text on their cell phones from Miwa asking for their help on something. What for? Like they had a choice by working together this time since the entire group was here...Back in camp, I think Shura and Yukio saw Rin's blue flames go off for Shura to laugh all drunk-like about it and Yukio almost loses it after seeing it happen again. I guess Shura wanted to put Rin to the test in controlling his skills alone if he had to for Shiro's sake for Yukio to learn about from her; as deep within the woods for Amaimon to return to make his move against both Rin and Kiyomi once again to cause some trouble by Mephisto's orders again...What's up with them? More like, what's up with the head master himself here? From sensing the sword was with Shura this time to get Rin to snap somehow as Mephisto watches to do as he says, as if.

"Look, brother, I'll try to. Okay? That moth demon thingy has given me the idea..."

"Fine." said Mephisto. "But remember, don't try killing my Kiyomi to death, or so help me...I want her alive."

"Crush on a half breed cutie like her, huh? She is fine looking...If I do this, brother, what will you do with her?"

"Just leave it to me, Amaimon, I will have her yet."

"Got it."

Mephisto knows of a plan to try getting his hands on Kiyomi for good.

"(She'll come to realize on what Rin really is even more after tonight...As for her, I will have Kiyomi love me.)"

Once Rin, Kiyomi, Bon, Shiemi, and Shima arrive to the area that Miwa was at...Looks like the lantern was a very big one to be carrying alone, but as a team was a different story here.

"Okay...No way you can bring that giant lantern back alone..." said Shima.

"You think!?" Kiyomi said to him.

Zuku knows that she could life it up no problem on her end.

"This thing's really a lantern!? It's huge!" said Rin.

"Is this a stone lantern?" Shiemi asked.

"It's a peg lantern." said Bon.

Then he says it wasn't a normal lantern to be moving alive once lid up by fire, it can also eat people for fuel. Like back in the olden times of Japan it happened for the stories of it were true. So, this was a big problem here. It even likes the girls; the only way it'll stop if it runs out of fuel or when the sun comes up.

"A cannibal then..." Kiyomi said.

"Not likely...!" he said to her.

And for that, Miwa knows the rest of the drill that was really going from what Yukio said to them.

"So, that means..."

Bon says the rest on what Miwa was saying.

"Then we're going to have to help each other out after all."

"Clever Yukio, he can be tricky to us." said Kiyomi. "Then let's all do it as a team. Zuku, we're going to need your help here."

Now Bon says it for Shima to be teasing him, they do have to work together. But getting contacted with Izumo and Nemu for this one will be much harder to do, even for Izumo turns Shima down to give him her cell phone number.

"I... Think I have something in mind for the six of us and Zuku to carry this lantern out."

Seems that Miwa has a plan after all. The plan is this...Zuku has it wrapped up tightly in the carriage with Shiemi in it and Rin to moving it since he was the strongest one, Kiyomi will do the same to keep Zuku focus on keeping it on hold; as Miwa places, a paper spell on it to make sure that it doesn't move 'just in case', for Bon to say the spells while doing so. And lots of fire to go off before setting it off for good since there were a lot of Chuchi's all over the place and attracted by the light. And for that Miwa lights the lantern up for Shiemi to hold on to the flash light on the moths to arrive in a huge herding group coming at them.

"Ah! In coming!" Shima cried out in seeing the demon bugs.

The other plan was for Miwa and Shima to use their skills to stop the demons by protecting Shiemi from them. And so, Rin moves it to getting a move on while they kept the plan to go all out as a team to keep on moving, so far so good here.

"Move it! Move it! Move it!" Kiyomi kept Rin to keep on going. "Zuku! Keep Shiemi safe! Don't let go of the lantern once!"

Zuku does her best on that part.

"Wow, Rin, you're strong." said Shiemi.

"Man, Okumura! What planet did you come from!?" Shima asks Rin.

"You guys...Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Rin kept on moving fast.

Elsewhere looks like either Izumo or Nemu shot the flare for them to see, so Yukio goes for that person as Shura stays put without passing out drunk-like. The others see it too only for Rin to stop moving and hitting Bon's face hard to keep on chanting.

"What's wrong? Why did we stop?" Miwa asked.

"Because of that."

Kiyomi pointed out that a bridge they had to cross was all mess up and old, could be dangerous.

"Ah, guys...What are we supposed to do to get across?" asked Rin.

"AH! There's more of them down there!" Shima panics.

Yep, more bugs down below like demon worms and more still coming from the air.

"Oh, my God...I think I'm going to piss myself...!"

Zuku hits Shima with her other long shadow arm to reach out.

"Pee your pants later when we make it!" Kiyomi yells at him.

"Thank you, Saki." Miwa said.

As Bon uses Shima's staff to be stabbing the other bugs, Miwa spotted a paper spells all over the bridge to be something important. Once he said it, Bon still was chanting to be writing something down on how to get across for the other four to read the plan little by little.

"Okay...But how?" Rin asked.

"I'm surprise Bon can do this while still chanting here." said Kiyomi.

Miwa was beginning to understand it as Bon draws a picture on how it'll go all out...I think I can tell from looking at it. Miwa will cross the bridge to cast the spell better, as Bon stays on the other side to continue, Shima will do the same further up on Bon's side to keep an eye on things if the moths come back to guarding the lantern and Shiemi along with Zuku too; as Rin will walk on the path of the gross demon worms on the bottom to hold the lantern once Kiyomi lends him a hand here to get it to one side to another since Rin was the powerful one in the group. This could work.

"Wait...I have to walk through it!?" Rin was shocked.

"Hey, hey, I'll be with you on this one, Rin, relax."

"I know, but...Kiyomi!"

Seeing the rest of the drawings here - once Miwa, Kiyomi, and Rin cross to the other side, Shima, Zuku, Shiemi, and Bon will be waiting for them with the lantern still. Shiemi will be carried on Shima's shoulders as they run across the bugs 'having no other choice', and leave Bon to remove the seal allowing the lantern to follow them, and for Zuku to guard it and Bon across the other side of the bridge. Once across and into the wagon, Miwa will seal it back up again for Zuku to tied it up too. Nicely plan there, Bon!

"Suguro! Your drawings are epic!" Rin said.

"Okay...?" both Miwa and Kiyomi just sees it as planning things, not for art work.

"I have Shiemi's legs near my head to cross a swarm of bugs to cross over...? I'll die before that happens...!" Shima said to be crying about it to like one thing from the plan.

"This isn't the time to act all cool, Shima!" Miwa said to him.

"Come on...!"

"Fine, I'll do it then! Baby!" Rin said for he'll do it for Shima instead.

"Rin, be careful..." Kiyomi said.

She hugs Rin for him to be rubbing her butt with his hands.

"Nice...!"

"Rin!" Kiyomi said.

He kisses her on the lips.

"Sorry, I needed that. I'm just going to help Shiemi. Continue with the plan and wish me luck. Your ass is cute as ever to me!"

"Rin. Shiemi. Good luck, you two!"

She cheers them on for Shiemi not to hurt Rin's face as he gets her across to the other side by walking all over the bugs. Looks like Shima, Miwa, and Kiyomi made it to the other side with the wagon all set to go in time...With that, Bon removes the seal for the lantern to see Shiemi to go after her as Rin carries her across to the other side to bring it to the wagon in time to move Shiemi away and the lantern to jump into the wagon, as Miwa seals it still just in time. Allowing Zuku to stretch out a little to tie up the huge thing by Kiyomi's control. So far, so good here...

"We did it!"

"Alright! Nice work, Rin!"

Shiemi and Kiyomi jump around to be holding hands with each other as Rin laughs with excitement after doing all of that. Bon walks over to the other side to join with the others as Kiyomi gives Rin a hand back up from the bug pit.

"Thanks, Kiyomi, you were great out there. Glad that was taken care of."

"Not as much as you were too, you know you can hold me like that anytime..." she said.

"I can squeeze both your hot ass and your big breasts!?"

Rin kept his voice down in time for Kiyomi to hold Rin close to her.

"You can...I'll allow it and only you."

"I can...?" he was speechless in a good way. "I get to have Kiyomi fill me up with love! YES!"

Rin hits his hand on the bridge pole too hard without knowing it 'or his own strength', to break it down and the seals to fall apart into the bug pit. Not good for them, Bon, Shima, Miwa, Shiemi, and Zuku to see this.

"Oh, no..." Kiyomi said.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Rin! Kiyomi! Behind you!" Shiemi shouts out to them.

The giant Chuchi shows up underneath to grab hold of them, but Kiyomi pushes Rin away to strike at it by using Zuku as a sword.

"Get down, Rin!"

Moving away in time, it grabs Kiyomi to spray something all over her to feel week and Zuku to disappear on her.

"No! Zuku!"

The others see the horror happening before their eyes and Rin too in seeing his girlfriend in danger.

"Rin!"

"Kiyomi!"

How will Rin save Kiyomi and Zuku now from the powerful moth-like demon to drain her for Shima, Bon, Miwa, and Shiemi to do the same? How are both Izumo and Nemu doing on their end for Yukio to come for one of them, who send the flare up? What about Shura 'who was still drunk'? Also, what was Amaimon planning to do now at Rin without the sword this time as Mephisto makes another move on Kiyomi to steal away from Rin of his true love? Man, I hate bugs so much! More to come the next time so don't miss it. Also...I'm not much of a camper myself. Rather be in the Disney World and Universal Studios again. You know?


	15. Act of Kindness

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 15 # - Act of Kindness

Okay...So far as Miwa, Bon, Shima, Shiemi, Kiyomi, Rin, and Zuku all worked together in getting the lantern across the other side of the bridge and away from the demon moths and still lid up, they made it. But...Rin without knowing his own strength pushes the bridge with spells on it to fall apart and for the Chuchi to come out of the bug pile underneath to drag Rin, but Kiyomi pushes him away to be taken instead and being sprayed with powder to weaken her a little for Zuku to disappear. Not good. Well, that's what been happening so far - I hope Rin and the other four can save her in time.

"No! Kiyomi!" Bon, Miwa, and Shima said.

"Kiyomi!" Shiemi said too in worrying about her friend being in danger.

Kiyomi tries to fight off the moth by kicking it many times.

"Put me down, you disgusting thing!" Kiyomi said to feel like she was about to fall hard. "(Crap!) Never mind! Don't put me down! Not like this!"

"Kiyomi!" Rin cries out to her. "Let go of her!"

Rin got mad to go and save Kiyomi by throwing his wooden sword at it, but it few away of that spot in time.

"Really, Rin!?" Kiyomi said while hanging on to dear life.

"I panicked, okay!?" he said. "Can you try getting out of there!?"

"I could, but this thing's spray me to seal my powers for a while and Zuku to leave me as well! So, I'm screwed if I'm not rescue in time here!"

Rin knows that he can beat the demon to save Kiyomi's life, just not with the others around to seeing his powers.

"Rin! We'll get Kiyomi away from that thing!" said Shiemi.

"Just go!" he said. "We'll catch up with you guys later, after I kick this thing's ass to save my woman!"

Like they would leave Rin or Kiyomi behind, Bon cares for the both to die for nothing if they leave them.

"That idiot...You're always doing that! And Kiyomi, don't do things alone to be the hero! It's reckless and stupid! Don't you want to live!? So, I'm going to help you two whether either of you like it or not!"

Bon proves a good point there for Rin and Kiyomi to see that he cares.

"Bon?" Kiyomi was amazed that Bon was a good person.

Shima gives Bon his staff with the paper spell left on the floor, to grab them both, throws the paper at the moth's head, and him throwing the staff to shock its entire body painfully once it was a direct hit. Allowing him to say the spells, while Kiyomi uses some of her powers to give Rin the boost to punch the demon hard to drop Kiyomi to fall, but into the bug pit for him to catch her in time to fall together.

"Kiyomi! I got you!" Rin said to run to her rescue.

"Rin!"

Now the moth was mad for Rin and Kiyomi to get out of the bug pit in time.

"Kiyomi? You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I think I can wear the stuff off me with water, I need some."

Rin aided Kiyomi to walk carefully for something was on her leg to be hiding well without her sensing it. What was it, a leech? Gross...It was from before when the bug shedding into something bigger when they saved Shiemi.

"Okumura, get yourself and Kiyomi out of here. Give her water right away." Bon said. "We better start moving too, for that's all I can do there for now. So, run away!"

The moth was back for more and got very angry...Rin grabs the wagon to move away with Shiemi and Kiyomi in it as Bon, Shima, and Miwa follow him from behind to stay on guard while running.

"Hey! I thought you kill this thing!" screamed Rin while running away.

They ran as fast and if they could, they finally loss the demon in the woods, for Shiemi hands Kiyomi some water for her to drink and the stuff to get the spraying thing off her body.

"Here, Kiyomi, drink this."

Kiyomi does to feel better now.

"Thank you, Shiemi."

"How are you feeling right now?" she asked.

Kiyomi could use some of her powers for Zuku to finally come out to get some fresh air after that attacked.

"I'm fine. Tired, but okay. I was more worried about Zuku. That thing was all over me in places I don't want to talk about."

"It's over now. Your knight and shining armor saved you, which I mean by Rin."

Kiyomi was happy that he did come to the rescue.

"I know..." she said with a smile. "Rin's amazing."

Zuku was pleased to bow to Rin a lot to for thanks to him once again.

"I think it stopped chasing us." Miwa said while catching his breath.

"Thank God!" said Shima.

"Hey, Suguro. Thanks a lot, man. You saved Kiyomi back there." Rin said to Bon.

"Just paying you back is all."

Bon didn't mean that, he was worried about Rin and Kiyomi's safety there.

"For what?" ask Rin.

"I did it because you saved my life once. I did it because you want to defeat Satan too, that you had the guts to admit it to everyone." he said. "I want you to be with Kiyomi to keep her happy, she's lucky to have you in your life, sad and alone...I don't want to see that happening to anyone else, just like I once was."

Rin does so and says that to Bon then for Kiyomi to remember it as well.

"That he did, Bon." Kiyomi said.

"How are you and Zuku doing, Kiyomi?" he asked.

"Tired, but alright. I got my powers unsealed again."

"Yeah, it'll be like that for a few minutes. You'll be better to fight again in no time."

"Right. Zuku, we'll use our skills for tonight just in case."

Zuku understood that as Kiyomi to heal up a little, for Rin was happy to make friends like Bon.

"Well, an idiot like me doesn't know better until he's in battle."

He smiles to laugh about it for Bon to say this to him out of nowhere.

"I don't think you're an idiot..." he said calmly to show his true feelings. "But still, you're stupid to take everything on by yourself! Both you and Kiyomi! What about us!? How do you think we'll feel if something were to happen to you two!? Rin, you got friends so does Kiyomi too, and don't let neither of you forget that!"

Then everyone joins in for say the same to Rin and Kiyomi.

"Bon..." she said in being speechless.

"Good old, Bon." said Shima. "Couldn't said it better myself."

"If you two are going to take on Satan, then you guys are going to need some help." same with Miwa joining in.

"I'm no wimp, but I got your backs. Maybe for some protection for your lady friend here too. But if it involves bugs, don't think I can do it."

That's Shima for you...But he means well to care for everyone else. Rin couldn't believe in what they were saying to him and Kiyomi.

"You guys are..."

"They care about us, Rin." Kiyomi said to him.

"Rin. Kiyomi. We care about you two." said Shiemi.

"Thanks..." said Rin.

Friendship...Of course Shima didn't do so well since he feared bugs for Bon to complain about it right now. Ha! Rin was happy, only if they found out soon about him being the Son of Satan, he was afraid of losing them and for Kiyomi to see him alone again, she got upset.

"Kiyomi?"

The others check on her to be crying.

"Damn it! I said I wouldn't cry again...I'm useless...!"

Rin hugs Kiyomi.

"No, you're not..." he said to stroking her hair. "You were great in battle. You aided me today and the others..."

"But, Rin...I'll still love you no matter what you are to me."

"Worried about me? You're the best, Kiyomi, but worry about yourself right now. I want you to get better."

Kiyomi looks at Rin to hold her hand, and the others to make sure that she does get well to be happy about it and Zuku too, she wasn't alone or useless to them.

"Thank you, Rin. Thanks, everyone..."

Shiemi hugs Kiyomi.

"Welcome, friend!"

Shima was about to hug her too, for both Miwa and Bon to stop him in time.

"Don't even think about it." said Miwa.

"Pervert...!" and Bon too.

"Ah, come you guys!" he complains. "I know you two want to the same thing too! Rin, give me a break with you and Kiyomi in love! Lucky bastard!"

They all laughed for it was fun to care for one another. For that they work together in returning the lantern back at camp, to hoping and pass by some to deliver it with the fire still lid up inside. Once there and feeling happy 'for Shima's case', Shura sees them to wait near the fire with Nemu and Izumo as well, with the other two lanterns back and lid up for they return it on their own.

"Oh, good work, you guys...You made it." Shura said.

"Wait...Izumo? Nemu?" Kiyomi sees them to be confused about this issue, same with Zuku too.

"What the hell!?" Bon complained "How did you guys finish the mission on your own!?"

"Made my familiar's carry the lantern back with me." said Izumo. "But Nemu beat me here first..."

"What a bunch of losers!"

So, his puppet says as well to getting back first, but the flare went off...Weird...

"Okay, but so you know...Whoever fired off the flares thing, it isn't a toy."

"I think they know that, Kiyomi, easy now..." Shiemi said to her friend.

"Still, it was a drill of skills, Shiemi, I mean really...Ah!"

Kiyomi then felt pain for Zuku to sense out to see what it was on her body somewhere, Rin checks on her.

"Kiyomi?" Shiemi asks if she was alright.

"What's wrong?" Rin sees his woman. "Did you get that powder off you?"

"Ow...! I don't know...I feel weird..."

Shura then found out of something, or someone missing. Oh, where was Yukio?

"Wait...This is everyone, right? So, none of you gave up?" she asked.

"Kiyomi's right...If you're all back, who set off the bottle rocket?" Shura wondered.

Kiyomi then was feeling pain all over her body for Zuku to find the spot that was causing it.

"Kiyomi? Kiyomi!?"

Rin tries aiding her, until someone comes falling out of the skies out of nowhere...Amaimon! And his chained partner demon called the Behemoth. This was bad...

"(It's Amaimon!)" Kiyomi sees him while still being in pain.

Shura gets her sword out while Zuku goes into beast mode to protect Kiyomi.

"Don't just stand there!" she yells out to Rin.

"Shura!?" he was confused.

Then Amaimon releases Behemoth to battle.

"Go get them, Behemoth!"

Shura whistles out to summon her demon snake within the fire to send the two flying out of that area in being a powerful move. Nice! As Mephisto watches to make fun of Amaimon the way Shura was already beating him up, he wasn't done yet. Say he would kill them, but the older brother says not to kill at all if Amaimon does and tries to hurt Kiyomi again. So, he's been warned...As Shura made a barrier for now on what she said to them, Bon was confused.

"A powerful barrier?" he questions Shura.

"Yep." she answers. "Everything inside of here is protecting us, as the outside will be bounce back from them again. So... We'll be safer in here."

"That's wonderful, but what's up with that guy!?" asked Izumo to be panicking.

"Yeah, Shura!" Miwa too in freaking out. "Is he supposed to be part of training too!?"

"Don't you think he's a little too tough for us to handle?" Shima ask in being scared.

Shura was ready for anything to protect the others from the danger.

"No more training, we need to watch out for Amaimon's attack."

"Amaimon!?" all the students say his name together.

"You mean...The King of Earth of the eight demons? That Amaimon?" Izumo asks Shura.

"Yep, since you're all still Exwires, afraid none of you won't stand a chance against him."

Shura begins giving everyone protection by splashing them all with holy water - well for the humans that is, not for Rin or Kiyomi for a half breed demon they were. Only knowing about Zuku and Kiyomi.

"Not good...! Not good...! This is very bad..." Shiemi panics to be worrying about Kiyomi. "Just hang in there, Kiyomi. Shura! Something's wrong with Kiyomi!"

"What?"

Shura checks on Kiyomi carefully to not splash some on to Rin in time but Shiemi to finish up and pray to make the spell work on them.

"Wait...Why didn't you pour it on Okumura?" Bon asked.

"Ah...He's allergic to it...?" she lied. "And we know of Kiyomi is a half Shadow Demon to hurt Zuku here by accident. Yeah, that's it..."

"Allergic!?" Bon said to Rin. "I never heard of that one before!"

Looks like Yukio will take a while to come back since he was dealing with the Chuchis on his own to fight off against it. The big moth was back to fight with him this time 'being a trap and all', and Izumo couldn't reach to him on her cell phone, nor to anyone else for Miwa had an issue too. This was bad here. Shura checks on Kiyomi for Zuku pointed out to that something was in her body.

"Gross...! What is that, Zuku?"

She didn't know of it either to feel out, so Shura kept an eye on Kiyomi and to tell Rin that they were safe inside. No way for Amaimon to get them now to go after him twice. Not knowing what his plans were, Shura tells Rin that if anything were to happen, to take the sword and Kiyomi away from the area right away. She removes it out of her marking body-like stomach.

"Here. Take it. Come on..."

Rin had a bad feeling about using it again.

"Wait! You said not to use it in front of anyone! I'll be flaming up, remember...?" he said.

"Shut up, kid...! You sparked up before I even warned you." Shura makes fun of Rin to being half true. "You can't hide anything from me." she laughs. "Look, how are you going to put the hurt on something without the flames?"

"I guess...I am worried about Kiyomi..."

Kiyomi tries to stop the pain with Zuku was doing all that she could for her.

"Amaimon's the King of Earth, not a laughing matter. Dead to the bone to mess with him." Shura said. "Stop thinking about it. Take it."

Rin was about to, for Kiyomi gets up to puke a little. Only she started to look very strange within her eyes for Zuku to warn everyone on what was happening to her for Kiyomi couldn't control her body.

"Zuku...? What's wrong with Kiyomi?" Shiemi checks on her friend. "Kiyomi?"

"Saki? Where are you going?" Shima asked.

They see her leaving into the woods.

"Crap!" Shura freaks out.

"Kiyomi?" Rin calls out to her.

She walks out of the barrier for Shura to save her sister and Zuku by having no choice but to hold her down if they can reach to her.

"Hey! Someone stop her!"

Then she sees the problem for Zuku feels something out and growls in her beast mode.

"What the hell...? It's a parasite!"

Got into Kiyomi's skin when she fell with Rin in the bug pit 'also to grow larger when they saved Shiemi from earlier' to soon take control of her body. Amaimon appears to take Kiyomi away.

"My, my, super cute. Hold me, Kiyomi."

She does to be under Amaimon's spell now.

"Kiyomi!"

Shura holds her sword out in front of Rin to keep him calm.

"What did you do to my sister!?" Shura order Amaimon to talk.

"Let her go!" Shiemi said in being tough.

Amaimon pats Kiyomi's hair to be out of it.

"Nothing...I only lay a Chuchi egg into her body is all." he said. "I won't hurt this beautiful human girl. I see why my brothers found over her. Must have been 30 minutes since it crawled right into her skin, so now she'll do whatever I say. I have a cute play mate with me."

He takes off for he makes Rin chase him down to try saving Kiyomi, all red up from the power of love to get him going and becoming stronger.

"(No, Kiyomi!) Get back here, afro freak!"

Zuku follows Rin to lead him to Kiyomi.

"(Kiyomi...!) Hey, you! Come back here!"

Shura follows them to give Rin his sword, he's going to need it, as the others waited...Shiemi cries to worry about Kiyomi's safety. Rin is stopped by Behemoth for him to get out of his way, as Kiyomi was crying deep down to know what will happen to her next for Zuku to feel out.

"(No... No...! It's over...They'll know of Rin's secrets to leave me forever. I don't want that! I love Rin! I know he's in there...! I don't want him to change...Or my friends to hate him...I was all alone and hurt a lot by others to treat me so badly, no more of that...I love Rin...No one else, I want them to understand that...Because if he leaves me, I'm nothing. I'll die if he leaves me, or if they kill him! I could never love no one else like him or make many friends like Yukio, Shura being my sister, Zuku, Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Shima, Miwa, and Nemu too...Please...Don't take him away...I love Rin Okumura!)"

Strong words there, this made Zuku cry in her eyes to show a tear to remember that. 'You'll see why later'...Shura comes in to punch the demon in the face to jump from a tree, in time to aid Rin and Zuku to arrive as well.

"Go get him! Save my little step-sister! Zuku, guard Rin!"

She listens and follows Rin to where Kiyomi was being taken away from Amaimon for the others just watch this whole thing happen from a far a little. No use for Bon to stop him this time. Shura tells all six of the students not to leave the barrier at all by her orders to see that Rin was going to do something mess up again to worry about him.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Rin said. "What do you want from her!? What are you going to do with Kiyomi!?"

Amaimon stands on a tree branch with Kiyomi sitting on his shoulder for him to be carrying her lifeless body.

"Good question..." he said for he thought of an idea. "I know! I'll make her my bride! Yeah, why does Mephisto stop being a creep to her? It's love at first sight that makes you want someone more. I did fall in love with Kiyomi Saki and her super-size boobs. I want her..."

He touches them again for Rin to getting mad at.

"Don't touch her!"

"Now, Kiyomi, will you be mine forever as my wife? To love and cherish our memories for the rest of our lives, until death do us part? To love only me forever and ever...?"

Kiyomi couldn't stop crying to force to nod a yes to Amaimon. Zuku jumps into striking at him, to fire a flash of light at her to go down into her small form again and out for the count.

"For our eternal love...I'll kiss you by drinking your blood into me..."

Ew, he was going to bite-like kiss Kiyomi's lip for her blood!? Rin was mad now since that monster hurt Zuku to strike back by jumping up and hitting him with his sword.

"Leave her alone!"

He blocks it with one hand.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing..."

Amaimon sends Rin flying by flicking his finger at him to go down hard for the others to see from the trees to being destroyed on the other side. Shura finds that to be unfair while fighting, as Rin falls hard for Amaimon to do so many other bad things to him again...

"Ah, come on...! Why don't you draw your sword out?" he said. "You know you shouldn't tease me like this..."

And with that...I guess Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo, and Shiemi go to help Rin and Kiyomi no matter what happens to them next in leaving the barrier but Nemu. I got a bad feeling about this...Amaimon moves down closer to Rin to make fun of him by using Kiyomi as his hostage.

"Hello...? Excuse me...But I thought Kiyomi here means a lot to you." he said. "If she is...Why aren't you going in for the kill?"

Rin gets up for Zuku won't lose to Amaimon either.

"Go to...hell...Kiyomi loves me more...Than she ever will to you..."

"Hmm...Oh, well. Like that'll ever happen." Amaimon pins Kiyomi's body to the ground. "Let see how she likes it when I do naughty things to her body. Time to get use to sex, my way...!"

Rin was going to witness Kiyomi being trapped by Amaimon to be too weak to fight back from saving his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna-!"

That's when another fire rocket goes off next to Amaimon to stop in time. It was Bon, Miwa, and Shima to the rescue.

"You forgot to invite us the party! So, we're crashing it!" said Bon.

Rin didn't want his friends to get hurt.

"No...! Run away!"

"Run, Okumura!" said Miwa. "We'll keep him busy!"

"I'm...I'm just here to save Saki...So yeah...!" Shima said in the fear he was in.

Rin gets back up with Zuku's help to tell his friends to leave the area right away.

"Do as I say! Run!"

Miwa accidentally fires off another one to go flying at Amaimon's head.

"What the hell...? You trying to hit Saki!?" Shima said.

But then they see that Amaimon's pointed hair is all puffy now from the smoke, it looked like broccoli and it was kind of funny...So Amaimon goes down there to kick Shima hard and go flying right into the tree.

"Shima!" Both Bon and Miwa said.

Then Amaimon breaks Miwa's arm with one point of his finger and then tries to straggle Bon.

"You laughed at me, didn't you?" said Amaimon.

"I... Don't...give a... Damn...about you...Weirdo!" Bon said while trying to break free. "The guy I'm super pissed at...is him...! And how dare you...try to have your way with Kiyomi...You sicko...! You hear that...Okumura!?"

Rin hears Bon loud and clear.

"What...?" he was confused.

"You were alone at first like she was, right? I thought you were a loser who only wanted was to kick ass...! Who the hell are you!? Why do you go around acting like a h-!"

Amaimon squeezes Bon's throat tighter.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you're saying. Don't ignore me!"

Rin gets up to be mad now and tries to save his friends this time and Kiyomi's too.

"NO!"

He gets his sword out to do it, he had no choice now. To know that he'll have the good times with Shima, Shiemi, Bon, Miwa, Izumo, and Kiyomi to care about - he was about to open the sword to show off his true powers, for Yukio arrives to warn him a bit too late.

"Rin! Don't do it! It's trap! (Kiyomi...!)"

"(Kiyomi, I will save you...Don't cry, okay? I love you so much...) Yukio, I'm sorry. I guess...That I don't got it within me to keep lying to everyone. So, I decided..." Rin said to know what will happen just in case, but will try not to. "I want to use these powers to do something good. For everyone! I will protect my Kiyomi of the coast of my life if I have to!"

Rin gets the sword out to show off the blue flames, tail, horns, teeth, ears, and all for the others to see it all even for Zuku for Kiyomi to feel it out. No turning back now...Amaimon waited for that to happen to let go of Kiyomi for Miwa to catch her and Zuku to find a way to remove the parasite, that's when Shiemi finally arrives.

"Kiyomi! Everyone! I'm here...!" she sees Rin's true powers. "Rin...?"

Miwa, Shima, and Bon sees Rin's true form and powers before their very eyes for Amaimon to laugh at.

"Well...You want me, then here I am!"

Amaimon comes charging in at Rin with his finger nails to use against him from using his sword, a big clash to being fast on ground and in the air. This was something else...For the others were just watching all of this.

"Holy crap..." said Shima.

"Isn't that...Okumura...?" Miwa couldn't say it at all.

"What is he?" Shiemi worries.

Then Bon says this out of nowhere to know of the weapon already.

"That sword...The Kurikara...!"

Shiemi tries something to get the parasite out of Kiyomi's body.

"Kiyomi...Please stay with us...Please...Rin needs you."

Rin swings hard for Amaimon to keep on dodging the flames so much.

"Ha, ha! It's beautiful!" he said to be happy about.

Rin kicks Amaimon hard to fall and getting stabbed in the back from his sword to burn his skin up.

"Burn in hell you bastard! Don't you ever touch my Kiyomi again!"

But...He grabs Rin's tail to let go and drops down somewhere in the center where Amaimon stands before him. Cheap move there...Mephisto was enjoying this, I guess he was also teaching Rin on something to control it on what he was fighting for - friends, his brother, his girlfriend, and such to prove on what he is to still care than to be an outcast again by hiding it from the world no more. He then sets his eyes on Kiyomi to be out cold...Rin strikes at Amaimon again and again! Lucky for Yukio, he pulls the parasite out of Kiyomi's neck for Shiemi to heal her in time to give Zuku the energy to help her partner out.

"Got it. Thanks, Shiemi. And thank you too, Zuku."

Zuku was happy to hug Kiyomi to be herself again.

"Yukio...? Rin has..."

"I know, you felt it?" he asked.

"I did..."

She watches to worry about Rin in doing so.

"No, Kiyomi!" Shiemi holds Kiyomi. "Don't...He's fighting really hard for you, don't go over there!"

"But he needs me...! Rin!"

Shura finally arrives with the others and Izumo as well.

"Kiyomi!" she goes over to her friend.

"Hey! Is everyone alright!? You okay, sister!?" Shura checks on Kiyomi to look fine. "Oh, thank God! I was so worried!"

"Shura...?" Kiyomi almost forgotten about her.

"Where have you been all this time!?" Yukio asks her,

"Well I wasn't farting around, that's for sure!" Shura said to be serious this time. "I was fighting Amaimon's pet! We got to bail out now, it's not safe here!"

She then sees the blue flames going on for Rin who was still fighting hard against Amaimon, for Kiyomi tries to walk over there alone on her feet for Zuku to follow her.

"Rin...Rin...!"

"Kiyomi! Don't!"

"Get back here!'

"Please, Kiyomi!"

"Kiyomi!"

From Yukio, Shura, Shiemi, and the others call her out without doing any good. Mephisto wonders on what path will Rin choose in using his powers for love and friendship as well as family too, or to lose it all into becoming the Son of Satan forever. Like hell he will! The others try leaving the area to find Kiyomi before she ends up hurt on the battlefield with the two, Amaimon was loving every moment of this fight.

"This is amazing! So, cool!"

Amaimon loses his grip on Rin's sword to crack a little, allowing him to send the demon flying and into the blue fires of hell to get really hurt this time for Zuku to shield Kiyomi from the blast, but it didn't affect her from being burned at all. It was protecting them.

"What the...?" said Kiyomi to be looking at the fire. "Zuku...The fire of Rin's. It's not hurting us; it's saving us...Rin's saving us! He's still himself!"

They see Amaimon defeated for Mephisto enjoyed the show to get his brother out of there right away...With a coo-coo clock spell of his...? Okay? But Rin jumps up to destroy it before Mephisto's eyes and Kiyomi's too, not good. Rin was losing it to see Kiyomi from watching everything in horror.

"Rin...Rin, stop this! It's me!"

I don't think he was listening to really be out of it...Mephisto comes up from behind her to make his move.

"Well, well, I should help you stop Rin's rampage, sweet Kiyomi...Then again, here's my chance to make a move on you."

"Mephisto!" Kiyomi said to see him at a time like this.

"Come to me!"

Kiyomi makes a run for it as Zuku tries stopping him for her to strike, that's when he grabs a wand-like weapon to point out at the demon.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Mephisto zaps something at Zuku to disappear somewhere in the woods to fall.

"Zuku!"

This was Mephisto's chance to take Kiyomi away from Rin to save her from his powers to go so badly, she tries getting away from him.

"No! Let go of me! Zuku! Rin! They need me!" she said.

"Now, now, be a good girl, Kiyomi, you're better off with me than you are with him...Now...Go to sleep."

Kiyomi considers Mephisto's eyes to sleep deeply to carry her away from Rin to see a bit of her being kidnapped in front of him again.

"Kiyomi...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Let her goooooooooooo!"

He screams so loud, and... yep. Now Rin wasn't himself to lose control of his powers to kill Amaimon for Mephisto to witness this as he rides on his floating chair to carry Kiyomi away. The love of Rin's life was leaving him to get mad at and upset to go all berserk to not stop at all or being himself right now.

"I swear, brother, you're such a trouble maker..." said Mephisto to keep Kiyomi close to him to hold in his arms. "Let's go, Kiyomi, away from this troublesome scene for him to deal with Amaimon. On his own now. As for you, my dear, I'll treat you back at my place. I promise you'll see Rin out of this mess for me to get into real soon. While you will become my bride."

With Kiyomi out and into Mephisto's arms now to move away from the scene for Amaimon was on his own about to get killed by Rin from going crazy for power...Not good. Yukio sees Kiyomi being taken away from the area, what now? What will Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, and Miwa think of Rin now? What can Yukio and Shura do to change him back? What will the exorcists say and do about this? And will Mephisto have his sick ways with Kiyomi to win over and to forget about Rin? This was bad here...Only hope left, was for Zuku to change into her true female appearances form for Rin to save Kiyomi in time and from himself, I think after this beat down won't be the end of Amaimon at all. Rin Okumura! Kiyomi's been taken away by Mephisto! Save her! Wake up!


	16. The Wager

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 16 # - The Wager

This was not good at all...For Kiyomi to be taken away by Mephisto to save Amaimon to get hurt again by Rin 'who goes crazy from his powers being used', wasn't himself but was upset to see his girlfriend being captured. Nice one, dude, real mature...Now with the forest showing bright blue flames all over 'as well as Bon, Shima, Izumo, Shiemi, Miwa, and probably Nemu too' know about Rin's true power and being the Son of Satan as Shura and Yukio knew that he was going to get into big trouble by the Blue Knights anytime soon. With this going, on and Zuku into her full female form to still being a Shadow Demon walks further to find Rin quickly to warn and snapped him out of it in time. While Kiyomi started to have a dream.

Showing her being a little girl with a good life of her mother and father growing up...Until her father was killed for her mother to be taken away down below the grounds from the Shadow King's doing, as her mother's sister being the aunt and her husband as the uncle took and raise Kiyomi from then on; sadly growing up with no friends but the animals to being bullied a lot from school with no friends, to also have problems controlling her special powers for Zuku appeared into her body when she was young - the time that her mother was kidnapped. She was scared for Shura and Yukio to aid her when she finished with middle school afterwards in becoming friends to learn later how to control it...Leaving Kiyomi without her knowing when she was little to being bullied when a group of mean girls destroyed her pie to be making it for her favorite teacher. Crying in sorrow, they tease her, calling her names, and laugh as heartless as they were to Kiyomi's face.

"Serves you right, freak!"

"Yeah, no one likes you or your sweets!"

"I bet you poison them!"

She just kept on crying so much to say that she would never do that.

"No... No! I didn't! I would never poison the sweets that I make!"

They just laugh to continue hurting poor Kiyomi.

"Liar! Go back to the trash where the bugs live in. You're a bug!"

"An ugly one!"

Continued to laugh, Kiyomi soon heard a voice of a boy looking and acting all tough to come to the rescue.

"Hey! Stop picking on others! Leave her alone!"

"Who's going to make us...? Huh!?"

One look at the boy, the three girls looked scared suddenly to run for their lives screaming in fear. Confused on what happened to Kiyomi in seeing that only...She turns to the boy.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. But what did you do to them?"

"Nothing! I just told them to leave you alone and they...Well, I don't run off like that I guess. Sorry on what happened to your pie."

"Oh...Well, I can make a new one. Maybe I'll buy it at the store..."

He then gives the young Kiyomi some money.

"Here. Just take it and buy the things you need in making another pie by hand."

Kiyomi takes the money to be speechless about it.

"But why?"

He looks all tough to really care for her.

"Making something that you put your mind into it can taste great. Trust me, I'm doing the same thing too. Keep people happy when you do it."

Kiyomi smiles to give a quick friendly kiss to the boy on the cheek and takes off to being happy again.

"You're so sweet."

"You...You think I am? This is the first time anyone said that to me!"

"Yes. I guess you and I are the same then. Well, I better go. Thank you again, good-bye."

The boy smiles to be cared for by a little girl that he helped to make her smile like she did the same for him too.

"Bye! Have fun baking!"

"And you have fun cooking too!"

That was the last time that Kiyomi saw the boy from long ago who cared for her then from the flashback...'I bet you guys already know who the boy was, huh?' Maybe...For Kiyomi's life changed now since Rin came into her life and making friends with others, to learn on how to control her powers better to befriending with Zuku. Kiyomi could only call out to Rin within her head repeatedly to be rescued.

"(Rin...Please, Rin, answer me! I need you! Wake up! Rin!)"

I hope Kiyomi gets saved soon. For The others get out of the area in time to see the rest from afar in being something else from a distance. With Amaimon getting knocked down hard to the ground, Rin goes crashing down to be swinging his sword a lot to fire another blast to go right where Yukio, Shura, and the other six students were at, a far blast-like that went flying...Zuku finds him to aid Rin quickly as Mephisto takes off with Kiyomi.

"Well, now...Let's get going, my dear."

And he forgotten about his little brother, didn't he?

"Brother...! Hey, I wanted Kiyomi...! Ouch!" he said in pain.

Something tells me that Amaimon was not done yet on his end...Rin was still not himself right now.

"No Rin..." Yukio said to worry about his brother.

"Rin!"

Yukio stops Shiemi in time from getting near Rin.

"Shiemi, don't! He'll kill you without knowing about it!"

"But he's in trouble! Kiyomi needs him!"

"Mephisto took her...!"

Once he said that...Shiemi, Bon, Izumo, Miwa, and Shima were shocked to hear that part out, including Shura who was more worried about her step little sister the most.

"He took her!?" she panicked.

"He did...I saw her..."

Zuku then goes to Rin to aid him, surprising everyone that was her true form of a small demon to looking taller. She hugs Rin to remind him of Kiyomi crying out in sadness to try saving him since he saved her from Amaimon today to break through to being himself again.

"Kiyomi...? (Wait, this is...Zuku...In her true form...)"

Soon Rin drops the sword to turn back to normal as Shiemi aids him for Shura and Yukio to do the same.

"Zuku...What happened to Kiyomi?" Shura asks her.

She pointed out that Mephisto was flying off to be taking Kiyomi with him, this wasn't good at all.

"Oh, no... Poor Rin. I hope he'll be okay." said Shiemi.

Shura or Yukio weren't too happy about this mess.

"Kiyomi!"

"Damn it!" Shura swings her sword around in anger.

Soon they hear a voice from out of nowhere.

"The fire so blue I see...As it was once blue on that night. Am I, right?" he said.

A blonde long hair man wearing a white suit shows up, who is he? Well, Shura knows of him as a lady's man who hated demons to be doing his job as a Paladin, or an angel almost. I think...So full of himself too, his name was Arthur Auguste Angel. Angel was your last name? Please! The others see him.

"Who's that?" asked Izumo.

"Great...Not him..." said Shura.

"Good morning, everyone." said Arthur. "Arthur Auguste Angel, at your services. I'm senior of the first class of the Exorcist, and part of the Vatican Order."

So, he was for Zuku already hated the man from the feelings that was coming from this guy. I hate him! The others wanted to know on who he was.

"Came up to the upper class of the ranks, as the new Paladin." Shura explained.

"A Paladin!?" surprised Izumo.

"That's right...I'm your new superior, Shura." he said to her to be fluttering. "So, what's going on here? Weren't you investigating the events going on with both Mephisto and Shiro to be hiding something that must do with Satan? Weren't you supposed to be doing that? I see a Shadow Demon, not the Shadow King, which is good. But no owner? Terrible. A human caught up into a half breed, she must be suffering so. Why couldn't 'it' get capture instead?"

Now Arthur was being a jerk to Zuku, for she was too weak to morph into anything else but her true form to save her energy for later. She's going to be needing it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not the only spy around here, am I?" Shura said to Arthur.

"I know that. Still, you forgotten the other task at hand. Even you were to find the spawn of Satan, you were ordered to kill him at once. Tell me...Does this boy have anything to do with Satan at all?"

Meaning for Shura was ordered to kill Rin, but she didn't to watch over him for Shiro. Soon Mephisto comes over there to have a few words about it, seems that he'll still aid Rin while keeping Kiyomi's company on his end.

"You're way too pushy as always, aren't you?" he said to Arthur.

"Mephisto." he said to not be so happy about it.

Yukio and Shura demanded some answers from the man.

"Where's Kiyomi!?"

"Calm down...I just saved her life from Amaimon, but she's very weak. I'm letting her rest back at the academy so sweet Kiyomi's alright. Sorry for not reporting about it. Rin didn't want her to be put into anymore danger now, right? I had no choice."

Shura got mad to not believe in it.

"Not true...!"

"She'll be back. I didn't want her to be in this mess either. It would affect her greatly on what might have happened to Rin. We must act quickly here." He then turns his attentions back to Arthur. "Well, I heard you have been moved up the higher rankings of an exorcist, my good man. I'm very please, well done."

Mephisto bows to Arthur to be saying that to him.

"So, you finally shown yourself. Now that the people of the Grigori were right about the events that were going on."

"Pushy, aren't we?" Mephisto makes fun of Arthur.

Arthur smiles to get out his sword, the Caliburn being a demon sword. She sounds like a teenage girl to have a crush on her master.

"Master!" she said in a joyful tone.

"Now by the order of the Three Grigori..." Arthur moves so fast to grab hold of Rin which looked like he was about to stab him. "I shall destroy Satan!"

But Shura and Zuku jumped into saving Rin. They do, for more people to capture him, while Shura fights with Arthur to move away from every attack that she makes on him. And Zuku couldn't fight with him alone with Kiyomi's help to go down that easily. He puts Caliburn closes to Shura from behind to ask why she was doing this, and it wasn't for Mephisto, but for Shiro to fulfill his dying wish to him. Arthur gets a call back at headquarters to listen in... He tells Mephisto the news.

"That was the Grigori just now..." he said to the head master. "You're here by order to report to them for an important meeting right away. That goes the same for that Saki girl to be release when she's fully healed to be in as well, unharmed. So, help me if you kill someone like her..."

Shura stops Arthur on that part.

"What do you mean by someone like her!?"

"Really? Oh, goodie, I can't wait..." said Mephisto.

"Shura, you're a witness like Saki and her pet there to come with us as well. Same goes for the Spawn of Satan, he might be evidences to us."

"Wait! I would like to come too." said Yukio.

But sadly, Mephisto won't allow him.

"Sorry, but this is our business. Kiyomi and Rin are in good hands with my help. So, keep an eye on your students, like a good teacher you are. His powers can't be controlled no more from the blade here has been damaged."

Mephisto puts the sword away to show the cracks on blade, that wasn't good for Yukio to see it to be giving it to him. With that, Mephisto, Shura, and Zuku take their leave with Arthur as ordered to go into court against Rin's powers for a reason they must hear; leaving Yukio and the others to worry about them. Also for Kiyomi too for being trapped with Mephisto who was hitting on her to finally wake up in a bed of some type of her room she was in, not good.

"What...Where am I...? Rin...?"

She remembers where she was last time to lose her other clothes since it was destroyed...Yep, she was sort of naked in the covers of the bed.

"Ah! Naked...!"

Mephisto comes in to check on Kiyomi.

"Oh, lovely, lovely...! I see you're finally awake, Kiyomi my sweet."

"Mephisto!" Kiyomi said in anger. "What's going on!? Where's Rin!?"

"Is that all you have to say instead of me saving you? So, harsh...But I do love that about you...I saved you after what that mean brother of mine Amaimon try to do it again. Bug in your skin to taking control, disgusting! But you're safe thanks to me."

"And why am I naked!?"

Mephisto's eyes then turn into hearts.

"Sexy! Well...They got ruined, so sadly I had to get my maid to removed them off you of Chuchi grossness left on there. So, you'll have them back and washed by tomorrow. I do have some spare clothes for you to change into, I got them myself."

Kiyomi sees it in the clothes to walk around in to be covered in a long blanket.

"Is that so? Where's Rin?"

"Afraid he's being questioned by the Grigori, the three powerful ones of the Blue Knights themselves of my school, his powers went crazy because my little brother left a crack on his sword to go nuts-o. No one got hurt, expect for Amaimon, serves him right though...So between us two having some alone time by aiding him in a bit, so will Zuku, Shura, and the higher-class Exorcist Arthur. For now, go get changed for us to have some lovely time together."

"(No Rin...! This is awful!)"

Kiyomi had no other choice but to do it but she still had the bracelet on her wrist to keep and puts on a cute outfit like Leia' from the Star Wars episode 6 movies of the slay girl thing'. For Mephisto allows her to wear this and being the only one to be wearing at all? Wow...She didn't like it one bit to be worried about Rin even more.

"Hello!" Mephisto likes Kiyomi's new look. "Super cute on you! I picked it out myself."

"Picked it out!?" she said to try covering her top. "This bra won't stay still! This was the only thing for me to wear!?"

"But I like it...It shows all I want to see from you."

Kiyomi got mad to get out Zuku, but she felt weak from doing so for Mephisto catches her from fainting in time.

"Ah! Poor baby!" he confronts Kiyomi. "Afraid I had to get you some medication, causes your body to feel ill after that nasty parasite took over you. It was the only way from getting sick. So, using Zuku is out of the question. Don't even know where your familiar went to. Must be still in the meeting in the next room."

"Zuku...?" Kiyomi was worried. "Mephisto...Thank you for helping me out, but...Please take me to see Rin."

"Can't do that."

"But why?"

Mephisto turns the lights off to showing his hot looks in wearing a robe and sitting on the bed.

"You just need to forget about Rin for now on. I'll still help him out, but you'll be with me now."

"What!?" she said in freaking out. "Forget it! I would never be your girlfriend! Rin's the only one for me! Got it!? You freak me out so much!"

Mephisto places his finger on Kiyomi's lips to keep her quiet.

"You're a lot like your mother."

"Mommy...?"

Once Mephisto says that to Kiyomi, he tells his other reasons on why he loves her so much.

"Kagome Saki...She was so beautiful. Probably the only woman that I ever loved. Until he came along, Kazu. We were good friend along with Father Fujimoto to being a team in fighting demons, the bad ones together. Kazu and Kagome fell in love to giving birth to you; I was sad and heartbroken there even more when she was captured by Kazu's father of the Shadow King himself, to kill off his only son! So, sad...! So, I watched over you while your dear Aunt and Uncle raise you over the years; to soon learn about Zuku awakening within your body of that half breed power to kick in. I see you training hard with Zuku, you two have become stronger...Even that amazing form you two take on!"

"Your point!?"

Mephisto continues the story for Kiyomi to be hearing the rest.

"Oh, right...Knowing of your skills to be making new friends, and accidentally falling in love with the Son of Satan, Rin Okumura...I soon found out when we first meant that I, Mephisto Pheles, have fallen head over heels for you. Though I want to see Rin's powers beat his real father, I want to have you all to myself."

"Well, she cared about you as a friend, I do the same."

"True, but that doesn't mean I can on whatever I wish to you. All of this...To show off my feelings to you in return."

Mephisto places Kiyomi on the bed to being pin down for him to be up top with no escaping from him.

"Stop! No! I love Rin! Don't you dare do this to me! Pervert!"

"Ha, ha! I, a pervert!? Me...?" he laughs. "Now, now, Kiyomi, you must give in on how I feel for you. Love me and only me..."

He hugs Kiyomi, for she won't break down to him.

"No... Stop..."

"Don't be that way, my sweet. We're just getting started."

With Kiyomi still too weak for Mephisto to overpower her, to feeling sad not to be with Rin as he was slowly going to kiss her, she cries as the bracelet on her wrist was glowing. He leaves a peek on her cheek to hold her close to him.

"Stop...Please stop...I want Rin..." she said in tears coming from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Kiyomi, I won't let you be alone. Never again." he said while holding and touching her. "You're with me now. I'll protect you. I love you so much. We'll go to the Grigori to help Rin out...You'll soon forget about him when I'm done with you."

"No...!" Kiyomi couldn't break free from Mephisto's grip.

"Mmm...Your mind says no, but your body wants me. I know it."

Soon the case has started somewhere down below the area of the building, as the gavel is hit and the three witnesses of the Grigori themselves being - Melchior, Samyaza, and Casper.

"Court is now in section of Mephisto's saying of the Satan's powers and reasoning's within his words."

As everyone watched and listen in, Mephisto stands to keep Kiyomi happy to hang around with and she was looking upset to be doing this when Rin was in danger. As Arthur was standing along with Shura and Zuku 'as Rin was sealed in a crystal-like gem while sleeping for the trial to begin' to keep his powers under controlled.

"Thank you." said the ruler judge calling himself Timotee Timowan. "I, Judge Timotee Timowan shall we begin. As Arthur Auguste Angel and myself will think about the faith of this here boy and what will happen next. Young lady, you'll answer some questions to keep your familiar aside, understood?"

Kiyomi gets it for Zuku had to sit out on this one for now.

"I do, your honor." she said.

"Very good...Now presenting the three Grigori of the knights of the True Cross."

It begins...

"Mephisto. Let me get this straight. Is this boy there really the Spawn of Satan himself?" one of them asks him.

He answers that question with no trouble at all, to win over Kiyomi in no time.

"That's correct, your honor. I can no longer hide the truth anymore."

Crap! Elsewhere, Yukio finally tells Bon, Miwa 'who was getting his arm fix up', Shima, Izumo, Shiemi, and Nemu about what happened 15 years ago, on how and why Rin got the powers to be born with them in the first place while they sat in the doctor's room. Shocked and surprised for Yukio and Kiyomi to keep the whole thing a secret from them with many reasons why, it was something else to be hearing about. Back at the court room, the female Casper speaks up next.

"To clarify...Yuri Egin, once being a second class in this school of the exorcist members gave birth to two boys from Satan himself, for it was said that Father Shiro Fujimoto killed Satan with the sword itself. And now you're saying that last part was false?"

This was news to learn half the truth so far, and Yuri Egin must have been both Yukio and Rin's human mother.

"Yes, two children were born indeed, but only one had the power of Satan." said Mephisto to cheer Kiyomi up. "It's okay, Kiyomi, we'll fix this before long, okay...?" Goes back to say the rest of his confessions. "And that child...Is the one before you now. He wouldn't seal his powers so I did from his heart since his weapon being the Kurikara is cracking. So, I had to do it until he calms back down after almost and I mean almost losing control, if Kiyomi Saki is with him, he remains calm. Probably their love for each other keeps them strong."

That's why Rin was in a crystallize statue right now...Yukio tells the others the same thing for Rin's powers to awaken about three months ago, for the Kuma Sword to work on him after Shiro died in saving his adopted son from Satan from controlling his body, Rin didn't know then about his true self to learn about it for Yukio to soon understand his brother first. For three months, ago was also when he and Kiyomi met with Shiemi to understand why Rin got so angry at her when she called him a demon, she now knows why. Yukio knows that if they find Rin guilty, they could kill him for he has no control of the blue flames if he goes crazy again...Or send him to Gehenna forever for Yukio won't be able to see his brother suffer or the same with Kiyomi in his life, he needs her. So... In a way Mephisto's protecting Kiyomi because of it if it does happen, but it was still wrong for only Zuku sees that now.

Then Bon calls it the Kurikara more that Yukio calls it the Kuma Sword, he knows a way to get it fixed back up, and that's at the shrine of the Kurikara's temple for a person he knows of named Yoshikuni XI works there. She could aid them if they bring her the sword right away, with one left alive today...Will Bon take the others to this girl? Miwa was kind of against it, for Yukio and Shiemi wanted to save Rin no matter what...This was hard. What do the other people say back at the court room?

"Sir Pheles..." said Casper. "Having Father Fujimoto to raise the boy as a secret, my question to you is why? Explain yourself..."

This is all starting to make sense here...

"Hey! Father Fujimoto never told me about this either, you know!" said Kiyomi.

With this, Mephisto smiles weirdly to say this to them.

"To fight Satan." he said. "I needed him as a weapon to fight against him."

Kiyomi knew all along for the others 'even Timowan' were all very shocked to be hearing this.

"What did you say!?"

Melchoir spoke up next.

"You dare to say that you use that boy to fight Satan!?"

"What monstrous..." said Casper.

Then Arthur speaks up to say that Mephisto lies about it.

"He's lying! I ask you twice to think this over on what this man's saying!"

"But he's not-!"

"Don't be that way, Kiyomi, I can defend myself. Thank you for worrying about me."

Mephisto kisses Kiyomi for she pushes him away in time.

"No!" she shouts. "This isn't the way, Mephisto! What you're saying is true to them, but making me fall for you...Just to save Rin? Do you even know what love is!?"

"But I do...More than anything to love you forever, Kiyomi."

"That's not how I see it...Is like you're making me like my Mommy was all over again."

That got Mephisto's attention there to keep on trying.

"Look...You're different, Kiyomi, you will love me."

Arthur continues speaking in the court room.

"Ladies and gentle, have you already forgotten what Mephisto is? He's a lying stock of traitors in his mind!"

"Wait!" Kiyomi speaks up. "Listen...May I have a saying to this matter?"

Hard for the others to hear this 'but Shura and Zuku'...As Izumo agrees to go with Bon to see Yoshikuni to get the sword fix too, anyone else was in? Well, as Miwa stays to recover for Nemu watches him...It's up to Izumo, Bon, Shima, Shiemi, and Yukio to go to the village of the temple; thanks to the special key that can transport them to the area already to getting the sword fixed for Rin. They meet the girl calling herself that long hard name...'So I'm calling her Y-Kon for short to be easier for me', also she knows Bon very well, is she his girlfriend?

As Rin was still out cold to be dreaming in having dinner with his friends, his brother, and Kiyomi to soon be leaving him...To remember saving a girl from being picked on when he was a kid to give her money to make something else by hand again, told you. Rin was having a bad dream right now that he was turning into Satan himself as Kiyomi was still there for him.

"No one knows that the fact that you demons as our enemy." said Casper.

"But I'm only half human!" Kiyomi speaks up. "I can control Rin when we work together. I love him!"

Shocking truth for the others to hear about that part.

"Is that so, young lady?" Samyaza asked.

"Is it...I can give you many reasons why you shouldn't kill Rin Okumura. Please hear me out!"

"Objection! This girl's ill from the demon's virus from brainwashing her." said Arthur.

"Like hell it is!" she yells back at Arthur. "And you call yourself a knight of your last name being Angel? You make me sick!"

Casper then says something.

"Young lady, we get what you're saying...Demons of some are our enemies, however of the centuries we began to see some of them as our benefits of this issue can be dealt with somehow."

They do have a good point from Kiyomi's point of view, just not from Mephisto.

"Even so..." Melchoir say something next. "The madness done by Mephisto himself cannot slide in this matter."

Then Samyaza speaks up next.

"And yet, he has been a member with us for 200 years. Surely, that is reason enough to trust him."

Arthur objects to this matter.

"But he and Father Fujimoto raise the Son of Satan. That fact is enough to prove of a crime they have done behind our backs."

Kiyomi tries saying something, again for Mephisto to smile and then holds her by staying close to him.

"It'll be over soon, my dear..."

She didn't like the sound of that, what now...? As Y-Kun tells the others back at her temple about what she does for Bon to say the same thing too, to being a swordsman of a woman even way back then. As they know each other since they were little to have a big crush on her to tease Bon, cute. So, she can fix it by getting some iron sands that was blessed upon, only to be found somewhere nearby of the village to getting some...I hope it works for Y-Kun to fix a demon sword like Rin's. So, the nails that was at the burned down temple from the Blue Night then, it could work - now at the other temple to being rare for Yukio, Bon, Izumo, Shiemi, and Shima to go get them.

Splitting up to search around the temple to looking empty, the girls with Shima find some of the people out cold all over...Soon two statues come to life to trick Bon and Yukio in the other rooms to say things to turn against Rin repeatedly; to mess with their minds so much that Shima gets Yukio out in time for him to fire his gun at the demon for he will protect his brother and the woman that he loves. As Bon was saved by Izumo for her and Shiemi to arrive, he'll save Rin to know what he meant in stopping his own father Satan to protect Kiyomi from the devil too. Good, they're saved for Shiemi to heal the rest of them in time. Crazy Mura Demon... They also get the nails they needed.

As the court continues, how will Kiyomi speak up to save Rin and to talk some sense into Mephisto in time?

"Mephisto has betrayed the order for protecting this so call Son of Satan here!" said Arthur. "There could be no doubt on his traitorous ways!"

"Even so. The order has never had a weapon that could defeat both Satan, his armies, or even the Shadow King." Samyaza said.

Then Melchoir says something too.

"The matter of this issue has never been this uncalled for before today to learn about. An error of this judgement could be a down fall by the Order."

As Shura was waiting around to be bored, Kiyomi got mad to not wait around any longer on her own too for her and Zuku watched and listened.

"Alright look, Father Fujimoto saved me! I'm Kazu's daughter of the Shadow Demon half breed and my mother's name was Kagome Saki!" she said. "He, my Daddy, and Father Fujimoto saved me during the time to control my powers! Mephisto loved my Mommy to do the same to me, but I'm in love with Rin Okumura! Here's proof!"

She shows the bracelet that he made for her by hand to glow with Rin's body and her heart along with Zuku's too, she also shows the markings on her back as Rin had one on him as well.

"And these markings, he made a vow to protect me as I would do the same for him too! You see now!?"

"Kiyomi..." Shura said to being speechless.

"No, Kiyomi! Just hear me out, I love you more than he does-!"

Kiyomi kicks Mephisto in the nuts hard to be in pain and then to recover quickly to be liking the feeling from her moves.

"That's for placing your hands in my underpants, pervert!" she turns to the people of the court. "Listen to me now on what I'm about to say before you let fruit-boy Angel talk back to me! Look...Rin came into my life, he loves me for being myself and I love him on who he is, not what he is. He saved me first, to saving him, and then - we fell in love. Like anyone does in life to being different the way my Mom was to my Dad, and I was born. I'm scared of my powers, but I befriended Zuku here to aid me; she understands me like I do for her to know each other more and more at this school. Rin and I want to become Exorcists to save lives just like Father Fujimoto did, he saved ours from Satan trying to drag us to Gehenna. It's all true! And you, Mephisto! You get us and Rin to being your weapons to beat Satan, all to get to me to fall for you like you did with my Mommy, but that was all in the past! Do you ever think about on how I feel!? Love is a strong thing for people to love each other, you can't just have things done your way! If you do care about me, then know that you'll help me save Rin's life. He would do the same for me!"

Mephisto understood what Kiyomi was saying to him the way Kagome was too from long ago. He almost made a mistake, though not a bad one as he does care to still have feelings for Kiyomi. Still trying to protect her, he didn't want to see Kiyomi sad to suffer for the rest of her life or ever again.

"Kiyomi...! I'm-I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. Just try to understand me next time. I thought you would be even angrier about me...You know...from kicking you?"

Mephisto looked better now in seconds.

"It's fine, I get hit there a lot...It felt good of you doing it to me." he said. "Look, we'll save Rin...If it means it'll make you smile for me again. I still have feelings for you, or so help me if Rin hurts you, I'll fight back."

Kiyomi helps Mephisto 'though he was still all crazy over her', she continues with her speech.

"In that case...Thank you, Mephisto. (Though you're still weird.) Everyone, I love him a lot the way my parents where was strong to bring life into this world, being me. I was the same as Rin here to fall for him the way he did for me...The reason why Mephisto here and Father Fujimoto kept his powers safe and learning the truth, was because they didn't want to put your lives in anymore danger! Like me! But I chose this life to save my Mommy who's still alive with the Shadow King somewhere in Gehenna, and Rin will do anything to get back at Satan for killing his step farther. Love...Love is the strongest thing to keep us alive! Rin and I will prove that we can fight back without losing control for a minute!"

Everyone was left speechless after that, Kiyomi goes over to the frozen Rin to hold him for they glow up brightly red of their love together, for Zuku was back to full health to soon happen to Kiyomi next.

"So please...Your Honors, sir judge...if you don't believe in me, then ask Rin yourselves."

Once Kiyomi said all of that, they soon hear and feel a noise of the room starting to shake.

"What is that? What's going on?"

Mephisto already knows of who it was.

"That fool..." he said to himself.

It was Amaimon breaking in to fight with Rin again with lots of ogre armies and his Behemoth running right into the room of the court.

"Amaimon!" Kiyomi said in fear as Zuku stayed close to her and Rin's body.

"How did he get in here!?" Melchoir demanded to know.

"Angel!"

Arthur has given an order to defend the room right away with Shura to aid him too.

"Sir Pheles, are you behind this?" one of them asks him.

"You must be mistaken...Why would I do that during the trial? If so, why don't we take this advantage on this golden chance here. Instead of talking about what Rin is, just watch him in battle to see all of it happen before your eyes."

"What do you mean?" Casper asked.

"We're in danger after all, my lady." he answered. "And of course, as Kiyomi said, the boy is the only one who can protect us."

"If he fights, then I fight too! Get ready, Zuku!"

Kiyomi was ready to fight and defend Rin if she had to.

"So... Let's make a bet!" Mephisto said. "Will this boy be the hero to us in Assiah? Or the enemy to us from Gehenna? Wouldn't you all like the see the outcome before your very eyes? (I'm trusting you to protect Kiyomi for me, Rin.)"

Will the Grigori people and Timowan allow this for Rin to save them with Kiyomi by his side? Hopefully before Amaimon comes breaking in for Arthur and Shura to stop him and his army, as Mephisto will prove a point, but will it work? Can Zuku and Kiyomi fight back this time with enough power from within? As well as Y-Kun makes the sword for the Kurikara to being fixed with the things she needed in time. Nice work. The iron stone nail was in the fire to being blessed and glowing for Bon, Yukio, Shima, Izumo, and Shiemi were happy to hear that. She gets to work on it as Kiyomi hugs the stone for Rin to get out of there.

"Rin, please wake up. Save us. He's coming back! I need you...!"

All this and more for Rin to break free to prove that he's on the Order's side for sure, Amaimon's going to be stopped as Mephisto learned his lesson not to mess with Kiyomi when it comes for other guys trying to hit on her or else they'll get what's coming to them, ouch...Talk about hurting your pride, literally.


	17. Temptation

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 17 # - Temptation

So, a wager for Mephisto to say about Rin in saving them or for the Grigori members Melchior, Samyaza and Casper see him as an enemy to have him kill. With Amaimon breaking in also Y-Kun was making the sword to getting it fixed for Yukio and the others...Kiyomi kept on calling out to him, as Arthur and Shura cut the demon off if they could do.

"Rin! Please! Get up!"

From Kiyomi's cries of the power of love coursing through and Rin's to hear the clinging sound of Y-Kun adding the nail into the sword to be so special...Rin's body started to move.

"Rin?" Kiyomi felt that to being real to her and Zuku.

"He moved!" said Casper.

"Don't tell me that the demon's waking up?" asked Melchior.

Timowan says something to Mephisto.

"This can't be happening! Sir Pheles! Do something!"

"Don't forget that I'm a witness in the court room." he said. "It would be wrong to mess with the evidences if I do. But...If you ask nicely, I will help you out, just say the word to make my Kiyomi happy again. Soon you'll have the Son of Satan by your side as a weapon to use against the demon!"

Back outside of the court room in the big hallways, the exorcists fire many rounds from their special guns at Amaimon with no effect but his armies. Not good...For Arthur steps in to stop that King of Earth demon, he's nuts! Shura is there with him as back up, for he gets his sword to aid Arthur into battle for him and Shura to use her Snake Fang Sword to cut down Behemoth to bits; and dealing with Amaimon next would be even harder for he sends them flying back into the court room in seconds. Into his demon-like giant rock form.

"Is that Amaimon!?" Kiyomi was surprise to see him looking so differently right now.

"Afraid it is him." Mephisto said to Kiyomi.

Amaimon sees Rin in his stone form for Kiyomi and Zuku to defend him by becoming a shield and sword.

"I found you...! And Kiyomi too!"

Amaimon tries grabbing Rin, for the shield from within the circle and Kiyomi having Zuku break the rock hand, for him to smash the ground for Rin to fall, as Kiyomi cuts him out to catching her boyfriend in time before hitting the floor hard.

"Rin! I got you!" said Kiyomi to have his head on her lap.

Mephisto has everything as planned.

"Okay! The polls are about to close soon. Can I hear an answer please? Yes? Or no...?"

"Wait!" Arthur speaks up. "You knew that this would happen, didn't you!? A dirty plan of yours...! You know another spawn of Satan will go after this demon!"

Mephisto just smiles at Arthur.

"I'm not sure what you mean there. Instead, shouldn't you be protecting the Grigori group than blaming little nonsense things at me? And if you ever back mouth at my Kiyomi again, you'll be sorry..."

He has a point there. That's when Amaimon grabs hold of Kiyomi from protecting Rin, for his real body pulls her closer to him, not good. Zuku gets pushed back.

"Now I got you, Rin Okumura!" he said.

"Let him go!" Kiyomi tries breaking free to try getting Zuku back into action.

One exorcist shoots Amaimon from behind to freeing Rin, but he strikes back with his rocks skills.

"Damn it!" he said. "Stick around, everyone! Once I'm done with Rin, I'll come after all of you next! But first...Kiyomi and I need some fun time to fill me up."

Amaimon holds Kiyomi up to be grabbing her from behind to touching her all over and licking her skin, for she hated it.

"Stop it, Amaimon!" Mephisto said.

"Any of you but Rin tries stepping in, I will crush these two weaklings. I want Kiyomi for myself, Brother! I wanted things that you take from me! Well not this time! I touched her first..."

He will crush Shura and Arthur if anyone else but Rin stops him, Kiyomi was about to get sexually assaulted for Mephisto to see the horrors on someone that he really likes to be getting hurt.

"Enough, Mephisto!" said Casper. "We don't care what happens to having this boy on our side to be fighting for us, you aren't through in getting out of this mess yet. We're doing this for the Shadow Demon half breed only. So, stop that demon!"

So Mephisto was pleased to hear to then snap his fingers.

"Very well, your wish is my command."

Kiyomi couldn't break free to use Zuku with Amaimon having some fun with her body.

"Go ahead, Kiyomi, scream for me. I will do this for Rin to watch all of it...Let me fill you all over..."

He was rubbing her butt, boobs, licking, holding, kissing her, and almost removing her clothes to rip off one by one. To be screaming and crying out for Rin to save her, as he was finding this all to be funny to him.

"Rin! Rin, help me! Rin!"

"Yes, Rin, save her...Otherwise, I would be the only one to be baring my children within her smoking hot body!"

He laughs, as Kiyomi kept on screaming for her energy to course through 'to also feeling better now', from within Rin as well, soon Bon arrives to speak up loud to call out to his friend to make him move again.

"Okumura!" he shouts out. "Are you going to just lay there all day!? Saki's in danger and close to being raped! Stop Amaimon already! Wake the hell up!"

Bon brought the sword all good as in with him to give to Rin to use in battle.

"Is that...?" Arthur sees it.

"The Kurikara!" Shura says it instead. "They were able to fix it. Rin can save my sister yet...Hurry up and get up! Now!"

Amaimon sees the weapon again, he stops to keep Kiyomi close to him.

"I can hear it...Rin Okumura's heart beat..." he said to go over to Bon. "Give it to me! That sword!"

Almost reaching to Bon, but he throws it to Shima next to him.

"Shima!"

He grabs it.

"Oh, boy...! Bad idea!" he said to see Izumo to pass it too. "Catch!"

"Huh!? Don't throw it to me!" she said to end up catching the sword.

Amaimon goes to her next to see Kiyomi in danger, soon Zuku goes into beast mode to bite down on Amaimon to slowly him down.

"Hey! Let go of me! Let me go, your filthy bitch!"

"Zuku!" Kiyomi was happy to see her again.

Tries breaking free while getting the sword, Yukio finally comes in.

"Over here, Kamiki!"

"Here!" she said to throw it to him.

Yukio runs over to Rin's side to give him the sword, but Amaimon fires another stone attack at him.

"Yukio! Look out!" Kiyomi warns him.

But he gets hurt as Amaimon keeps Kiyomi on hold to cover her mouth with his hands.

"It's mine...All mine..." the demon said in being crazy.

Yukio crawls over to Rin to placing the sword on his chest.

"Wake up, Rin!" he said. "Kiyomi! Me! We all need you! Wake up!"

And finally, Rin's body goes up into blue flames to wake up to see Kiyomi was in danger...As the others watch this whole thing happening.

"The blue flames..." said Casper.

"They're as bright like the one from that night." Melchoir said too.

Mephisto knew that this would all work out for the better, Kiyomi calls out to Rin with her mouth being covered by Amaimon to try breaking through to her boyfriend to wake up...He comes to in feeling his heart beat meaning that he wasn't dead yet to rise with the Kuma Sword in his hands, Kiyomi finally grabs Zuku to stab Amaimon hard to let go of her to fall for Zuku to being her wings to land down softly, as Rin strikes at him at last.

"Get back here, you...!"

"I'm...I'm not...I'm not dead...yet! (Kiyomi...)"

Rin strikes by running up to Amaimon's rock form to destroy the head and stabbing him very deadly this time to lose, double take down sword move in a stabbing style.

"No...! That's impossible! I'm the King of Earth of the Eight Demons! How could I lose!? Why did I...? Brother!'

And finally, Amaimon was gone for good and defeated, like Mephisto will miss him after trying to have his way with Kiyomi. She lands down for her and Zuku to go to Rin once he puts the sword back to go out cold again.

"Rin!" Shiemi and Yukio said.

"Rin, I'm here, Rin! Rin!" Kiyomi hugs Rin again to have him safe in her arms, until Arthur has him by the neck for he'll get it cut off with his sword. "No! Don't!" Kiyomi pleaded him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Bon demanded to know.

As he, Kiyomi, Mephisto, Shura, Yukio, Shiemi, Shima, and Izumo watch the horror with the Grigori people as well, Arthur was about to kill Rin in front of everyone.

"I'm going to get rid of the blood of Satan out of him."

"No!"

Kiyomi brightens up for her Zuku to morph into the form again to show everyone something new to make the three Grigori change their minds once Zuku saved this power for right now...

"What...What is this!?" Arthur said in fear.

"(No... No...! It's over...They'll know of Rin's secrets to leave me forever. I don't want that! I love Rin! I know he's in there...! I don't want him to change...Or my friends to hate him...I was all alone and hurt a lot by others who treated me so badly, but no more of that...I love Rin...No one else, I want them to understand that...Because if he leaves me, I'm nothing. I'll die if he leaves me, even if they kill him! I could never love no one else like him or make many friends like Yukio, Shura being my older step-sister, Zuku, Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Shima, Miwa, and Nemu too...Please...Don't take him away...I love Rin Okumura!)"

After hearing that image from Kiyomi to cry out while holding Rin in her arms...Everyone else cried too in being so emotional. For Yukio, Bon, Shima, Izumo, Shiemi, Shura, and Mephisto were crying there.

"Stand down, Angel. I think this young woman has shown us enough proof of her love for that boy." said Casper.

"We have decided by Mephisto's wager and Kiyomi Saki's words that we'll accept this." said Melchoir.

"She will protect him as he'll protect this girl. Whether he becomes the savior to us or our enemy, is for us to watch over only and Kiyomi too. We have no choice now, but to wait and see." and Samyaza too.

With that said and done for Kiyomi was crying hard to being strong in protecting Rin's life, Arthur then removes the weapon off him. He then asks her this question.

"Woman! Do you swear to protect this spawn of Satan as an alley to us no matter what? Do you really love him as he loves you back as your parents did?"

Kiyomi does to hold Rin close to her lap to lay his head on it.

"Yes...Yes! We both love each other, our love stopped Amaimon as Mephisto has proven a point to all of you. He did..."

With that, Arthur's code stays the same to not hurting 'some nice-looking girls to him', so he understood to go by the Grigori's orders and hear Kiyomi's word to believing in her.

"Very well...Then we shall call this a case closed!"

With that, Rin was spared and he was set free as well to be recovering and to her going back to normal again. With Yukio lending her a jacket to covering herself up, they leave the room with everyone else Bon, Shima, Izumo, and Shiemi to join them with Zuku and Shura too. Along with Arthur to keep watch, what's Mephisto's plan this time?

"You alright, Kiyomi?" Yukio asked.

"I'm fine." she said. "I knew Rin was still inside...I knew all along."

Shura hugs Kiyomi like crazy to be crying.

"Kiyomi! I was so worried about you! Mephisto touch you and you kick him in the balls! Awesome job, sister!"

"Shura! Okay! I'm fine! Really! (Rin, you are a hero to me as you were from before...)"

Kiyomi makes sure that Rin was treated right away. As the next day...Things go differently for Mephisto to say something in class for everyone else who were exorcists of a staff meeting to learn about Rin as a demon to being part of their team; some were okay with it while others were - just letting this happen for Yukio to listen into the whole meeting, so they were okay with it to kill Rin 'if he goes crazy again'. And he doesn't look worried about it at all. So, here's what was happening since Rin will be 'or try to be' the savior to them...The Grigori decided that Rin have about six months to pass the Exorcist authorization exam and is placed under daily surveillance, being Yukio, Shura, and of course Kiyomi's job on doing that. Or so he says...Mephisto! I guess a deal's a deal after all.

As Kiyomi spend some time with Rin in her room to rest for Kuro and Zuku to hang around with them, Rin finally wakes up to be sleeping on her lap.

"What...? Kiyomi?"

"Hi, Rin. Try not to touch my leg like that, okay?" she said with a smile.

"Kiyomi! You're okay..."

Rin hugs her to be hugging him back.

"Welcome back, Rin." Kuro said and Zuku giving him a thumbs up.

"Rin, I need to tell you something..."

Kiyomi tells Rin on what's been happening with him soon to be ready for everything that was coming up.

"I see..." he said. "At least you'll be watching over me."

"I know...Me, Shura, and Yukio will. This time, I will make sure that you'll stay strong from your powers with my help."

"You will?"

"Of course, I will!" she said. "I'm your girlfriend after all!"

"With a nice-looking body...You still owe me in groping you, remember?"

Rin started touching her legs to feel funny all over.

"No, Rin...! Stop!"

"Why? You don't like me touching you? Are you ticklish?"

"(Oh, no...)"

Kiyomi freaks out for Rin started to tickle her everywhere to laugh so hard, to chase around the room and having fun. She then falls on top of Rin to have her sitting on his lap on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry!" she said.

"Don't be." he said while pulling her closer to him. "I need you, Kiyomi...I was worried that I was going to lose you."

"Rin...I was so scared...Amaimon...!"

She almost cried for Rin to cheer her up.

"Don't cry...He won't bother us again...Or Mephisto! I heard what happened!"

Kiyomi didn't think that Rin would feel that part out while he was asleep.

"Oh, yeah...I can deal with him." Kiyomi said. "Just let me be with you always...I'm nothing without you."

"Well, don't say you'll die if I do, it's dumb." Rin said to her. "Don't die because of that if I go away!"

"Nothing's more important than love itself! Rin, you're the first to ever love me, okay? So, take my word for it!"

Rin then smiles at her.

"Hey...I get it, alright?"

"You do?"

"I do."

Rin then kisses Kiyomi for her to kissing him back so lovely to be holding each other, leaving Kuro and Zuku to give them some time alone.

"I love you, Kiyomi Saki."

"I love you too, Rin Okumura."

Then they started doing it again from having their tongues dance in each other's mouths, Rin finally feeling Kiyomi's butt with two of his hands, for her to be kissing his chest, to him rubbing his head gently on her breasts to also be grabbing them and making her moan sweetly to his ears.

"Rin...! Rin...! Not so rough..."

"You're so beautiful, Kiyomi, I can't control myself over you..."

"It feels nice..."

Kiyomi kisses Rin on his neck to leave a mark of her love on it.

"It's for you..." she said. "Since we can't do it right now, this is one way to seal our love."

Since Rin had one to keep on his neck, he does the same to hers.

"Let me seal mine on yours then."

He does so to making it feel good on her neck.

"Rin...!"

"Don't hide it. It looks cute on you."

"But I don't want the others to see this..."

Rin laughs to keep Kiyomi close to him.

"It's alright. We won't tell them if they don't see it. Okay?"

Rin tries looking at Kiyomi's dress to like the view of her panties for him to see only.

"Super cute..."

She pulls her dress down.

"Rin!"

"What? I wanted to see! Let me see your bra."

"No way!"

She covers herself up for Rin to hug her on the bed to be on top of Kiyomi this time.

"Just that, nothing else. Okay? I want to see. Do it for me."

Rin massages Kiyomi's legs to like the feeling to her butt next to being touched, allowing Rin to remove the buttons of her shirt slowly to see her bra on how big it was to reveal her stomach. He begins to slowly kiss her from the stomach to move to her breasts to have his hands from moving them around to Kiyomi's liking.

"Rin...! Rin!"

He kisses her.

"Don't scream too loud...You bad girl you."

"I know...Don't stop."

"I won't."

They kept on kissing to Rin kissing Kiyomi's neck, chest, and stomach all over to making her feel good. They then pull each other closer to hold on to another as Rin licks her marking to Kiyomi kissing his to not let go of each other, best feeling that they ever had in making out for the first time in doing something lovely.

"Rin...That was amazing..." Kiyomi said.

"It was, wasn't it?"

Kiyomi holds Rin from behind.

"Rin...Please...Sleep with me tonight? I want to cuddle with you."

Rin likes the idea to be doing it right away.

"Okay!"

Rin sleeps in the big bed for Kiyomi to rest her head on his chest for her breasts to be touching him.

"Wow...!"

"You can sleep like this?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I like this. I'll keep you warm."

"Thank you."

Rin cuddles with Kiyomi to sleep well.

"Kiyomi, I vow to protect you for our future." he said to her. "I want us to live together and become the best damn Exorcists ever. Will you help me?"

"I would be happy to." she said. "I want to be by your side to have lots of friends and someone that I can love forever."

Rin kisses Kiyomi while lying on top of him.

"You're the best, babe."

"The power of our love keeps us strong."

Soon to be sleeping 'as Y-Kun told Rin, Yukio, Kiyomi, and Bon from earlier on that day about the Kuma Sword - that it was fixed but it if breaks again, it can't be done by her the second time' to only make Rin worried. But Kiyomi will do her part not to let that happen at all...As morning rises for Kiyomi to keep Rin to being himself and still be around him, they had to get to their classes right away today.

"Rin. Kiyomi. It's getting late." said Kuro.

For Zuku pointed at the clock to get going.

"Oh, right." Rin said to get ready to leave. "Come on, Kiyomi."

"Right behind you."

Kiyomi holds Rin's arms while walking together.

"Hey, come on."

"Let's go, Zuku. See you later, Kuro." Kiyomi said.

They two laugh to get to their classes in time as Kuro sees them off.

"Have a good day, you two."

As Bon, Shima, Shiemi, Izumo, and Nemu worked hard to clean the room up from the Coal Tars hanging around for Miwa's arm to heal up...

"Hi!" Kiyomi comes into the room.

"Good morning, Kiyomi." Shiemi goes up to Kiyomi to be hugging her.

"Hi, Shiemi."

"Hey, Kiyomi." Miwa said to be smiling.

"Yo, Saki." Bon did too.

"Miss you, Saki!" Shima said.

"What up, Kiyomi?" Izumo said to her.

As Nemu and his puppet waves hello to her, Rin comes in.

"What up, you guys?"

But everything then goes into silent. Oh, perfect...Well, Shiemi had no problem saying hi to Rin.

"Good morning, Rin."

"Ah, yeah, what up?" Shima said.

"Couldn't find you guys in the other room, had me worried."

"Seems like they're cleaning out the Coal Tars here." said Kiyomi.

"Is that so? They do stick around a lot."

Miwa then goes out to take care of the trash.

"I'll take out the trash."

"Want me to help?" Rin asked.

"It's okay, I got it. I can do it myself." he said.

Rin stops Miwa.

"Wait up, man!"

Then Izumo had to say it to him and for Rin and Kiyomi to hear.

"Oh, brother...He's just chickening out because you're the Son of Satan who slaughter the people for Miwa to be worried about, I would too for the others will know about your secret soon enough with a half breed Shadow Demon like Kiyomi to fall for the wrong guy."

Rin forgot about that for Miwa was avoiding him lately. To get mad and then punches the wall for more Cole Tars to come out of the venting up top to surround Izumo and Shiemi.

"Shiemi! Izumo!"

Kiyomi gets Zuku out to stop them, to be coughing badly.

"No, Kiyomi!" Shiemi panicked.

"Cover your mouth! Don't let them get into your lungs!" said Izumo.

Kiyomi covers Shiemi's body in time for Zuku to be a fly swatter and trapped for Rin comes to the rescue with sword and fire lid up all over his body.

"Get away from them!"

It gets rid of the small fries for Shiemi wasn't burned up or Kiyomi to feel it in being protected again, but Bon stops him.

"What are you doing!? Trying to burn the girls alive!?" he said. "The blue flames kill people! Like my grandfather, Shima's family...And Miwa's parents too...They were all killed by your father Satan!"

Kiyomi goes up to Bon.

"Stop it, Bon!" she said. "Rin didn't burn me or Shiemi at all!"

Zuku growls at Bon to push Kiyomi away.

"So, you're with him then? Beat it!"

Kiyomi falls to the floor for Rin to catch her in time, as they remember the Blue Night for Shima and Miwa's families were killed on that day too.

"Rin...!"

"I get it, okay? But you didn't have to shove Kiyomi like that!"

"So, what? I don't know what the Vaticans say to you, but you're no longer our friends nor of your girlfriend to be falling for a devil like you! I warn you, if you hurt my friends, I swear I'll kill you."

"But I...!" Rin was worried. "I'm not going to be like Satan. You have to trust me!"

Rin means it to see Kiyomi holding him, soon Yukio comes into the room in time to stop the fight before it happens.

"Alright, enough!" he said.

"Yukio!" both Rin and Kiyomi said.

"Okumura and Saki, you two are coming with me. We'll be starting a special program today and I'm going to need your girlfriend's help on it. The rest of you, please continue cleaning up."

I guess this was the thing for Rin to do with Yukio, Shura, and Kiyomi's help...But Kiyomi got upset since Bon said he or the others wouldn't be friends with them anymore, well Bon said it 'not to Miwa, Shima, Shiemi, or Izumo didn't say it' for her to go crying out of the room.

"Kiyomi! Wait! Yukio, I-!"

"Go get her. Ten minutes..."

He understood to see Kiyomi quick, for Yukio takes Rin's hand to go to her instead.

"Hey, four-eyes! Let go! I can walk!"

Bon saw that he hurt Kiyomi's feelings badly for the others to be looking at him.

"Damn it...!" he said.

"What an ass!" said Nemu's puppet.

"Oh, yeah!? Says you!"

What's going to happen to them now? Bon didn't mean to say it to Rin, right? Or to hurt Kiyomi's feelings either for Shiemi to get their pain. Kiyomi was in the bathroom alone to be cleaning her face off the sink from crying, for Rin goes over to her and holding his woman.

"Rin? What are you doing...?"

"Kiyomi...Don't feel in pain like me, I can take it. I don't want to see you crying anymore."

She lets it all out of her for Rin not to let go of Kiyomi for Zuku was happy to have someone like him in her life.

"Rin...They don't want to be with us anymore...I don't want to be alone...!"

"It's alright, I'm here for you. Let's give them some time alone. Though it would work when I wasn't done talking to Suguro thanks to Yukio stopping us...!"

"He was only helping you out." she said.

"Come on...I need you for training, okay?"

Rin walks Kiyomi out of the bathroom.

"Okay..."

Yukio waits for them in the work-out like room for them to be in.

"Kiyomi, you'll be fine." he said to her. "Let's get things done together about both you and Rin, let just help him train to learn how to control his powers. So, no more crying, please?"

He pats Kiyomi on the head.

"Thanks, Yukio, you're still my friend, right?"

"I'll always be your friend."

She smiles for Zuku to be pleased in seeing and hearing about it.

"Thank you. Both of you."

Kiyomi felt a bit better now since Yukio will be there for her still, Zuku, Shura, and Rin by her side, Rin moves his tail around to wipes the tears off Kiyomi's face to kiss her on the cheek.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes. Let's get to work." she said. "Zuku, get ready..."

"Perfect. Now you two enter in here."

The room looked nice to do some work out, as Kiyomi goes into her work out clothes with Zuku's help.

"Ah...Why do I have to take the classes alone?" he asks Yukio.

"Look, this is the only way for you to pass as an Exorcist with Kiyomi doing the same in helping you out as a bonus. So, you better get use to it."

Rin and Kiyomi enter in a weird looking room inside of the place.

"What is this? A batting cage?"

"Looks like an engine room to me." said Kiyomi.

The computer is set up by Yukio to have the settings for them in training mode.

"Are you even listening, Rin?" he said to explain some things to Rin better. "You have six months to pass the exams in time."

"Yeah, I know. Or they're going to kill me." he said back as he gets his wooden sword ready to go.

Kiyomi does the same with Zuku in becoming one with her as a baseball bat. The machine begins...With Rin and Kiyomi swinging their weapons high to hitting the balls well, Rin knows that he can handle this like he faces off with many demons lately. What Yukio said made Rin keep his eyes off the ball to getting hit in the head.

"Rin! Be careful!" said Kiyomi.

"He made me look!"

"Did I hear you say to Suguro that he should trust you or was I hearing things?" said Yukio.

Rin got mad there while ducking and covering from the other oncoming balls.

"No! What if I did?"

"If you want someone to trust you, then you have to prove you trust to them." said Yukio. "And the way things are but Kiyomi, you got a lot to prove that to anyone."

"Yeah!? Like what!?" Rin asked.

Soon Shura arrives for the other three to see her again.

"The four-eye chicken is right..."

She comes in dressing up weirdly to help Rin out.

"Shura?" Kiyomi didn't know what was going on with her.

"What's with that outfit?" Rin asks her.

"It just Eco friendly."

To Yukio, Shura showed up in her PJ's. Oh, boy...

"Look, Rin, you're the son of Satan, and the reason why you're getting through is because of Kiyomi here being your lover. It's good. But you still lack things to understand further from within you." she explains. "You need to be more determined, because without it you're nothing, that's about it. Also with that problem, you might not have a chance in becoming an Exorcist at all."

We get it, okay? Don't have to be a total bitch about it! God!

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Kiyomi and I work fine in winning and you're worried about me more?"

"Train your ass off." she said to hand something to Rin. "Here."

He catches it to being a waxed candle.

"A candle?" Kiyomi was confused and Zuku was too.

"Of course, they are..." Shura said. "Okay, set up three candles side by side, to lid them up with your skills only at the same time."

"You mean light the up all together, right?" Kiyomi asks her sister.

Rin places them on each side for him to focus on them lighting up to show too much of the blue flames all over.

"Light them up, not burn them in your fiery hell." said Shura.

"More like pushing himself to make a poop." Kiyomi laughs.

"Come on, Kiyomi, not now...! I'll try it again!"

So, Rin tries it many more times...From setting the floor on fire, again on the candles, missing one out of three to get two lid up, and so on. Not going well for Rin here.

"Sloppy..."

"Watch it, Shura..." Kiyomi said to her.

"Look, this is really hard, okay?" said Rin.

"Oh, boo hoo..." Shura said to him. "You're doing three sets a day, in hour each. So, I want you to keep on doing it even while you're picking your nose."

"That's...my training...? What about my sword?"

No kidding, I thought it was Rin's sword than controlling the blue flames, so both that he must do maybe?

"You know why your loss to Amaimon?" Shura asks Rin.

"Well, not really...Because he had Kiyomi in danger."

"That and you chickened out. That's why your flames consume you of losing the woman that you love, and you were afraid of your friends getting hurt too. So, build up your flames to build up more skills for you to use, and then we can talk about the sword."

Shura was right, for that made Rin's sword crack to letting it happen to him. So, Rin takes Shura's advise to keep on going so he won't see Kiyomi get kidnapped or hurt again.

"Come on, Rin, you can do it." Kiyomi cheers him on.

With Kiyomi there for Rin, she lids the candles up with her skills to put out again by Zuku's shadow-like fire powers, for Rin to do his best on his.

"Okay, I can do this!"

It'll be a while for Rin to getting it right, as Kiyomi, Zuku, Shura, and Yukio waited for him until he was does. Both Shura and Yukio had a good time in their training during their exorcist time with Shiro to have the good and the bad ones, to play the battle bat caging again against each other - Yukio won't lose to Shura this time or being call 'a four-eye chicken', Rin and Kiyomi liked their skills in being so fast...And for them to see someone watching over them from the Vatican...Of course. They're not watching not only Rin, but to Yukio in being the son of Satan as well, in having his powers to awaken one day. Rin was jealous of their skills to not getting anywhere on his end, he fires up by accident.

"Shit!" he said.

Causing Shura and Yukio to lose their clothes to being half naked.

"Rin. Why did you do that...?" Yukio said in a bit of anger.

"Rin!" Kiyomi said.

"Sorry..." he said to then thought of something. "Hey! Your clothes burned off but not your underwear or your skins didn't. That proves it!"

"(Not really!)" Kiyomi said to herself.

"My bad..." said Rin.

"Seriously!?" said Yukio to go get his jacket to grab something out from the other room. "I'll get the holy water..."

Soon Kiyomi realizes that there were some markings on Yukio's arm to show up suddenly, what could it be? Then Shura goes up to Kiyomi to hold her while showing her breasts pressing against hers of the sports bra.

"Kiyomi...Yours are huge compare to mine! See!?"

Kiyomi moves up to Shura to pressing hers against her sister's boobs.

"Oh, really!?" she said. "If you're my half-sister, why aren't you playing with mine!? Huh!? Stop that!"

She moves up to hers too.

"Is that so? Well, I grew older to have these to be part of me!"

"Same here, but I never asked to have them super-size!"

They started to argue for Zuku to see this being weird and Yukio to be liking this.

"What the...?" he was speechless to be liking Kiyomi's boobs.

"Wow! Boobie challenge!" Rin said to liking Kiyomi's even more.

"Not now, Rin! Shura and I are talking here!"

"But he loves your big boobs more! You two made out so much that they grew!"

"Shut up!" Kiyomi turns red when Shura said that. "What about you!? Huh!? Had Arthur filled you up or Yukio!?"

"Like hell I would date with that badly weirdo or the four-eye chicken!" Shura said. "You need to except your breasts of joy and love! So, stop your complaining!"

"Like I'll be like you!"

"Why? Because I'm pressing mine against Rin's body!?"

"I said shut up!"

"Ha! So, you do admit it, jealous..."

Rin comes up to rubbing his head on Kiyomi's big breasts.

"Rin!"

"Sorry Kiyomi, but I can't help it...They're so soft..."

"Rin!"

Yukio pistol whips Rin on the head so hard to come to his senses, for Kiyomi helps him out.

"I got him, Yukio, go take out the fire."

"Thank you..."

He does so for Kiyomi to treat Rin's bump on his head to heal.

"Ouch...!"

"Rin, be careful from doing that when we're not alone, okay?" she said. "But that did feel good."

Rin shakes his tail with joy.

"Sweet! I'm glad it turns you on!"

She laughs.

"Let just get back to training once Yukio cleans up the area."

"Right."

With the two waiting while holding hands with each other, night falls for Bon to be studying and not losing to Rin yet to being an exorcist to stop Satan. I guess he's coming around then...As Miwa wishes to be strong like his friend to be afraid to go near Rin now after seeing on what he really was - soon he heard voice out of nowhere. It shows its red eyes at him to strike, not good. As Rin was still having some trouble to getting the candles all lid up carefully the next day for Kiyomi and Zuku to help him out, Izumo shows up.

"Who's there?" Rin asked.

"It's me."

"Hey, Izumo. What's up?" said Kiyomi.

Izumo holds Kiyomi's hand to say this to her.

"Look, Kiyomi, we still like you so ignore Suguro, got it? Also...Your boyfriend is talking to himself for me to see who it was down the hallway."

"So, we're still friends?"

Izumo smiles to hide her feelings from her.

"I meant what I said..."

"So, what are you doing this early?" Rin asked.

"I forgot my pencil case, smarty pants..." she said in being sarcastic.

"Okay...?"

She sees on what was going on.

"What kind of training is that supposed to be?" Izumo asks Rin.

"I have the light the candles on the ends, not the middle, but it's not working so hot for me."

"To help him control his flames. Zuku and I are helping him out."

Izumo sees that to say something else.

"That reminds me...Remember when Paku got attacked by that ghoul?"

Who couldn't forget that...?

"Yeah, during the boot camp thing."

"What about it?" Kiyomi asked.

"When I summon my Familiars, I got scared and loss control. Your flames are the same way as they were. Don't be afraid, be strong so you can have more faith within you."

She was right about that.

"Like Zuku and I are with each other. Izumo's right, Rin."

"That does make sense...Hey, why did you do that?" he asks Izumo.

"Do what?"

"Gave me a good advice, why did you tell me all of that stuff? Aren't you scared of me like everyone else?"

Kiyomi and Zuku weren't, not even to Shiemi and Izumo either.

"Not really..." she said. "I did say I cared for Kiyomi sort of, didn't I? I thought you two would know this but...It's normal for humans and demons blood from within to get along with others like you are, and for exorcists, it's kind of common."

Rin didn't know about that.

"No way, you're kidding!" he said.

"Well, I knew that sort of."

"Everyone knows that. Kiyomi. Rin. Now that you both know, you don't have to be all sad and dumpy anymore, none of you should. If they make a big deal about it like Suguro, then you can...Huh!?"

Izumo and Kiyomi sees Rin happy with lots of sparkles in his eyes filled with joy when she said that.

"Rin...?" Kiyomi asks and checks if he was alright.

"Thanks, Poka-Brow!"

Izumo hears Rin calling her that.

"Did you just call me Poka-Brow!?" she said to him. "It's Izumo Kamiki!"

"Rin knows, he just playing around in a good way! Really, Izumo!"

Rin knows that to say this to her.

"Thank you so much, Izumo. Very helpful on what you said to me today. And cheering my girl up too."

Izumo hides her feelings again.

"Well, whatever. Like I wanted to give you some tips really..."

Suddenly, Izumo felt a gust of wind blowing into the room for her, Zuku, Kiyomi, and Rin to feel out and staying close together.

"What the hell is that?" said Rin.

"I don't know, but it's coming..." said Izumo.

Zuku becomes Kiyomi's two bladed sword on her arms.

"Zuku, get ready."

It was in the darkness to be hiding in the hallways to fire something sharp at them for Rin to blocking it in time.

"Show yourself! Kiyomi, stay close me and Izumo, got it?"

"Right! (No matter what happens next, Rin and I can do this together. And with friends too. I have friends to never be alone again like Izumo.)"

She does for it shows the red eyes again to come flying at them, what looks like a type of crow to being a demon! I like crows and ravens, but not anything like this one here. What was going on? And what happened to Miwa? At least for Bon, Izumo, Shima, and Shiemi to still care for Rin and Kiyomi 'for their love for each other', it was great to win at any battles that they face, like this one that was about to happen next time. But the biggest question of all was this...What was up with the markings on Yukio's arm to show up suddenly? I think Shura may know 'without knowing that it was to happen right away' to speak up if his powers to awaken too soon.


	18. Gale

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 18 # - Gale

I guess Rin has a lot to do by controlling his blue flames somehow 'with Kiyomi, Yukio, Shura, and Zuku's help' within six months to pass as an Exorcist. Along with Izumo, Shiemi, Shima, and Bon to still care for their friend since they know his secret now as the Son of Satan and his powers; well Miwa was still having trouble with it for some demon does something to him to go after Rin, Kiyomi, and Izumo in the hallways what looks like a giant crow. Can they stop it? Also, were any of them unaware on what happened to Miwa?

"Rin! Izumo! It's coming in by flying! (It's a crow-like demon!)" said Kiyomi.

The demon flies right at them for Rin to whack it away by using his sword.

"Damn you!"

It moves away in time to say something.

"Fowl demon." it said. "Leave this world, you don't belong here!"

Comes charging in again into firing off its feathers at Rin to move away in time for Zuku does the same for Kiyomi to cut them all to bits. Those things were sharp! Izumo stops the demon in time with her familiars.

"Izumo!" said Rin.

"Nicely done!" and Kiyomi.

"What!? Don't you just stand there!"

But the demon gets up to destroy Izumo's papers to make the two foxes go away from a powerful gust a wind. Does the same thing to Kiyomi for Rin to shield her in time, for the two-go flying into the other room with the door being destroyed.

"Kiyomi!?" Rin sees if she was alright.

"I'm fine...Rin...It's coming!"

Rin was about to use his sword for the demon to hold it down by using his claws for Kiyomi to strike at it using Zuku as her blades, until Yukio arrives to shoot at the bird to make a leave from the window.

"Thanks, Yukio, but it got away..." said Kiyomi.

So, it would seem. What did this crow demon want from Rin? Looks dangerous and ugly too...Shiemi, Shima, and Bon arrive to class to see the room was a mess after the attack for Zuku, Izumo, Kiyomi, and Rin had to clean it up while Yukio finds the demon hiding somewhere...

"Okay...? What are you guys doing?" Shima asks them.

"What does it look like? We're cleaning up." said Izumo.

Zuku cleans up fast on her end for Kiyomi lends her a hand.

"Don't step on the broken glasses please. Thank you."

Shiemi was happy to see Kiyomi was feeling better today.

"Hi, Kiyomi, sorry about yesterday. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course, we can, Shiemi, thanks." That makes Kiyomi very happy to hear.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading over to class now?" Rin asked.

"What? You didn't get the email?" Bon asks the three.

"Email?" Kiyomi was confused.

Rin, Izumo, and Kiyomi check the text on their cell phones to see a message that wasn't send to them, for Mephisto to appear in doing so with Yukio returning.

"I was the one who send them to all the exorcists." he said. "I had them leave for a while on personal business, while we're dealing with something that's a big emergency."

"Who's that?" ask Kiyomi.

"What's wrong, Kiyomi, you afraid? Need me to hold you...?"

Zuku pointed a sharp weapon right near Mephisto's face.

"Don't make me kick you again...!"

"Oh, yes! Stomp on it if you have to!"

Rin holds Kiyomi close to him.

"Back off!"

"Pushy..."

Shima then asks Mephisto this question.

"I don't get it, why you send this to us? We're just Exwires."

"This situation has become serious, to ask all of you on this one." he said.

"The type of demon name Gufu has manage to get inside the school." Yukio explained. "Sir Pheles' barrier can protect us from middle levels to weaker demons from getting in, we need to find out how this one got in."

There are a few reasons for a demon to get inside from Mephisto's strong hold, for him to say about them.

"There are two ways for a demon to try getting inside...It's either a tear in the barrier or someone let the demon in."

"Really?" said Kiyomi. "Zuku and I would've felt the barrier breaking...So it could be someone who let this thing in."

Zuku nodded a no to not feeling the barrier being destroyed at all.

"You two feel things out?" Rin asks his girlfriend.

"Well, as a strange feeling to know what's happening close to us so...yes. Zuku and I get the senses from within. Must be a Shadow Demon type of ability that we have. Still, someone's in danger because of the matter at hand."

"She's right." said Bon. "Who would anyone do something like that and why?"

Even Mephisto himself doesn't know what was going on.

"Who knows...I have no idea. Now I asked the instructors to find out the Gufu's whereabouts. While I want you people to inspect the barriers for me if there's a problem, please get right to it."

"Yes, sir."

The students understood to be heading outside together by Mephisto's orders. Only Izumo, Bon, Shiemi, and Shima went out with him but Rin was stopped by Yukio for more training to do and Kiyomi to be aiding him.

"Not you, Rin, you're staying here for more training." he said. "Kiyomi, if you would. Just get Zuku to watch from the inside of the place for me, please."

"Right." she said to Yukio. "Zuku, watch over the place. Come back if the Gufu tries attacking Rin again."

Zuku understood in doing so to become the eyes to watch over the building through all the windows carefully.

"Ah, give me a break!"

And so...outside of the building everyone checked all the seals placed everywhere. Such as the sewers for Shima and Bon to see that one was good, they started to know that Miwa wasn't feeling well to quit the cram school; making Bon not wanting to believe in that or break his promise to stop Satan from killing his family. Should they even know about him acting weird too during the time now as that demon Gufu just appeared? Yeah, we know where this was going. I guess so because Miwa was forced to do this by the Gufu's control to get hurt, he feared Rin's powers, but he doesn't want anyone to die. Just don't accept that demon! He leaves in knowing that this it wasn't over yet...While Rin was still having trouble controlling the flames repeatedly.

"How long do I have to keep on doing this?" Rin complains to be asking.

"You're going to keep on doing it until you can control your flames better." answer Yukio.

Rin was already hating this more and more.

"You can do it, Rin, just stay calm and strong. Think of me when you're doing it."

Rin does his hardest to have his face all red to be thinking about something from Kiyomi to already know what it was.

"Not naked!"

"Okay, okay..." Rin said to Kiyomi. "Look, Yukio, are you cool with this? Sitting around when there's a demon to be hunting down?"

"Well, you're right. I rather be out there to fight the Gufu." Yukio said to his brother. "But I was ordered to keep an eye on you, so I have no choice."

"I don't mind at all." Kiyomi said.

"Well...Let's bail and go hunting, alright?"

Like Rin would get out of this one, for Yukio says so.

"Would you be serious for once!? You're running out of time, Rin. If you think you can get things done your way which it does happen, then you better...!"

Just then Yukio stops to feel something within him, for Kiyomi to feel this out from before.

"What's wrong?" ask Rin.

But Yukio tries to stay calm around his brother.

"It's...nothing..." he said. "Kiyomi, keep an eye on your boyfriend. And you keep on continuing with your training."

"Yes, sir..." Rin said to go along with it.

Yukio leaves the room for a bit.

"This is the second time this happened to Yukio."

"It is?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but it looks serious...Ah, Rin! Don't leave!"

Rin then tries climbing out from the window.

"Why not? Best part of training is to hunt down the Gufu, let's go Kiyomi...Ah!"

Rin falls for Kiyomi to catch him in time for someone else to come into the room.

"Rin?"

She helps him up for Rin to be saying that he was sorry to Yukio.

"It's not what it looks like, Yukio!"

Then they see that it was Miwa standing next to them, for Zuku to come right back to report to Kiyomi of the Gufu was inside of the building.

"Miwa...?"

"Oh, you scared me." Rin said to him.

"Rin. Miwa, has it..."

"Has what?"

Rin sees the Gufu on Miwa's shoulders.

"Miwa...The Gufu's controlling him by hatred to be let in our school! Zuku just told me!"

Not good...As Yukio was cleaning himself up without knowing of the markings on his arm, Shima and Bon show up in the boys' restroom too. Reporting that all the barriers were alright, to soon hear Miwa's screams to see on what was going on. He comes running without knowing about the Gufu on him thinking that he was attacking Miwa, but Rin was saving his life with Kiyomi and Zuku too. This was bad for the others to mistaken him for this.

"Watch out, Suguro. Get away from him. He's dangerous!" said Rin.

"The Gufu's controlling Miwa from within!" said Kiyomi.

But Bon wouldn't believe in Rin one bit.

"You dumb ass!" he said to him. "You're the only one dangerous around here. Kiyomi, for the last time stay away from him."

Gufu was making Rin look like the bad guy here.

"Damn it...! Don't you laugh at me!"

Rin tries saving Miwa from the demon, only for Bon to block his attacks by using Shima's staff.

"Bon! Stop! Listen to us!" Kiyomi begged of Bon.

"Okumura, what are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to slash its ass!"

Yukio then points a gun at Rin.

"Yukio! Stop and listen to us!"

"Rin! Stand down and get away from him!"

They stopped for Kiyomi stays behind Rin to prove his innocents.

"Why are you pointing your gun at me?" he asked. "There's your target."

The Gufu was gone for Rin and Kiyomi to see that.

"But it was there! Right, Zuku?"

She nodded a yes for Shima to calm everyone down.

"Take an easy here, people..." he said calmly. "Just put your weapons away, alright...?"

As Bon turns away from Rin and Kiyomi to aid Miwa for Gufu to still hurt him, Rin had to save his life.

"There it is!" Kiyomi pointed out to holding Miwa down with Zuku's help.

"Leave him alone!"

Rin fires his flames at the demon only.

"No, Rin!" cried out Yukio.

But Bon pushes him away in time, the flames only hurts bad demons, and it doesn't hurt his friends.

"No! Listen, that demon was on Miwa! The flames won't hurt him but that thing, it happened to me and we're fine!"

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Rin and Kiyomi goes over to check on Miwa for the Gufu disappears off him again, for Yukio goes over to help his brother out to make him look like a bad guy.

"Control yourself, Rin! You'll lose control if you keep on doing this!"

But Bon pushes Yukio aside to punch Rin in the face.

"Rin!" Kiyomi goes over to him.

"I warn you, Okumura, if you hurt any of my friends, I will kill you...!" he said to Rin.

"Aren't you blind!? There was a demon on him!"

Shima had trouble waking up Miwa.

"Konekomaru? Hey! Konekomaru! What do we do? He's not waking up..."

Yukio goes over to Miwa to check on him.

"He's fine, nothing to worry about."

Good to know at least.

"Those flames of yours kill people, don't you know that?" Bon said to Rin. "Get out of here."

Kiyomi gets Zuku's arms to slap some sense into Bon in the face.

"Saki!" Shima shouted.

"What the hell!?"

"Kiyomi!" Yukio said.

"Stop this, Bon! Don't yell at my Rin like that! You're nothing compare to the bullies who picked on me and Rin here! We saw the demon controlling poor Miwa, Rin's flames don't hurt us, and you keep on hurting his feelings! You hurt him, and I will kill you! Zuku and I will or if anyone hurts his feelings, you too Shima! You're nothing worse compare to Satan himself!" Bon got mad now to grab hold of her arm. "Hey!"

"How dare you! Don't you ever compare to me with Satan! At least I'm not a woman with bigger breasts of a stripper!"

That got to Kiyomi too, Rin wraps his arm around her waist.

"Come on, Kiyomi, don't let him get to you."

She tries to be strong for the two leave as Kiyomi had something to say this to Yukio.

"And you, Yukio...You're worse than the rest of these guys. Izumo and Shiemi still care about us. Not you, raciest demon haters!"

The lovers walked away with Zuku sticking her tongue out at them, I think Yukio got his feelings hurt worse than Bon did.

"(Demon hater...?)" he said in shock.

Elsewhere...Shura and Kaoru search around the streets to find the location where the Gufu came from, in a van glowing up green? Weird...But once inside it to show another world of snow from using a key to get into a different area. Igor was behind all of this. So Shura has a look and see in the cold unknown world to spot an old abandon building deep within the woods, what was going on here?

Later that night for Bon to stay with Miwa 'who was finally waking up at the hospital to not remember a lot from being controlled by the Gufu', I feel bad for him that deep down he hated this idea to fearing Rin not wanting him to die. Miwa was scared only for Bon to know that his powers are to help him out, being a moron still to him in caring and feeling bad for snapping at Kiyomi, 'after she has proven a point to him in words' she really meant well to believe in her. He leaves the room for Gufu to fool with Miwa's mind to think that Rin was dangerous to stop him and protect Kiyomi, his friend. The demon takes full control now for Bon to finally believing in Rin to take off in the skies. To tell Shima to get Yukio and follow the demon to save Miwa, hurry! Rin was hanging out on the roof top of the school building again with Kiyomi keeping him company.

"Rin..."

"You're not crying, right?" he asks her.

"No. Are you alright though?" Kiyomi asked.

"I'm fine. I think I feel like crying in your place instead. I wish...I wish I can control my powers to protect my friends."

"But you are...Bon doesn't see that. He's s a jerk."

Soon they felt a gust of wind for Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku to spot the Gufu back to fight them.

"It's the Gufu! (Miwa must be within the demon!)"

Kiyomi and Zuku got ready for battle as Rin avoids the demon's strikes again.

"It's you!" he said.

The Gufu had Miwa inside of him, not good. Yukio sees his brother gone from his room, to get a call from Shima and Bon about Miwa and Rin being right all along. For he and Kiyomi go falling from Gufu pushing them off, for Kiyomi using her shadow to pull her away in time from the crash to also shield Rin as well.

"Die, demon spawn!" said the bird demon.

Kiyomi strikes to stop the Gufu, by throwing a feather near her eyes to getting weak from the blood shot to spray right into her, and the rest were shot right into Rin's chest.

"Kiyomi!" Rin calls out to her.

Zuku removes the feather off her face to still fight back in defending Rin by turning into an ax for Kiyomi.

"I'm fine!" she said while fighting. "Come on, birdie! Time to make chicken noodle soup out of you!"

Soon Shima, Bon, and Yukio arrive to try helping them out.

"Konekomaru!" Bon said.

"Miwa! Hold on!"

Yukio was about to fire for the Gufu shot out powerful gust of wind at them of his wind barrier.

"Behold, my new power!" he said. "I have been reborn for a mission to get rid the Son of Satan!"

Goes to strike at Rin again, for Kiyomi to swing at the demon to punching it many times, but he grabs on to her.

"Not so fast, devil's whore!"

Sends her flying to get pin to the wall from the Gufu's feathers.

"Crap! Hey! I'm not a devil's whore! I'm Rin's girlfriend!"

He grabs on to Rin's head for Yukio fires as the demon blows the bullets away from him, Zuku tries freeing Kiyomi in time to save her friends, Miwa, and Rin from the Gufu.

"Rin...Yukio...Miwa...Shima...Bon...I'm sorry!" she said.

"Now, demon." said Gufu. "I'm going to snap your demon neck of yours."

"Hold it, you moron!" said Bon for him and Shima come in to the rescue.

Kiyomi tries hurrying it up to throw a dagger into the demon in time thanks to Zuku's help.

"Nice one, Saki!" Shima cheered for her.

She was fighting back.

"Look at yourself and tell me who you're fighting for!?" Bon said to try reaching through to Miwa.

"Shut up! I'm fighting to protect you!"

"By hurting Saki too!? Just piss off, no one asked of you! Come on, Konekomaru! Wake up!"

Miwa was trying to break through for the Gufu kept him still.

"Bon...? Saki...?"

"Don't listen to them. They're jealous from your powers! Jealous! Now hurry up and kill him! Kill the Son of Satan!"

Tries to hurt Rin by crushing his head with the bird's bare hands as Miwa was afraid to. As Kiyomi gets Zuku into their form to hold Gufu back from hurting Rin and tries saving Miwa at the same time.

"What!? Get off me!"

"No! Not until I get my boyfriend and my friend away from you!" she said.

First time for Yukio, Shima, and Bon to be seeing this form of hers up close.

"Shut up will you...?" said Rin. "I never wanted this, okay? I never asked to be the Son of Satan!"

Rin burns up all blue with his sword out to strike back and allowing Kiyomi to beat it up a few times without touching Miwa once.

"Miwa! You need to reject this thing out of you! Do it now!" Kiyomi said to Miwa.

"Konekomaru, if you want to be afraid of me, do it." Said Rin. "There's nothing I can do about this. The thing is...What the hell were you thinking in trusting this demon!? That is why you got your friends for...Shima, Suguro, and even Kiyomi. Your friends got your back, not that thing!"

Miwa knows of it now...Even if he tried killing Rin, it won't bring his parents back at all. He tries breaking through now for the Gufu to flee quickly.

"Damn you!" he said.

He flies off for the others to worry about their friend allowing Kiyomi to go after him to get Miwa out of there.

"I won't let you escape! You belong to me!"

Kiyomi grabs the demon to shock his entire body for Miwa allows it with her dark electricity-like powers.

"Do it, Saki!"

She does as Rin gets his word out to turn all blue.

"Rin! What are you doing!?" Yukio asked to worry about him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to save him!"

To Yukio, Bon, and Shima were happy to hear that part - he meant it. As Kiyomi pulls Miwa out of there for Rin to catch him.

"Come on, Konekomaru! Jump! Trust me!"

He does for Rin to catch him in time after Kiyomi gave him the boost up. Allowing him to cut the Gufu in two and burns into aches in the end, for Kiyomi flies down to land the two softly in time and winning the battle. As Bon and Shima check on them.

"Konekomaru!" Shima said to aid Miwa and Bon helping him out too.

"Konekomaru, are you okay?"

Miwa was his normal self again to feel tired out now.

"Bon...Shima..." said Miwa to start crying.

"You okay?" Yukio asks Rin.

"I'm fine, thanks again Zuku." Zuku goes back to normal as Kiyomi does too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rin said. "No big deal...Kiyomi, you were amazing out there today."

"No kidding...That form..."

Kiyomi forgot to tell the others about it.

"Yeah...Zuku and I use it for emergencies only."

Miwa then turns to Rin and Kiyomi to say this to them.

"Okumura...I'm sorry. I try to...!" he begins to cry. "I'm so sorry!"

Kiyomi goes over to hug him to make him feeling better.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. Miwa, we're here for you. We forgive you..."

Shima and Bon say their sorry's to her as well.

"Saki, I..."

"I know, Shima, it's all right. I shouldn't have been rude to you two or Yukio."

Then Bon says this to her.

"Idiot! You know you could have told us the whole thing without hiding it in the first place!"

"Shut up! I got scared the way you were treating me and my Rin!" she yells back at him.

"I had my reasons to, okay!?" he said to the next thing by hugging her suddenly. "And... I was worried. I'm sorry for calling you a stripper."

To Kiyomi surprises that Bon does care.

"It's fine...Sorry for calling you of being worse compare to Satan..."

"Can we still be friends?"

"Just be nice to Rin, please...?"

Bon was cool with it to not caring and to be hiding it again.

"Whatever."

She smiles to have things back to normal again. As Yukio reports, this back to Mephisto about what happened today, he was pleased for Rin to use his powers to save Miwa and defeat the Gufu. Shima and Bon said that they were sorry to Rin as well to Miwa too and to get treated, for Shura to listen in 'and that cute little hamster was Amaimon for his brother to put him into that form for now on'. Ha! So, they know that someone in the school has the keys to get into places for Shura to find the area out today, being an old research lab to test on humans to killing them from long ago. So, mess up...It was closed by the Vatican, so now Mephisto wanted to investigate it right away.

The next morning, Miwa left the hospital for Bon, Shima, Izumo, and Shiemi to go find him before he leaves the school for good. For Rin Zuku, and Kiyomi bumping into him.

"What up?" Rin said.

"What are you doing here, Miwa?" she asks him.

"Okumura? Saki? Zuku?"

She waves to him to look happy since she didn't have a mouth in her small form to make one of her own.

"Where are, you going with that huge bag of yours? Doing laundry?"

"Who cares where I'm going? It's none of your business."

Kiyomi started to worry about Miwa for Rin got mad at him.

"Huh!?" he was confused.

Miwa explained everything to them.

"After my parents died...I was all alone in the world. The head monk from the temple took me and rise me like I was his own child; I cared much of his kindness then for me to pay him back one day to come here with Bon, that's why I did it. Truth is, I'm just a scary-cat. I'm totally useless so...I decided to quit. I'm only going to get in everyone's way if I stay here much longer!"

"Miwa...Don't say that." Kiyomi said.

Then all goes silent for Rin to say this.

"Back up...What did you say?"

"That I'll be in everyone's way...?"

"No! Before that!" Rin demanded.

"I'm useless...?"

"Before that!"

"Rin, calm down!" Kiyomi said to be holding him.

"Huh? I don't know!" said Miwa.

"You said it's none of Kiyomi and I our businesses, didn't you!?"

Miwa did say that to them.

"Huh!?"

"(Really, Rin? That far?)"

"Don't say it's none of my business or Kiyomi's either." Rin said to Miwa. "Because it is. Believe it or not, it's because you're our friend."

"Okumura..."

"He's right you know? Why else do I love him?" Kiyomi said.

"And if you leave, I'll be sad for having my friend go away, you know?"

Miwa looked sad to say this to Rin.

"You're lying..."

"No, I'm not!"

"Don't change the facts. Making me feel the upset one changes for almost trying to kill you, or to Saki either. And who's to say I get possess by another demon, then who's to say then? That's not what friends do, so how can you think of me as your friend!?"

Rin knew on what to say to Miwa was this...

"I know, but you had faith in me back there, didn't you? You did and I did too, Kiyomi did to try saving your life. That's what friends do for each other, right?"

Rin said that with a smile to see him happy about it to Kiyomi there as his girlfriend, for Miwa to see this and hearing all about it, just as Bon said to him.

"Wow...It just like Bon said. You really have nothing else to offer, don't you?" Miwa said to Rin.

"Hey, that's kind of rude. I got lots to offer."

Sadly, Rin does have anything but fighting and cooking skills, with Kiyomi holding him.

"What about me, Rin? I'm more to offer for you, right?"

She kisses him.

"Yeah! More than anything in the world to me!"

"Oh, you..."

Soon Bon arrives and the others too.

"Konekomaru!" Bon goes over to him with Shima, Shiemi, and Izumo tagging along. "Where the hell do you think, you're going?"

"We've been looking for you." said Shima.

"Bon! Hey guys!"

Miwa goes over to them to ignore Rin to get him upset about the nice moment there, for Zuku and Kiyomi finds this to being silly.

"Hey! Don't you just walk away from me! We're having a moment here!"

Kiyomi hugs Rin to make him feel better.

"Why is he so angry?" Shiemi asked.

"Ignore him." said Bon. "His stupidity is deadly."

"Don't call me stupid!" Rin got mad.

"Bon, you promise..." Kiyomi said.

"Look...I said I'll be nice to him for you, that's it. So, don't overdo it with me."

"Okay, okay. (Glad to see you still care, Bon.)"

So, the eight friends walk back to the academy building together as the sun rises for a brand-new day, of friendship for Miwa to still care for Rin and Kiyomi.

"You still got some healing to do, Konekomaru, so Okumura will carry your bags up for you." said Shima.

"Why do I have to!?" Rin complains.

"The least you can do. You are his friend, aren't you?" said Izumo.

"Guess I'm stuck with him then."

"It'll be fine, Rin." Kiyomi said.

"What would I do without you, Kiyomi?"

Ha, got you there, Rin. Still, it was good to have Miwa to stick around to not be afraid of him anymore or Bon to care to see that Kiyomi was right about him, to love Rin so much. Good to know that all was back to normal - as Rin got a lot to do in training a bit better so far...As he, Kiyomi 'with Zuku', Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Miwa, and Shima stick together no matter what for love and friendship was stronger than ever than to trust in a demon who's trying to kill you. For Shiemi to see Rin and Kiyomi happy together, Izumo too 'without admitting it', and Shima jealous a little...Miwa and Bon look at them to say this part.

"Saki and Okumura. Though their half breed of a demon, they're still human even to us to being friends with them. Kind of cute in an odd but in a friendly way, huh, Bon?" Miwa said.

"Love is weird and so is our friendship too." he said with a smile on his face. "You make a very good point there, Konekomaru, you really do."

I think everything's going to be alright now. Good to know that Rin was on their side against Satan to protecting the others of their friendship and of course, love. Yep. More to come next time, you guys, hope you're all enjoying it. Give out a shout out to this Anime here. :D


	19. An Ordinary Day

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 19 # - An Ordinary Day

Well, seems that Rin's training was doing okay so far to learn how to control his powers, his blue flames, and such thanks to Yukio, Shura, and Kiyomi 'with Zuku as well' helping him out all day throughout the whole thing...Unaware for more danger to come by like Igor and - a demon? Well, this one shows up out of nowhere one night near a neighborhood back in Japan to make such noises; allowing one mess up teenage woman to go have a look around to be living in a rundown building. She peeks for her entire body to get destroyed by this demon from ripping her soul and taking her flesh, a female demon to hide as a human and reborn anew to being so freaky looking one. Hey! She almost looks like Kiyomi's mother, or was it...?

"I'm free! At long last...Revenge and power, so much power!" the female demon said and laughs throughout the night.

Okay...? Who was this woman? During that night, elsewhere at True Cross Academy, guess who's going on a date finally...? It's Rin and Kiyomi! Just to have some break time from all the training and studying that was going on lately on their fun time out.

"Rin?" Kiyomi calls out to him. "You ready?"

Zuku pointed out to Kiyomi on where to find him in the bathroom and all tied up from the tie to put on again.

"This again?"

"Damn it! It's hard to do!" Rin said while struggling.

Kiyomi sigh to give Zuku an order.

"Zuku."

The little female Shadow Demon fixes for Rin to be looking good as Kiyomi was wearing something nice for tonight as well.

"Thanks, Zuku." Rin said. "Wow, Kiyomi, you look really hot!"

She laughs.

"You always say that to me, Rin, let's get going."

"Okay!"

Looks like they were going to have a fun time tonight 'as Zuku kept her eyes open for trouble and on them just in case'. As the two hold hands to go out to eat with sweets in mind to enjoy; they make themselves to the theme park as promise 'to doing it again with Shiemi later' as they enjoy their arcade playing time, touring through the haunted houses, photo booths to having their pictures taken, ride of thrills, excitement, relaxing, and seeing things that they never seen before - you just name it.

Good thing Rin didn't overdo it on his end to cause anymore damages again. Fairest wheel, roller coaster, merry go round, spinning wheel, bumper cars, winning prizes, mirror mazes, swings, people dressing up, and a lot more. Fun, laughs, weirdness, freak outs, Rin kind of got hurt to get mad for Kiyomi to calming him down a few times, and such to have a good time to walk with each other...To ending the night of their date than to see the fireworks on one special night together to see near the fountain 'that Mephisto made and fixed up a little'.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Kiyomi asked.

"The fireworks are damn cool!" Rin said with excitement.

"Rin, I meant tonight. We had a great time on our first date, I know I did."

"Right...I knew that."

Kiyomi looked a little sad for Rin to hold her hand to cheer her up.

"What's on your mind this time, Kiyomi?" he asks her.

"Nothing."

"Come on, I know you have something on your mind right now."

Kiyomi had to tell Rin, she was still worried about her mother being held captive from the Shadow King.

"Alright. It's...About my Mommy..." said Kiyomi. "I'm really worried about her. What if Zuku and I can't save her?"

Rin knows how she felt if he did the same for Shiro if he was still around today.

"Don't say on what if. We will, I know that we will. I would do the same for Yukio or my old man."

Kiyomi gets on what Rin was saying to her in his way to show that he really loves her.

"But stopping my Grandfather for killing my Daddy...? It just too much for me. I'm trying hard to train with Shura's help. We are half-sisters after all."

"Don't say that!" Rin shouts.

This made Kiyomi stop to look at Rin to be hugging her while Zuku was on watch to be hearing and seeing all this going on.

"Rin?"

"Listen, Kiyomi...Your sister, your father, that bastard grandfather of yours, you can't let these things hold you back. We will save your Mother and we will beat Satan together. You have my word; we'll do it together."

Kiyomi was touched by Rin's words.

"Rin..." she said.

"I hate doing this task too, but if it means kicking Satan's ass then so be it! I would do it for my Dad, you would do it for your Mom who's out there trapped, and... I know I would do the same for Yukio, my friends, and you. I will protect you, Kiyomi. We will save her."

Kiyomi tightens her hand on Rin's to not let go.

"You mean it? You won't leave my side?"

"I'll be there for you, Kiyomi, you rock. I need you like you do for me too."

The two kissed each other under the moon light to having one firework go off a heart shape in front of them.

"Thank you, Rin, that means a lot to me." said Kiyomi.

"Well, you know..." he said with a smile. "Come on. We better head back before four eyes or your so call sister comes over to complain again. It was an awesome date ever!"

Rin was happy and so was Kiyomi for their fun night.

"It was. Let's go back then...Hey!"

Rin rubs his head on Kiyomi's boobs for her to be pulling him away a little.

"Does that mean I can massage your amazing breasts!?"

"Oh, Rin...Okay, but only when we're alone. Come on you."

Kiyomi and Rin walked back to their drone for Zuku to follow, as they wrap their arms around each other's waists to stay close together while they were walking.

"Right. (Alright! Fun bags and they're all mine! Worth the date!)"

Rin sure was happy there. Cute! Back at the academy itself, Yukio does something in the lab on his blood from the pain he's been having in his arm. Didn't look so normal, could be the blood of Satan coursing through him already but different than Rin's for one demon to feel out. As the next thing happens...Shima was doing a reading horoscope of his own on Shiemi's from Birthday and blood type to read on what she was and Izumo's too, in being nice to the other girls sometimes, oh boy. Don't blame her for leaving the room. He does it next to Kiyomi now.

"Hey, Saki." he said. "Let me do you."

"What for...?" she asked to go along with it. "Fine, fine. I was born on January and my blood type is AB. There, you happy now?"

"I have the results!" Shima said. "Saki...You're a head strong woman who fights well with a fine-looking body. Meaning that your breasts takes the cake!"

"What!?" she was shock.

Kiyomi gets Zuku to cover her chest up for Rin to hit Shima with a book to the head and angering him.

"Keep your results on other girls to yourself, Shima!"

"What...? No fun."

"Well, do me next."

Shima stops Rin right there.

"Nope. Sorry, only works for girls."

"Why not?" Rin asks Shima.

"I'm an expert on ladies only. So nope, I don't tell about the guy's horoscope."

Shima acts all cool in saying so, not to Kiyomi. Rin begs him while both Bon and Miwa wonder how would Satan tell when his son was born at all. Good question there, really. Soon Shiemi gasps on something important that was very good to hear about.

"Shiemi?"

"You okay?"

Kiyomi and Rin asks her to look at the writing on the clack broad to say the month and the day for today.

"I just realize. Kamiki's Birthday's coming up."

"Izumo's Birthday!?" surprised Kiyomi.

Yep, it was Izumo's Birthday coming up alright since she said to Shima and for Shiemi to remember. That's nice. Time for 'operation Birthday set up' is a go! What better way in planning for one than for Shiemi to setting things up? With Rin, Kiyomi, Bon, Miwa, Shima, and Nemu to join in here as well as Zuku too.

"So anyways...We're going to set up a surprise Birthday party for Kamiki and it'll be the best Birthday ever!" said Shiemi.

"Wait...We are?" Kiyomi was confused as Zuku was too.

Rin was happy about it, while Bon didn't get it all like Kiyomi a little.

"Of all the people, why do we have to celebrate her Birthday?" ask Bon.

"Ah, Bon, we all voted on it. So, don't try complaining so much."

Shima was right about that, Kiyomi was happy to be baking a cake for Izumo.

"I guess so. We can have cake!"

"Okay, I'm going to give you each a task to do." Shiemi writes down the plans for the others to see it on the board, but stops for a second to say something about the party planning. "One thing before we start...What happens in parties again?"

Everyone drops down when she said that.

"You mean you don't know!?" Kiyomi said. "Hello!? Earth to Shiemi!?"

Looks like this will take a bit to get down on everything they needed for a party...

"There's presents, cake..." said Rin.

"And there's snacks, and drinks too." also Shima.

"And decorations and such." and Miwa.

"With some people in the party too." Kiyomi said.

Shiemi writes it all on the board.

"Oh, right! Presents!" she said. "What can we get for her as a present?"

"Like a BBQ, suichi rolls, misosoup with noodles..."

"Rin, that's what you like having." Kiyomi said to her boyfriend.

That's what Rin wants to have to be day dreaming of eating something.

"Maybe a grilled roasted turkey with sauce on a side..."

"Okumura, you are pointless." Shima said to him. "Hey, yeah...I think some lovely flowers for Izumo would be awesome."

Shima giving Izumo flowers? Day dreaming of her being sweet to him, Rin ruins that for him in seconds.

"You can't eat flowers!"

With him and Shima arguing and Shiemi saying about flowers can be eaten for some type of food, this was not getting anyone anywhere. For Nemu was sited down, Miwa couldn't calm everyone down, and Kiyomi to sit through this until...Bon speaks up.

"Oh, my God! Would you cut the crap already!?" he said out loud.

"Bon, please! Just tell us the plan of yours then." Kiyomi said.

"Fine! Shima, you're in charge of the presents. Pick out some good ones by Sunday."

"Yes, sir!" said Shima.

"Okumura and Saki, you two will be on cake detail. Not buying it, baking it."

Kiyomi was happy in doing it with Zuku and Rin to be aiding her.

"Yes!" she said with joy.

"You got it." and Rin too. "I never baked a cake before, but I love to learn it by Kiyomi who does it better."

"I know. I love baking more than I do with cooking, don't know why."

From Shima, Rin, Kiyomi, and Bon tells Miwa on what he'll be doing on his end.

"Konekomaru, you're in charge on buying things and watching on Okumura."

Miwa hears of his task on what to do.

"Huh!?" he said. "Oh, boy..."

"That leaves me and Moriyama to set up the room."

"Okay!" she said.

"That's our Bon for you. He's got mad leadership skills." Shima said.

"Agreed." And Kiyomi too.

Miwa was worried about his task of two differences between Japanese sweets and cakes, I think Bon made an error there. Rin and Kiyomi would do their best as he'll try if he could say something to them. As Yukio comes into the room, all seven of the people were ready to set up Izumo's Birthday party.

"Okay, we're all good to go then. If Izumo catches us, then it's all over. Understood? Now one, two, three..." said Bon.

"Party!" all seven of the students said it together.

And Yukio just passes by to over hear them, he looks fine today. So, the planning begins as Shima talks to Paku to give out more advice on what Izumo likes to not look to weird when she's around, very carefully...To Rin bailing on Miwa for reading the cake ingredients to him in writing them down at the library before Izumo caught them, as Kiyomi tries getting the things at the store to buy for the cake mix with Zuku's help. They hide it only to get some eggs all over them for Izumo to see.

"Kiyomi? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I sometimes crack myself up..."

Takes a while to get cleaned up there...At least Bon made some cool paper designs on his end looking like bears. Only for once again for Izumo to show up in front of Bon and Shiemi, not good. Later Izumo and Paku had a drink to hang out to know on what was going on, so she kept her mouth quiet without saying anything, more like for her friend to not date with Shima if Paku did; for Rin and Kiyomi learn the basics in making a cake by hand for Kuro to see them in the kitchen to being a team with Ukobach helping them out too, as Miwa watches them.

"What are you two making?" Kuro asked.

"It's a Birthday cake." said Rin.

"A Birthday cake? What's a cake?"

Zuku and Kiyomi do the other stuff in making the rest of the parts on their end.

"It's so good, Kuro!"

"I want to see it."

"You will in a minute."

As Miwa tries not to think back on what happened in being controlled and almost killing Rin the other day, he felt weird to see that he was still a friend to him.

"Okay, what's next?" Rin asks Miwa.

"All of them set up on my end here."

"Flour in the mix! I'll do that!" Miwa said.

He gets the flour the way it said in the book to put into the bowl carefully.

"Look at you go, Miwa."

"You never made a cake before?" Rin asked.

"I learn by watching." he said. "Speaking of which, if this is the first time baking a cake, I couldn't tell. You must be talented like Saki in her baking skills."

"I do my best on my end." Kiyomi said.

"And I grew up with some guys who sucked at cooking, so I had to learn on my end." Rin explained.

"Oh...Ready."

Miwa was done on his part.

"Cool. Kiyomi, lend me a hand here."

"You got it, Rin. (We make a great team to cook and bake things together. I love this!)"

Kiyomi holds the bowl just right as Rin began to mix it up.

"Yeah...Is one thing to cook on your own, but it's fun to be cooking for someone else, you know? That's what I think anyway."

"Yeah, good point." Miwa said with a smile on his face.

"Alright! Get ready to bake the awesomeness cake, Kiyomi and Konekomaru!"

Rin starts to mix it up well for Kiyomi to hold on to the bowl tightly.

"Rin! Stop!" Kiyomi said to Rin.

"She's right! Sponge cakes are supposed to be stir gently!"

"Like this?" he asked.

"Keep your hands going like that." Miwa said.

"Got it."

Now we're talking, I love cake so much! As Shiemi does the paper work at home, she aids Yukio to giving him the plants to pick up and to hear about the Birthday party being thrown. All this to make more friends by throwing a party since she was alone to have some with her Mother and Grandmother back then, that'll soon change this time. Shiemi asked about Rin and Yukio's Birthday that they had...Like around two days after Christmas to celebrate both, then Yukio got sick of them for some reason. Why's that?

Anyways, the next day for everything to set things up, all was good...But the cake, since it was Rin's Birthday then with Yukio's too was around Christmas...Yep. Big mistake here. Having said Merry X-Mas on it instead with a tiny Santa on top of it. Oops.

"What is this...?" Shima asked.

"I have no clue. We just made it for Rin to do the frosting designs. Never was good for some of it." Kiyomi said.

"She's right." said Rin. "I made a proto-type of it. Sucker looks bad ass, doesn't it?"

But it's not X-Mas and this made Bon mad.

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" Bon said.

"What? You don't like angel food cake?" Rin asks him.

"What!? Are you blind!? You were supposed to be in charge on watching him, Konekomaru...!"

Miwa felt a bit of a shame to not know the rest of Rin's baking.

"I know and Saki's knows of it too...But he did the rest when I wasn't looking..."

"Hey, ease up on Konekomaru. Could you tell me what's wrong with it? Because I think it's a master piece. Right, Kiyomi?"

"No, you made a mistake." Shima said.

Rin turns to Kiyomi to defend him to say this part next.

"Ah, Rin...It's still Fall, you made a Christmas type of cake instead... (Why do I even bother sometimes?)"

Then out of nowhere, Yukio says this.

"I don't see the problem with it, looks like a nice-looking Birthday cake to me."

Shiemi, Shima, Bon, Miwa, and Kiyomi were like 'what?' to be very confused on what he just said. Rin and Yukio look at the cook book again to see the differences between their cake and the one they had to make thanks to Ukobach showing them a picture of it.

"See? Told you so." Kiyomi said.

"Oh, my God...Christmas cakes and Birthday cakes are completely different." Rin said to understanding it now.

"It took us fifteen years to realize it. Huh, Rin?" and Yukio.

So... Now what? It'll be dumb to waste a very good-looking cake to say Merry X-Mas on it.

"So, what are we going to do about this thing here?" Bon asked.

And what do you all know on what happens next? They give it to Mephisto the whole thing. Okay, I love cake a lot but I would never eat the whole thing. Gross! Too much fat! If you're not careful...Exercise, people! So Shima and Paku go out to get some nice flowers for Izumo, but she spies on them well to be hiding. They're not dating you know. So, from clothes, flowers, toys, and earrings to say nice things about it, Izumo gets upset to see that her best friend was dating with Shima but they were saying cute things about the items that she likes. I think she was jealous. Started to rain out for Paku offers her umbrella to aid Shima and check on something in her eye, upsetting Izumo 'thinking that they were about to kiss' and to come charging in to stop them and falls hard. Not good.

Now they tell her that they weren't dating, and worse Shima spills the beans about getting something for Izumo's Birthday. Nice move, dude! So, she tells Shima and Paku to take them to the others for Rin, Bon, and Miwa weren't too happy as Shiemi, Nemu, and Kiyomi put so much hard work into all of this for her.

"Shima!" Kiyomi yells at him for Zuku to give him the shame of the moving finger.

"I swear it was an accident!" he said to everyone. "I sort of let the cat out of the bag..."

"Nice job, you dumb ass, way a go." Bon said to Shima.

"Sorry..."

"But I don't get it. Why are you mad?" Rin asks Izumo.

"You leave me out to dry like this? Well, I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"Chill out, no one's hanging anything." Bon explains.

Kiyomi tries calming her friend down.

"He's right, Izumo. We wanted to surprise you, really."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what's going on. You all wanted to do something fun to leave me out. I know what's going on here."

Izumo gets it?

"But, Izumo, be happy. We're doing this for you." said Paku to her friend.

There goes all of that now...

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I wanted this to be a surprise for you." Shiemi said.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Bon said. "You know; Moriyama did all of this for you! So why are you giving her a hard time? Is it really a drag that someone wanted to celebrate your Birthday?"

No kidding, what's with Izumo? Shouldn't people be happy on their Birthdays? Well, she did look shy and sad a little about it.

"(So, weird for Izumo to act like this...I wonder why?)" questioned Kiyomi.

"No... It's not a drag. That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Bon asks her.

"Just say it, Izumo, tell us." Kiyomi said.

So, she says it.

"It just unfair is all."

"Unfair?" they all said together.

Zuku was lost like Kiyomi was too.

"Wait, wait, what's unfair?"

"All these months go by and you want to throw a party for me?" she said to have her face turn red. "How unfair is that!? What about everyone else's Birthdays!? You skipped since the first day of class, huh?"

They almost forgotten about theirs to be busy at school and such. So, she's right!

"I didn't!"

"I know you didn't, Kiyomi, so whatever. You're good to remember things. I'm sure the rest of you have turned 16 by now, right? And the other day, you said you wanted to get your motorcycle licenses, right?"

Now some of them felt like idiots here, in forgetting that is.

"I got to hand it to you, Izumo, you sure are sharp." Shima said to giggle about it.

"See? I knew it." she said. "If you want to throw a party, then fine. Let's do it. But let's celebrate all our Birthdays. Otherwise, you can forget about mine."

"That's a great idea!" Shiemi said.

So... About nine students to celebrate all their miss out Birthdays on one day? That's a lot!

"So... That's Bon, Shima, Kamiki..."

Izumo says something as Miwa was listing the names of people.

"Paku's too."

"That's a lot!" Kiyomi said.

"That means we have to get four Birthday presents..." Shiemi thought of to herself.

Too bad for her, it was confusing and hurting her head just thinking about the whole plan.

"This is going to be a pain in the butt." Bon said.

"Hey! Maybe we can celebrate everyone's upcoming Birthdays too. You know, so we all could celebrate them together?"

Sounds awesome to do, Rin. Everyone else agrees with it.

"Rin! That's a great idea! More cake to be made!" Kiyomi said while hugging Rin.

"Your breasts are way softer than the cakes are...!"

"Oh, you." she said with a smile. "Then let's do it!"

And for that...From making paper designs all over the room, buying gifts, making the right Birthday cake this time with Miwa saying the spellings of the names right for Rin to do after Kiyomi bakes it well, everything turns out very nicely. Now the room looks cooler to celebrate the many Birthdays and so on for this day.

"So, everyone has something to drink?" Bon said.

They all did for Bon, Nemu, Yukio, Shiemi, Izumo, and Shima waited.

"It's ready!"

"We're here!"

Both Rin and Kiyomi said as they, Zuku, and Miwa finally arrive with the cake so all was set to go.

"Wow...You really made that?" Paku asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't do anything good of baking than I do in cooking better. So, I did my best with Kiyomi and Konekomaru helping me out more." Rin said.

He laughs for Yukio was a bit surprise here.

"I can't believe he did that."

Then Rin had to bump into the holder for the cake to fall, for Miwa jumps in to catching it in time.

"Oh, no." Kiyomi worries.

"Konekomaru!" Rin said out loud.

He saved it! Nicely done, Miwa.

"Close call..."

"Thanks a lot, that was awesome." Rin said to Miwa.

I think Miwa was going to be fine to be around Rin again. Good...With that, they all blow out their candles for the cake to say, 'Happy Birthday, Friends' on it this time, as Shima draws a number for those who could open presents from that number to not know on what it was 'as Yukio and Zuku watches it happen'.

"Oh! I wanna go first!" Rin said.

"Me too! Me too!" and Kiyomi.

As Rin and Kiyomi both got two lucky to draw both numbers of a one and a three in opening theirs, Shiemi knows that from Yukio for he or Rin don't know what year they were really born. In a way, Shiro wanted to make them happy to celebrate it around Christmas time for them, how sweet. Though he never talked about on who their mother was to always change the subject or where they were born from at first; to be found in snow on the day it still made Yukio happy just thinking about it...

Also, Rin got a cute bunny doll for Kiyomi to get some cool clothing to wear in battle sometime soon. Rin with a bunny stuff animal, funny and cute there. Either way, Shiemi was happy to have Yukio to being born. To that, it was a fun day for them today in celebrating all their Birthdays on one special day. Worth it! That's when Yukio had to get a fake mustache with glasses on to look silly wearing it. Rin laughs.

"Ha! Nice glass there! They're perfect!"

He then takes them off to get a call for Rin to try them on, as Kiyomi could tell that it didn't sound good at all on what his brother says to them next.

"What's up, Yukio?" asked Rin.

He gets the serious look on his face to say this to him and Kiyomi to hear.

"It's a call from our monastery. It's been attacked. And... Kiyomi's aunt and uncle too."

"What!? (From then on...I knew right away that more danger was coming, for us to soon be facing with both Rin and me. This wasn't going to be so easy. Now with my Aunty and Uncle hurt, what should I do, Mommy?)"

This shocks Rin and Kiyomi to be hearing this, not good at all even for Zuku too. What could have happened there with the other four priests along with Kiyomi's Aunt and Uncle? Hopefully they were still alive and not hurt by someone or something they might know of...Besides the new demon woman in town, not good at all. More to come next time. Also, to celebrate your Birthdays for fun with people and some things to get, because that's all that matters is by being together to those that you love, and cake.


	20. Mask

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 20 # - Mask

Danger's back at the church place where both Rin and Yukio grew up in for the priests there - Kyoudou, Maruta, Nagatomo, and Izumi, hope that they'll be all right. But what's even worse is that Kiyomi's Aunt and Uncle were also hurt as well. Who is the enemy? Satan, the Shadow King, the new female demon, Igor, or something even deadlier...? So much was going on, then again Igor is doing something on his own to cause more trouble on Rin by Mephisto's orders or so it would seem...Good times for them growing up at the church with Shiro when he was around throughout 15 years, when they and Kiyomi arrived, it looked so mess up with the four guys being really hurt. Kiyomi sees her Aunt and Uncle injured but lucky to be alive; only to get treated at the hospital right away while it was too hard to watch it all of this for Rin and Yukio to keep her company. Also from the looks of the room being covered in some weird looking long golden hair of some kind.

"Aunty...Uncle..." Kiyomi worries with Zuku as well.

"What the hell happened?" ask Rin. "Kiyomi, stay close to me. It's going to be alright."

Rin kept Kiyomi closes to him always. The three rushes over to the scene in seeing all the four guys wrapped up in web-like hair as if they were all frozen up.

"Kyoudou...Maruta..." Yukio said in horror.

"Nagatomo...Izumi..." and Rin too.

Kiyomi and Zuku sees her family looking really hurt to be carried to the ambulance's truck.

"Oh, no...! Aunty! Uncle!"

"Hold it." said the medical person. "You're their niece?"

"Yes I am. Will they be okay?"

"Don't worry, they're lucky. It looks like they were attacked from a type of sharp weapon. Your Uncle needs treatment for a few days for protecting your Aunt from the deadly hit, and she wants to go with him since she only has a few cuts and bruises on her to being scared. Don't push her too much please."

Kiyomi and Zuku were happy to hear.

"Uncle, you're going to be fine." she said to him to turn to her aunt next. "Aunty, I'm glad you're fine too. What happened? Who did this to you, Uncle, and these men?"

Zuku and Kiyomi could only get out from the shivering scared aunt to move her lips to say something about, 'the man in the mask...and Kagome Saki...' That gets to Kiyomi to hear that her own mother was there, but to be attacking them? Really? Who was the person in the mask then?

"Mommy...? Wait, she did this? Was she the one in the mask?" Kiyomi questions her aunt.

"Sorry, miss, we need to take them."

"Okay, I'll see you two later!" Kiyomi waves good-bye.

Off to the hospital both Kiyomi's Aunt and Uncle they go to, they got very lucky to still be alive. And what of the other four men?

"Are they okay?" Rin asks Kiyomi.

"Yes, they'll be fine. Just need to be treated. (Should I tell Rin and Yukio about my Aunty saying something about my Mommy...?) How are the others?"

As the three go up to the trapped priests, the other exorcist members of the medical team stop them.

"Stay back. They're alive, so I'll explain later. For now, please stay back."

Looks like that's more good news for them too.

"Damn...! What the hell?" Rin was worried.

"Wait, look at that."

Then Yukio spotted something for Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku to see that was left written on the wall for them, but what does it say? It's in the langue of Poland.

"It's in Polish." said the other priest of the medical team.

"Polish?" Kiyomi questions him.

"That's right. It says, 'I won't forgive anyone related to Satan'."

It was none other than Igor Neuhaus himself, but he wasn't working alone.

"You two know who that is, right?" Yukio asks the two.

They look at Rin.

"Wait! You're talking to me?"

"Do you know who did this?"

"I have a feeling who it might be..." said Kiyomi.

"We're still trying to figure out who did." said the priest medical. "We heard one saying something that he was still awake barely. He said it was some man in a mask."

"A mask?" Yukio got confused.

As for the hair thing, it was web type of thing but not just from a spider type for Zuku to get trapped in for Kiyomi pulls her out.

"So, what about these string things?" questioned Kiyomi.

"This is a demonic type of web threading. It's surrounded as cement through the victim's bodies."

"But everyone's going to be okay, right?" asked Yukio.

"There's a thin protection type that's surrounding their bodies. They must of use a holy spell in time before they were caught into it. The barriers are keeping them alive, but it won't last for too long. Maybe eight hours..."

That was good but still bad if they don't get out of there in time!

"Until 2 AM tomorrow." Yukio explained.

"2:00 Am? But we'll never find the person responsible in time!" said Kiyomi.

"Afraid so...This thing's something new, and we're doing our best to find the antidote for it. We're not having much luck."

This is a big mess. And for Kiyomi to get upset about for Rin to getting sad here, and mad to take off for some back at Igor for good.

"Rin? Rin!" Kiyomi calls out to him.

"Rin!" same with Yukio.

The two go after him outside of the church. Yukio stops Rin to move his arm away from him.

"Knock off, Yukio!" he said to his brother. "Whoever did this will pay. They made Kiyomi cry for hurting her family and ours!"

"I know that! But whoever's doing this is after you, Rin."

"Well, he's after me too! He might know my Mommy." Kiyomi said.

"Your mother!?" both Yukio and Rin said to her.

"I heard what my Aunty said to me, she said a man in a mask and she did this. She was probably a hostage to this person! I put my money on Igor's doing again if that's true!"

Still, Rin couldn't let this pain go away.

"Right. Kiyomi, I know that. But if I'm out of the open-!"

Yukio grabs Rin to say something else.

"If you go, then you'll be playing right in their hands! Same with Kiyomi! I made a promise to Dad. I would do everything that I can to protect you and Kiyomi. I like her, but...I would be sad if she were to lose you more! Damn it, Rin! Why can't you trust me for once!? For Kiyomi maybe!?"

Rin knows it, but still...

"Don't give me that...! I do it for Kiyomi and for you too, but I don't need my little brother to look out for me a lot!" said Rin to be turning blue flames all over. "I can take care of myself, damn it!"

Freaking Yukio out, Kiyomi stops Rin just in case.

"Rin, stop!"

He does so instead he shoves Yukio out of his way to take off for Kiyomi and Zuku to follow Rin.

"You don't tell me what to do! We got no time for this!"

"Rin!" Yukio calls out to him.

"Yukio, I got him-!"

He stops her.

"You can't!"

Zuku helps Yukio by backing away slowly by shoving him and they both take off.

"Yukio, we need to! Rin needs me for this! I won't let him down!"

Kiyomi and Zuku follow Rin to pass by the webs being made of a weird type of spider, so strange...They both run into a low-down area near a building on the back side. Where at though? Rin was saying to himself on where was the mask man right now and where has he gone off to, Kiyomi finally finds him and for Rin to see someone on top of a building that was about to strike at him.

"Rin! Wait up!" she calls out.

"Kiyomi!"

The man in the mask jumps down and attacks at Rin from above. He moves in time for Kiyomi to push him back a bit with Zuku's help being her long staff type of a weapon.

"Okay, who the hell are you? You've been after Kiyomi and me from the start, haven't you!?" Rin demands to know.

"What have you done to my Mommy!?" ask Kiyomi.

The mask man gets back up to speak up in a fake voice.

"Now you know how it feels..." he said. "The pain of losing the ones you love..."

He shows himself to them from wearing the mask alright and making Rin mad.

"Shut up, you son of a-! Hey!"

But the mask man cuts Rin off before he could draw his sword out, he uses his web thing to trap it from being opened. And to push it away with his weapon, Kiyomi strikes to being blocked but got caught in a web with Zuku.

"Crap! Let me out! This is so gross!"

"(No, Kiyomi...!) Leave her alone!"

The mask man laughs to have his weapon near Rin's neck.

"Oh, I won't kill you right away or your girlfriend...At least for you, until you feel how I felt the pain that I did."

Spiders were all over this person throughout his body. Soon Yukio comes to the rescue in time.

"Rin! Kiyomi!"

"The little brother comes to the rescue."

The mask man uses his other webs to get to Yukio next, only to shoot it in the air in time to escape.

"Yukio!" Rin said.

The mask man retreats as Kiyomi had her arm wrapped up and trapped and Rin's sword, he goes after him.

"Kiyomi!" Rin helps his girlfriend.

"This is bad. Guess my arm's like this for a while. And the Koma Sword, this is really bad."

"Not unless I free you, my weapon, and the others when I kick his ass!"

Zuku becomes Kiyomi's giant-like weapon type of arm for her until then and to shield Kiyomi from the other web-like attacks to never let that happen again to take no effect this time.

"Thanks, Zuku. This will do fine." She then sees her boyfriend taking off. "Wait, Rin!"

"Come back here!"

Before Rin could go after the man in a mask, Shura arrives to stop him in time.

"Shura!" surprises both Kiyomi and Rin.

"Glad to see you're alright, Kiyomi, that's good." she said. "And you, Rin, chill out, will you? Every time you do something like this, they send my ass down to keep you under control."

Then Yukio goes after the mask man alone.

"Yukio! He can't do this alone!" said Kiyomi.

"Hey! Wait!"

Yukio chases the man on foot from building to building as he runs fast after this person without stopping throughout the town. He follows the mask man on top of a building, to stop him to being Igor who just came out of nowhere; for more revenge against Rin once again to have someone doing it for him that he knows of very well, for he was involved in it as Yukio to be right about it to know Satan as a suspect to speak a bit of Poland.

Smart! So much for taking this guy in, he stares at the building up top apart meaning the answer was a big 'no'. So, he was gone...Late that night, Rin tries getting his sword to open and the web stuff off with no luck in doing so.

"Can't...get it...off...!" he said while struggling to get his Koma Sword to open.

Zuku tries scratching, biting, using her shadow powers, and pulls to removing the web off Kiyomi's arm, but still no luck on her end either.

"This is really icky...!" she said to be waving her arm around. "It's fine, Zuku, you did your best. We'll think of something soon."

Zuku got tired for trying everything.

"No luck on your end either, Kiyomi?" asked Rin.

"No, nothing. And I take it that you're having trouble too?"

"I know, what the hell? This thing's really stuck."

Yukio tells Shura, Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku that Igor's behind it all to have someone or something that was working with him.

"Neuhaus, huh?" Shura said to Yukio.

"Yes. He's the only person with a mess up goal and reasoning's to go after Rin. He also wants Kiyomi for her Shadow Demon blood again, using it as a weapon against Satan. It wasn't by luck that he was there." explained Yukio.

"He did get away. So, I was right about him." Kiyomi said.

"Well, I heard he bailed out of the academy and went back to wherever the hell he came from." said Shura. "But I guess I got that made-up story by Mephisto himself, so I don't really know what the deal is. Hang on...! The hole we found at the barrier wasn't a hole, it was open with the special key."

The key for members of the True Cross can use.

"The keys that gets us to anywhere? That's not good. So, it was Igor who aided the person whoever the mask man is...Meaning the place that Shura found in the snow of the woods...!"

"The lab." said Yukio to finish Kiyomi's sentence. "If I recall, you said it was used to make artificial life, is that true?"

"Oh, big time." she said.

"What do you mean?" Kiyomi asks Shura.

Here comes the full detail here...So please pay attention.

"You wanna study life? You work on humans or animals all day in the most sickening ways possible. However, it's also where you can make a Nebarrius."

"That links to Neuhaus alright." said Yukio. "Although...It's supposed to be forbidden. The Vatican is crystal clear on that issue."

That is true, so why was Igor's using it to still stop Rin? Speaking of him, he was about to take off once more for Yukio to try stopping him.

"Rin, wait."

"I have to do this, Kiyomi, I promise to protect you."

Yukio steps in front of Rin.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I got to stop him." he said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked. "You can't even draw out your sword."

Rin got mad there for Kiyomi calms him down a little.

"Rin, Yukio's right. Please listen to him until we can free your sword."

"I'll go. Along with the other instructors."

"But I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me, I won't let him get to my Kiyomi either." he said. "It's my fight too so I'm going!"

"You're not, and that's that." Yukio said to his brother. "This is no time for arguing, Kiyomi's doing her part as well to follow orders. So, you're going to follow my orders or else."

He points a gun at Rin for Kiyomi had to stop this.

"Stop it! Both of you! Yukio, don't do this! He's your brother! Zuku and I will take care of him!"

"Kiyomi, don't. It's fine." Rin said to keep his hand on Kiyomi's shoulder. "Don't point that at me, Yukio. Stop screwing around, man!"

Kiyomi tries saying something, but Shura stops her to watch and wait.

"I'm dead serious, Rin. Although...If you think you can take me, with those demonic powers of yours...Go ahead! Try it! I dare you!"

"Damn it, Yukio! Stop it...!" said Rin.

Shura handles it now for Kiyomi.

"Okay, whoa, Yukio! Put the gun down!"

"Please stop this!" Kiyomi begs of Yukio.

From all that he's been going through lately and the probably from the marking on his body, he couldn't stop now. So, Rin makes a run for it for his brother to shoot at him before Kiyomi could shield her boyfriend. Rin goes down for the count, but he wasn't bleeding because I don't think bullets can kill him and Yukio wouldn't do that to him into healing up so quickly. Good...For that wasn't a bullet from a gun.

"No!"

"What the hell!?" shock Shura.

"Calm down, Kiyomi, he'll be fine. I saved him. It was only a tranquilizer drat."

Kiyomi sees it on Rin's back.

"Oh, thank God...Warn me next time!"

"Okay, well even for you it was a little bit much." said Shura. "Don't scare her like that again."

"It's my responsibility to protect my brother." he said to the girls. "So, stay out of it. Kiyomi, watch over him." Yukio leaves.

"Yukio!" Shura said to try stopping him, but it was too late. "What's up with this boy...? Seriously!"

Rin goes to sleep for Zuku to help by placing his head to rest on Kiyomi's lap for her to stroke his head gently.

"(Rin, it'll be fine. That was dumb, but once we figure this whole thing out, I will be there for you. Yukio still loves you, alright? I'm here for you too. We are together.)"

Seems the darts that makes Rin go to sleep calmly for a while with Kiyomi helping him out. Cute...And so Yukio goes after both the masked man and Igor 'to being a little over protected much', to be doing his job. For that, the snake tracks to where Igor was hiding at for Kaoru, the other two members, and Yukio to find out that he was hiding in the sewers. From protections if they get sealed up and such they go in; they find Igor to surround him to summon from the arm of the demon things at them to slowing them down for Yukio to lose him again, and the masked man to strike at one of the members to be web up badly. This was not good, a trap within a trap and they fell for it. Hours later, Rin soon wakes up to still be lying on Kiyomi's lap for her to sleep throughout the night. He gets up to remember what Yukio did to him to still be a bit weak from moving around too fast.

"Yukio...You bastard...!"

Kiyomi and Zuku catches Rin in time while Shura waits for him.

"Rin, easy there." she said. "You'll be fine."

"Kiyomi...I love sleeping on your fine legs..."

He rubs his head on Kiyomi's legs.

"Rin, cut it out. Yukio had to do it for a reason so don't be mad."

"I know, but..."

"It'll be alright. I'm here for you, Rin, I always will."

Kiyomi hugs Rin from behind for her breasts to be pressing against his back.

"Damn...You smell great and feel so soft."

Shura laughs.

"Okay, save the lovey dovey time for later. Morning, sleepy head."

"Mind your own business, Shura...!" said Kiyomi.

Shura makes a make up on the back side of a kissing moment with noises.

"Make me...Look that tranquilizer has gotten to your body pretty good, Rin, so take an easy."

"You can say that again."

This time both Zuku and Kiyomi helped Rin back up his feet to feel a bit better.

"Crap...! Where is he!?" he said to shake himself up. "What the hell's gotten into him anyway?"

"That's what I like to know. That was a dirty trick he did to you there." said Kiyomi to agree with Rin.

No arguments there for Shura to agree with them.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing too."

"You mean; this is not the first time?" Kiyomi asks her half-sister.

"That does it...I better go..."

Before Rin could take off with the sword or for Kiyomi to say anything to him, Shura takes the weapon in time.

"Not so fast. Remember? You won't get the sword back until you can prove to me that you can control the flames of yours. You'll be useless without it anyway."

"What did you say...?" angered Rin.

"(Well, she does have a point. I know we would be too.)"

"What? You're going to let the bad guys push you around forever?" Shura said. "Because if you're in the mercy of your flames, then you will."

Rin knows of that now, though it hurts demons 'the bad ones' and not to the humans that he knows of or anyone else either.

"You have to learn how to use them well, or you'll never get it at all if you don't. Then you won't scare your friends or make them worried. Or make anyone else suffer because of you. Can't you see that? "

Shura's right. From his friends to not understanding Rin's powers to worry about him so much, never again. Also, the other men being recovered from the web thing...

"Don't you think I know that!? I already do!" said Rin. "But it just..."

Shura places the candles on the table to continue with Rin's training still.

"Then you must do this."

"Again? At a time like this?" said Kiyomi.

"Are you kidding!? This is no time to be doing stupid drills!"

"This is not a drill." she said to Rin. "This is serious combat. The candles show of the people you care about, unless you can learn on how to control your flames, or they're all going to die. So, here's your chance. You only get one. Kiyomi, you need to support Rin more and more on this one."

Shura's right.

"Okay then..." Kiyomi said.

"This is not just for combat or for skills, no one's going to trust you until you get those flames of yours under control. So, what are you waiting for, kid, an invite? Use your will power to make those damn flames do what you want them to do!"

Rin now knows of it to be his own will power in doing so. As Kiyomi holds Rin's hand to making it happen this time.

"Come on, Rin, you can do it."

"(Kiyomi...Right, I have her to protect. I love her. Yukio, my friends, everyone.)"

So, with him calming down, understanding the task here, thinking hard, closes his eyes, looking at the candles, and then he releases the blue flames...Did it work? Go, Rin!

"They are my flames..."

I guess it did. As Yukio, Kaoru, and the others know about Igor was not working alone here to get a call of the masked man who was attacking the boy's building back at True Cross Academy. Not good! Miwa, Shima, and Bon are in danger right now! Even worse, Shima hated bugs. Yukio and the others come back in time to see the teachers and the kids who all of them got out alright, to trap the other three boys to not have anyone else inside but Rin and Kiyomi.

Mephisto steps in to not have his students getting hurt or Kiyomi ever again to stop the masked man and Igor next. So, he uses his magical umbrella of his to create a circle of fire. Making lightening shoot out...But Arthur comes back to put it out with some water, also to have Mephisto himself arrested to be behind this mess again, but he leaves without a fight to surrender quietly afterwards. So, Yukio goes in alone to save the others for something about 'artificial life type of thing that was going on lately', still crazy to be doing it alone. Then the masked man uses Shima's phone to be tying him, Miwa, and Bon up to force to call Rin.

"What's up, Shima?" he said to be answering it.

"Okumura..." he said in terror.

Yukio hides to wait for the moment to be hearing this.

"Is that you, Son of Satan?" the masked man said.

"Are you the masked bastard!? What have you done with Shima and the others!?"

Seems for Zuku, Kiyomi, and Shura hears the rest with Rin in the other room after his training.

"Don't worry, I won't kill them. At least...Not until you get here."

"Bite me!"

Yukio had to stop this now and fast.

"Come to me. And bring your girlfriend too for power from her blood." the masked man said on the phone. "All three of us can be even to see our chances into losing your friends...Together."

"You piece of-!"

And he hangs up. Long enough for Yukio to throw some cans of holy water at him to go off. It does for Yukio to fire at the masked man many times, only to get trapped in his web next and no luck for the tranquilizers to work on him. Get out of there! He's going to kill the other three to have Yukio as his new hostage now! Hey, wait...Kiyomi punching through the walls to punch a lot more 'with Zuku's help' by aiding her arm, and Rin comes crashing in from the window. The two go all out against the freak show.

"Hold it, you!" Kiyomi shouts out.

"The Son of Satan and his woman have arrived!" he said. "But you're powerless because you can't draw your sword..."

Soon Shura comes out too on the other end to show off her sword right at his neck.

"I got no problem with mine, ass hole."

Soon the other members come in with their guns drawn out at the masked man. They got him now!

"Alright!"

"Mind as well give up. You're surrounded." said Shura.

"You think you have won?" he said.

"What do you mean?"

Zuku spotted danger of more spiders in the room under the masked man's spell.

"Spiders!" Kiyomi panics.

They spray the webs to trap Shura, the others, and Rin fights it off for protecting Kiyomi as she uses her weapon-like arm of Zuku.

"Not this time!"

"Get out while you still can, Rin! Kiyomi, help me out! There's nothing you can do if you can't use your sword!" said Yukio.

"Shut up!" Rin said to his brother.

Rin blocks the masked man's strikes for his flames melt the webs off to getting his sword out, and he cuts through Kiyomi's trapped arm to freeing her.

"All right, Rin! We did it!" she said with joy.

"The flames burn the webs off..." sand Shura to her surprise. "Rin! Torch the bastard! Do it!"

Kiyomi and Zuku join in with Rin for this one now.

"What is she saying...?" confuses Yukio. "Don't listen to her, Rin! You can't control your powers yet!"

But that was different, he can control it this time.

"Come on, Rin!" Kiyomi was ready to fight.

"I'm not going to let him push me around or Kiyomi anymore...! God, Damn it!"

Everyone else sees it too.

"Oh, my God...Blue flames!" said Miwa.

"He's out of control...!" and Yukio. "Rin! No!"

The flames go to the other guys to freeing them Shima, Miwa, and Bon without the fire hurting them one bit, along with Yukio, Shura, and the other members as well. So, the training did work out for Rin after all...

"See? I told you guys! Hurts bad demons, not Rin's friends, me, Yukio, or anyone else!" Kiyomi said.

"She's right...You think I can't control it? Well think again! You bastard!" he said out loud.

The masked man attacks at both Rin and Kiyomi...But she goes all out into fighting mode with him to punching and using her staff with Zuku's help, as Rin cuts him down right out of the building window to fall. Shura goes down there with the others, as Kiyomi hugs Rin to be liking the feeling for Yukio to see in front of him.

"We did it! Yeah!'

"Kiyomi, come on!" Rin laughs. "You help me through, because you believed in me and my powers...Thank you."

The two hugged each other for Yukio says something to Rin.

"Rin. I was trying to protect you. Both you and Kiyomi..." he said to sound upset about it.

"Yukio, it's okay." Kiyomi said to be cheering him up.

Rin just smiled to hold Kiyomi's hand to go check outside.

"Yeah, well maybe next time then."

They take off only for Yukio to get sad and mad about failing them, why is that? Shura sees the masked man for the mask comes off to break to reveal a woman under it. It was a girl!? Igor stops Shura in time before she could stop her from escaping, why is that? She stops him for the girl from getting away for the other members surrounded him, but he wants them to let him go right away. Saying it was a demon to being controlled by him to kill Rin, well not a demon as he says it. Turns out that the woman is Igor's wife name Michelle Neuhaus, Rin and Kiyomi come down in time to hear on what just happened and the spiders all over the place with the broken mask.

"Wait...Igor's wife was the masked man?" shock Kiyomi.

"It was a girl!?" and Rin too.

"Well, I overheard on the way down here thanks to Zuku's good hearing for me to feel her out like me. (But where's my Mommy? Does Igor know?)"

What was going on around here? Igor better start talking. Oh, Rin also frees the other four priests thanks to his flames for Kiyomi and Shura to aid them quickly in time. Yep! Kyoudou, Maruta, Nagatomo, and Izumi are all okay to think they would get burned, but they didn't.

"And we're all good to go." said Kiyomi.

"Ah, come on now. Don't be such a pussy." Rin said to the four men.

"But it's hot! You wanted to do that to me, didn't you!?" said one of the priests in anger.

"A bit weak but you'll all be fine. So, no need to go to the hospital." said the medical priest. "A little rest to all four of you and you'll all be as good as new. And Kiyomi, your Aunt and Uncle will be fine for a full treatment for the two."

Good to know that.

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear that they'll be okay." Kiyomi said with a smile on her face.

"You did save us, Rin, thank you and to you too Kiyomi."

"I wish Father Fujimoto was here to see how well you boys grew up."

They were sure happy about it, making Rin happy to see them looking well again.

"By the way...Where's Yukio at?" asked one of the priest men.

Yeah, where did Yukio go to?

"Huh? I don't know...Kiyomi?"

"I thought he was outside to get a report. Weird...Huh, Zuku?"

Rn, Kiyomi, Zuku, or Shura don't know where Yukio went off to. He was just sitting outside and looking upset still, that's when a man in a black suit with sun glasses comes up to him in saying something. Huh? He wants Yukio to meet with someone, for what? This is so weird...Kiyomi then sees someone out of the window to think it was her mother Kagome to be safe and was just smiling, she runs out to be gone after that.

"What? Mommy!? Mommy!? Where are you!?"

Rin and Zuku joins with her.

"What's wrong, Kiyomi?" Rin asked.

"I thought...I saw her...My Mommy...She was just here."

"So where did she go?"

"I wish...I knew..."

"We'll save her, don't you worry. I'm here for you."

Rin will still be there Kiyomi throughout this whole ordeal to saving her mother real soon, also to get some answers about Igor's wife Michelle, as well as...Wait. Why was Zuku acting so sad after Kiyomi thought she saw Kagome? The female demon was still watching from a far...As Yukio enters on a train to meet with someone all right, it was Rin and Yukio's grandfather who they never met before but he did call himself Ernst Frederic Egin. Who? Really? Then does he know about their mother since that was her father...? So, confusing right now, with more answers to be told little by little, along with the female demon too in knowing if Kagome Saki was freed from the Shadow King and Satan's grasp or not.

"Kiyomi Saki...Yes...I finally found her at long last...My new daughter."

Yep, she was not friendly at all to be saying that with an evil looking grin and sharp teeth on her face to be smiling.


	21. The Secret Garden

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 21 # - The Secret Garden

Everything's so confusing right now...From seeing that Igor was back to try to kill Rin being related to Satan, hurting the others, and Kiyomi to save the four priests in time from the web done by his wife Michelle, why is that? Also, who was Rin and Yukio's strange grandfather calling himself Ernst Frederik Egin, what does he want with his grandson like him? Besides Kiyomi finding her mother Kagome who she thought that she has found her and who escaped from the Shadow King and Satan...So weird, you know what I mean? Kiyomi worries about that all night long for Zuku to keep her company besides her boyfriend Rin.

"(Mommy...Where are you? Have you really escaped from Satan and the Shadow King's grasp or what? Aunty knows on what she and Uncle witness who attacked them with the other men closes to Yukio and Rin. Was it Igor, Michelle, or a brand-new demon that I never heard of...? And where's Yukio? This is so unlike him.)"

Zuku checks on Kiyomi for she tries to be happy for her friend, unaware for her little demon partner to feel upset than she was right now.

"No, no, Zuku, I'm fine." she said. "Rin told me that we'll save her. I just need to relax and be myself. I think I'm more worried about Yukio. He's been gone since last night. Weird, huh?"

She wishes to know more, looks like Zuku knows so much that Kiyomi does on her end. Elsewhere as Shiemi heard the news on the class radio show about what happened and her mother was going out; it was raining for Michelle to run away at her house to be aiding her 'with Nii's help as well' for she was unaware of her being the enemy of the masked person for Nii's other demon-like plant friends help her out even a big tree. As Yukio chitchats with Egin during the train ride. He sees a picture of Yuri Egin, his daughter and mother of both Rin and Yukio that Shiro never talked about, who was she...? Also, who was the odd female maid working by Egin's side?

So, because of Mephisto's strange actions 'since he's kind of was behind aiding Igor but not to get others hurt in this mess', Egin wanted to step in to ask his two grandsons including Rin to join him. Along with Kiyomi since he learns so much about her history to being friends with Kazu for quite some time now during the war. Makes sense...Yukio wishes to remember his mother and the same with Rin a little; Egin was in jail during the time of the Satan battles for his daughter didn't die by Satan to force in making her give birth to two of her sons, but the Vatican did it all. They burned her for being a witch because of it. Awful! An escape goat because of all of this. So, that's why they place Egin in jail to have his daughter to become the mother of Satan, still hurting others was wrong because of it to see Shiro change so much for the better. Egin had a locket type of necklace with a photo in it that kept him going to also have the young Rin and Yukio in it and for him to protect his family this time. But this woman, so odd in aiding him, acting weird, and calling herself Xiamon Kai...But wait! There's more to tell!

Egin wanted Yukio on his side, could do the same for Rin but his powers were awakening to hate putting him in danger. Entering a strange lab inside the train station of the area that Egin works in and wanted Yukio to join him no matter what happens along with Kai as well, but why do they want Kiyomi there instead of Rin? Because of his powers of Satan...? Meanwhile, Kaoru comes out of the room to see that Rin's been training well for his powers to be controlled as Kiyomi witness the confrontation to report back.

"How did it go?" the priest asks Kaoru.

"It was a complete success. All the webs been removed by Rin's flames without hurting anyone." he said to be looking at Kiyomi. "There were no problems to this matter. And I guess you were right all along, Ms. Saki."

"That's right! Told you guys so..." she said smiling with Zuku making a funny grin face like a Cherish Cat does for fun.

Still no sign of Yukio for Rin or Kiyomi 'even Zuku' to find him anywhere.

"Where's Yukio?" he asked.

"We haven't seen him lately. I'm starting to worry."

"Worry about me, little brother?" Rin said. "Look, Kiyomi, I get it. He can be a push over and over protected of me and you all the time...Who always tries hitting on you for being my girlfriend!"

Kiyomi gets back to the subject.

"Ah, Rin...?"

"Oh, right! Sorry..." he said to feeling silly. "Anyways, besides those things, he can take care of himself to being strong on his own. Trust me. It'll be alright."

Rin pulls Kiyomi closes to him to be hugging her.

"I guess so. Anyways, is Yukio here or not?" she asks the priest.

"I don't know. He hasn't come back yet."

"Really? Zuku and I looked everywhere of the entire area and nothing? Oh, boy."

Now for the other questioned that Rin and Kiyomi wish to know about…

"Where did you take Mr. Neuhaus?" Rin asked.

"He's been place in a special cell to being question." he said to them.

"Cool, thanks."

"Thanks again, you two. We'll find him."

Rin kept his arm around Kiyomi for her to hold as they walk off to hear what Igor had to say, but the priest stops them.

"Where do you two think, you're going? I don't mind of Ms. Saki goes for Zuku to stay hidden in the shadows, but you...?"

"I'm going with her. I got as much right as you do too, so do you mind?"

Once Rin said that, he walks off with Kiyomi to go listen in. No use stopping them when they're together. Not only that Mephisto got arrested for some false mess to get in from bad to worse, the Vaticans were really losing it throughout the school lately since the learned about Rin's secret, it hasn't been easy even for Kaoru to hear all of this was happening. No kidding!

Now getting Igor to talk 'if he can' about the mess of his story and his wife should be something, hopefully he'll be able to speak about it in saying that Michelle's no demon but his wife as Shura listens in. Not a demon, but the spider web does prove it was from Gehenna all right...Soon Kaoru, Rin, and Kiyomi enter in the room for Zuku waits for them further down the hallways.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kiyomi said for them to be coming in the room. "So, you're saying this...Her name's Michelle Neuhaus and she's not a demon, with spider web-like powers that can trap you. If so, what is she then?"

"Maybe you're lying?" Rin asked. "You told me that Satan killed your family, remember? So how can a dead person be walking around? And why would she attack my friends!?"

Rin pounds the table hard with his hand demanding some answers out of Igor, as well as Kiyomi who wanted to know too.

"Also for you having my blood to try to hurt Rin as a weapon against him and Satan? What gives!?" even for Kiyomi to agree. "Rin's right to be asking you these questions, Igor!"

"Answer me!"

Then Shura figures this one thing out to be saying it.

"She's an anti-soul, huh?"

Soon that has gotten Igor's attention.

"Anti-Soul?" both Rin and Kiyomi said.

Kaoru started to explain to them on what this anti-soul meant.

"It's a special skill to revive a dead human." he explains. "Remember? I believe I told you both that in class."

"Oh, yeah...That thing..."

Rin didn't get it at all, but Kiyomi did.

"Oh, right! Like a zombie! With powers and such meaning she looks reborn but was still dead as a slave. Dude! You do your wife as a rotten corpse? Sick!"

"Kind of true, Kiyomi, and yet yes. It is gross." Shura said.

"For most things, it is a forbidden spell."

Shura turns her attentions back to Igor.

"Look, we know you were in Poland who was involved if the researching of artificial life. So, drop the act, okay? You use everything that you could to bring your dead wife back to life; so, stop wasting everyone's time and just admit it."

Soon Igor got mad just thinking about it to say this part next.

"Wasn't me, damn it!" he said to get everyone's attention. "I admit, I kept my wife's body in a water tubing lab for research on every day, just not like this...I would never return her soul to it. That's a line that I would never cross. If I did, I would turn away from the Gates of Heaven."

Kiyomi looks at Igor's eyes to be telling the truth here.

"Question...You wanted my blood, why?" she asked.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Ms. Saki, I found out about the Shadow Demon's blood which can stop Satan, I wanted to beat him. I just take a few and leave you be. Funny, you do remind me of my wife, I respect that."

"Also, you wanted to remember your wife so you kept her body safe in your own coffin to care for and not rot, right?"

"That's true." he said. "I wanted my wife to rest in peace for her body in my way to lay to rest, nothing else. All I did was work a lot at the labs, not to bring someone back to life way before Satan ruined my life and my eye."

"Okay, one more question...Did you witness my Mommy, Kagome Saki?"

Silence there for Igor was trembling a little when Kiyomi asked him that question.

"Tell her, damn it!" Rin demanded.

"You did, didn't you?" she said to know what was on his mind.

"It was her...And yet, it wasn't. I felt something was wrong there...I can't explain it...The same as my wife was, just much darker from the other...And yet, it was there with you of your mother's this whole time. Sorry, that's all I know."

Rin almost said something, but looking at Kiyomi after hearing the whole thing to get some answers that she needed.

"It's fine. Thanks for answering me, Igor."

"But, Kiyomi..." said Rin being very confused.

"Its fine, Rin, I'll figured this one out myself. I need to get something from Igor, it was nothing."

Rin was amazed on how smart his girlfriend was.

"(So, smart, and what a woman...She's so hot!)"

Getting back to the subject here...

"Now we know about that part, your wife is a walking dead corpse." said Shura. "If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"I don't know, but one night at the lab..."

The past as Igor told them what really happened to Michelle being brought back to life but it wasn't her anymore. He left one night to do something to always see his wife in the tube being cared for with fresh flowers in it; until he came back to find her gone to see her being normal and alive again at the garden room outside. Surprise to him, she was back in the living and looking normal at first. So, Igor couldn't kill her to see that she was a demon to suffer the pain of death again...Instead the Blue Knights appeared to end her life as a demon before someone got hurt. Accuse for bringing the dead back to life to burn down their home, Igor fights back to escape with Michelle who was horrified from the mess that happened. He soon uses the special key to flee in Japan, 'for the crow demon to come in and way before he went crazy that went on'; it didn't go so well to use the key to hide out, for she fears the fire that killed her for Igor to calm poor Michelle for she was burned to death from the blue flames done by Satan himself. That sucks. Then one night, she flees for Igor to find her in becoming the Demon of Revenge...Damn!

"So, that explains everything. (I almost feel sorry for Igor, almost...)" said Kiyomi to herself.

"I wanted to take her back to the lab without being caught but, here I am..."

That makes sense now.

"Then why didn't you tell us this before?" Rin questioned Igor.

"Even if I did, you bastards couldn't save her." he said. "If you want to learn the truth, she doesn't have much time left though she's possess by a demon, she's still a corpse. In a few days, she'll rot away into nothing..."

Rin understood a little for he leaves the room for Kiyomi to follow him, she knows what he'll do next.

"Wait up, Rin."

"Hold up, Rin! Kiyomi! Where are you two going!?" Shura asks them.

She follows them outside for Zuku spotted Kai just now to be angry at before Rin and Kiyomi came back, that was weird.

"We know what we're doing here, Shura. It's okay right, Zuku?" Kiyomi said to Zuku to agree with her. "(Was she just feeling someone or something out just now...?)"

"You know damn well for Kiyomi and me here." Rin said. "Her and I are going after Mr. Neuhaus' wife."

"It's better to put her out of her misery again since she's rotten badly."

True, but does Shura get it at all?

"Oh, yeah? And then what?" she asked. "What can you, Rin, do about it? Or maybe to Kiyomi too? What can any of you two do?"

Rin had to do something, he is what he is when something like this happens.

"I don't know but...Kiyomi and I can't stand here and do nothing...!"

"I'm sure as hell won't let him go alone. We're a team."

Shura sees that the power of love like theirs was once stronger for Michelle and Igor, they know the pain, anger, to also be feeling it, and seeing right through it.

"When it rains, it pours." she said. "Look, I already got my Familiar trying to go look for her. And take this."

Out of her breasts, Shura pulls out a tails-men paper spell for both Rin and Kiyomi to use.

"Talisman spells?" questioned Kiyomi.

"Well, it's useful, Kiyomi, believe me. You need mine to protect and guide you both."

"Thanks a lot, Shura." said Rin.

But she pulls them away from Rin before grabbing them for him and Kiyomi to use.

"That's Ms. Shura...Just get the hell out and keep an eye on Kiyomi." Shura said to Rin the most. "Remember, as soon as you find her, call me. And don't even think about taking her on by yourself."

"Not this time, Zuku will push her aside." Kiyomi said.

Zuku will make sure of that too if it does happen.

"Right! Let's go, Kiyomi!"

"Right behind you, Rin!"

The two take off for Zuku to follow them. Shura questions herself on who wanted to bring Michelle back to life, that is a very big mystery there...Still raining outside, Rin didn't know how to use the paper thing that was given to Shura for those two, but Kiyomi and Zuku already know how. Thinking about calling her, she would probably yell at him, so bad idea there...

"Rin...Don't tell me you don't know how to use that, do you?" Kiyomi questions Rin.

"Huh? I do...I think...Really I do!" Rin said. He soon stares at Kiyomi to being all wet. "What happen to you?"

"I trip in the puddle of water and now I'm wet. What's worse, my umbrella got destroyed...I hate these things!" Kiyomi and Zuku kick their broken umbrella in anger, but that's only the worse for her to being wet... "What is it, Zuku?"

Zuku shows Kiyomi in the mirror of her school uniform was a see through of her bra was showing off from her white shirt to being shown too and to cover up in time.

"Wow! Fine looking breasts in a white wet shirt! Take it off!"

Zuku smacks Rin on the head.

"Hey! Zuku!"

"Rin! This is no time to be a perverted! I'm exposed here!"

Since Rin had an umbrella, he goes over to Kiyomi to lend her his to be under with her and offering a warm towel.

"Sorry! Here, let me do this."

Kiyomi felt better to have it around her body for Zuku ties it up for a while until her shirt dries off and the other towel to use to drying it.

"Thanks, you two."

Rin hugs Kiyomi to rub his head on her breasts and kisses her neck.

"Kiyomi, it's okay. I'm the only one who can do this to you." he said. "I won't let any other guy look at you weirdly when I'm around."

"Rin, you're funny and silly. But you do care for me to love you so much. Thank you for always being there for me."

He kisses her neck to leave the marking on her again.

"From me to you..."

As they stare at each other for a moment, Rin freaks out to get a phone call to answer it.

"Relax, it's not Shura." said Kiyomi laughing.

Rin laughs too and answers the call.

"Hello? Rin Okumura speaking..."

"Rin?"

It was Shiemi on the phone.

"Shiemi? Is that you?"

"Hey, what's up?" Rin asks her.

"Is Kiyomi with you? Hi there!" she said to getting back to business after that. "I need both of your help on something. And please hurry."

Sounded serious for them to go over to Shiemi's place.

"Right. On our way." he said to be hanging up his cell phone. "Come on, Kiyomi."

"I wonder what she wants from us?" she asked.

"Must be something important to be calling now."

"Then let's go help out our friend."

So off they go for Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku to Shiemi's place for unaware it was Michelle they will soon find. I really hope Kiyomi can get Rin to use the paper tails-men to contact Shura if it does happen...Finally Michelle wakes up for Shiemi, Nii, and a whole lot of the plant demons to aid her to recover, sort of. She was being nice to helping her out at least, for Rin and Kiyomi arrive to see if Shiemi was around but not inside the house. She was out at her secret garden.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Rin shouts out.

"You here, Shiemi?" same with Kiyomi.

But no answer.

"Ah, nope. No one's home." Rin said.

"So where can she be? She told us to help her out with something here."

Soon they see Nii for Zuku to say hi to her friend again.

"It's Nii." said Kiyomi.

"Hey, what up? Is Shiemi around?"

Nii moved his arms to say 'yes' to them and to follow the little demon.

"Lead the way then."

So, Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku follow Nii leading them to where Shiemi's at, seems that the other garden was underneath the house that she was living within the shed.

"Hey, Shiemi!?" Kiyomi calls out to her friend. "Huh? Rin, look at this."

"What the...?" he sees the hidden door.

This was big news for them to discover.

"I never seen these steps before."

"Me either..."

Soon the talismans on them glows up to show a snake belonging to Shura, meaning that Michelle was there.

"What's going on?" confused Rin.

"Isn't that Shura's Familiar...?" Kiyomi wonders. "Oh, I get it. It works to finding the enemy that Shura was tracking down, meaning that-! Ah, crap!"

"That means she here..."

Shiemi talks to Michelle about her secret garden and how her grandmother was taken care of it to listen to the plants and to love them, and she does it too. Now she's taking over the place for her in memory. It reminds Michelle of the story garden that Shiemi thought of going to one day for Igor to tell her all about a while back 'so she can have some memories in being back from the dead'; wishing to be in a garden like Shiemi wanted to go too and to be friends together...That's when Kiyomi comes down with Zuku as her twin blade weapons.

"Hold it right there, demon!" she said.

Rin comes down too in getting his sword out with his blue flames under control to be scaring Michelle in seeing them again.

"Shiemi...!"

"Rin? Kiyomi?" Shiemi was confused.

"Shiemi, move aside!" Kiyomi said to her friend.

"Get away from her right now!"

Michelle grabs hold of a pair of scissors from the emergency kit to use on Shiemi as a hostage.

"Stay back!" she said.

"No..." Kiyomi said in fear.

"Let her go!" Rin demanded.

"So, you are with Satan too, I should have guess."

"Shiemi's got nothing to do with this!"

"Let go of our friend!"

"Back off, Shadow Demon, lend me your blood to kill the Son of Satan or stay back...I will have my revenge!" Michelle said while crying. "Everything I had was burned to aches...! Blue flames burned it all away! I won't forgive Satan for that...! He took everything that I loved away from me, and now...I'll take everything away from you...I swear..."

It's true. She did go up into flames when Satan almost possess Igor's body to affecting his eye for Michelle to be burned to death as she tried to save him. Sad...She soon feels weak to fall. Giving Rin the chance to get Shiemi away from her.

"Rin, hurry!"

"Shiemi!"

He gets her out of the danger in time.

"Michelle!" she said. "Wait, you two! She's hurt bad! I have to take care of her."

She would of if Michelle wasn't a corpse.

"Shiemi, I'm afraid that's impossible...Sorry, Shiemi." said Kiyomi.

"She's right, afraid you can't do that if you did try. She's already dead."

This comes to a big surprise for Shiemi to hear.

"What?" she said in shock.

"She's a corpse who was brought back to life to get revenge on Satan." Rin explained. "So please get back, Shiemi."

She wouldn't move away even if Rin was saying to her and Kiyomi for Shiemi to understand it all to being true.

"You can't! Michelle's not evil, I know it!"

"But, Shiemi!" Kiyomi said to be worried.

"She tries to kill Suguro, the guys, the others from my home town, try hurting my Kiyomi, and Yukio. None of my friends are safe if she's around."

"I didn't call you two because I was in danger!" said Shiemi. "I called you both because I needed some help!"

"And that's why we're here to help you!"

"Shiemi! We'll protect you from that monster!"

Shiemi stops Rin and Kiyomi from doing anything in time.

"No! I never asked you, Rin, or Kiyomi to do that!"

"Shiemi..." said Rin.

Zuku then pointed out to the two that Michelle wasn't too evil after all.

"Look, if she was evil Nii and the others wouldn't take her in at all. See?"

"We didn't know that..." Kiyomi said. "But still...We...What can we do now?"

"You see?" Shiemi said to them.

And for that, Zuku and Kiyomi lower their weapons to let it be for now to keep an eye on Michelle until Shura and the others have arrived.

"Sorry, Shiemi."

"It's fine, Kiyomi. I understand. Just know that we would do something about it if someone was indeed evil."

"By the way...She's Mr. Neuhaus' wife." Rin said to Shiemi.

"What!?" she was very surprised.

Soon Rin tries calling Shura as promised to not get a phone signal from down below.

"Nothing...How about you, Rin?" Kiyomi asked.

"Nope, getting no signal in here either, better go upstairs. I got to make a call, we'll be back in a sec."

"Okay."

Rin and Kiyomi headed back outside to try calling Shura that was better there. Shura answers Rin's cell phone.

"Hello, Rin? What's up?"

"Kiyomi and I found her." Rin said to Shura on the phone.

"You two did? Seriously? Where is she?" she said.

"At the supply shop."

"What the hell is she doing there?"

"(Don't ask...)" Kiyomi said quietly.

"How should I know or Kiyomi? We just got here." he said to Shura.

"I'm bringing Neuhaus over with me, so don't you two do anything until we get there."

Soon Rin pulls Kiyomi over to spot someone as he tells Shura not to do anything yet, sounds and looks like trouble.

"Actually, don't come here. For real, don't." he said on the phone.

"Huh? What's the matter, Rin? Something going on? Hey!"

I see...It was Arthur and the other Blue Knight members arriving at Shiemi's place to know about the matter at hand, not good.

"Arthur!?" Kiyomi said to be shocked in seeing this like Zuku was too.

"What a lovely garden." he said. "It is beautiful, but not a very good place for demons. You, Kiyomi Saki however is just fine but that thing who follows you..."

Rin got mad.

"Don't hit on my girl!"

"And Zuku's part of me as a friend!" she said. "In case you've forgotten, Rin and I are dating as promise to control his powers."

"I know and that's good, but just in case..."

Kiyomi runs up with Zuku being her wings to straighten things out with him, only to be cut off for Zuku to get hurt badly and Kiyomi to be grabbed hold by the neck.

"Hush now, my dear. Calm yourself."

"Rin! I can't break free!" Kiyomi calls out to Rin.

"Stop it! Let Kiyomi go!"

Arthur then jumps up to strike him with his weapon at Rin to be blocking it, but to be pushed by the wind and goes down to the ground right under his feet.

"No, Rin!"

"No worries, I'll restrain him not to kill him. For now…"

"You hurt Zuku too!"

"I did it out of self-defense, you saw it." he said to her.

"Angel prick!"

Soon the Blue Knights arrived to restrain Shiemi and to capture Michelle back outside.

"We found the suspect, sir!" said one of the members.

"Shiemi! (This is bad...!)" Kiyomi panics.

"Rin! Kiyomi!" she calls out to them.

Arthur ties Kiyomi up with his special ropes to use as he takes care of business.

"Excuse me, my dear..." he said to turn his attentions to Michelle. "So, you were hiding here the whole time, you demon in human skin. There's no greater taboo then bringing the dead back to life. It disgraceful in Assiah's law. I condemn you in the name of Vatican!"

He goes on top of Rin's head to walk on him to go to Michelle.

"Arthur! Stop this!" Kiyomi begs of Arthur.

"Michelle!" same with Shiemi.

Rin couldn't do anything now or Kiyomi to stop him either since Zuku was hurt, soon a sword comes out of nowhere to stop them in time to move away. Shura arrives to freeing Kiyomi from the ropes and Igor to guarding his once loving wife on what remains of her.

"Out of the way!" she said. "Kiyomi, let's go!"

"Wait...Isn't that Igor...?"

Arthur and the others see them arriving in time.

"I will atone for my sins." he said to be begging of Arthur. "Please have mercy on her. Let my wife go, I beg of you...!"

Arthur walks up to Igor.

"Bravo to you and your finest work..." he said to be kicking Igor. "Spare me! The dead will only be reborn from the rapture, when the angels blow their triumphs for the last time!"

He was about to end Michelle for good.

"Stop it!" Igor said.

Kiyomi then jumps into her form with Zuku being part of her to fire something for Arthur to stop, and Rin to block his sword in time and all fired up.

"Defending demons now, Son of Satan?"

"No, I just hate that you guys had to come and being asses in busting this place up!"

He moves away from Rin's oncoming strikes.

"No kidding! I have to go with Rin there!" said Kiyomi.

"Demon, I'm warning you. If you're messing with me, then you're messing with the whole Vatican!"

They had their guns drawn at Rin for Kiyomi to make a shield with Zuku's help.

"You hurt him, then you have to go through Zuku and me first!" she said in anger.

"You tell them, Kiyomi, like I'll give a rat ass what you're saying!"

Rin strikes back at Arthur in a sword fight. For Shiemi, Shura, and Igor watch this from happening and Kiyomi kept her guard up, Michelle sees that Rin was on her side being way different than Satan was for saving her life.

"Is that the best you got, Spawn of Satan!?" Arthur said to send Rin flying.

He gets back up for more.

"You want to go? Then let's go!"

Kiyomi holds Arthur down with her shadow powers in time for Rin comes charging in.

"Got you!" she said.

"What...? No! I was careless!"

He couldn't break free, only for Shura to stop Rin in time by blowing him away with her sword.

"Snake Fang!"

"Shura, really!? Arthur's a jerk who plays unfair!" Kiyomi was right about that.

"Yeah, what the hell...? Shura!" Rin questions her.

"Will you just chill?" she said. "Kiyomi, let him go. He has proven a point."

"Whatever..." So Kiyomi does to be freeing Arthur from controlling his shadow.

"Listen, Rin, you're not helping anyone."

"Just...get out of my way...!" Rin said while getting back up.

"Is this what you really want? Really? Come on, think." Shura asks him.

Rin fires up to go charging in at full force.

"Out of my way!"

But a gunshot goes off out of nowhere for Michelle runs in to shield Rin in time to getting shot instead.

"Who fired!?" Kiyomi demanded to know.

"Michelle!" Igor rushes to his wife's side.

"Oh, no...!" Shiemi was sad.

Igor was crying for there was no way to save Michelle now, scaring Kiyomi from seeing this, Rin got mad now.

"Damn it!" he said to go over to the members. "Which one of you shot her!? Huh!? Which one of you cowards did it!?"

Kiyomi holds Rin's hand for Shura to calm him down and Zuku helps from behind.

"Stop it, Rin!" she said.

"I know how you feel, Rin, but this isn't the way! Please listen to Shura!" said Kiyomi.

Michelle then speaks out her dying words for the others to hear and for Rin to stop.

"The Garden of Omaha..." she said. "A paradise where all the plants in the world are gathered...It's not here...But I know it's real..." She gives the special key back to Igor.

"The key to get you anywhere...It was you." said Kiyomi.

"If we can just find it, then I know we can live in peace..."

"We can find it together, just you and me." Igor said to her.

"My darling..."

Igor then sees Michelle not moving or breathing no more to carry her body elsewhere alone, but Arthur wasn't done with them yet.

"Don't just stand there! Arrest those two!"

"That's enough!"

Shiemi's screaming had the power to make the plants grow to throw the members off and shielding Igor in time.

"Nice one..." Kiyomi said.

It was a lot of baby Green-men demons aiding her to protecting the two and Arthur having trouble cutting the roots down with his sword. Soon the rain stops for the sun rises anew as Arthur was unable to cut down anymore.

"Sir!" said one of the members.

"Yes, I know." said Arthur. "Retreat..."

And so, they leave and so does Igor with the dying Michelle wherever those two will go to now. As Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, Shiemi, and Shura all looked at the sky while hearing the bells ringing.

"What's with the bells?" Rin asked.

"No kidding. Just out of nowhere." same with Kiyomi for Zuku hated the loud sounds.

"It's an emergency summons from the Vatican." Shura said while taking off in a hurry.

"That can't be a good thing." Rin said to turn to Shiemi next. "Hey, you think they're going to work things out?"

"I just know that they will..." she said with a smile on her face. "If anyone can find it, then they can."

"You don't say...? You know what, Shiemi? I think you're right about that."

"Yes, Kiyomi, they're going to the Garden of Omaha. I'm sure they'll find it."

Shiemi and Kiyomi laugh to know that all did work out after all to see Igor to being happy with Michelle to rest in peace in his arms in the end. Rin was right from helping some of the people in the end for Kiyomi to be happy about...For they soon hug and kiss each other.

"You did the right thing, Rin."

"Thank you..."

Aw, so cute together...Shiemi has a good heart too to be having friends like them. As Arthur arrives to see Egin and the only one there at the meeting and not the three Grigori group this time for one reason only as he and Kai were the only ones there today - he called them out to take over for now on for a whole new world order, not being or sounded good at all. For Egin takes over to make Arthur upset about this matter for a new world order to change by his hands. Also, Yukio was the new Paladin to also take over Arthur's post. Not good...So why did he join? As the mysterious woman Xiamon Kai goes up to him.

"You know of Rin's girlfriend, Mr. Okumura?" she asked.

"Kiyomi Saki. Yes, I do. May I ask why you want to know about her?"

"Well, I been searching for her for so long. And... I want to see her again."

Seriously, who was that woman? Doesn't look or sounded good at all and why, Yukio...? More to come next time that's for sure as he tells Kai all about Kiyomi alright, must be the new demon who took over a human woman's body.


	22. Demon Hunting

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 22 # - Demon Hunting

Well, seems to be a fine day today for Rin and Kiyomi were back at their drones of True Cross Academy, but still no sign of Yukio 'who just joined with his grandfather Egin to take over things and Arthur's place'. At least with those two keeping each other company in bed as Kiyomi had her head sleeping on Rin's chest to like the feeling a lot even when he wakes up too.

"Kiyomi...I love you...My fun bags..." he said in his sleep.

Kuro then comes into the room for Zuku to wake up Kiyomi as he does the same for Rin.

"Hey, Rin...? Kiyomi? Come on, you two. Wake up."

Kuro moves his paw on Rin's face then he head-butts him hard to the face to getting him up for Zuku to be laughing at it.

"Ha, ha, very funny...Hey, Kuro." Rin lifts Kiyomi up to wake her. "Come on, Kiyomi, time to get up now."

He kisses her to slowly open her eyes.

"Hey, Rin...Zuku...Aw! And my cutie Kuro!"

"Morning, Kiyomi!" said the demon cat.

She pats Kuro to like it for Rin hugs her there.

"Oh...! Kiyomi! You're super cute!"

"Rin, you're sweet...Has Yukio come back yet? Oh, right..."

They look around the room meaning that there was no sign of him, well there was somewhere to sleep on the spare bed to leave early this morning. So, unlike him lately, or Yukio didn't come back home at all.

"Yukio didn't come home last night, huh?" Kuro asked.

"That damn Yukio...If he was going to stay up all night, he could at least have done was call."

"No kidding...Oh, no! Let's go!"

Kiyomi was in a hurry to get cleaned up to go class 'with Zuku helping her out', as Rin does the same after checking the time on his cell phone.

"Kiyomi...? Crap! I'm going to be late!"

That's Rin for you...They made it in time, however there were a lot of students standing outside for some reason and not in class for a sign was posted up.

"Strange...Shouldn't we be in class? Why is everyone outside, a fire drill?" Kiyomi wonders.

"What's going on here?" same with Rin too.

Miwa, Bon, and Shima see them.

"Oh, hey Okumura and Saki." said Miwa.

"Hey, love birds. How's it going?" and Shima.

"Hey, you guys." Kiyomi said.

"What up? And what's going on?"

Remember the hostage thing that happened? Yeah, that's one of the main reasons.

"The hostage thing that happened a few days ago, that's what." explained Bon. "And there was a rumor going around to be blaming the headmaster for it and he resign."

"You mean Mephisto?" Kiyomi asked. "I know he's a pervert, but I never knew he would go this far. Zuku, this is getting weirder and weirder every day for us."

Zuku was confused too like Kiyomi was. Meaning that Mephisto got arrested because of this mess.

"They're shutting the academy down for the time being." Miwa said. "They won't even let us go in to get our books and stuff..."

Soon Izumo arrives to join with the others.

"That's only half of it." she said.

"Hey, Izumo." said Kiyomi.

"Morning, Izumo." Shima said to her.

"The Vaticans of the higher ups have all been kicked out. The old Pope has been removed and replace with another one."

"Even Arthur, that stupid angel?" Kiyomi asks Izumo.

"Seems so for what I heard..."

"They couldn't have picked the worse time." said Miwa.

"Does this have to do with the director getting canned?" Shima asked.

Even Bon doesn't know on what was going on either.

"I don't know...But whatever it is, someone's making a big change out of it. For the cram school and the Knights of the True Cross."

"Now what, Rin?" Kiyomi soon sees the image of her mother again to fly off from a tree. "Mommy!"

"Kiyomi? You saw her again!?"

This was news to Izumo, Miwa, Shima, and Bon.

"Your mother!?" they all said together.

"I know I wasn't seeing things. That was her, right Zuku?" she asks her familiar. "Zuku?"

Zuku looked sad again for Rin had a bad feeling about this now.

"(First Yukio goes missing, Kiyomi's been seeing her mother a lot, Mephisto is gone, and now this entire building's changing? What for?)" Rin wonders to himself about this whole thing.

Looks like the other members were getting the news about this entire mess, the same thing with the students who weren't the only ones here, for Yukio becomes a new director of the place who was still a student. A Paladin. Really!? Shura tells both Rin and Kiyomi that later during the day.

"No way!"

"Yukio's the new Paladin!? Seriously!?" shocked Rin.

"I know...It does sound crazy..." said Shura. "He's also the director of the Japan Branch too, it makes me want to know what the new pope was smoking."

"Still, why didn't he tell us!?" Kiyomi asks Shura.

"That son of a...! That's Yukio for you...I was supposed to be the new Paladin and he freakin' beat me to it!"

"Rin! This is no time to be arguing on who's Paladin right now! This is serious here!"

No kidding! It is, some changes in life does suck!

"I know, right? He's getting all bend out of shape because of that?" Shura agrees with her sister.

Soon Yukio arrives to overhear that part from his brother along with Xiamon Kai.

"Right...Like you'll ever had the chance to catch up to me."

"(It's Yukio...! He sure looks way different now. And who are those two people and that woman?)" Kiyomi said.

Zuku got a strange feeling about this woman that she thought out from the new demon from earlier.

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin said. "Is what Kiyomi and I are hearing true? Are you really the Paladin now?"

"Yes, I am, just like Dad." he said to his brother. "Officially, I'm the most powerful exorcist now."

Rin goes up to Yukio to be angry about this.

"Yeah, whatever! You rule and I suck. You work your ass off, and I'm the best older brother you ever had. At least I have a girlfriend who loves me from who I am! Thing is...This is important stuff, how come I'm the last to know about it?"

"Yeah, me too Yukio. Do you even know these people you're working for?" asked Kiyomi.

Then Yukio says this to them.

"It all happen so suddenly."

"Right! But you could have at least texted Kiyomi or me!"

All Yukio did afterwards was to smile for his brother and Kiyomi to look like he was still himself.

"You both are right, sorry. I'll try not to do it again."

Rin smiles back at him.

"Yeah, I can live with that."

"So why are you a Paladin?" Kiyomi asks Yukio.

"I was given the title of a Paladin to do one simple task...To get the ball rolling on a mission straight from Vatican HQ."

This was news to them...

"Wait. What mission?" asked Rin.

Soon Kai finally speaks up to act like a chatty woman that she was an out goer.

"Oh...Just something special, you know?" she said. "If you two remain safe. I'm Xiamon Kai by the way of the Pope's maid servant and number one ranking solider, nice to meet you brother of Yukio's. And you must be his girlfriend, Kiyomi Saki the Shadow Demon half breed. Goodie! I heard so much about you. Reminded me of my daughter once."

She giggles to shake Rin's hand to Kiyomi's next, for they find her weird as Zuku does too.

"Okay...?"

"Nice to meet you to, Kai, I guess..."

"Sorry, I can get carried away sometimes!"

Yukio sees that he works for one crazy woman.

"Forgive her, she's a bit of a go getter, but she is strong. Anyways...The mission..."

As Yukio explains the whole thing while elsewhere, Egin gives out the speech to the other old and new members joining in. It was shown recorded on Yukio's cell phone to put a stop to the demons for humans to fighting back and live in peace again, and they all buy this whole crap here!?

"See? Told you so..." Kai said while dancing around.

"Operation: Jacob's Ladder?" said Rin.

"What's that?" Kiyomi asked.

"The Pope chose me to be the commander of the mission." Yukio explained. "I can't do this without you, Rin. And Kiyomi, it would be wonderful to have you and Zuku by our side too. Rin would want that since I know you for so long too. Will you two help me?"

Kai dances around to be happy to have them in the group.

"Yeah...You got it." he said.

"I guess so." said Kiyomi.

"Good. Now I got a meeting to go to, I'll catch up with you two later."

Yukio leaves for his bodyguard and Kai to follow him as part of their job.

"Oh, goodie! Goodie! I hope we can be friends, Kiyomi. See you two later!"

Kai was acting so weird to looking serious once she turns around to walk off with Yukio.

"Good luck. Go get them, little bro."

Shura and Zuku both had a weird feeling about this, and a little to Kiyomi too on her end. As the other room had lots of weapons for Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo, Nemu, and Shiemi to use anything to be in training even a giant book to guns, knives, and bows with arrows too was a lot. For lots of priest members fight back thanks to the items; even for the other five 'like Shima, Miwa, and Bon' to getting use to it and it wasn't too easy to be doing it all on their end from a giant snake to take down. With strange symbols on them, what gives...? Even when burning them for Izumo, Shiemi, and Kiyomi with Zuku.

"Wow...This is so not right here." Kiyomi said.

"Yeah, I don't like this one bit." said Izumo.

"Ah, Rin? Is this new for the exorcists to be doing now?" Shiemi asked. "I don't feel right about this."

Rin might have known that himself just to see the whole thing with Kuro, he holds Kiyomi close to him.

"I know...This doesn't feel right at all."

"Rin... (At least he's not blinded by the new changes to notices.)"

Yukio tells about Egin that the demons being killed lately during dinner to be going well, and to be very weird to him. Soon he remembers on the way back on the train the other day, his grandfather said he can change Rin back to his human form for good to also find Kiyomi's mother with Kai's help; surprising to him that this was too much to hear the news to really believing in it all - it was too much even if they can be trust worthy. By destroying Gehenna for it? Really? Looks like Egin has come prepared for everything to make the portal to the human world Assiah and the demon world Gehenna to open it up, and to create it is to gather lots of demon blood for it from the bad ones the exorcists were killing. Yukio worries in becoming like Rin if they're not cured in time with their grandfather's help.

About to have second thoughts now, Yukio? And by doing that to aid Kiyomi too, they're going to need some of her half breed type of Shadow Demon blood with her help by Kai's doing in saying so from Egin's orders, will he do it or not? Late that night, for the exorcists camped out as Rin and Kiyomi 'along with Kuro and Zuku joining in' with Bon, Izumo, Shiemi, Shima, and Miwa.

"Hey, you guys. What's for dinner?" Rin asked.

"We can sure eat something." said Kiyomi.

"We were wondering where you two were." Miwa said with his mouth full.

"Hope you guys like army food." Bon said to show the box of food to them. "Here, I grabbed one for you and Kiyomi before they ran out."

"Thanks for hooking us up, man."

Kuro and Zuku wanted it too, for Zuku flew around in circles.

"I want some too! I want some too!" Kuro said too with excitement.

"Easy, Zuku, we'll give it to you."

"Now, now, you'll get some." Rin said to Kuro. "Everything's 50/50 with us."

Izumo sees them acting like themselves for the new demon hunt wasn't good to do at all to her point of view.

"I can't believe you're hungry after today."

"Huh?" Rin was confused.

Shiemi was sitting down to eat alone and looking upset.

"I know what she's feeling too. I hope you see it as we did, Rin, things haven't been the same since the new changes started."

Soon an earthquake was made to be shaking the whole ground where they were at. Of a wild demon, Borg to run fast, Yukio steps in to stop it alone.

"Yukio?" both Rin and Kiyomi said.

He shoots it to run right into the woods and falls after getting shot at too soon be speaking.

"You cursed, humans." it said while crying in blood. "How dare you hurt the children of my forest. For 2,000 years, I was born to protect this place from the mad likes of men."

Surprises Rin, Kiyomi, Kuro, and Zuku here.

"No way..." shocking Kiyomi.

"So, he's...the God of this forest." said Rin.

Yukio goes on top of the demon to put it out of its misery.

"Wait! You don't have to-!"

But he shoots it dead anyways, for the blood of the demon goes into the gun. It absorbs lots of demons' energy and their blood into the symbol once they're dead. This surprises Rin, Kiyomi, and the other five in seeing all of this.

"Yukio, why!?"

"Why the hell did you do that for, Yukio!?" Rin asks his brother.

"What? We're on a demon hunt." he answers back.

"What...? That Borg was the God of this forest! He was pissed off because we killed all of his buddies!"

Zuku grows at Yukio like a dog in anger to show on how much he changed in a bad way.

"Rin's right! You changed, and I hate it!" Kiyomi said.

"Our orders were clear. We need to get rid of all the demons from the face of the Earth. You'll get use it soon enough."

"What the hell!?" said Rin to being confused. "What about the others? Zuku, Kuro, and Ukobach? What about Shiemi and Izumo's Familiars, huh? They're demons! What? You're going to kill them all too!?"

Kiyomi guards her friend including both Zuku and Kuro from Yukio.

"If you do, so help me, Yukio...!"

From Yukio being quiet to saying this to his own brother.

"You know what, Rin? Kiyomi?" he speaks up. "Both of you are right about that." He then points his gun at both Kuro and Zuku.

"What are you doing!? Stop this!"

"We must get rid of all of the demons. It's okay, Kiyomi, I will save you from them. I'll buy you a new cat if you want afterwards."

About to shoot them, Rin grabs hold of Yukio's gun with his bare hands and goes all into blue flames.

"Stop it!"

Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Shima, and Miwa couldn't believe in what they were seeing here. Rin pulls the gun away from Yukio allowing Kuro to get away and Kiyomi to have Zuku as a sword to point it near his neck, not to kill him of course but to slow him down.

"Are you out of your mind!?" angered Rin.

"No kidding!" same with Kiyomi. "I don't want a new pet! I want them! Kuro's cute and Zuku's my best friend! I use to be afraid of her, but now...She came to my life and helped me out when my Mommy was captured. I found Rin and fell in love with him, we promised to stop Satan and the Shadow King together. But...This...! This isn't the way, Yukio!"

Zuku was touched on what Kiyomi just said about her and Kuro were happy for Rin to talk some sense into his brother.

"You tell him, Kiyomi!" said the cat.

"Kiyomi, please stop this...And Rin, you better let go of me."

"So, anything who's called a demon is going to be hunted down just like that? Is that the plan? Like you would do to me or Kiyomi?" said Rin. "Since when are Exorcists murders!?"

"I said...Let go of me!"

Yukio hands had claws growing out of his nails to push Rin away meaning that that Satan powers were awakening within him. He pushes him down to be so powerful.

"Rin! What did you do to him!?" Kuro said in anger.

"Wait...Yukio...! The powers of Satan are wakening within you! Aren't they!? (I knew something was wrong with him...!)" Kiyomi said to feel the energy out.

Kuro flees after seeing Yukio being different. Soon getting a call to answer it. Soon he takes off to take Rin with him to the Vatican headquarters, for Kiyomi tries stopping him.

"Yukio's taking him away...? No! I won't let you, Yukio!

He then fires at Zuku to protect her, only to get shot at. Yukio realizes that he also shot Kiyomi in the shoulder badly to be bleeding out, but really Zuku got hit to disappear on her and turns into dust in front of her eyes.

"Zuku!" Bon, Shima, and Miwa said.

"No, Kiyomi!" Izumo too.

"Rin!" and Shiemi!

Yukio made a mistake for Rin to see all of this before passing out and the horror of his girlfriend getting hurt.

"Kiyomi! No...! Kiyomi...Zuku...!"

He was out for now leaving Kiyomi badly hurt to be crying out for Zuku's loss.

"Zuku! Zuku!" she said in tears of sorrow. "Yukio! Why!? You killed her! Why would you do that!? You bastard! I hate you! You bastard!"

"Kiyomi...! Oh, my God! I didn't mean to hurt you! Zuku came at me, I did it in self-defense!"

He did feel sorry for shooting her, as Kiyomi passes out for him to cover up to stop the bleeding in time.

"Rin..." she said before fainting.

"Not good...! I need medic here! Kiyomi's been hurt by a demon! I got it! Help her out and make sure she'll be with Rin! Make sure she gets treated right away!"

"Right away, sir." said one of the members.

One takes Rin away as the other treated Kiyomi to heal in time and stop the bleeding to take her with Yukio. And the others did nothing but to see them being carried off, but just like that? Kiyomi was all right from getting the wound cleaned and patch back up, the bullet missed to be hurting her shoulder for Zuku to take the hit to go into her body instead, but was she dead? I hope not. So, she rests up in a special room for Rin to be put somewhere as Shura waits to hear what was going on with Yukio lately, leaving Kai to treat Kiyomi alone. Not good...She sees the markings on his arm to have the powers like Rin must be growing, he didn't care to be completing the mission for Shura to know that he wasn't himself anymore.

Meanwhile as Nemu gathers up the weapons, Bon talks to Y-Kun on the phone for him and the other four to hear about the symbol use on the weapons and what it does. The weapons were made to gather the blood and energy from the demons from Transylvania used from long ago, so now he wanted some answers from Yukio. Like he'll talk. So, he, Miwa, Shima, Izumo, and Shiemi had to talk to Kaoru instead. Good idea 'for once who can be useful'...Rin wakes up to remember seeing Kiyomi shot by Yukio to see that he was in a prison cell. Then seeing Mephisto in jail too, he tells him what's been happening to hear that Kiyomi was alright but Zuku wasn't so lucky to make him worry even more; telling him about Igor, Michelle, and such to being a set up; you see he was used to work in the Polish laboratory to create artificial life, in which Neuhaus was one of his employees even after he resigned from the laboratory. So, he goes into his dog mode for him and the hamster Amaimon to escape easily to be small to leave and makes it look like child's play for the two of them, but Rin was still in jail. Bummer...

The others see Mephisto escaping, as Egin orders Arthur on duty to go find him. As that man finally meets with Rin as his grandfather, but still he'll be executed which wasn't good at all. What!? As Kaoru tells the others about it too, not knowing where it was at but the place will happen on the roof top of the school building. Why would he do that to his own grandson!? Kiyomi finally wakes up to be hearing about the whole thing from the other Blue Knights from the other room, panicking for she was unable to get Zuku out, she goes out herself to try to save him, only to feel weak...Kai injects something within her blood veins.

"Rin...No! Rin's going to die! I have to stop-!" she said to feel very weak. "Not good...Not feeling well...Zuku? Where are you?"

Soon Kai appears in front of her.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake. Super..." she said with a smile.

"You...Take me to where Rin is...Please!"

She hugs Kiyomi out of nowhere to be serious.

"Oh, so cute...But I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Kiyomi Saki of the Shadow Demon fighter half breed."

Kiyomi moves away to at least fight back, however she had Shadow Demon powers within her too.

"You have Shadow powers...? Who are you!?"

"Well, well, pushy, aren't we? I like that about you. You'll be my new daughter. I am your mother after all. I escaped in time."

Shocking to Kiyomi, this was Kagome, or what looked and acted like her perfectly for this girl to be falling for it.

"Wait...You're my Mommy...? But...How did you escaped from the Shadow King and Satan!?" she asked.

"Well, just by luck. Egin saved my life. Though I had to act and start a new life by becoming a new person name Xiamon Kai...I just had these powers that saved my life, from being beaten up a lot as my punishment, I was born anew. You'll like it, I'm still human but much stronger. Anyways, your boyfriend I'm afraid is getting sentence to death. Sorry...Afraid you need a new boyfriend."

"No! I want Rin! They can't do this! And Zuku, she's dead...Yukio will pay!"

Kai uses her powers to hold Kiyomi down.

"Who side are you on, Mommy?"

"I'm yours, my sweet Kiyomi...Just with a few changes...I won't let you save him. Or...At least I could for a small favor. Who needs your friend and the power when you still have something useful? Your blood. You're the shield in stopping and/or controlling Satan for us. I need your help." She sounded serious here.

"Wait...Use me as a weapon?"

"I'm sure that your grandfather won't be bothering us if we freed Satan's powers to change the world to control any type of demons and the humans too, it would be fine. I can save your boyfriend and keep his brother to be taught a lesson from hurting your dear friend. You'll be the new weapon for us. No longer will Zuku fit in the picture."

"But...My friends, Kuro, Rin..." she was worried.

"They'll be fine. Do as I say, or else..."

Kai fires a blast at Kiyomi to be blocking it in time, but her body reflects it to have some powers left within her being true. And for her to show on what happens if she doesn't listen.

"What the...?"

"You know those friends, Yukio, and Rin...? Well, I kind of did this to them when they touched the symbols that we put into their new weapons. Draining the demon's blood and energy's one thing, but I added for them, a time ticking bomb. How so? Watch."

Kai gets out a huge maggot-like demon to use some type of weird powers on it. For one touch turns to make the entire body to be in pain, then glowing up brightly red, with strange markings all over it, too soon to be burning up like being in a pool full of acid, and melts into nothing to be screaming out in pain. Before Kiyomi's eyes to see this and was forced to work for Kai under Egin's orders to aid them, very sick for Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Shima, Miwa, Shura, Yukio, and Rin were affected by this within their blood streams; without any of them knowing about it. For she shows Kiyomi the screen of their blood being different from inside of their bodies.

"Surprise!" she said laughing. "It works faster on bugs, demons, animals, just slower on humans...I can remove them if you work for me, Kiyomi, as my daughter to change this world for the better! Your father would have wanted that unlike the Shadow King did..."

"No-!"

Kiyomi still felt weak, for Kai to drain the rest of her energy to go down and hold on to by having it within her, she had no choice.

"Nope, don't even think about it. Yukio doesn't know of it yet and I can care less about Mephisto either...So here's the drill, my sweet daughter. I am your mother after all. Just call me Kai around the others for the time being, okay? Got to keep it a secret."

"What do you want!?"

"Okay, listen up." she explains. "Work for me, do as I say with Egin, and become our weapon...Then I'll free your friends and Rin in a few days. But if you disobey, fight back, or escape...Then I will trigger this wand to kill and melt them slowly until they're no more. Kiyomi Saki, you will join us to slay Satan to control a better world Assiah and Gehenna that I was treated so badly in until today when I escaped in time, and to live to tell about it...! What's it going to be? Choose wisely."

"Mommy..." Kiyomi was scared to choose.

"Come now, Mommy's here for you on this one."

Feeling scared not to lose Rin to try saving him, Yukio, Shura, and her friends, to lose Zuku...She had no other choice.

"Make your call...Call it..." Kai wanted to hear her say it. "Yes?"

"Call Egin...I'm in... Just save Rin." she said while crying.

"Ha! Ha! That's the spirit! Welcome back, sweet daughter! Kazu, we did it!"

She was happy to absorb the rest of Kiyomi's powers within her body to be powerful, then start to laugh, and finds a way to save Rin for her.

"I win! Now I deal's a deal...Let's see on how to save the Son of Satan...Give me a second, alright?"

As Rin goes to the top of the building to be killed for the exorcists and Egin to watch, as he hears of Kai saying that they have Kiyomi now, he was pleased. Sicko! Arthur guards the path to stop Bon, Shima, Miwa, Shiemi, Izumo, and Kaoru from trying to save Rin. Now what? They begin to chant as Rin was being tied up to be more worried about Kiyomi and mad on why he was being killed from his own grandfather like this. As in the circle that he was in, all the weapons that was used in draining the demon's blood all over the place; then Egin uses Rin's sword to pierce to the ground to begin saying the spells for everything to brighten up to also be shocking Rin's body to really hurt him, as Kaoru was pushed by Arthur to follow the orders as promise.

But Shura comes to the rescue in time to stop the people in hating the rules from the Blue Knights and Arthur's attitude too. Allowing Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo, Shiemi, and Kaoru to save Rin by getting inside. Yukio now knows of the truth to see his brother getting killed to open the gates of Gehenna, so Egin has loss it in doing so from making a huge mistake to learn about Kiyomi joining with a mad man and Kai 'thinking that she's really Kagome Saki', seeing her all upset in a different look to show herself during Rin's sacrifice.

"(Rin...Yukio...I'm so sorry...)"

"Kiyomi? You're alright? What's wrong?" he asks her. "Snap out of it! It's me! Rin's dying here! Save him!"

"Afraid she can't." said Egin. "She's on our side and sadly you did kill Zuku, so now she's with us. Isn't that right, Ms. Kai?"

Kai puts her arms around Kiyomi's body.

"She sure is, sir." she said in an evil tone. "I got my daughter back..."

Yukio was shocked to hear.

"My God...! You're Kiyomi's mother...?"

"Maybe...Maybe not...I have been reborn after all."

She laughs...For Egin hugs Kiyomi to obeying him by force.

"Stop it! I didn't mean to hurt Kiyomi like this to lose Zuku!"

"There, there, Kiyomi, you have been cleaned like your mother. You are saved. You might be able to see your boyfriend for one last time. Behold the power of Satan himself from the Gates of Gehenna!"

That's not all...Last, we see was blood all over the place...Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, Miwa, and Kaoru arrived at the scene to see Rin on the floor, all the exorcist members were dead, and... Wait, Yukio had Satan within him now!? With Kiyomi as the shield under Egin and Kai's control, she was trapped like Shura was too while fighting with Arthur. What will happen next? This was bad. Well, before the event went on...

"Yes...It has happened...Kiyomi, ready to be our shield? (Show us on what you can really do and I can finally use my powers for something, I'll prove to my father and Kazu that I can do anything with it!) Make your mother proud for a better tomorrow!"

Kiyomi places herself on a pose next to Satan and Kai to begin the spell of shielding them for power, with this being a very bad thing here.

"(Rin! Yukio! Help me...! My Mommy's not well, but I have no choice. Because if I don't...)"

Not good, huh? Anyways, I guess this is to be continued until the next chapter/episode, you know? Hopefully something good will happen sooner or later. How will Kiyomi save Rin, Yukio, Shura, Izumo, Shiemi, Bon, Miwa, and Shima from Kai's spell? Was she really her mother to be going insane now? Also, was Zuku really gone or what?


	23. Truth

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 23 # - Truth

This was bad here...Not only Yukio made a mistake to join with his grandfather Egin to take over the entire building to kill 'some' innocent demons after arresting Mephisto...And he and his brother who was a hamster escaped. Yep. Since learning the truth to think that the symbol on the weapons use to kill the demons' drains their energies and blood to gather up and use it on Rin to sacrifice him to open the gates of Gehenna and Assiah together in getting hold of Satan's powers; and what's worse is that Kiyomi was forced to become a useful shield from her so call mother calling herself Xiamon Kai 'who looks a lot like Kagome Saki' in becoming the new Shadow Demon fighter since Yukio shot Zuku for saving Kiyomi's life. With her friends on the line, Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Miwa, and Shima arriving 'as Shura holds Arthur off' to stop the mess that was about to happen. But what we don't know is this part before they all showed up...Rin was coughing up some blood to get Satan into his body to die from it for the power being activated for Yukio learning the truth besides Kai, and she calls herself Kiyomi's mother.

"Kiyomi..." Yukio worries about her.

She didn't say anything, as Rin hears a voice to show the true form shadow of a woman's appearances of Zuku calling out to him while worrying about Kiyomi.

"Oh, Mr. Okumura..." she said. "You should be grateful. You're on our team, Kiyomi's back in my family again as a useful weapon, your brother will be a hero to us after this, and Satan will be stopped by my powers of a Shadow Demon within me. I feel great! All of this because of you..."

"What? (What have I done...!?)" he said in terror.

Then Egin explains the rest to Yukio.

"We needed Rin to be sacrifice as the key for this as Ms. Kai said. I found the perfect location and it's right here, on the roof of the school that Mephisto built. What better place than to open the doors of Gehenna and here in Assiah? The stage is set...The blood that we gather is amazing, is it not? It's so pure that it'll take forever for the Gehenna Gates to be completed."

Kiyomi hated to see the horror and Rin suffering so much. Kai takes the other half of the blood from hers to give to her master Egin in a bottle.

"All it takes are these things...A spell, blood of the demons that we killed from the weapons, Rin's girlfriend's blood, the witnesses, and the items we all needed for this moment to happen! Wonderful!" Kai said and laughs from the madness. "But wait...There's a lot more! Right, Master?"

"(Rin...)" Kiyomi said in sadness.

"Oh, yes...A lot more, Ms. Kai." said Egin. "It would take longer using lots of demons' blood even combining them all together into one. But with Rin's blood here...By using his, we can open the gates to Gehenna within minutes."

Yukio couldn't let his brother die like this, thought to help but only to make things worse.

"That's insane! Even for my brother's blood being special it still not be enough!"

"That would be true if you were human. Using demon blood like his can heal up easily, history will remember Rin as the matter of the order for us. The hero who saved Assiah." said Egin.

For Yukio's powers were the same from Satan was awakening within him already. Rin was bleeding all over for slowly the blood was moving up to complete to spell. Yukio then draws out his gun to point it at both Kai and Egin.

"Oh, poo. Really, Mr. Okumura?" Kai said to be silly. "And I thought I would like you more."

The other members draw out their guns on Yukio.

"(Yukio?)" surprises Kiyomi.

"I'll only say this one...! Release my brother and Kiyomi!"

"Shooting me won't do you any good." Egin said to already be planning this. "The bombing that's being carried is known as the Messiah has already taken off from the Dragoon Laboratory. In fact, it should be arriving at True Cross Academy at any minute now."

Meaning that Egin was planning this from the very beginning as he hid a bomb, as it'll be used to destroy the world of Gehenna within that world in seconds. Cheater!

"Ah...Did I forgot to tell you that too, Kiyomi? So, sorry." Kai said in being wicked and silly.

This was bad for Kiyomi to be hearing this and the same for Yukio.

"The plane won't listen to anyone else's orders but mine. And if I don't open the Gates of Gehenna, then the bomb will set off to destroy the school with everyone else in it."

"Are you serious!?" said Yukio in horror.

"What do you think, my boy? There's no turning back now. Ms. Saki made the right call into joining us."

Egin laughs for he had won this battle. Yukio wanted to shoot his grandfather, but he couldn't to put everyone else's lives in danger and for Rin to already be in pain, Kai fools around with Kiyomi to doing something to Yukio.

"You dare betray us? Then say uncle and I might let you live before I let you kill my Master...! Oh, Kiyomi, watch what your Mommy can do!"

She uses the wand on Yukio to affect his body.

"No! Mommy, stop! Yukio!"

She turns it on to start counting down the seconds, Yukio started to burn up for his entire skin changes to fall on to the floor for Kiyomi watches to be screaming in pain too. Kai laughs to almost doing the same thing on Rin while still completing the spell.

"Now for the older brother..."

Yukio sees from Kiyomi eyes to be crying that she was forced to join them or he, Rin, and the others will die by Kai's hands, so he speaks up to try fighting off the pain from within him.

"Stop...Stop it! Hear me out!"

Egin allows it for Kai stops the spell within Yukio's body.

"Release him..."

"Yes, Master. Still, I wanted to see more people dying..."

Yukio goes free to lowering his gun in saying something to try to save Rin's life.

"In that case...I'll take his place."

"Yukio! Don't do it-!"

Kai stops Kiyomi.

"What?" questions Egin.

Kai was against it.

"Stay put, Kiyomi. And you, Mr. Okumura, do you know what this will do to you!? You'll die for all we care instead of him! Master, continue with the work."

"Use me to open the Gehenna Gate instead." Yukio said in a serious tone. "But you have to let my brother go...!"

Egin thinks about this part hard for Yukio was willing to sacrifice himself to save Rin's life before Satan could take control of him.

"As you wish..."

"But, Master-!"

"It's alright, Ms. Kai." he said. "We still have his girlfriend. Yukio wants to on Rin's behave, he was useful to us until the very end."

Kai obeys Egin to place Yukio there and to free Rin in time.

"Yes, Master. Come, Kiyomi, you get to see your boyfriend after all."

As Mephisto and Amaimon 'in his hamster form' watches from afar to see how this whole thing turns out. Though worried about Kiyomi.

"(Kiyomi...Just hang in there, sorry that you're in this mess. But he will come to save you soon from that witch. Just you wait.)" he said to himself.

Yukio frees Rin to place him and the Kuma Sword a side to look at him one last time, as he does the same for Kiyomi too by hugging her.

"Yukio...Don't...!"

"Kiyomi...What is worth, I'm doing this for the both of you. Forgive me. I hope that Rin will understand this as well. He was the best brother that I ever had in my life...And you, he'll keep you happy like I did when I once had a crush on you. You will be free soon enough, okay?"

Yukio kisses Kiyomi quick to leave her and Rin together as Kai allows her to be by her boyfriend's side.

"Good-bye, you two." he said to be smiling for them.

"Yukio-!"

Kai kept hold of Kiyomi from going anywhere.

"Let him go, Kiyomi." she said. "You got Rin there so say your good-byes too before you're called for to be aiding me."

"(Yukio, why?)"

Rin still heard Zuku's voice saying to save Kiyomi and Yukio. Before 'he' comes. Hurry. Or something like that, repeatedly to him to be the only one hearing it all. The chanting continues for Yukio was ready to be doing this.

"Rin...Take care of her..."

Yukio cuts his wrist on his own blood to be released, and to continue with the spell of the circle to open the gates of Gehenna. The blood was made for Yukio goes up into blue flames too but in pain for the other priests to go up into flames as well in dying 'like the ones from before'; the Blue Night is happening all over again to affect the event that was going on right now as a trap to kill them instead of Yukio at all. The other members put the flames out as Kiyomi shields them from the fire.

"Ah...Good planning, Master, well done. And that's my daughter...Thank you for protecting us."

Kai hugs Kiyomi to be looking at Rin and to be sad.

"Yes, yes! I knew that mixing the two-brother's blood together will complete the spell to open the gates for me! And it worked...! Watch, Ms. Saki, watch and be amazed for a better tomorrow!"

That's when the others have arrived to see what was going on. Kaoru 'surprised that he was back up', Bon, Shima, Miwa, Shiemi, Izumo, and Kaoru to see the horrors and Kiyomi to be worried about their safety's now being in danger even for both Rin and Shura. They see that Yukio has the power like Rin does but not in a good way right now.

"(No... Not now!) Don't look! Run away!" she said to them.

"Well, well, looks like the party has just begun..." Kai said with an evil grin on her face.

Shiemi goes over to Yukio to see if he, Rin, and Kiyomi were alright, but they weren't.

"Yuki!" she said to go running up to him.

"Shiemi! Get back!" Kiyomi warns her.

Yukio uses the flames to slow her down in time.

"Get back...!" he said in pain.

Soon the blood turns into the Gehenna portal itself to show the evil spirit of bubbles coming out of there. And soon morphing into some huge type of a blob thing to cause more trouble on the others.

"Look out!" shouted Shima.

Now it has become the full gate in front of Egin and Kai to be having the power at long last.

"It's completed!" Kai said with joy in her own wicked way.

"Now...Come to me!" Egin order the gate. "It's finally come to changing this world for the better! The time has come to destroy the Gates of Gehenna with my own flames of science!"

Meaning that the bomb on the plane has finally arrived, only it was in it to be released to destroy the gate itself.

"Oh, Shit! Get down!" said Bon.

As he and the others take cover for Kai tells Kiyomi to do her part next.

"Now...Kiyomi, protect us!"

Kiyomi does so in protecting them, Rin, and her friends as the bomb goes off all the way down within the portal to bombing the area up in seconds and being so powerful too, even for Nemu to see, the same with Shura and Arthur 'who were still fighting' see the light of the bombing as well. Egin and Kai have both totally loss it for Zuku kept on saying it again to Rin that to save Kiyomi and her mother was here. Xiamon Kai wasn't Kagome Saki at all, then who was it and where was the real her now...?

"Behold...!" Egin said with joy of madness. "This is the light of wisdom to mankind. This light is proof for our victory! It is Jacob's Ladder!"

But just then...It stops. Did the bomb got defused or what?

"Oh, no... Master!" Kai reports to Egin.

"What...? It's gone."

But it started to shake all over again for little demons' popping out to surround Egin all over the area.

"What's happening!? Kai, get Ms. Saki to shield us now! What are you waiting for!?"

Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Miwa, Shima, and Kaoru get away from the area in time before more demons came after them. For Kiyomi shields Rin and Yukio, as Kai had other plans for the other members along with Egin.

"Sorry, Master, it was fun, but...Play time's over!"

Kai got her claws made of shadows out to cut Egin down to being swallowed whole in a pool full of demon to be taking him and his bodyguard apart painfully like piranhas in a pool.

"What!? How dare you betray us!"

"Me, betray you? Ha! I have been using you from the start to come up with this plan, allowing me to get away with it. All I need is Kiyomi, a new family life, power, and a whole new world of Assiah to change. So, it's been fun. So, long..."

Kai blows a kiss to Egin as he was slowly dying 'or being sink in' for Kiyomi to see and shielding her friends and her fake mother in time to protect the rest as the other two were getting killed from a swarm of demons. Deadly...Yukio sees the horror happening too knowing that something else far more on what was about.

"Ms. Kai used him...? What's going on!?" Yukio was confused. "The Gehenna Gates has opened, so why is this happening!?"

"You failed...Miserably!" Then he hears a voice close by...

"It can't be...!" Yukio knows of that voice being none other than Satan himself.

"Yes...! He's back! Our King! Top that, Father and Big Brother! I out ranked you all even after that!" said Kai.

What was she doing to confuse Kiyomi to be hearing all of this? As well as Rin being confused on what Zuku was saying to him in show him images of her true form and Kagome Saki, being the same, maybe? As Kai was something far more than a human, a demon, or a Shadow Demon too...Satan is talking in the way that sounded like Shiro's voice, but it wasn't him.

"Well played, Lady Elvira..." said Satan. "Do you think a big firework like that one would kill us all? Think again!"

"Dad?" Yukio said in confusion. "Is that you?"

"That's right..." the Devil King lies to be telling the truth. "I'm Satan. I'm your Daddy..."

Satan laughs for Xiamon Kai's real name was Elvira, but again just who was she...?

"Damn you, Demon! You try to trick me in using my Dad's voice? It's not going to work!"

"Tricking you...? His body was the last one that I possess. Oh, no. I think I sounded a lot like him!"

Yukio got mad there.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" he said in anger. "If you weren't around, my Father wouldn't be dead! And my Mother would never have been murder!"

Then Satan speaks up to tell the truth to Yukio.

"But you got it all wrong, my boy. I didn't kill Yuri, no... He did!"

Kai or Elvira 'I'm calling her by her fake name' smirks to show by nodded to Yukio the truth being real.

"Oh, Kiyomi, you might want to sit down and listen for Mommy's got some business to do. Okay, my King, tell him like it is! The truth..."

"(No way...Who would have thought!?)" Kiyomi said in fear.

They see Egin getting killed slowly and painfully for Satan spoke the truth for Kai to know about as well on how and why Yuri was killed by her own father.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Satan said to Yukio. "Oh, well...I'll show you everything that happened. Everything I saw!"

Yukio started to see images for Kiyomi to feel out too with Kai's help, as well as Zuku does the same within Rin to see and hear while he was still out cold a little, just not the whole thing.

"Oh, let the slideshow of pain and sadness begin!" Kai said to be laughing.

This should be good, I didn't like Egin at all...Yuri was a beautiful exorcist member to be the best for Shiro and Kazu to watch over her, during the time she gotten powers and Kagome to getting married to a knight and son of the Shadow King. All of this, and Yuri was stubborn to really be kind hearted to other demons to love her, living alone in the woods to watch over them, as Shiro worries her to call her a witch because of the powers of Satan himself. No matter how many times Yuri refuses to go back, Egin wouldn't allow her to be around demons because of this for Shiro agrees but sees her happy; one day he tries killing them as Yuri showed her blue flames and already being possess by Satan for it happened about a year ago...

One reason to care about demons a lot while the other was an accident, she was in to not telling anyone or to go back because of Egin. Yuri and a few group of other exorcists' travel in the snowy forest to look upon some who were dying in the fire...Only it came to them instead out of nowhere. She was soon attacked last for Satan to do something to her, but kept her alive to stay behind for the rest to return, as Yuri finds the wolf being possess by Satan to use her body to enjoy the world of Assiah for a year now to show him so much in life about...Who knew? Because of it, in a way on how Jesus was killed and reborn - she did just that with Satan to create life of a half breed human, which really got to Shiro there.

So, because of this Shiro got arrested to not believe in him for Yuri will have Satan's child, they think it was his. Once Egin knew, he even called his poor daughter a witch. Didn't go so well, not even for the Blue Knights for Yuri to admit everything to be sentence to death by being burned up alive. Crap! And remember from the beginning of the episode when everyone goes up into flames? Well that happened. For Egin witnesses, it all for his people got burned from Satan to find a body to be with Yuri, only they died so easily from being weak to withstanding so much power from within. That's why it was known as the Blue Night. It got to even in Egin's body to use him long enough and could free Yuri to make her escape. That explains the burn marks all over his face.

She was then free to feeling sad in not being with Satan in a human body. For Mephisto appears to be freed Shiro and telling him on what happened, as the rest were burned up but some were still alive then Egin tells and wants them to kill his only daughter and her unborn child; by using the Kuma Sword given to Mephisto himself as they headed back to the snowy forest where Yuri was hiding at and her demon friends guarding her in a cave. She gives birth to two twin baby boys being Rin and Yukio Okumura/Egin. Yuri was happy for Rin's flames were shown in having the power of Satan, as she dies to know that one day both demons and humans can get along well for the whole world to see as she dies by giving birth for Satan's powers were too much on the woman's body. Wow, she was brave to prove a point there...

As Shiro couldn't kill Rin for smiling at him and Yukio, he'll raise them as normal humans for Mephisto to take the offer only if their powers are awakening, he will kill them. So, for now, he places Rin's powers within the Kuma Sword to report back a lie to headquarters for Egin to leave and believing it all just like that, allowing Shiro to care for the two over 15 years now, until the events happened. Same thing with Kazu arguing with his father the Shadow King to fall for a human woman looking a lot like Kagome to give birth to Kiyomi during the time...They never seen or spoke to each other again, for Kazu dies after that for his little sister Elvira 'for she loved her older brother a bit too much' was last scene with Kagome to soon go missing, for Kazu's dying breath in saving his half breed daughter; allowing Kagome's sister and her husband to raise her as aunt and uncle for 15 years too. So, that explains everything...Even for Yukio to understanding it all and Kiyomi too.

"No way..." Kiyomi said.

"That's impossible...What am I supposed to believe in here...?" questioned Yukio.

"What I showed you was the truth." said Satan. "Don't believe me? Ask the man struggling around my minions. His so call holiness."

As Egin begs of Yukio to help him out though in bad shape, he goes up to him to demand that his so call grandfather to tell the truth to Yukio. With the claws, teeth, ears, and tail, he has become and awaken his powers too like Rin. He wanted to know if Yuri died to be sentence to death...The answer was; it was his doing to be hating Satan. Sickening man, he was! So, he gets swallowed up in the end.

"Bye, bye, Master. Won't miss you." Kai teases Egin to be buried alive. "A shame...But not really. Kiyomi dear, please understand what your mother is doing...I have my reasons and to get back at the Shadow King now before he or his lovely daughter could hurt anyone else like me...So for your father, we will win with Satan's help! Right, Mr. Okumura?"

Yukio got scared to get sad and angry from the whole truth. Glad to see Egin gone, but for him becoming Satan himself, to take over now with one powerful scream of the blue flames shooting out.

"Damn it!" he screams. Satan had him now. "No...!" he struggles.

"At last, I've found it. My perfect vessel." Satan said to be taking control of Yukio's body.

Kai gets Kiyomi to shield her in time from the mess happening from within the fire.

"Yes! He has found the perfect human host! Yukio Okumura, who's also the son of Satan himself! Keep up the good work, Kiyomi, he might be your new husband!"

Kai laughs for Kiyomi to be horrified of Yukio being controlled by Satan now.

"You're my son to do wonders for me, from blood. It's time to celebrate Satan's awakening and the control of the whole Assiah!" Satan laughs to have full control over Yukio's body now.

"Yukio!" Kiyomi cries out.

Kai bows down to her lord.

"Sir...I still have our weapon ready to be used. For I'm ready to serve you."

Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Miwa, Shima, and Kaoru see the horror happening to get Rin out of there to finally wake up for Zuku told him everything that he had to know about who she really was. Can you guess on who it is? He does wake up at the wrong time...

"(Zuku...Kiyomi's mother, and other aunt of a demon...What was that all about?)" he said mumbling.

"Rin!" said Shiemi.

"You okay?" Bon asked.

Rin sees Satan laughing for using his little brother's body.

"Is that...Really Yukio?"

Satan looks at Kiyomi.

"Oh, there she is. I'm back, baby! And guess what? I get to use you as my new wife to bare my children. Only this time, I will raise them with you! Be happy that you'll be doing it with a boy who has a crush on you!" he laughs. "But where's the fun in that, Kiyomi Saki!? I still need you as my shield and Elmyra there as my sword. Now...Bring her to me!"

"As you command..." she said. "Come now, Kiyomi, let's get to know your new fiancé to be!"

She laughs to be dragging Kiyomi to Satan for Rin to see her being forced to work for them, unaware why for him and the others that were their hostages.

"No! Stop, Mommy! Rin! Rin! Save Yukio! Help me!" she cries out to him.

"Kiyomi...! No Kiyomi!"

"Kiyomi!" said the others too and Kaoru as well.

Satan grabs hold of Kiyomi to pin her down to be licking her skin and she hates it, touching her breast, legs, and arms, to kiss her on the lips. It was a gross sight to see almost.

"Like it, Kiyomi!? Do it or the others will die!"

Kiyomi bites down on Yukio's lips to stop Satan.

"Ouch! You little bitch..." he said to be slapping her a little. "Show some respect! Bow to your king..."

"I'll never bare your children! I love Rin Okumura!"

"Stubborn like Kazu was...So weird for the Shadow King to have a son like he was. Too bad that this body belongs to Rin's little brother, he loves you very much. I needed your blood and your body from the very beginning, and I will the easy way or the hard way. You will be my weapon!"

"AHHHH!" she screams.

"Yes, scream...Let him try stopping me even if it means killing his brother."

Satan laughs to have Kiyomi by his side for Kai to join in, as Rin runs over to try saving Yukio and his woman.

"Kiyomi! What's wrong with you, Yukio!? Yukio!"

Will Rin save not only Kiyomi, but Yukio's body as well to stop Satan? Same with Kai in her sick ways...?

"(You see, Father? I told you that I can prove myself as a Shadow Demon. And Brother, I wish you were still alive...None of this wouldn't happened if that bitch of a human didn't take you away from me. But now I have a new daughter, a new world, and a king to rule with for a better tomorrow of Assiah and Gehenna combined into one full world!)"

So, mess up...As Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, Miwa, and Kaoru watched in horror 'for the five, including Rin and Shura were still affected but Yukio now since Satan has taken over him for Kiyomi to still do on what Kai says', so will everything work out for Rin to save the day and such? As Nemu, Mephisto, Shura, and Arthur too in seeing the blue flames from afar now - the battle against Satan after the sad tale was told to still go crazy over power and such begins in a final show down. More to come next time...


	24. Satan's Spawn

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 24 # - Satan's Spawn

From Zuku saying this to Rin within his head a lot lately since Satan's been release to Assiah from Gehenna all by Egin's undying doings for Xiamon Kai/Elmyra to be looking a lot like Kagome Saki speaks up, why was that? She says this to him...

"Please, Rin Okumura..." she said in her true form. "Please...Save Kiyomi, let her realize the truth that I'm still alive, it's not too late. Save your brother from Satan's grasp while you still can. Stop that woman too. She's not who she appears to be. Please hurry! Only then can you win together-!"

She disappears after that. For Rin runs over to save Kiyomi from both of Satan 'who was controlling Yukio's body' and Kai before it was too late, will Zuku return then? For Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Shima, Miwa, and Kaoru could only do right now was to watch. As well as Mephisto and Amaimon see the whole thing happening on their end from afar to see how this whole thing plays out; for Yukio saves Rin from all of this of a brotherly love for the others don't know on what to do next.

"Yukio! Kiyomi!" Rin calls out to them.

"(No... Rin, run away...You and the others must get out of here...) Rin! Everyone! Get out here now! You're all in grave danger!"

The others were confused.

"In danger?" Shima asked.

"She means us?" and Miwa.

"But she's the one who's in danger. She should know better than that." Izumo said.

"Why would she say that we're all in danger? Is it from watching out for Satan, right?" Shiemi wonders.

"You're the one who's in danger, Saki!" Bon yells out. "That goes double for Mr. Okumura too! Like hell we're leaving you two behind!"

Satan mocks them.

"Oh, my darling Rin, get out...Save my friends...!" he said laughing hysterically. "Give me a break! Have you forgotten who you work for, woman? Elmyra..."

Kai knows of the next part on what do with her wand. As Shura fights off the swarm of demons for Arthur still stops her by Egin's orders, still!? As he remembers that he told him that he wants Yukio in charge to still follow his duties as a member of the Vatican; still she'll fight with him again anytime, just not like this and he knows that deep down from his selfish ways to know any better - so she passes him. Hurry! I hope that 'for once' Arthur will see the error of his ways sooner or later.

"(Kiyomi...Hold on. Your big sister's coming for you.)" Shura said to herself.

Will she make it in time though? Rin worries about both his girlfriend and his little brother.

"Come on, Yukio, what the hell...?" he said to be worrying. "And what's with those blue flames? Also, who's the woman?"

Kai looks at Rin in a weird way.

"I'm Xiamon Kai, but everyone sometimes calls me Elvira. Please to meet you, Son of Satan." she said. "I got my daughter Kiyomi back who works for us now."

"Your daughter...? Kiyomi, you don't believe that's your mother right!? That woman can't be her!" Rin tries talking some sense into Kiyomi. "Answer me! Get away from them! And I thought I was the only one who had Satan's powers."

"Not anymore..." Kai said to be moving her finger back in froth. "Kiyomi's staying with me. I'm her mother who has been reborn and that's that."

Satan looks at Rin to shout out from his powerful rage.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

Powerful wind blows through them, for Rin knows of Satan after controlling Shiro's body to Yukio now.

"Hold on...You're Satan...?"

"It's about time." said Satan. "It's took you so damn long to figure it out, that you almost hurt Daddy's feeling...!"

"It is him, Rin...Yukio did the gate opening to save your life..." Kiyomi explained. "I'm sorry."

He laughs for Bon was shocked to see on what Satan 'sort of' on what he looks like up close.

"So, that's...Satan?"

Rin still couldn't believe in it.

"Why...Why did you take over Yukio's body? What do you want with my girl!? She doesn't belong to you!"

"He did this all for you. And I admit, it's a very good look for me, don't you think? As for your so call girlfriend...Like your human mother, I'll be baring my children on to her next as my bride. She's strong and beautiful, so why not?"

"That's right! Also, I'm the king's commander here!" said Kai.

This shocks Rin and the others to be hearing all of this.

"You both have the blood of mine, so your bodies are the perfect vessels for me. Sure, I had to wait for you two to grow up, but the wait was so worth it..."

He licks Kiyomi's neck to be hating it and to be crying over this, for Rin goes charging in at Satan with his Kuma Sword to powering it up from the power of love.

"Let Kiyomi go...! And get out of Yukio's body god damn it!"

Rin strikes, only for Satan to move to be carrying Kiyomi to force to shield him in time and allowing him to punch his son in the face hard. Lucky for Shiemi to summon Nii in time to landing his fall. Nice one!

"Rin, are you okay?" she asks him.

"Always interrupting..." Satan said. "Were you always better than that? I've been dreaming for this moment for 15 years, so I may bring Assiah and Gehenna together to a whole new world."

"A new world...? You're crazy!" Rin said to be getting back up on his feet. "Kiyomi! Open your eyes! That woman's not your mother! Do you think she would do all of this to love you!? Does she want you to!?"

"Quiet you!" said Kai. "She's my daughter who knows her mother pretty well. I love her very much who'll protect the King and I, always."

Kiyomi kind of knows of it to keep quiet about, as Satan walks over to Rin as Kai holds on to Kiyomi to still protect the two.

"You heard mommy dearest. Now that I have a wonderful vessel, I can finally move freely in Assiah and this huge Gehenna is opening more to my needs. This is my one chance to make my dreams come true!" Satan said to point his gun at Rin and Shiemi. "Sorry, but I won't let a brat like you close the gate back up again. Now die..."

Before he could shoot, Bon steps in for Shima, Miwa, Izumo, and Kaoru on standby.

"Hold on!" said Bon. "Before you fight with him, you have to take me on first!"

"What!? Bon!?" said Shima panicking.

"Are you crazy, Bon!? You don't stand a chance against him, that's Satan!" said Miwa.

Bon didn't care if it was Satan, he will do it for his people.

"Well, someone's gotta try!"

"Will you shut up already!?"

Satan fires another blue flame at Bon for Kaoru to take the hit.

"Look out!" he said.

He was being all fired up in pain, as Kai got her wand out. As Izumo got her familiars out to put holy Sakai-like liquid on to Kaoru to burn it out in time, as Shima and Miwa created a shielding spell that allow the others to escape. As Bon throws the staff at Satan, his voice pushes the others hard to fall and the spell to be broken.

"Oh, no..." Rin said.

"Kiyomi, this is just a test. For my needs to those who don't follow the King's rules! Behold!" Kai starts it up again.

"No!" cried out Kiyomi.

Soon Rin, Bon, Izumo, Shima, Miwa, Shiemi, and even Shura all fall to have their bodies to go up into flames to be melted in pain for Kai and Satan's to watch it all for fun leaving Kiyomi to see the horror.

"That's what happens when you humans or half breeds mess with me...!" said Satan and he laughs.

Kaoru sees the horror while still in pain on his end. Will Kiyomi stop this to save the others in time? Well, lucky for Shiemi, she didn't get hurt too much to have it removed from her body thanks to Nii's help. So, she was no longer affected to hold on to the thing that was causing the problem. Satan moves his hand to give Kai a command to stop. And she does for now as Kiyomi listens to them. For Rin sees his friends hurt and Shiemi slowly recovering on her end, and Shura was alright on her end as well. Too close!

"Well done, Elvira...Now it's my turn to create everyone into aches."

"Sir, it'll be an honor." she said.

Satan was about to burn all of them up.

"Leave them alone!" Rin said.

"Stop this! Mommy!" Kiyomi too.

He fires away, only for Shura to cut through it to save the lives in time and still had the fighting strength left within her.

"You heard the kid!"

"Shura!" both Rin and Kiyomi said.

"Great...You're also affected, but you came a bit too late." said Kai.

"Hey...That's Ms. Shura." she said to turn her attentions to Shiemi. "Moriyama!"

"Yes?" she answers.

"I can handle this one on my own to save Kiyomi, you get the wounded some place safe!"

"Alright! Hey, Nii!"

By Shiemi's command, she does just that. As she gets Nii to make flowers parts of puff that can fly anyone in the air to get Bon, Izumo, Shima, Miwa, and Kaoru out of safety leaving Shura to deal with both Satan and Kai on her own. Can she save Kiyomi?

"How are you going to kill me, with your boobs?" Satan mocks Shura.

"No kidding! What a slut!" Kai said laughing.

"Oh, shut it, you four eye chicken!"

Rin and Shiemi had to tell her.

"That's not Yukio anymore, he's being controlled by Satan!"

She didn't know about that part until now.

"You're kidding me!" she said in shocked.

Shura goes all out to avoid Satan's blast for her to get a cut down for Kiyomi to force to shield him and Kai in time.

"Kiyomi! Get out of there! Rin's right! She isn't your mother! I should have known too!" she said to Kiyomi.

Satan then makes his move.

"I'll turn you into aches!"

He stabs Shura in the chest straight through. Not good!

"Shura!" Kiyomi said in pain.

But it was an illusion that she made for her spirit snakes to get her out of there in time, leaving Nii and Shiemi to get Rin to safety and they had no choice but to leave Kiyomi behind for the time being. If they were safe, she was happy for that.

"A trick...?" surprised Kai to see the others escaping. "Sir! The humans and Rin have escaped! Damn that slut!"

"I notice...No matter. We got Kiyomi here. We can finish our task, and with your deadly skills we can win this."

"Yes, you're right, my King." she said to be hugging Kiyomi. "Good girl, Kiyomi, you saved Mommy and our King. Let us continue with our goals together, I'll get you some ice cream afterwards."

Kiyomi had to follow them or else Kai will trigger the weapon on her friends and Rin again.

"Very well, Mommy..." she said in sadness. "(Forgive me, everyone.)"

"Elvira, come. Let's get going and bring Kiyomi to me for protection."

"Yes, sir."

So, the others escaped into another building of the True Cross for Shiemi and Nii to treat the others and Rin telling Shura the news of the two worlds becoming as one by Satan's powers. Things were looking bad outside right now...As Rin was trying to understand about Zuku on what she was saying to him repeatedly, and still didn't get it. Knowing that they can't run to try saving Yukio's body and Kiyomi from Satan protecting the gate this time; so, they had to fight back besides learning about the spell that Kai put on them thanks to Shiemi showing them for Bon to explained to be place with a curse of a demon like her, and Shura explaining the rest to destroy it was to try get Kiyomi and to get her powers back or destroy the weapon herself. So, Rin had to save them both for Shura to help him out.

As the others, will stay to fight back 'affected or not' to save Kiyomi and stop Satan, for Bon that is. Shiemi heals them for she'll help too. As well as Shima and Miwa, along with Izumo too for worrying of her friend Paku to still care for the others, Kaoru agrees with her there, just be careful. They are brave. For Shura will be the bait for Satan and Kai to follow to save Kiyomi first, allowing Rin to destroy the gates of Gehenna for good since he can't stop more than one person. I hope it works out, and save Yukio along the way...Yeah, before the entire building and the area goes up into blue flames all over and was swarming with demons. Soon Rin finds out something from Kiyomi's bracelet of her energy flowing through to figure out on something, more than Zuku 'who was still alive'.

"(Kiyomi, I will save you. I know what's going on now...And Yukio, I'll kick Satan's ass to pull him out of your body.)"

It begins for the chaos of flames, people running in fear, and demons killing some of them for Satan sees it all. For he still misses Yuri from long ago to make two worlds into a better place, as Kai knows about his background history for Kiyomi to almost feel sorry for him, almost...Shura arrives for the two enemies to be falling for her plan.

"Kiyomi!" she calls out to her sister.

"Shura! Get out of here-!"

"Stop! I know. Rather, we all know what's inside of us and we don't care. We will save you, I'll put my life on the line for my little half-sister here!"

Seems that they know now to still fight back for Kiyomi was very surprised.

"Ah, just when the killings were getting good, she had to ruin it." Kai said to be acting silly. "I'll still do it through!"

"Well, the chick with the big cans is back and alone." said Satan.

"Shut up, you four-eye chicken!"

"Huh?" confused the devil king.

Shura kicks around to get his attention.

"Come on! I know you're still in there! You can't let him control you forever to see Kiyomi in pain! Come on, wake up!"

Satan laughs as Kai does as well.

"She can't be serious, huh sir?"

"Call him all you want! This vessel is all that remains, so sorry..."

So Shura gets her sword out to fight.

"Whatever you say, baby...For one wake up call to really 'f' you up!"

As Paku was in another building while protecting the other normal girls, Izumo, Bon, Shima, and Shima get them out to stop the demons in time. Nice! As they get them to safety with the other priest of the exorcist members underground for all the other teachers and students, all but Shiemi wasn't there. Where was she? Rin climbs up to go along with the plan to destroy the gate for good, then saving both Yukio and Kiyomi will come next. Though being heavily guarded to see for Shura couldn't stop Satan for long as well as Kiyomi shielded both him and Kai in time for Mephisto and Amaimon seeing this whole thing happening.

"Is that all you got?" Satan asks Shura.

"If that's it, please...!" Kai mocks her.

"No, I got this too!"

She strikes back at Satan. This time avoiding his fire for Satan got Shura to be trapped to know on what she was doing, as Kai got her wand ready if Kiyomi disobeys her or Satan.

"Trying to get the drop on me?"

"Damn...He's not as dumb as he looks." Shura said. "Whatever, I still need him to follow me and that bitch, or I'm totally screwed!"

Shura uses her blood on her finger to put on her sword to create more blades to pop out.

"Who are you calling a bitch!? You slut!" Kai yells at Shura. "Sir, kill her!"

She fires lots of spirited snakes at Satan, to burn them all up and blows Shura away. Soon Shiemi appears.

"Stop it!" she cries out.

"Shiemi, no!" Kiyomi said. "Get out of here!"

Satan and Kai see her coming back alone.

"Please stop it, I beg you! Yuki would never do anything like this...And Kiyomi, please save yourself! How can that be your mother? She's isn't like that!"

"Who are you supposed to be? One of Rin's weakening friends?" Satan asked.

Kai kept Kiyomi close to her.

"Enough! I am Kiyomi's mother...You, girl, should learn your place!"

"Yes...I am Rin's closest friends, Kiyomi's, and Yuki's too. He means the world to me...Give him back!"

"Don't make me laugh!"

Satan strikes for Nii makes a flower-like shield for Shiemi to protect herself, only for Kai to power up Satan with her shadow powers to break through and grabs hold of Shiemi by the neck. No, Nii!

"Shiemi!"

"Tare her apart, sir!" Kai said to be cheering for her master.

"Your stupid plants may have stopped my fire, but it won't stop me. Do you really think it would work?"

Shiemi couldn't break free from his powerful grip, Kiyomi had to do something without seeing her or the others dead...Luckily, she felt out that Shiemi was not affected from Kai's spells anymore.

"(Shiemi broke free from Kai's curse. But how!? If only I can get it away from her so I can destroy it...)" she said quietly to herself.

"Time to die..." Kai said to start up her wand at Shiemi, though it didn't work this time. "What...? What is this? It won't work on this girl? How's this possible!?"

Shiemi then smiles to see that she did it in time, but to pass out. Leaving Rin upset to show himself.

"Shiemi...! God, damn you! Let her go!" he shouts out in anger.

"Rin!" Kiyomi said.

"Idiot...You're early!" and Shura while she was hurt on the floor.

Kai still wanted to know why her curse didn't work on Shiemi to figure that part out on her own, to still use it on the other two instead.

"I forgot...She has flower power...They can remove anything or any types of curses from their body systems easily...! I should have known! That only leaves both the slut and Rin..."

"Aha, so there you are." said Satan. "Don't worry, Elvira, two people are enough than this one that will soon be joining with her afterwards."

She understood for Kai kept Kiyomi close to her and Satan always.

"Very well, sir. Kiyomi, time to get back to work..."

"(Shura and Rin will die if they get affected again!)" she said in fear.

Rin had to tell Kiyomi about Kai not being her real mother and Zuku was still alive, I don't think Shura knows of that part yet but him. Will Kiyomi believe in Rin by proving to her in time...? Also, to save the world? As Satan drops Shiemi's body to go over to Rin.

"And with everyone else out of the way...Why don't we settle this right here and now."

But instead, Rin throws his sword aside to not fight with Yukio's body or see Kiyomi being used as a shield no more.

"Rin?"

"No. I'm not going to fight my little brother, and I won't let you have Kiyomi to yourself anymore. That goes for you too, faker!"

He was talking about Kai; she tries hiding her character 'or so she thinks'.

"What...?" confused Satan.

"Faker...?" she said in shock. "I'm no faker, I'm Kiyomi's mother, but reborn...! I have no idea what you're talking about. You'll soon regret messing with us, boy."

"(Rin...Are you sure about this...?)" Kiyomi said.

For Shura to be surprised that Rin won't hurt Yukio's body for the real him was still inside somewhere in there.

"Kiyomi! Listen to me, please! That's not your mother, she's a fake! She took your real mother's body to become something's that she's not! Zuku told me! She's still alive! She's been in your bracelet this whole time! Look!"

Rin shows the bracelet to be glowing up to show Zuku was still alive and well.

"Zuku! You're alive...!"

Kai was starting to panic.

"So, what? Her familiar survived, big deal. I still have the power for Kiyomi to aid Satan and me! That thing's nothing!"

Rin didn't stop talking yet.

"Yukio! I know you're in there!" he calls out to him. "Come on! Wake up!"

Satan just laughs along with Kai by his side.

"You really think you can save your brother? And your woman!?" Satan taunts Rin to go up fast to punch him. "How touching."

Rin still stands to not go down just yet.

"Wake up, Yukio! It's me-!"

Satan kept on beating up Rin.

"You're wasting your time! Your brother belongs to me now! Stop calling him, he can't hear you anymore!"

But Rin, still stands strong. Kiyomi was amazed to see and to hear that Zuku was still alive to smile back at her, she waves to be going into her true form to finally speak up with a surprising twist.

"Zuku...I want to help Rin...Yukio...Shiemi...and Shura...but I can't...You'll die by Mommy's curse..."

"Kiyomi, sweet heart. Don't cry. I'm here for you." said Zuku.

"What...? (Since when can Zuku talk?)"

Kiyomi sees Zuku's long shadow arm reaching to her face to wipe away the tears, she felt this feeling before to come back to her and the voice which made Kai to worry even more.

"No...! No! Kiyomi, stop! It's a trap! I'm your real mother!"

Kai was about to use her wand, but finds it gone to be out of her hands.

"What...? No! Where is it!? I just had it!" she panics.

Yep, it was that time when Shiemi to take it away when the bad demon girl wasn't working on her, to give it to Shura's familiar snake in time to hold on to and gives it to Rin.

"She didn't-!"

Shiemi smiles to do something good for once, and Shura to give Kai the middle finger.

"Screw you...Nice one, Moriyama...I got it." she said smiling a little to be laughing too.

Rin was happy about it and the same for Kiyomi.

"They did it...Way ago, Shura and Shiemi!"

Now Kai was angry.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! Kiyomi's my daughter in my new life to change everything by Satan's side! You hear me!?"

"That's enough, Elvira!" said Zuku. "You lose."

Kai then freaks out for Satan to remember whose voice that was to be even here right now.

"It... It can't be..."

"Kazu's human wife!? I thought she was dead!" said Satan.

"You may had destroyed my body, Satan, but my soul remains by my daughter's side." Zuku said to show off her true form of the shadow shape of hers. "Hello, Kiyomi."

Kiyomi was so happy to see Kagome Saki's spirit as Zuku to show that it was really her, and not Kai to begin with.

"Mom...? Mommy! Oh, my God! You were with me all along as Zuku!"

Zuku was Kagome all this time. Big surprise there, huh? Shura was shocked to hear, for Shiemi to cry with tears of joy, as Satan wasn't surprised but Kai was which was news for Kiyomi to be seeing this happening to her.

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!" Kai freaks out. "I thought you were dead!"

Kiyomi almost panic for Kagome to keep her daughter calm to explain everything.

"It's alright. Though Kazu's sister did me harm, my spirit escaped from Gehenna and back to Assiah to awake your powers after she try to kill me and your father Kazu...Only to have you as her new daughter, of the selfish witch she is!"

Kagome pointed out to Kai to make her feel ashamed of herself from the truth. Leaving Rin to smile to see Kiyomi happy and still calling out to Yukio to wake up.

"I know you can hear me...Yukio!"

From Rin's cries from within his real soul being trapped by Satan's powers, he hears his brother. So, Rin goes over to Satan to not stop until he frees Yukio.

"Yukio..." he kept on saying. "Listen, Kiyomi...That woman's a demon. A half breed like you being your freakin' aunt and the other half as an outcast of those succubus things...Zuku got into your bracelet that I made for you to save your energy at a time like this one going on...to show me images of her as your missing mother. It's her! While the other one wanted you to herself, something about a brother and sister loving, in a sick way! Dumb trick to get my woman to work for you, huh? Big mistake!"

Kiyomi was hearing all of this.

"It's true, Kiyomi, all of it." Kagome said to her daughter.

As Satan uses his blue flames to stop Rin, he does the same to protect himself from it.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" said the demon king.

"Come on...Open your eyes...Yukio!"

Rin didn't give up there for Yukio's spirit finally wakes up from within. He does to escape and by calling out to Rin back, but being pulled back by his dark side to not admitting it. Soon he takes control of Satan back to reach out to Rin for Kiyomi to see and starts freaking out Kai.

"No... My King!"

"Rin..." said Yukio pleading for help. "Help me...Rin..."

"Yukio!" Kiyomi was in shocked.

"He's fighting back against Satan's control!" also Kagome.

Rin goes over to Yukio to grab hold of his hand as his brother reaches towards the light.

"Yukio!"

Kagome continues her talk with Kai.

"Tell me something, Elvira...Did you or did not kill your own father, the Shadow King just to get to my husband and me?" she said to her sister-in-law. "You were jealous because Kazu loved me, for you were his sister of a half breed mixed. And wanted a baby for yourself, and you try fooling with my child's brain. I knew this day would come, so I did awaken her powers into stopping you. Admit your guilt to me and Kiyomi right now!"

As Rin goes to Yukio, but Satan still had full control of his other arm to shoot Rin down with his gun for Kiyomi, Kagome, and Shura to see the horror happened.

"Rin...NO!" cried out Kiyomi.

"Rin!" Shura too.

Yukio falls on to his knees to cry for Satan tries getting his body back.

"You thought you can break through me? Forget it!" said Satan on Yukio's other half. "You belong to me. Go ahead...Finish him off! Kill him! Without him, we can create the world that we dreamed of and have Kiyomi to ourselves!" Satan tries pointing the gun at Rin to shoot once more but Yukio tries fighting back. "Do it...Do it now!" demanded the demon king.

Kai then loses it to show her true form of a wicked succubus as she laughs to change her looks and voice a little to finally say it all. Looks like her and Egin set Mephisto up to take over everything from Igor's work to bring Michelle back to frame him after all, that's just sick...

"Alright...! I admit it! I did kill both my Father and my dear Big Brother! I did it all! I was an outcast from him to use my mother as a full succubus for love, to finally have one with him, but he was following Satan's orders who truly understood me growing up and my brother Kazu. I love him, I wanted him all to myself, until that human bitch took him away, betrayed us, and I lost my ranking as a Shadow Demon warrior to rule over Gehenna next! My mother died from a broken heart, because of my feelings from Kazu was gone from another woman, and my Father didn't care, so I finish him off for Satan in return to get pay back so he's been dead for 15 years now and it was sweet; also by hunting them down for me to kill my brother slowly of love and passion as I ended Kagome's life sooner but unaware of her spirit escaping from me...! Allowing Kazu to save his daughter to have and wanted together, he betrayed me! So, I waited until she bloomed to take Kagome's flesh to make her my own daughter to have and to love forever, even if it meant by force. It would have worked for my weapon was taken away from me! But I still have the powers than Kiyomi does, she still belongs to me...I did it all, for Satan and me to change the world now as promised...And all it took was for me to kill a worthless human girl by hiding my true self in to doing so!"

She laughs all mess up like as Shura uses the weapon to slowly steal Kai's Shadow Demon energy with Kagome's shadow skills controlling her body carefully...This angers Yukio and Kiyomi to be hearing this going on for Satan knows of this too, but - Yukio pulls the gun away from him to save Rin in time for her to hear the whole thing too.

"Bastards...From using Yukio and tricking my girlfriend...You'll pay for this...!" he said in pain.

"I won't!" Yukio fights back.

"What!?" said Satan.

"I'm going to kill you...! I'm taking you with me! We'll die together!"

"You bastard!" Satan tries stopping him from shooting himself.

Rin hears Yukio's cries to try saving his brother.

"Yukio...!" he said.

"God, damn you priest!" angered Satan.

"Sir! Fight back! Hurry! I still have our shield, just need to get my weapon back-! What?"

Now Kagome gives Kiyomi's her powers back in time leaving Kai with nothing as the curse was destroyed - to freeing Rin, Shura, Bon, Shima, Miwa, and Izumo for good. As Kiyomi got up to fight back to make a shadow-like sword in anger to get back at the fake mother of a demon.

"You used me...Destroyed my mother's body, killed my father, the Shadow King himself, and hurting my friends! I will end you, Aunty!"

Kiyomi cuts in deep to stabbing right at Kai many times for her not to fight back from trying to fly away, her claws being cut off, getting cuts all over her body, and couldn't escape in time...Kiyomi and Kagome kick her straight to the ground in pain for them to fire a blast at her to cry out in pain. All this for payback that they just did was worth it, she was so mess up.

"That's my girl." said Kagome. "Kiyomi, you found me."

Kiyomi and Kagome looked at each other with tears of joy to hug at long last.

"Oh, Mommy! (I finally found you, your spirit lives on. That's all that matters to me.)"

The two were family again 'sort of' but in a good way. What about Rin trying to heal up a little to save Yukio from Satan before committing suicide for the girls to be seeing this going on?

"Damn you, Elmyra!" Satan got mad. "And you! Don't you think you can kill me by committed suicide!? You're out of your mind!"

Yukio sees Kiyomi was alright with her real mother again to stay strong for her, and his brother Rin to protect for Shiro as promised.

"I promise my father...! I promise that would protect my brother!" he said with pride. "Suicide's the only way, and I will kill myself!"

Now Satan panics with Kai out of the picture to be very weak to get back up.

"No! Don't do it! If you do, my dreams and Yuri's will die! It's all be gone!"

"Rin! Save Yukio! Stop him!" Kiyomi calls out to her boyfriend.

But then...Rin does hear her cries to rush into punching Satan or Yukio in the face hard. Kiyomi almost goes to him, but Kagome lets him be for a second for some brother bounding time to win this battle.

"Shut up...!" said Rin. "Let someone else be the hero for once. But killing yourself to stop Satan is the best you can come up with? Bull shit!"

This shocks Yukio to be hearing that.

"No kidding!" Kiyomi agrees. "This isn't right, Yukio, there's another way! You can fight back! You are strong like your brother! Listen to what Rin does whether it's stupid or crazy! I did and he saved me to learn the truth in saving your lives! Please, Yukio! I forgive you! Zuku's alive who's really my Mother! I'm not mad at you anymore! (Rin, you're crying...)"

"Kiyomi...You're alright..." shocked Yukio.

Hearing that from Kiyomi's mouth for Yukio to see, and seeing Rin crying to show that he feels their pain too and be afraid of almost losing them both.

"You know what it feels like for Kiyomi and me too...!" he said in tears. "When Dad died, both of us were left behind! Even Kiyomi for feeling our pain! And I just...I never want to feel that way from any of you ever again!"

Yukio finally understands it now to be crying out too.

"I know, Rin..."

With one tear drop, the blue flames go out. Kiyomi goes to their side for Satan was no longer in control of Yukio anymore.

"Yukio! Rin!"

"I'm sorry, Rin, I'm so sorry...!"

They hugged each other. As Kagome was happy, Kai was upset, Shura takes care of Shiemi, and Kiyomi was very happy to be seeing them back together again as the true brothers they were.

"Kiyomi!" both Yukio and Rin said.

"Yukio! I forgive you..."

Kiyomi hugs Yukio and kisses him on the head in a friendly way.

"Thank you, Kiyomi..." he said. "I'm glad we're still friends..."

"Hey!" Rin got mad in seeing Kiyomi friendly kissing Yukio. "I'm supposed to be your boyfriend here! Not four-eyes!"

Kiyomi laughs.

"Rin, you silly. I still am. Thank you for helping me see the truth, you saved me and my Mommy. My hero."

"Kiyomi!"

The two-hugged next to embrace each other to kissing deeply in love for Rin's flames were brightly red from Kiyomi's sweet lips.

"I love you." said Kiyomi.

"I love you too." Rin said back. "I'm glad I got your mother back. I'm happy if you are."

"I am, Rin, truly I am..."

But wait, this mess wasn't over yet for the gate or Satan in spirit to not be done yet to be hearing his laugh.

"Crap...What now?" Shura said.

The others hear him too.

"What's going on?" confuses Rin.

This time Kiyomi stays close to her man.

"It's Satan!" said Yukio.

"What a surprise..." said Satan. "I never thought to face defeat like that. However, my dream is not quite over yet!"

Soon a huge blob pops out of the gate to cover the skies up top for Kai to see the whole thing.

"What the hell...?" Shura said.

"This is bad. Satan's still has the power of the Gehenna Gates to control! He'll destroy Assiah in seconds!" Kagome explained.

"It is the Gehenna Gate!" Yukio said too.

With Mephisto finishes watching the rest of the battle to come to an end as Satan starts powering up the gate to do something bad. What could it be...? Also, can Kagome, Kiyomi, Yukio, Rin, Shura, Shiemi, or anyone else stop his plans in time along with Kai too before Assiah is covered in the entire Gehenna world forever? This was bad! The final chapter of the series itself will end with a big bang and such - so stay tune for the next chapter!

"(Thought to be the end after learning everything to save more lives here...? Still, this here's our final showdown to end it all against Satan himself and my so call aunt as a Succubus demon. Right here! Right now!)" Kiyomi said to be ready for battle.


	25. Stop, Time

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Episode 25 # - Stop, Time

You all know what happened from the last one, right? Read it first before coming back, okay? So, let's get back to the battle! But first a visit from the past from the jester Mephisto centuries ago to visit some old man in a lab all alone in a building to offer him eternal life for only if he says so on his end, and I guess he'll do it. That was fast. Just like the contract was sealed for Mephisto to leave the scene just like that afterwards...What was that all about? Going back to the battle against Satan to have the Gehenna Gates to open for more demons to take over - Yukio, Rin, Kiyomi, Shura, and Kagome do all that they she could to stop them from coming in as Kai sees the beauty in her ways since she and her king of the demons were winning.

"Elvira!" Satan calls out to her. "Make yourself useful and aid me here! We can still complete our task in our own way instead! Forget the wand."

So, she allows it to follow his orders.

"Very well, sir...I will win this to have Kiyomi as my new daughter, not as my niece. I will win...And the rest of you shall die!" she said to be laughing madly.

Yukio was doing fine shooting at the demons as Kiyomi and Kagome use their shadow powers to do the same as a team. Soon the mother turns her attentions towards her sister-in-law next to handle as she destroys Kai's weapon leaving only a gem left for her to still hold on to, it looks important to have that ruined.

"Not so fast, Elvira." said Kagome in a serious tone. "You haven't won yet. You have to go through me first before I let you hurt my daughter again."

"Ha! Do you think you can beat me in your familiar's true form like that?"

"Try me..."

"So be it..."

Kagome powers up for Kai goes all out in her true form to fire away as she makes a shield.

"Mommy?" said Kiyomi.

"Listen to me, Kiyomi, go help the others now. I got this! Don't turn back."

"But, Mommy-!"

Kagome shoves Kiyomi away with her powers like a broom.

"Trust me...I will win. Now go!"

And so, she does in aiding Rin on his end against the swarm of demons.

"Okay...Kick her ass, Mommy!"

"Watch your language..." Kagome said laughing. "Let's do this then."

"Die!"

As Rin was pushing the rest of the demons away using his sword, he was still weak from getting shot at to go down.

"Rin!" Yukio said to worry about his brother.

Kiyomi aids him to keep on fighting.

"Come on, Rin, you can do better than that." she said.

"Right..." he gets back up. "I'm fine, Yukio! Just a scratch is all...!"

Soon the gate-like fire shoots something out to be so powerful for the other three to move away in time, as Kagome and Kai go all out against each other in a girl on girl demon battle of fists, kicks, and powers to throw at each other for none of them won't back down.

"What is that...?" Rin said to be worried.

"Trouble." Kiyomi replied.

Shura explains to them from seeing it on her end and guarding Shiemi's out cold body, at least she'll be alright.

"It's a dimensional tare. My guess is that Satan's making the gates bigger to swallow up Assiah."

For Yukio remembering Satan said that in doing so, he will put an end to it this time and not to be controlled anymore. Swarm of headless stone-like demon charge at the three to fire a flame throwing-like attack for Rin, Yukio, and Kiyomi must keep on fighting; as Shiemi finally wakes up to see the horrors that was going on right now and Shura was too weak to move, for Kiyomi's shield won't reach to them in time.

"Watch out!" Yukio said.

"Shiemi!" and Rin.

"Get out of there, Shura!" also Kiyomi.

As the blazes of fire came at the girls, it disappears thanks to Arthur who came to the rescue. A jerk and all, glad he's on the good guys' side. That was a close all for the others to see who it was that saved the girls.

"Arthur!? (Of all the people...! Glad he came, I guess.)" Kiyomi said to keep that part to herself.

"Those who are evil and to harm these beautiful flowers like them, must answer to me. Arthur Auguste Angel, at your service." he said. (Still full of himself.)

"About time, weirdo!" Shura complains to him.

"Kiyomi, you're safe now. For I can handle the rest in the name of God!" Arthur goes charging in without knowing of the danger that he was getting himself into.

"Hey, wait!" Rin tries stopping the angel warrior to follow him. "Don't tell me what to do! Coming, Kiyomi!?"

"Right behind you, Rin!" Kiyomi said to follow him.

"Zodiac Slash!" shouted Arthur.

He did slash through in the air at some demons to turn to dust, but was stopped by a big one in the skies to blocking his attacks. As Kagome was getting beaten down now against Kai to be fighting back; it's for push comes to shove a bit too hard without her giving up - she soon sees a gem in her hands to keep in mind. What for though? Anyways...! Rin burns the rest of the demons out of the way along with Kiyomi using her boomerang-like shadow weapon to cut down the rest, just not enough to destroy the gate in time.

"Damn it..." Rin complained.

"I know! We would of have it if those things weren't in the way!" Kiyomi said.

And surprisingly 'of course', Yukio knows why.

"We can't attack them separated!" he said. "We have to time our attacks!"

Shura then gets up to join with them.

"Yukio's right about that." she said to be agreeing with him. "We have to work as a team if we're going to break the walls of steel."

Rin knows that for Kiyomi to join with them.

"Sure, you're up for it?"

She just smiles back.

"Worry about yourself, kid, I'm not as hard looking as I appear to be."

Kiyomi hugs Rin to hold hands with each other.

"If Rin's in, then I am too."

Arthur had no choice for it was the only way to stop Satan.

"I never thought I would be teaming up with a demon, how stupid..." he said with a smirk on his face.

Yukio was in as well, so here goes...As the female fighting continues Kagome's end. So Shura uses her Snake Fang of her sword skills to strike at the demons on her end, with some cool hits there. Arthur with his sword skills twice now to shock them all to bits; leaving Rin to get a boost from the angel as Kiyomi flies him to the top, while Yukio shoots the rest of the demons away in mid-air. Kiyomi then fires a beam-like blast of shadows combined with Rin's Koma Sword to hit the gate head on to be so powerful.

"Kiyomi? When did you learn that move!?" Rin ask with surprised.

"Wow...I don't know, just now?"

"Seriously!?"

I guess it was new that came out of nowhere for Kiyomi. That was an awesome team effort there.

"We did it!" Shura said with joy.

As Kiyomi flies Rin back down, only to see the gates was fine from the burning aches.

"Oh, no!" said Kiyomi.

"What the hell!?" shocked Shura.

Soon it strikes at Rin for he shields Kiyomi to come down hard from the landing for Shiemi to see and rushes to their friends' side.

"Rin! Kiyomi!"

The gate controlled by Satan himself fires another one at them for the two were trapped.

"Rin!" Kiyomi cries out to him.

"Look out!"

Rin stays in front to keep Kiyomi safe. It was a huge blast there for Kuro to see and run away from the demons coming in the woods, he worries for Rin and Kiyomi's safety. As everything was shaken even at the hiding base from below for Bon, Shima, Miwa, and Izumo couldn't find Shiemi back outside. But more demons break in to hiding or fighting back for things go crazy all over the place. Back on the battlefield...It was a huge blast there for Kagome was saved for Kai to be pushed back to come back for more, giving her the fighting advantage once again. Kiyomi was alright to check on Rin who took the hit hard, as the others were okay, lucky there.

"Rin... (Mommy's still fighting with Elvira...Wait!) Rin! Rin!" she said to see his body was burned up a little. "No, Rin!"

Kiyomi helps him up to slowly recover in seeing his girlfriend's face to place his hand on it.

"K... iy...o... mi..." Rin said to come back. "Don't cry, okay?"

She was happy to see Rin was alright.

"Idiot! You had me scared!" she said.

Rin hugs Kiyomi.

"Sorry, I should be the one who's scared more since I almost loss you...I have to protect you."

"Oh, Rin...It looks like the others are alright. Otherwise, my Mommy wouldn't be fighting still."

"You're right. That's one tough mother."

"Yes..." Kiyomi said to understand on what happened to her. "Kazu saved her life to become a Familiar in the end to protect me, and she did all of that to give me such power to win on this day. That's why her spirit still lives on, and that woman destroyed her flesh...She will pay for this dearly. This is what keeps her alive in being Zuku of our daughter to mother of bounding love. I'm so happy...I know she'll stop her."

True to that there. They see Kagome fighting back for Kai tries her hardiest to hate her sister-in-law even more to fall in love with her brother Kazu to give her power. Really? So, the two go up to check on Yukio first.

"Hey, Yukio? Are you alright?" Rin asks his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He was fine to get back up on his feet.

"Here we go." Kiyomi said to be aiding her friend.

"What happen to the gate?" he asks them.

"It's attacking the city." said Rin.

For seeing it from afar, the gate was somewhere else to attack the city now. It can move, huh? Lots of fire, chaos, destruction, and so much was going on.

"Horrible..." Kiyomi said in seeing the scene.

Yukio brought this upon himself to make this happen in the first place, he felt a shame about it.

"I'm sorry..." said Yukio in sadness.

"About what?" Rin asked.

Kiyomi knows what Yukio was talking about.

"I'm sorry about everything...What was I thinking...?"

Rin had to say this to Yukio to know that it wasn't.

"So, you made a mistake. You're also stubborn and selfish sometimes...Hell, you don't even look up to your big brother, who also has a crush on my woman who fell for me instead. Man, you really suck."

Yukio couldn't believe that Rin was saying all of this to him, but it was true to be looking at Kiyomi.

"Don't look at me, Yukio!" said Kiyomi. "This is your brother speaking the truth about you."

"She's right...When you were little, you didn't want to believe that you were seeing demons to begin with. Plus, you're a teacher, and a freakin' Paladin. You know? Having you as a little brother has been a pain in the ass." Rin pulls Yukio's nose to tease him.

"See? You two still love each other like true brothers always do."

Kiyomi makes a good point for Rin to smile at Yukio.

"Have faith in me, will you? Like you did when we were kids."

Yukio now knows from all the hard times growing up as true brothers they were, Rin would always be there for him even when they were little to grow stronger every day like his older brother did.

"I will...Maybe I'll find true love myself one day."

Good enough for them to know. Welcome back, Yukio Okumura. Soon Kuro comes running back to seeing his friends. This allows Kagome to fight back so much that Kai was unable to do anything else now, it was the power of love for friends, family, and the ones that she loves for her to power up again with Kiyomi's shadow demon powers back and renewed. Cool!

"Rin! Kiyomi!" said the demon cat.

"It's Kuro! He's alright!" Kiyomi was happy to see him again.

"Kuro!" same with Rin. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I won't run away again." he said to turn into his beast mode. "After all, I was the Familiar of Shiro's once. The most powerful exorcist ever! Get on Rin. You two, Kiyomi, save your energy for the battle."

As Rin and Kiyomi climbs on to Kuro who'll ride them there, same thing with Yukio to be tagging along.

"I'm coming too." he said.

"You are?" Kiyomi said to be confused about.

"No way...But are you hurt?" Rin asks his brother.

"Not at all. My demonic powers have awakened too, remember? Now I can hear Kuro loud and clear just like you."

Oh, yeah. He's like Rin, they're both half breed humans and demons to do the same for one another.

"Oh, right...I almost forgot that Yukio has awaken his." said Kiyomi. "(My bad...)"

Yukio goes up to Kuro to say that he was sorry by patting him.

"So... What do you say?"

"Alright, we'll all go together." said Kuro.

As Kagome finally gives the pounding to Kai to go down from the building to fall and was out cold, she has won, for Shiemi to heal her next before joining with Kiyomi, Rin, Yukio, and Kuro to take off to the final showdown...So she and Nii take care of her and Shura to wish the others good luck for Arthur 'on his end' does the same. Off they go then, but Kai wasn't done yet to follow the other three to stop Satan to continue with his goal.

"No... This isn't over yet...!"

Kagome hurries to her own powers for she wasn't worried anymore, as she transfers something to Kiyomi in a portal-like hole to give her to, the gem that Kai goes crazy for as she holds on to be confused about it.

"(Kiyomi, I'll see you soon. For now, the rest is up to you, Yukio, your friends, and your boyfriend Rin. My baby girl's in love...)"

As the army of demons attacked Rin, Yukio, and Kiyomi's hometown for the four priests stop them, as Y-Kun works hard to wish everyone and Bon the best of luck. Don't worry, Kiyomi's another Aunt and Uncle are safe. As the others had a key to the Vatican area for them to use where the sun was for Bon, Shima, Izumo, and Miwa had a good idea to do and escaping in time to safety; hopefully on whatever they had in mind to getting the demons to come or any other way, will it work out fine? As back in town was getting worse all over for more demons to come out - for Kiyomi, Kuro, Yukio, and Rin see the horror on their way to the gate.

"Damn..." said Rin.

"We need to stay strong, Rin, we can do this." Kiyomi said with a smile. "(Still...Mommy, what is this thing? Why did you give it to me?)"

Soon more danger was coming down on them.

"Watch out!" Yukio warns them.

More demons come out to try killing them, for it was Kuro's turn to shine.

"Hang on tight!"

He flies off to fight the demons in Kuro's way. Leaving Yukio to fire away, Kiyomi to punch or whack with her long hands, and Rin to slash fast at the rest of them for Kuro to catch him from falling in time for Kiyomi to shield them fast.

"Thanks a lot, Kuro." Rin thanked Kuro.

"That was awesome!" Kiyomi said with joy.

"Rin. Kiyomi. Focus your attacks on the gate coming up." said Yukio.

They were getting close to it.

"We see it, Yukio."

"You want Kiyomi and I to do what now?" Rin asked. "Those demons will block us again."

As for Bon's plans...He's going to bring the sunlight from where they were to reflect from the mirrors in their hometown to shine on the demons, that can work. With that and team work for Izumo, Shima, Miwa, Bon, and the others aided them to see all the demons being burned away into a huge flash of light from underground to brighten up the town all over, it was working! Rin, Yukio, Kiyomi, and Kuro see it being a good light to not hurt Kagome at all.

"What is up with that light?" Rin wondered.

"Rin...It's pretty..." Kuro said in seeing it.

"Hey! Look! It's affecting the demons!" said Kiyomi.

It was blinding the demon to move away from the gate, this was their chance as it was weakening Kai on her end to see the horrors.

"They're blinded by the light, it's a good distraction. Now, Rin! Kiyomi!" said Yukio.

"Here we go! Rin!"

Kiyomi goes into her other form to fly into action by carrying Rin and to get his sword out to go.

"Okay, Kiyomi, let's do this. Here goes nothing!"

Kuro goes all out for Yukio to fire away, only for a giant demon pushes Kuro off to turn small again, for Rin falls for Kiyomi to save him.

"No, Rin!" she said.

Kiyomi carries Kuro on the other end of her powers in time, as Yukio grabs the Kuma Sword to open to turn all blue like Rin does to rush to his side.

"Yukio! Kiyomi!" Rin calls out to them.

"Grab on!" said Yukio reaching out to him.

Kiyomi takes flight for Kuro to be holding on, as Yukio and Rin hold hands, they bright up into a huge blue flame of a phoenix to take flight. As Mephisto and hamster Amaimon see this before their eyes to be amazed to look at it, they can do this. Kiyomi soon fights off the demons so fast to cut them in two and then blasting them away to charge up once more for the brothers to strike at the gate with her.

"Yukio! Rin! Let's do this!"

"You ready?" Yukio asks his brother.

"I am..." he said. "Let's trash this thing! Kiyomi, here we come! Ready or not!"

From stabbing the side gate for the brothers' powers and Kiyomi firing from the inside of Gehenna, it was game over for Satan.

"No...! No! We lost!" Kai cries in sorrow of defeat.

"No! Why would you do this!? My dreams! Yuri's too! Why stop this!?" Satan demanded to know.

Kiyomi, Rin, and Yukio tell Satan like it is.

"Like anyone cared on what you want! We'll have that world and ours to live in peace one day, Satan! Like my Mommy wants it the way Daddy did!"

"No one cares about you want at all!" said Rin.

"We just want to protect..." Yukio stops there.

"The people we care about! I fight for my friends, family, Yukio, and my love Kiyomi!" Rin says the rest.

"And the world we live in!"

"So, repent from your sins!" Kiyomi screams out in a battle cry.

"For only we'll protect them!" both Rin and Yukio said together.

And one flash ray of blue light, the gate was gone for good as Satan was beaten too thanks to both Rin and Yukio as Kiyomi fires the final blow at it for Satan says his final cries to be sealed away once again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Alright! They did it! For the others see the flash of light in the skies, like Y-Kun did on her end. Shooting stars-like that were coming down in a good way. The four priests see it too, Shiemi, Nii, Shura, Arthur, and Kagome for she leads them to the other three to see Kiyomi in a hurry; Satan sees Yuri's spirit to say sorry for failing her, but she didn't mind for they lead the rest to their sons to do some good for now on. Good to know. He still loves her, huh? With some things destroyed for the sun to shine anew and the skies all back to normal, Kiyomi, Yukio, and Rin were okay after that fight with Kuro too landing back on to the ground safely, but...Kai wasn't done with them yet.

"Not her again..." said Yukio.

"No kidding..." same with Rin.

"I won't lose to you likes of you, humans!" she said in anger.

Kiyomi then figures something out once Kagome arrives to show her the gem.

"(Mommy?)" she said with surprise to see her mother.

"Kiyomi, look..."

She sees Kai's weak point to feel it out together, this was their chance to strike.

"You...You...bitch...I'll make you suffer this time to freeing my king once and for-!" she stops to see her weak point of the gem in Kiyomi's hands. "Oh, no...!"

"Looking for something, Elvira?" Kagome fools around with Kai.

"No, no! Let me have it! It's the only thing that keeps me alive!"

"It is, huh?" Kiyomi said. "I see...A succubus never has a heart, because it's not in the body, it's out to live like a battery. Unless someone were to break it. That's your weak point, isn't it, Aunty? Or should I say...You murderer!"

Before Kiyomi could crush the gem, Kai begged of her and Kagome not to destroy it.

"Stop! Don't do it!" she said to be panicking. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything that I had done! I was wrong, okay!? Give it back to me and I'll bring your mother back to life. That's what you want, right Kiyomi? I'm your aunt and I can make it happen. Just say that wish and it'll come true. That's what you want right? I can save her, please...?"

Yukio and Rin thinks that Kiyomi will make a mistake by letting Kai win, will she? She thinks hard on this one.

"Kiyomi, you do what you want to do. Listen to your heart if it's a lie or the truth. What does it tell you?" Kagome asks her daughter.

Kiyomi has been through a lot to finally come up with a decision carefully. From the past, present, and waiting for the future to come - she already knows what was the right thing to do. And that was this...

"I want...I want...I-! I want my Mother to watch over me! Be with my friends! And love Rin Okumura forever! Ah!"

Kiyomi makes a fist of a shadow from her arm to break the gem to pieces to destroy Kai's heart to die right in front of them as she begins to melt from her own curse.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SATAN, SAVE ME!"

She was in pain, melting all over to turn into a skeleton, and finally she was no more that was nothing left of her but smoke flowing in the air to fade away just like that. Kiyomi there made the right choice for Kuro to jump around with joy.

"Yeah! She's gone! She's gone! She's finally gone!"

Yukio and Rin were almost worried there.

"I thought she would fall for that one for a minute." said Rin to sigh a big relief.

"Me too." same with Yukio. "Well, she's smart and she is your woman after all."

"That's right! I don't know what I do without her."

Rin smirks to be laughing about, for Yuki hits him in the arm for the two laughed together. Kagome hugs Kiyomi for doing the right thing.

"Oh, Kiyomi! Good girl! You, Rin, and Yukio saved the world!" said Kagome to be happy about it.

"Mommy...I'm glad to see you safe too." she said. "Like I would fall for the likes of her, I already have a nice aunt and uncle. Kai or Elvira was a mess. My Daddy did help her out in the end the best he could, he cared for his sister deeply just not in that way..."

"Right. She was in a fantasy world of hers, sadly..." Kagome then turns her attentions to pat Kuro and seeing the brothers. "Rin. Yukio. Thank you, both of you. You two had worked together in saving this world from your father, Father Fujimoto would have been proud of you two. Yukio, be yourself and no one else. You're a great man."

"It's nothing, Mrs. Saki, really..." Yukio said to being shy about it.

"And Rin, do take care of my daughter. She loves you so much. We saved her together from my sister-in-law in the end, also keep Shura intact, alright? She's the only half-sister that Kiyomi has."

"Ah, come on now. You're making me blush...!" Rin said to be acting cool. "I will. I love your daughter, with a nice...Ah, sweet appearances that she has. (I better not say nice breasts to the mother of Kiyomi here.)" Close call, Rin. Way to use your head for once.

As Kagome laughs, she kisses Kiyomi on the cheek to hold her hand to soon be fading away in front of her and the others.

"You have good friends, Kiyomi, my dear. Treasure them, your Aunt, Uncle, Shura, and your Rin, okay?"

"Mommy? What's happening to you?" Kiyomi begins to worry.

It was Kagome's time to be up to go back into her Zuku form again.

"Afraid I used my energy, so I need to sleep. Zuku will take over now good as new. It's my Familiar's in her small form to keep my spirit alive. So, be a good girl for me, Kiyomi, please?"

Kiyomi begins to cry.

"No! Mommy! Don't leave me again!"

"Kiyomi, she has to." Rin said.

Kiyomi was sad to see her mother from going away after saving Kagome to be leaving her again, she hugs her once more to move away from each other as Rin kept her company.

"I have too, Kiyomi, don't cry. I'll always watch over you, remember? I'm the other half of Zuku."

"Mommy...I hope to see you again. I'll always think about you every day!" she said to smile again for her mother.

Kagome Saki was happy to hear that to be waving Kiyomi good-bye to slowly fade away.

"That's all I wanted to hear. And I will too, until we meet again. Good-bye, Kiyomi, my sweet daughter. I'll love you always..."

"I love you too, Mom." said Kiyomi.

With that, Kagome Saki leaves to sleep once again as Zuku was back to hug Kiyomi once more.

"Zuku's back. (Thank goodness...)"

She waves to Yukio to say or to show that she forgives him.

"Welcome back, Zuku, my friend. We found Mommy. Watch over her, okay? Do this for me."

And Zuku will to see Kagome's true look of her human form that she once was to smile and then walks away, a good way to end something that Kiyomi rescued with the help of Rin and Yukio.

"You going to be okay, babe?" Rin asks Kiyomi.

He strokes with Kiyomi's hair to keep her happy.

"I'll be fine. I got you and my friends, I'm not alone anymore..."

"Good to know. Let's head back, they're waiting for us."

Looks like Bon, Izumo, Miwa, and Shima did a great job on their end 'with Paku joining them' to return after what they been through all day today. They soon see Yukio and Kiyomi carrying Rin back to see them along with both Kuro and Zuku back in action.

"Hey, you guys." said Rin.

"We're back!" and Kiyomi waving to them.

"Okumura! Saki!" said Paku with joy.

"Hey...They're alive...!" shock Shima.

"You three made it back in one peace!" Miwa said.

"And Zuku's back, alright!" Izumo said to act tough without admitting it. "I mean, good for you I guess..."

Everyone was happy, even for Bon 'in his way' to get angry at them again even to Rin.

"You're such a freakin' dumb ass!" Bon said in being himself again. "You like making us worry or something!?" Now Bon grabs hold of Rin by the neck to be hurting him even more.

"Bon, he's too injured! Don't make it worse on him!" Kiyomi begged of Bon to stop.

"I don't care if he's your boyfriend! He had us all worried over nothing again!"

"(Well, I tried...)"

Zuku was laughing to be see this for the others were happy with her alive and well, what really happened to Kiyomi will tell them one day but Shura knows all about it on her end already. Bon let's Rin go to breathe again.

"What happen? Is Satan dead?" he asked.

Rin smiles to get back up to tell them all about it.

"He went back to Gehenna. I guess...But there's a chance that he'll be back, who knows."

"And we beaten Kai for good...It was really hard to do." Kiyomi said.

All that Bon could say was this...

"Oh, yeah...?"

Finally, Shura and Shiemi appeared alright and well.

"Rin! Yuki! Kiyomi!"

"Shiemi! Shura! You guys are okay!" Kiyomi said with joy.

Shura goes up to be worried about her sister while crying her eyes out.

"Oh, Kiyomi! I already miss my other mother! At least she lives on and Zuku's back! I miss you, sister!"

Kiyomi and Zuku pull Shura away.

"Shura!" said Kiyomi to smile at her. "I am happy too, and I'm glad my sister's alright. She's said hi by the way."

"No kidding, huh?" Shura said to be herself again.

Then Shiemi hugs Kiyomi to be worried about her too.

"Kiyomi...!"

"Hey, I'm fine, Shiemi. I'm glad you are too. You and Nii."

Nii said hi to Zuku to wave hello to him.

"We're still friends?"

"Yes, we are. You helped us out so much, good thinking in getting the curse out of you first."

"Thanks...Ah, Yuki? Rin?" She then turns her attention to the two brothers next.

"Shiemi?" Rin asked on what was up with her.

Shiemi then gets mad to yell at them.

"What the hell were you two and Kiyomi been thinking!?" she shouted. "You guys have got to stop being so reckless!"

Kiyomi and Zuku moved away from Shiemi a little after that to surprise both Yukio and Rin. 'Busted'! Instead, Shiemi hugs Rin a little to be hugging Yukio even more.

"Do me a favor...Don't do that to me again. That goes for you too, Kiyomi...!"

They just smiled.

"What are you, my Mom?" Rin said in teasing Shiemi.

"Don't worry, we won't." said Yukio to smile.

Soon Yukio was closer to Shiemi suddenly.

"Sorry!" she said to move away from him.

"No don't be. It's nice for you to worry about us, Shiemi, really."

"Really...?"

Looks like those two have started a relationship, a normal one for Rin and Kiyomi to be happy for. Soon Nemu appears to talk to the others by using his puppet.

"Of course!" he said to surprise everyone else. "You people are always causing trouble!"

"Takara?" surprised Miwa.

"Where have you been all of this time!?" Shima asked.

As Arthur was happy that all was good, he takes off until his next task that he does to return to headquarters, here we go again. As Mephisto remembers his past from what the old man said to him once, to stop time or something like that as he sees a better tomorrow as Amaimon watches in his hamster form for a while by his brother side. He goes to Kiyomi to try holding and kissing her again.

"Oh, Kiyomi! You're alive! Thank goodness-!"

Kiyomi punches him to the face and falls hard. Nice!

"Back off, pervert!"

Zuku smacks Mephisto around to Kuro scratching him, as Arthur laughs a little.

"I should arrest a demon for that, but I won't for now...!" he said to be lying about it.

"Ouch... (Well, if she's happy...I'm happy that she met with Kagome again to be Zuku herself. All's well that ends well, I guess.)"

Rin got mad at Mephisto for hitting on his woman again.

"What the hell, Mephisto...? Leave Kiyomi alone!"

Kiyomi laughs to pull Rin close to her and holds him.

"Oh, you..." she said with a smile.

"Kiyomi...? You know that I'll always love me, right?"

"You got it, handsome."

The two embraces with each other to kiss on the lips for showing red flames around them for everyone to cheer them on. Rin Okumura and Kiyomi Saki forever in love. And another way to end things from there...But what happens after that event? Well, a month later - things go back to normal at True Cross Academy and all over Japan once again.

Mephisto was back as the head master again to watch his little brother in his office. Classes were back again for Yukio to be a teacher and back of a ranking as an exorcist. Yeah, Arthur was back as a Paladin thing, don't know the details either, other than the people were alright of Rin and his brother being and showing their half breed powers now. As well as getting new students in the class rooms, cool! Shiemi, Nemu, Izumo 'for Paku was doing well on her end', Bon, Shima, Miwa, Kiyomi, and Rin were fine in their classes. I mean, besides Rin getting there to be sleeping during class time, still need some work on his end to get better at a little. Zuku was fine to hang out with Kuro as Kagome was still around from within...As Shura will teach from time to time - then hurts more later, Yukio takes Rin and Kiyomi to the area where Yuri lived in to be visit her grave. As Zuku hides within the shadows from the cold weather until they return home in a bit.

"Wow, look at this place..." said Kiyomi.

"Where are, we going?" Rin asks Yukio.

"I... I have no idea..." Yukio was confused himself.

"Nice..." said Rin. "Kiyomi and I wanted to go with you, and you don't know where at."

Yukio didn't know, but Mephisto wanted them to go to the place by giving him a special key that Shiro used.

"Look, the director gave me this key to tell us that we should go here. I don't mind Kiyomi tagging along with us. So here we are."

"Alright...?"

The three turned around to see the cabin that Yuri use to live in that they came out of the special door.

"Yukio?" Kiyomi asked.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked too.

"Oh...I get it."

They continue to walk in the cold.

"Wait. What do you get?" said Rin to follow his brother.

As the three walked together, Yukio tells Rin and Kiyomi that he had memories on what Satan showed him. The past of where their mother use to live in and such before they were born, it was all true in the area as well. It makes sense there for Kiyomi to feel their pain, they were soon greeted by two big to small snowmen who were part of a golem type of demon.

"Hmmm...Golem-like snowmen demons, I see..." said Kiyomi. "That's pretty cool."

They let them through, and they follow them.

"Come on, they're showing us the way." Yukio said to the two.

"Let's go, Rin, I want to see."

Kiyomi pulls Rin to follow Yukio. As they see the cave entrance that Yuri gave birth to her two sons to die for that was now sealed off to show the markings of it, sad to see in the memory of Yuri Egin to live on in her grave site was made there next to it.

"That's it. That's the cave where we were born in." Yukio explains to Rin.

"Huh? Really?" Rin asked.

"On a snowy night, our Dad found us in there. Mom left us in her cared and then...She died."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, you guys." Kiyomi said in sadness.

So, they see Yuri's grave stone next to the cave in seeing it all for themselves.

"Is that...our Mom's...?" said Rin to ask Yukio. "So, you can see her from the past? If you did, what did she look like?"

Kiyomi remembers seeing some of it with Yukio that time during the battle.

"I saw a little...It was sweet and sad."

As for Yukio, how can he forget in seeing the images of Yuri when she was still alive? He says this...

"She was...Beautiful."

Not good enough for Rin to know only that part.

"That's all you can say!? I don't know...! More like, were her...eyes different!?"

"What about her eyes?" Kiyomi was confused there.

Then Yukio says this to Rin.

"Rin...Ever thought that we should have never been born? If we weren't born, then Mom and Dad would still be alive today. And all of our friends...They wouldn't had gotten hurt...!"

"Yukio...Don't say that..." Kiyomi said to him.

Then Rin says this back to his younger brother.

"You're such a dork. Seriously...? What about everything they believed in? Or what they stood for? It doesn't matter who they were and why we were here. They made us on who we are, they gave us their lives."

Yukio then smiles for Rin was right about that.

"You tell him, Rin, they live if they could to protect you two."

"You're right." he said with a smile on his face. "Our parents were pretty amazing. Weren't they?"

"Damn right they were." Rin said. "They were our parents after all."

"Father Fujimoto was cool, and Yuri was the most amazing woman ever to care for demons so much. I like that. Like my Mommy and Daddy were. She knows this..."

Kiyomi, you can say that again on your end. May Yuri Egin and Shiro Fujimoto rest in peace, together…As back in the other world of Assiah, being sealed off from a demon for the exorcists had the place surrounded for Shura was there to stop it. Another bad demon maybe. A Ghost Rider it was called. For Yukio was there to get ready to fire coming from the street tunnels, as Kuro appears for Rin and Kiyomi 'with Zuku too' just riding on him for the demon hunt, that they did already for the others.

"What up?" Rin said.

"Hi!" and Kiyomi for Zuku to wave to everyone.

They were shock to be seeing them again.

"Ah! What are you two doing here!?" Yukio complained. "This is no place for Exwires!"

Rin carries Kiyomi in his arms to catch her to come down from climbing off Kuro's back.

"Ah, quit being a wuss. Brothers need to stick together, and I need to have my girl by my side."

"That's right. So, live with it, Yukio."

Lovers for you, Yukio still cares to still be following the rules.

"Will you two get out!? This place is dangerous!"

Kuro and Zuku senses the Ghost Rider was coming at them.

"Watch it, Rin! Kiyomi!" said the demon cat.

They move away in time from the demon's motorcycle strikes. Close call...But it comes in for another speeding run over at both Rin and Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi! Rin! Look out!" Yukio screams out.

But Rin cuts the demon down for Kiyomi to hold his shadow long enough in to doing so, another mission well done.

"You two did it!" Kuro cheered.

"Of course, we did!" Rin said. "Thanks, Kiyomi."

The two hold each other.

"You were great out there, Rin, as always."

Yukio goes over to them to soon be hearing a horn-like sound of a truck coming from the tunnel, but nope it was a demon possessing it.

"What is that?" Rin and Kiyomi ask together.

"That's the type of demon who possess any types of cars." Yukio explained. "From the bike to that truck."

He fires to go speeding at them again to move away as the others did too. Both Rin and Kiyomi save Yukio in time.

"Too close!"

"Why did you get in my way for!?" he asks Rin.

"Don't you see? There's someone inside."

"Not really..." Kiyomi said to correct her boyfriend.

For there was a human inside of the truck to be trapped from the demon, but it was the Ghost Rider itself with no head.

"That's the headless corpse, you idiot! You have to destroy it and the machine it controls."

Rin almost forgot about that part again.

"And what gives you the right to correct me? Huh?" Rin complains to his brother. "It was out because it didn't get any fuel."

"You think so? If you say so, Rin." Kiyomi goes along with it.

"If it's hurting humans, we have to destroy it."

Yes, but still for Rin's point of view...

"An exorcist's job is to see what the demon wants and/or then excuse it. That's what the old man would have said."

Smart thinking there, coming from Rin for Yukio to be surprised to hear that from his older brother to be right for once.

"Now we're talking, Rin. You're getting there." Kiyomi commented him.

Like father, like sons here.

"Oh, Rin..." said Yukio.

Shura then rushes to them to get back to work.

"Will you guys get it together already!? It's coming!"

The demon comes at it again for Kiyomi and Rin were ready to stop it.

"Let's go, Zuku. Ready, Rin?"

"I am, let's go, babe. We'll distract it while you two cover us."

They go out to being silly 'but not on Kiyomi's watch', still reckless for Yukio and Shura to be seeing this happening.

"Rin! Stop this, it's reckless!" Yukio complains.

"Hey! Kiyomi! Control your man!" said Shura to her sister.

With this, Rin Okumura was himself to get the job done and getting better too in stopping demons of good and stopping the very bad ones. For Yukio and Shura to live with his actions and Kiyomi to always be there for her man as Zuku and Kuro to support them all the way through by stopping the demon for the exorcists to put it under arrest afterwards...Nicely done! As Kiyomi and Rin spend their time at night after their mission on another date to be kissing on the bridge as they walk throughout the nice night of the blue skies, to keep up with the job as lovers along with their family and friends at True Cross Academy. That's right!

"Fun time, huh Kiyomi?" said Rin.

"It was." Kiyomi smiles back at him.

"Your ass and breasts are so...Fine!"

He gropes both of Kiyomi's breasts and butt with his two hands, to be holding each other and laughing together.

"Stop it, Rin!" she said laughing. "Come on...Let's make our date count. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Alright. Maybe you can teach me to bake later."

"Sure, I love to."

The two lovers continue with their walk in doing so - nothing changes to be having heroes like Rin and Kiyomi in their lives. As they hold each other with their arms around their waists throughout the night for their love kept them strong. As Zuku makes a shadow-like love heart shapes all over the scene like bubbles popping out of the fountain that was running under water.

"(Zuku...Oh, you. Thanks, Mommy.)"

Rin thought Kiyomi said something.

"What's up, Kiyomi?"

"Oh, nothing." she said to be kissing him on the lips. "You're just awesome that's all."

Rin goes along with it to be holding Kiyomi closes to him and forever.

"Yeah? So are you, babe, you're the greatest."

Even if Satan ever comes back again...Yukio, Rin, Kiyomi, Arthur, Shura, Kuro, Zuku, Kagome, Mephisto, Izumo, Shiemi, Shima, Miwa, and Bon will be ready to stop him again. But if Assiah's fine to keep Gehenna in checked, it's all good. For anything, Yuri will have her dreams come true real soon, for the change has gotten better now a month later. Yeah, and we love it either way. I know that I do. What a good ending that was, huh? It sure was too me. At least Rn made friends to no longer be an outcast or to Yukio either, same with Kiyomi too. For they found friends to love someone closes and dearests to them so much, it's worth anything to protect them in the world.

The End...

Cast:

*Kiyomi Saki - Caitlin Glass

*Kagome Saki/Zuku - Melissa Fahn

*Elymra Saki, the Succubus/Xiamon Kai - Dorothy Elias-Fahn

Rin Okumura - Bryce Papenbrook

Yukio Okumura - Johnny Young Bosch

Ryuji 'Bon' Suguro - Kyle Hebert

Shiemi Moriyama - Christine Marie Cabanos

Izumo Kamiki - Kira Buckland

Konekomaru Miwa - Mona Marshall

Renzo Shima - Brian Beacock

Mephisto Pheles - Sam Riegel

Shiro Fujimoto - Kirk Thornton

Shura Kirigakure/Yamada - Wendee Lee

Igor Neuhaus - Patrick Seitz

Arthur Auguste Angel - David Vincent

Nemu Takara - Brianne Siddall

Noriko Paku - Cassandra Morris Lee

Nii - Cassandra Morris Lee

Amaimon - Darrel Guilbeau

Satan - Kirk Thornton

Ernst Frederik Egin - Dave Mallow

Yuri Egin/Okumura - Cherami Leigh

Reiji Shiratori/Astaroth - Derek Stephen Prince

Usamaro - Cassandra Morris Lee

Cheng-Long Liu - Todd Haberkorn

Kuro - Stephanie Sheh

Kaoru Tsubaki - Doug Erholtz

Shiemi's Mother - Mari Devon

Shiemi's Grandmother - Philece Sampler

Michelle Neuhaus - Karen Strassman

Ms. Momoi - Wendee Lee

Yoshikun Xl - Amanda C. Miller


	26. Blue Exorcist: The Movie

Blue Exorcist - Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

Blue Exorcist: The Movie

(And now...Here's something we Anime fans 'and myself too' will really like. And that's the movie itself that I wanted to do in this last chapter. Sounds like fun, huh?) :D

Someone tells a story of what looks like a children's book - showing a village with a bunny-like creature wondering around for a little boy found it to feeding the creature back at his place. Once it was feeling better against both the demon and the boy to be playing with each other to soon becoming friends. Soon moving in to the village with the boy, everyone all over played with the demon as well; they all played to forget about their work and chores because of this matter until an exorcist saw what was happening to seal the demon for good. It was a spell that it was casting on the people to being saved and turning back to normal after that...Still, they forgotten all about their home village because of this. Meaning it was gone forever for the boy was the only one who remembers it...Since then on that day, everyone had a festival for every 11 years to have it in remembering this special demon from that story, being true or not. That story was called, 'The Village of the Forgetful and the Demon'. Okay...? Odd name and tale there.

And Shiro told the story from long ago to the young Yukio and Rin, as he asks them on what would they do if this were to happen to either one of them. What will anyone do for real? As 11 years, later...We see Rin once again to be running to catch up to class before being late again, here we go with the same old, same old. He runs fast to running into some Cole Tars and into a group of kids to see of the festival that was going to happen since it's now been 11 years again all over town. As Kiyomi was on her way too in making there in time with Zuku tagging along 'and waiting for Rin to show up' she begins singing a song that Kagome sang to her when she was little to remember well in her head. From the movie 'The Wicker Man the 1973 version' Paul Giovanni Corn Rigs, she sings so nicely. And here's my version that I did too.

watch?v=aQpu3lJZHmk

Kiyomi (singing): It was upon a Lammas night

When corn rigs are bonnie,

Beneath the moon's unclouded light

I held awhile to Annie.

The time went by with careless heed

'Till 'tween the late and early,

With small persuasion she agreed

To see me through the barley.

Corn rigs and barley rigs and

Corn rigs are bonnie,

I'll not forget that happy night

Among the rigs with Annie.

The sky was blue, the wind was still,

The moon was shining clearly.

I set her down with right goodwill,

Among the rigs o' barley.

I kent her heart was my own,

I loved her most sincerely.

I kissed her o'er and e'er again,

Among the rigs of barley.

Corn rigs and barley rigs and

Corn rigs are bonnie,

I'll not forget that happy night

Among the rigs with Annie.

After her song, Zuku felt something from near the area of the town. She spotted a rabbit, being a big blue color with a mask who was staring at Kiyomi.

"What is it, Zuku?" she asked to see the creature. "Huh? A blue rabbit? Is it lost?"

Seems to be harmless to hear Kiyomi's singing to go somewhere else afterwards, she soon hears Rin finally running by to get there with his girlfriend.

"Kiyomi!" he calls out to her. "Hey, Kiyomi! Let's get going!"

She turns her attentions back to Rin to catch up to him.

"Coming, Rin! Let's go, Zuku."

Zuku follows the two lovers to see that a festival was happening to be a very big one this year to set everything up by all the people all over town to also be dressing up too.

"(Strange...What type of rabbit was that? A demon? If it was, it didn't seem to be dangerous. How odd...)" Kiyomi said to herself.

The set up was cool looking...From clothing, designs, fireworks, light shows, pictures, and such for Shura wants to have fun to see all this going on as she was with someone new with a few exorcists on boat to pass by all of it, who was the new guy? And why was it important to go to all the flooding stations?

Elsewhere at the True Cross Academy's Train Station...Shiemi 'with Nii' was studying the words to repeat to Yukio on what she has learned lately to study it very well. Seeing that Rin's late again for Kiyomi to go pick him up for his brother waiting for them, they had to stop the Phantom Train that eats human's souls at the station right away; as the flooding station, each had barriers to protect the people from demons to change it every 11 years by Mephisto's orders in making it for both Shura and the new guy to do - tare the old ones down to put on some newer ones. Okay? As the train demon arrive saying Gehenna on it. Weird...Shiemi almost went in it to be luring in by other souls in them to wait for their train to arrive for her and Yukio. A small cart, huh? Nice one. It takes off for Rin and Kiyomi finally arrived.

"Strange...Yukio said that he and Shiemi will wait for us here." Kiyomi said.

Soon Zuku points out to them as Shiemi calls out to her friends. And Yukio thought it would be too late.

"There they are!" she calls out to them. "Rin! Kiyomi! Over here!"

"Shiemi?" Rin sees them. "Hey! Stop the train! Wait up! Kiyomi, come on!"

Rin grabs Kiyomi's arm to catch up to them on the cart, they need to exorcise the train to save the souls and by stopping the demon for good here.

"Rin! Slow down! I'm running!"

"Hurry up, Rin!" Yukio said.

"Come on, Kiyomi! You guys can do it!" and Shiemi. "Faster! You two can do it!"

Rin runs fast, for Kiyomi makes wings from Zuku to go flying on to the cart to get on just in time as Yukio grabs hold of Rin's hand to get on and Kiyomi holding on to her boyfriend. They made it.

"I got him, Yukio, we're here..." Kiyomi said to be catching her breath.

"I know you're alright, Kiyomi, but still...Why is it that you never show up to missions in time?" Yukio questions to Rin. "Sometimes I wonder if you're serious in being an exorcist, Rin."

Rin catches his breath too in admitting his mistakes again.

"I was studying...And... I sort of fell asleep. Fine! I'm sorry I was late! So Kiyomi and I are here now so let's get the exorcise going already. Geeze!"

"Ah...Rin..." Shiemi tries warning him.

But, how can they? Rin was about to open the door of the train only it was a demon for the handle grew a real-life mouth to be biting his hand. That had to hurt.

"Please Rin, don't stick your hand where it doesn't belong." Kiyomi said.

She tries massaging his hand softly.

"Ouch! That thing bit me! Ah...Man...! Kiyomi, your hands are so damn soft...I really like this feeling."

"Serves you right for not paying attention to your surroundings." Yukio said to his brother. "Listen up, I'm only going to explain this once..."

He explains the plan - once it's 11: 50 PM, he wants Kiyomi, Shiemi, and Rin to stay behind the train as Yukio climbs up top of it. Once it reaches midnight, the train will go to it's true form to make a gateway back to Gehenna with the light in front of it once it's lid up; allowing Yukio to exorcise it there once that's done will allow Rin and Shiemi to pull the brakes to stop the normal train. As Kiyomi gets Zuku to hold on to the train to slow it down until it comes to a complete stop. Once that's done for the other members to arrive and complete with the mission for good, that sounds fair enough to do I guess.

"So basically, we're just a breaker on this one..." said Rin.

"Come on, Rin, don't let it get to you. We get to do something since we're strong." Kiyomi said to cheer Rin up. "Just go along with it, Zuku and I are fine on our part."

"If we can't exorcise the train, we'll all be on a one-way trip to Gehenna." said Yukio. "If something happens to me, I want you to push the red button on the cart to stop it. Then hits the brakes to leave the area."

Shiemi sees it to go along with plan 'b' just in case and doing the other thing.

"Right..." she said.

"Okay...? And what are you going to do?" Rin asks him.

"Don't worry about me, Rin. Just focus on the mission, okay?"

So, Yukio goes for it to be climbing on to the train carefully, but Rin hates it for his little brother to have all the fun to be acting tough 'but wasn't' to make him get jealous.

"Bastard...Always have to act like the cool guy."

Kiyomi and Zuku see the spirits of the ghosts inside of the train for Shiemi to tell them about it, don't touch the handle this time.

"Rin. Kiyomi. All the people in there are ghosts." said Shiemi.

"You're right, they are...Does Yukio know about this?" asked Kiyomi.

"Yes, but...Yuki said we're not going to have enough time to save them, I think we could at least try, don't you two think so?"

"Really? What was Yukio thinking!? Seriously!" Kiyomi got mad as Zuku was too.

It could work, I guess...

"It's worth a shot, but you got any ideas?" he asked.

Nii tells Shiemi what to do in thinking of one good idea.

"We can use a Chinese Lamp. I don't know how it fully works, but I heard it draws out spirits. It's better than nothing."

Can it work? For Kiyomi thinks hard to learn about an item like that type of lamp-like plant.

"I think it will...If we light it up to move it around for the ghosts to see, they'll come and flee the train. Allowing Yukio to perform the exorcise on the train demon in time."

For Rin sees how smart Kiyomi was on this planning for Shiemi having a good point, so he was in.

"Why not? Let's go save us some ghosts, ladies."

I hope it does work for both plans very carefully...As back at the flooding station - the exorcists began playing their music for Shura and the new guy name Cheng-Long Liu begin to destroy and making new barriers all over as a team. For this guy was good using his staff to start it up the symbol spells, as Shura was amazed as she does hers too. Back underground...Rin kicks down the door for Zuku cut the handle demon's mouth in two for him and Kiyomi were ready.

"All aboard." said Rin.

"Well, you didn't have to kick the door down. And Zuku, don't slice into anything even if they're evil before knowing about it next time."

Zuku understood her mistake there. While Yukio continues with his mission...Rin, Kiyomi, Shiemi, Zuku, and Nii look around from inside of the train being weird looking of all the souls inside of it.

"Ready to do this?" Rin asks Shiemi.

"Are we?" she asks Nii if they were ready.

Nii makes a plant-like lantern from China that started to draw all the spirits to it in saving them all for Zuku moves it around for her as Kiyomi sees the whole cart to soon become emptier. Nice trick for Shiemi's grandmother to teach her this move and with Nii's help it was going well.

"It's working! Alright, Shiemi!" Kiyomi said to be hugging her friend.

Yukio was almost near the front of the cart, as Rin was telling his brother on what they were doing before the exorcising can start.

"Hey, Yukio!? Oh, there you are. Can you give us a sec? Shiemi's saving the ghosts inside. We're almost done."

And yet, they didn't stay in the back for Yukio was shocked.

"What are you doing up here?" he asks his brother.

Say, where does the train go to normally if it's not a demon? As Shura and Liu completed the removing and the replacement barrier spells...Soon Rin argues with Yukio about saving the souls to then exorcising the demon after for Kiyomi to over hear them fighting.

"(Not again...)" she said to go check on them.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! We're here to save lives first before doing anything dumb! I know I'm right in thinking first before doing anything, you know?"

"That's not what we're here for!" said Yukio.

"What do you mean!? You got the chance to save people!" Rin argues back at him.

"Saving people isn't our objective. Exorcists cast demons out!"

"You're wrong! Saving people is what exorcists do!"

Just then...the train demon awakens while its flesh was growing to soon be midnight as it grabs on to Yukio from behind, only for him to shoot his weapon for one getting knocked off the cart, and Rin blocking the rest.

"Yukio!" he calls out to him.

"Heads up!" Kiyomi said to be joining with them. "Look, Yukio, we're doing the right thing here!"

"It's too late. If you have listen to me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" complained Yukio.

So, the train morphs to its demon form to face Rin, Yukio, and Kiyomi, not good...Besides Shura and Liu finishing up with the barriers to being replace in time on their end. Knowing that the mysterious man was doing it to hear about the brothers were better, even though Rin had powers to be an Ex-Wire only from what Shura was saying to Liu, they also see the train with the three on it making Shura not too happy about it.

"What's up with this thing!?" said Rin.

"It's so gross!" and Kiyomi.

The three-try fighting off the growing flesh of the train demon slowly to be morphing into its true form all over from the outside and the inside too.

"You stole his ghosts. That's why it's freaking out." Yukio said to them.

Shiemi and Nii were done on their end to soon get attacked, for Yukio and Zuku to save them to make their escape now since all the spirits were saved. Yukio tells both Rin and Kiyomi to hurry up and get out with them, for they were still fighting off as the other four were about to be swallowed in from the inside next from both ends of the carts.

"It just won't stop growing!" Kiyomi said to be freaking out.

"If only it stopped grabbing me, I can take it out!" Rin said to his woman to get the Koma Sword ready to go. "Looks like I need to give it the old slice and dice...!"

But the demon grabs on to Rin's leg to send him flying in the air. And to Kiyomi was about to be swallowed up to stop it with her powers.

"Ah! Rin! I'm being pulled in!"

Rin sees Kiyomi in danger to power up.

"Damn you!"

He gets out the sword to power it up and takes out the demon's many arms. Then saving Kiyomi to hold on to her, and cutting down the demon's head hard for Kiyomi stabs it with the many swords all over in a very fast speed. Instead from the speed it was going, the sign hits the demon's head cleaned off for Rin was holding on to in time with his girlfriend in his arms.

"That...Was...Too...Close...!" Kiyomi said to be relived.

Soon entering in a tunnel for the demon to still take form with many eyes to show all over within 30 seconds and for Yukio, Shiemi, and Nii to fight their way out as Zuku protects them too beside shooting through the flesh. Escaping to the cart of the back in time for Yukio got his arm hurt from getting out of the flesh and kept on shooting at it, Kiyomi then grabs the demon with her shadow skills to hold it down and for Rin to be stabbing it in the eyes.

"Now, Rin!"

"You ask for it!"

Direct hit! To go running all over the tunnel in pain for Yukio and Shiemi to use the brakes. Kept on going like crazy all over the streets, allowing Yukio to push the button to release the cart in time to break free from the demon's flesh; and again, using the brakes to stop it in time and him shielding Shiemi from the crash for Rin and Kiyomi to see it as Zuku returns to them since they were alright.

"Yukio!" Rin shouts out loud.

"Zuku! Will he and Shiemi be alright?" she asks her familiar.

She hopes so too. The demon falls from the streets' edge to the crane machine for Rin to hold on to dear life without falling and Kiyomi to fly with Zuku aiding her, this was some ride being a total nightmare that was going on; but it breaks from the demon's blob weight being so heavy for them to go down as Kiyomi flies to grab on to Rin in slow down their fall.

"I got you, Rin! I got you!"

At least she saves him to land down not so hard into the waters together. Though a lot things kept falling hard from destroying the others in its way, along with a weird looking shrine of something rare in the middle of nowhere, what was it? Looks like a rabbit-like demon of some kind from the statues appearances...With the rest coming down hard into the waters too. Rin and Kiyomi got up to being alright to be holding each other.

"Thanks for the save, Kiyomi." Rin said.

"You're welcome...Ah! Damn this shirt and it's see through!"

Sees that Kiyomi's shirt was a water see through again for Rin to cover her up in time to give her a piggy-back ride, only to feel Kiyomi's big breasts press against his back.

"I got you. I do like feeling your fine breasts pressing my back."

"At least we have done it...Well, for some parts...Oh, boy."

Zuku then pointed out to Rin and Kiyomi that some small child was there and out cold.

"Rin! I see someone! A boy! He looks hurt!"

They swim up to help him out with Zuku being the paddler for them. Rin grabbing on to the child in time before more rumble falls all over, as Kiyomi shielded them and herself in time. Too close...

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Rin asks to the boy.

"Is he going to be alright...?" Kiyomi started to worry. "Please don't be dead...!"

But nothing since he was out cold.

"Come on...Wake up...Hey..."

After Rin hits the boy's face a little, he finally comes too. He's alive.

"Hey! He's moving!" Kiyomi pointed out.

But he says these few words to them.

"You're...all...wrong..."

"Come on! Stay with me, damn it! Open your eyes!" Rin said to the child.

Soon the train demon opens its eyes to be see them, to have a ray of light shine on it. For on the boat coming by was both Shura and Liu have come to the rescue - as Shura got out her sword to attacking the demon behind Kiyomi and Rin. Looks like she has things under control while they get out with the boy.

"Shura...?" Rin was confused.

"I guess she'll handle the rest for us...? Maybe?"

They turn around to see Liu too who was also on the boat.

"Hey, this little dude's hurt..." said Rin but stops to see a new face in town.

Liu shows himself to Kiyomi and Rin for the first time meeting the Son of Satan to be fighting on the good team.

"I take it that you're the Spawn of Satan?" he asked.

"(He's new...) Who are you?" Kiyomi asks the man.

Rin was lost for Shura losses the demon who just ran off into a tunnel fast, but where at since it didn't go back to Gehenna and not to be exorcise yet? Elsewhere on the streets for Shiemi and Nii were fine, only for Yukio to get hurt badly from the crash from protecting her...He must really love her so much. Ouch...

For he'll be just fine but a broken arm - the judge talks to Yukio with Rin and Kiyomi there at some meeting about the mess that they made and the damages after trying to stop the demon for Shura and Mephisto to watch and listen to all of this. This was not good at all. Yukio takes the blame without letting Rin admit it, or Kiyomi, as Mephisto thought of something of an easy and fair punishment for them with Shiemi too; and it was a five-day detention 'like being grounded for a while to do some of the work in return', be happy they're not going to jail since no one was dead and the souls were saved.

"What!? But we were-!"

Mephisto goes up to Kiyomi to hugging her.

"Oh, poor Kiyomi...I'll let the judge here let you off easily...Just kiss me to make it all better, pretty please?"

Zuku and her got mad.

"Permission to punch Mephisto here for being a pervert, your honor?"

"I second that too." Shura agrees with their sister.

"Permission granted."

Kiyomi and Zuku both punch Mephisto hard together to be on the floor and just crawls away.

"Oh...! Headstrong and beautiful, just the way I love about you, Kiyomi dear...!" he said in pain.

Soon the case was closed for this to happen, for the judge makes it clear on Kiyomi since she and the others did the right thing to cause so much damage.

"Ms. Saki...Be happy that you'll still be with them, just follow the rules or else…Do I make myself clear? I won't allow any objections."

Kiyomi had no choice before Yukio could stop her or Rin to say something even worse.

"Yes, sir. Thank you. I understand."

With that, the judge says to write down an apologize thing by tomorrow. Easy enough to do. As he tells Yukio to keep up the work and do better next time, this case has now end for everyone to leave after that. Yukio wasn't too happy to walk down all a shame for Rin felt bad to tell the truth like Kiyomi wanted to as well for Zuku to just sit back and to watch it all go down.

"Yukio, I..." Rin tries to speak.

But Yukio said something to his brother instead.

"During the mission, you said saving people is what exorcists do. So, tell me...How is saving ghosts is more important than saving the lives around you?"

Now that was a pit harsh even for Rin to hear, for Kiyomi to go up to Yukio in anger.

"Yukio Okumura! Stop it!"

"What? I'm saying the truth here, Kiyomi, and you should know better too! He can't be an Ex-Wire forever."

"I know of that better than you think! And that's why I'm aiding Rin because of this whole thing!" she explains.

"Well, even if he becomes an exorcist...That attitude of his is never going to work out."

Was he serious right now? Though true, Rin had his reasons in a good way. Zuku then uses her sharp claws from her hands to cut Yukio in anger, for Kiyomi to calm herself down in time from almost doing it very deeply.

"Stop it, Zuku!" she said to order her familiar.

"Kiyomi..." said Rin.

"See? You're dating with a reckless brother of mine. If I was your boyfriend..."

"If you were my boyfriend instead!?" she talks back at Yukio. "I love Rin because we're a lot alike for me to see you as a stubborn brat! You're nothing like Rin is! I'm done taking orders from you and so is your brother!" That was new for Kiyomi to say that to Yukio.

"What...? You can't do that to me! I'm your teacher!"

"A friend yes, but not as a teacher to me! We'll follow our own rules for now on, and I'll do a better job correcting Rin than you ever did."

"Fine! Be that way!"

Yukio walks away for Rin to be sad about it a little for Kiyomi to lose a friend.

"Fine! I will!"

In the locker room 'for some exorcists to be working on something', Rin was just sitting there feeling bad about the mission to get Yukio hurt and causing lots of damages all over the place. He was right to do his best, and a little bit from Yukio was too, but he didn't need to be so mean to his only brother. With Kiyomi and Zuku feeling bad for hurting Yukio's feelings and cutting him a little; Shiemi seems to be alright for Rin to check on her to only have a cut on her cheek to heal up soon.

"Rin? How long have you and Kiyomi waited for me?"

"Shiemi, sorry you gotten hurt because of me..." he said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Really." she said.

"You sure you're alright, Shiemi?"

"I'm fine, Kiyomi, I'm just glad we saved the souls. Will you be alright though...? I heard what happened to Yuki and you fighting."

Kiyomi acts like she didn't care about Yukio.

"Oh, please! He pushes us for the last time! Until he admits it, we'll talk again to do other missions with that guy...! Serves him right for talking down to Rin."

"I know, but it's a bit mean."

Shiemi was right for Kiyomi couldn't do it forever.

"I know what I'm doing. Don't you worry about it, Rin knows of this too."

Nii knows of it as well, soon Shura comes up behind Rin to tackle him hard in the anger she was in.

"Come here!" said Shura while beating Rin up. "I should kill you...! You need to get your act together!"

"Shura! Come on! Give him a break! Will you!?" Kiyomi said.

Soon Liu appears to talk to them.

"How silly. Seeing that all of this argument because of some mistake to be taught a lesson from the brothers, but this one's girlfriend here agrees with both things to saying the right stuff as it is." he said while eating some candy that he has.

"Hey, you're the guy from the boat!" Rin said.

"That's right, he is!" and Kiyomi.

For Shura introduces Liu to them.

"Oh, yeah...I should introduce you guys. This is Cheng-Long Liu. He's an Upper First-Class Exorcist from the Taiwan branch of True Cross."

"All the way from China, huh? That's cool." said Kiyomi.

"From all over the world there are others like us." Shura explained to her sister.

Soon they hear a noise from the nurse's room for the little boy started attacking the doctor on his head like a wild animal, to come running out of the room.

"The boy!" to Kiyomi and Zuku's surprise to see him looking well.

"Alright...What's the deal?" Shura asked.

"I don't know." said the nurse. "He just woke up and started attacking the doctor."

Then he sees Rin to jump all over him to try pulling him off but climbs around to biting his tail hard. Then kicking him down to pull his hair and then moving around again, now Rin was mad. He started moving all over the room like a rabbit to push some things off that he climbs on to, then climbs up the light poles to growl at the people for Rin and Kiyomi had to calm him down.

"Geeze, kid, chill out." Rin said to the boy.

Soon to run away but gets hit to fall back to the ground thanks to Liu's staff to use to throw at him, and the guards hold him down like a wild animal, who was he?

"Hey, come on. Ease up. He's just a little kid." Rin said to Liu.

"No kidding! He's not a dog!" Kiyomi too.

"Kid, huh?"

Liu lift the boy's shirt up to show a small tail of a rabbit on it.

"A tail?" both Rin and Kiyomi said to be seeing it.

"Congratulation, exorcists, you both saved a demon. Idiot." Liu said to be leaving. "Fetch the cage."

And so, they do for the boy to be in and still act all crazy in there in showing Mephisto about this matter. With Yukio in the room with Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku 'she wasn't talking to him at all still'. As little hamster Amaimon in Mephisto's hands to being patted him.

"An unidentified demon you say?" he said.

"Rin and Kiyomi found him buried underneath the rubble during our mission." Yukio explained to the headmaster. "Doesn't seem to be a record of it though."

"I see...Then should we do away with him?"

Rin and Kiyomi didn't want that to happen.

"What? No!"

"But there's no reason to kill him." Rin said.

"Ah...But we do have a festival coming up." said Mephisto. "Finding someone to identify him would be impossible. If only there was someone I can trust, someone with more time on his or her hands...But that would be too hard to do, wouldn't it-?"

Amaimon bites on Mephisto's hand suddenly.

"(Why does that hamster look so familiar to me...? Such a strange little creature.)" Kiyomi said to herself.

"Wait...I think I have a perfect idea!" Mephisto said with excitement. "Rin Okumura and Kiyomi Saki. How do you two feel like looking out for him for a few days?"

So, it was Rin and Kiyomi's job in was to watch over the young demon boy.

"Us, sir?" Kiyomi asked.

"Unless we can do it to play house together..."

Zuku shoves Mephisto away from Kiyomi in time.

"I'm good with Rin, thank you!"

"And why us?" Rin asked.

"Well, you two are the ones who brought him here. But if anyone of you two are up for it, then that's fine. I thought since you two are in love, it would be fun to do. If not, I'll get rid of him now."

Looks like they had no other choice.

"Okay...! We'll take him, damn it. You cool with it, Kiyomi?"

"I can handle kids. They like me better than the others who are my age before we met back at my high school. believe it or not, just you watch. We'll do fine, right, Zuku? You, me, and Rin."

Zuku was in to go all out to be in a boxing ring on her end, while Yukio sees that it was crazy to do.

"You crazy, Rin!? Both you and Kiyomi!?" Yukio said to still be seeing Kiyomi mad. "(And she's still ignore me...)"

For she turns away to give Yukio the cold shoulder by ignoring him still, for it was settle for Mephisto to hear.

"Fantastic." he said. "Problem solved...You need the keys to the cage of course. And if you two aren't happy, then say the word. I'll be more than happy to deal with him."

Mephisto gives Rin the key to open the cage for the boy to be getting out soon. Guess it's all be good to go for Shiemi and Nii waited for them to come back down stairs for Yukio was still against it to be saying it all to Rin at least.

"You have no idea what you two are getting yourselves into. But I'm worried about you the most, Rin." he said to his brother.

"Well, we didn't really have much of a choice. I didn't want that freak to have Kiyomi to himself." He places his arm around Kiyomi's waist.

"Rin...Thanks, but you know I can take care of myself."

"I know...I just want to be there by your side, you know?"

They soon see Shiemi and Nii.

"It's Shiemi!" Kiyomi said for her and Zuku to their friend down stairs.

"Shiemi?" surprise Yukio.

"Oh, hi. Hey, Kiyomi. Zuku." she said. "Do you have a minute?"

Once outside, Shiemi got the lantern plants out with Nii's help to set all the souls free. They can now rest in peace for Kiyomi, Rin, and Zuku to see that looking cool to watch it all happen. Along with Yukio from afar to see some good to being done, part of it to still wanting to complete the mission a little.

"You two are the reasons that we got to save them." Shiemi said to the two. "Thank you both."

With Rin seeing Kiyomi looking for something on her end from the rabbit she spotted the other day with no luck to start singing for him to hear her lovely singing voice, as Yukio had to go take care of something on his end. Where was, the boy staying at since those two lovers will be watching over him?

Kiyomi (singing): It was upon a Lammas night

When corn rigs are bonnie,

Beneath the moon's unclouded light

I held awhile to Annie.

The time went by with careless heed

'Till 'tween the late and early,

With small persuasion she agreed

To see me through the barley.

Corn rigs and barley rigs and

Corn rigs are bonnie,

I'll not forget that happy night

Among the rigs with Annie...

Rin goes over for Zuku sees him making Kiyomi to stop singing.

"Kiyomi...Was that you singing?" he asks her.

"Rin! Ah! I was just...! I couldn't help it! It's a song that my Mommy use to sing to me!" Kiyomi panics.

Rin laughs to go over to Kiyomi while hiding in shame, he holds her hand to be smiling.

"Don't hide. It's cool. Your voice was nice."

She comes out to be surprise for Rin to be saying that to her.

"It was?"

"You kidding me? Of course, it was. Your singing voice is beautiful as you already are."

The two smiled to soon be sitting next to each other for Kiyomi lies on Rin's shoulder to be liking it.

"Thank you, Rin, you're so sweet to me..."

"(Awesome! She so loves me! Why else would her head be near me? She's super-hot!) Well, of course. We're a couple you and I."

Kiyomi then felt some pain on her shoulder to feel bad for Rin to see.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Rin asks her.

"From the fall when I saved you in the waters...I got hit from the falling rumble to hit my shoulder."

Rin sees it to be a bit bruised up.

"Ah, crap! This is my fault!"

"No, no, it was mine. I did try saving you. Now what are you doing?"

Rin then gets a cloth to run it in cold water.

"Duh! What does it look like? I need to cool it off before it gets affected." he said while rubbing on to Kiyomi's shoulder softly to the touch.

"But I'm fine!" she argues.

"Be quiet! Yukio told me if you don't put cold water or ice on it, this will only get worse for the blood to get clogged up! Or...Something like that. Sorry, I'm just worry about you. I swore to protect you with my life. You don't have to do the same for me."

For that Kiyomi allows Rin to place the cold wet cloth on to her injured shoulder.

"Rin...If you say so then."

He rubs it gently for Kiyomi to like the gentle touch of Rin's hand to rubbing the soreness well for the bruise to start fading away a little.

"There, good as new."

"You were right, Rin, thanks. But you didn't have to do that for me."

The two stared into each other's eyes.

"I wanted to, Kiyomi, I do anything for you."

He then kisses Kiyomi's hand, arm, all the way to her hurt shoulder, and then her neck to leave a marking on there again.

"That always feels right..." she said. Kiyomi does the same to Rin.

"Damn! Babe, you're an awesome kisser!"

She then laughs for Rin was funny to really love Kiyomi so much in caring for one another.

"Oh, Rin, you are silly."

"I am, huh?"

"I love you for it."

They hug each other after that.

"Hey, you won't be mad at Yukio forever, right?" he asks her. "If you like, Shiemi and I can go talk to him for you. He'll understand until you can say the rest in person."

Kiyomi knows that Yukio will admit his mistakes soon for she can't ignore him forever or him either to her, so she says this to Rin...

"I'll think about it. Still mad at him a little, just a little now."

Zuku sees that she did feel bad for yelling at him without thinking first.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Besides you're awesome singing. Sing to me again, alright?"

"I think I can do that..." she said with a smile. "And you know, one person has to learn their mistakes to say their sorry in the end. He'll do so real soon. He just needs to get out to see you, Rin, like I do."

As the two spend more time together, they headed back to their drones...Only to find the boy in the big cage brought all the way inside of the room. How did Yukio do this part alone since it was very heavy to carry up with his arm all mess up?

"What the...?" Kiyomi was lost in words. "(Should I even ask how he did it with his arm hurt?)"

"Okay, how did you get this up here?" Rin asks his brother.

Yukio then gives Rin the listed chart.

"Here, for you."

"Huh?"

"Since I been suspended for five days, here's a list of the schedule for you and Kiyomi." Yukio explained. "Clean the drone, pick up the garbage, do your homework, and get it all done. That's goes for you too, Kiyomi, I know we're not speaking right now, but I'll say this to you. Be happy that I'm letting you hang out with Rin during the time, just do your work with him by working together."

At least Yukio's alright to say it calmly to Kiyomi to listen for Zuku nodded him a yes meaning 'a big fine' there.

"(At least she's not deaf. I know Kiyomi will come through, she just needs some more time to calm down.)" Yukio said to himself to feel a bit better to turn his attentions back to Rin. "We're clear? Good. See you two later."

Yukio leaves the room for Rin and Kiyomi to take care of the rest while Zuku watches over the strange demon boy on her end.

"Well, guess it's just you and me again, Rin." Kiyomi said.

As they see the boy still growling at them in the cage to not be looking so happy, to go straight to sleep after that. As the festival was getting set up from the inside and more on the outside for everyone to do, Kiyomi does half of the work to know that Rin was sleeping again to wait for him to get up in doing the rest of his work, so Zuku pinches him to wake up.

"Ah! I fell asleep again!"

"(Surprise it didn't hurt him at all.)" Kiyomi said to be amazed from that. "Hey, it's the boy."

Soon the boy looks at the two suddenly to look calm. Seems to be thirsty for water that Rin had a bottle of it to drink, then he gives some to him.

"I bet you're thirsty..." Rin said.

So, he takes it to drink up, but then had to pee in the cage in front of them.

"Ah, Rin...Do something..." Kiyomi said.

Rin gets up to stop the boy in time.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it! Don't do it in there!"

He falls off his chair to take him to the boy's bathroom to use the toilet in time, also he smells bad for Rin to even say on how bad to be stinky.

"Everything alright in there?" Kiyomi asks from the door outside of the room.

"I don't stink! How rude!"

She and Zuku heard it too like Rin did, he can talk. Surprising them...As outside was still working hard for the festival, a group of exorcists goes from door to door to talk to people about the strange things they been hearing from being not normal at all, for what Liu was saying to Yukio as they see on their end. Since they've been finding parts from the train left before but no sign of the demon who was still on the run and the paper off it, there was still no signs of it anywhere to still search all over the train station. And what's with Liu, huh? A bit rude to say to burn the place down to leave it and only to try asking questions first?

Guess it's trying to find the gates to Gehenna to be anywhere. As for what's inside of the house - it shows a teddy bear walking to be pushing a baby carriage of a doll growing long hair to attack them. A demon alright. At least Yukio and Liu take care of them both in time. As Bon, Shima, and Miwa return from a mission and all messy to be covered to take a shower, to soon see the boy running around 'naked' the room refusing to take a bath for Rin chases after him for Zuku to help as Kiyomi watches.

"Hey, Okumura?" Bon calls out to him.

"Is it okay if we use your shower...?" and Miwa asked.

Soon the three see Rin was a bit busy right now to hold the boy down.

"Come on! Chill out, you little bastard! Hey!"

He started clawing at Rin.

"Rin, you're being picky on that boy again..." Kiyomi said.

"Am I not! He's just being stubborn!" he said to her.

Hard to hold the boy down, and weird shampoos for Mephisto to let Rin borrow, it was all girl things to use for this little boy. For that...Kiyomi snaps to act since the boy was being a bit rude to Rin for the other three couldn't stop him either, or Zuku to be all tied up from his fast speed - so it was Kiyomi's turn. She slaps him in the face to finally stop.

"That's enough!" she shouted.

"Kiyomi!" Shima freaks out. "What did you do that for!? He's only a kid!"

"Shame on you! You need a bath and these boys will give it to you whether you like it or not! That's a bad thing to do from hurting my Rin, very bad!"

He then cries to feel sad about it.

"(Talk about tough love.)" Rin said to himself and not to mess with Kiyomi in a bad way for now on.

Kiyomi sees him learning a lesson to cheer him up again.

"Look, I didn't mean to but it's call learning from right from wrong, okay? Don't do it again. That's all I'm saying. Now take a bath like a good boy, please? Do it for me?"

He calms down to be looking at Kiyomi as she hugs him, he likes it.

"It's going to be fine. You'll smell nice again after a nice shower." she turns to the boys. "He's all yours now."

And for that Rin, Bon, Miwa, and Shima took a nice hot bath to get the boy cleaned, even drying his hair to show the cute little bunny ears sticking out, Rin called them horns though. A fine job to be drinking for that. And soon the boy had new clothes to wear until his old ones get cleaned with Izumo and Shiemi's help.

"So, itchy..." he complains.

"Looking good though, right?" Kiyomi said to him.

"I guess..."

"Ms. Kamiki picked out the clothes herself." said Shiemi.

"Pretty sweet. Thanks a lot for picking them up." Rin thanks Izumo.

"I didn't have a lot of time, so I just flew all over the stores to find some." she said.

The boy almost lifts Izumo's dress.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Kiyomi stops him in time.

"What?"

Soon Bon remembers something to say to the others about it.

"Isn't it almost time for the ceremony or something?"

"Oh, yeah...It is, isn't it?" Miwa said.

As Bon, Miwa, Shima, and Izumo take off for now...The boy sees another human boy walking around and holding a balloon to go after it. Another reason to never keep your eyes off a child always, soon for Shiemi, Kiyomi, Zuku, and Rin to realize that he wasn't back in the drone room at all.

"Oh, where did he go?" Shiemi wonders.

"Holy crap!"

Rin runs outside to find him with Kiyomi doing the same thing.

"Rin! I told you to keep an eye on him!" she said. "Zuku, help us out!"

She does so leaving Rin to panic.

"I thought that was your job right now! Where the hell is he!?"

So off to searching they go...He had a look around from the kids with the balloon, cars, TV, stores all over town to be in, but then he got scared that this was all new to him to be getting lost. Soon Rin and Kiyomi find Kuro just hanging out with other normal cats in the area.

"Hey, it's Kuro. Maybe he's seen the boy." Kiyomi said to her boyfriend.

"Kuro!"

Rin and Kiyomi go up to Kuro.

"Rin? Kiyomi?"

"A kid with yellow hair, you see him come by-?"

Looks like Zuku pointed out for the other three to see, he was just sitting on top of a ruined statue piece to see the skies from a far. There he is! But he looked upset for Kuro goes over to him.

"What the...?" confused Rin.

"Well, we found him. Nice work, Zuku."

For Kuro goes into his big size form to pin the boy down.

"I capture him, Rin." he said.

For that he had to go back into the cage now.

"In you go."

"Really, Rin? This feels wrong." Kiyomi said.

"Don't blame me, like we had any other choice. We have to."

But he was hungry to not go back in just yet.

"Aw, you're hungry, aren't you?"

"You want some dinner first?" Rin asks the boy.

As the office looked very busy for suddenly to get a lot of exorcists and new ones on the job by Kaoru's orders. This was something else going on. As Shima, Izumo, Bon, and Miwa waited around to hear why Rin and Kiyomi had to watch over the demon boy 'while Nemu was sitting around with them' they'll be on duty real soon on their end. As Rin makes the boy something for him to eat since he was hungry, nice way for Kiyomi and Zuku to be helping too, same with Kuro and Ukobach.

"Mmm...Yum...It looks yummy...!" Kuro said to love the smell.

Zuku liked it as well.

"Amazing job, Rin." Kiyomi comments him.

"I call it the super yellow Okumura special." said Rin.

I wonder if the kid was hungry? He kind of was a minute ago...So Rin lets him taste his cooking.

"Have a bit, you'll like it."

"Come on. Eat it up. Rin made it for you..." said Kiyomi.

"I know I will." said Kuro to eating his. "So, yummy!"

Zuku ate hers to try taking the rest carefully for Rin hits her on the head.

"Don't eat the rest!" he said. "Kiyomi, that's supposed to be your mother, right? So why is she so spoiled? She's just being Zuku."

"Well, since she saves her energy to also be from a human to a Familiar...It kind of makes her act like a kid again without talking until her true form shows up. I guess..." Kiyomi learned about this a while back to study a lot about it, being a very rare thing to happen.

"I guess, huh? She should at least learn not to eat so much."

"I don't know why she does that." Kiyomi said to know that part.

The boy finally smells it, blows on it, and eats it. Really loving the taste and how well it was made.

"So, runny...!" he said.

Kiyomi laughs.

"I know, right?" said Rin.

"Really runny!"

"I guess he likes it." Kiyomi said. "Good boy! Told you it was good."

Looks like he's starting to like Rin and Kiyomi a lot more now which was good. As they begin to eat together.

"Thanks for the meal." they all said at the same time.

Kuro and the boy were enjoying theirs for Zuku to eat her own. Also, does the boy have a name at all?

"You know, we never gotten your name. I'm Rin Okumura."

"And I'm Kiyomi Saki, Rin's girlfriend. We like to know yours please."

"Oh...I don't really have a name." he said to them.

"That sucks. Better give you a name."

Rin wasn't good in naming things sometimes for Kiyomi to think even harder on her end.

"Come on, Rin, think of something..." Kiyomi said.

"Runnier please!" the boy said.

"I got one!" said Rin while giving the boy more food to eat. "Next time chew before you swallow your food next time, Usamaro."

That was a good name for him, Usamaro...

"That's perfect, Rin!" Kiyomi said. "I like that name. Usamaro. And these are our Familiars...Kuro, Zuku, and Ukobach. Nice to meet you, Usamaro."

Usamaro enjoys his meals to smile at Kiyomi to clean his face up a little from getting food all over it.

"Mommy!"

This gets to Kiyomi for someone like him to call her that, even for Zuku to spit out her food by shocked to hear something out of nowhere.

"Mommy!?"

"He thinks you're his mom!?" shocked Rin. "Hold on! She's my girlfriend, she isn't even related to you."

"Yeah, sorry. Wrong person. I'm just Kiyomi, that's my name."

Usamaro laughs to be holding Kiyomi.

"Mommy...If you love her so much, Rin, that makes you her husband."

"We're not even married!" Kiyomi corrects Usamaro.

"No freakin' kidding! (I hope one day I will be with Kiyomi as my wife...)"

Rin hopes so one day, for getting Usamaro to be saying Kiyomi's name right won't be so easy to do.

"It's Kiyomi. K-I-Y-O-M-I. Got it?"

Seems that he will not say her real name. As the True Cross Shopping District at night time...Wow! Shura can sure eat a lot for fighting hard and still drink a lot! Still on duty, you know! As Arthur shows up too on the job to begin the man of the hour in the festival for people to cheer for him all over town 'show off'; as Mephisto was on a hot air balloon enjoying another fine job on his work to having some fun once again along with Amaimon turning back to normal to enjoy the fun too - it seems that he has learned a lesson of defeat and behaving for now on. Other than him being twisted, he can be funny. In a weird way, I guess so…welcome back.

As Bon, Izumo, Shima, Miwa, and the other exorcists were on duty to keep the festival away from the bad demons was in checked, a new member named Lena was on stand-by for Shima to be digging her out. And more demons show up...A bunch of huge balloon-like demons? For Lena summons bugs for battle as the others take care of the rest on their end, so much for Shima trying to score again and then failed again...Also getting slime to blow up on the three guys but Izumo again. As back at Rin/Kiyomi's room 'to also put the paper on the door saying 'four-eyes mole' he was finally working as Kiyomi and Zuku were too while watching over Usamaro. He was just looking around through Rin and Yukio's old toys.

"Hey!" he said.

But those two were super busy right now to do anything, so he goes up to Rin to show him the book that Shiro read to him and Yukio when they were little.

"What's up, Usamaro?" Kiyomi asks him.

"What does this thing say?"

They see the book looking old now to get Rin's attention.

"No way, look at that..." he said to be seeing it too.

"This looks like a child's book. It use to be yours?" Kiyomi was amazed.

"That's right. My old man uses to read to my brother and me when we were kids."

Rin opens the book for Usamaro sits down on his lap to read it to them for Kiyomi joins in.

"You want Rin to read the story?"

"Yes, please." the young demon replied.

"Well, go ahead, Rin. Read it. I like to listen in too."

So, Rin reads it 'the way Shiro did'...From the demon being saved from a boy in a village, fed it, played with it, so did everyone else to forget about their work - for the exorcist to seal it away in the end for there was nothing else of the area left to be no more. But this gets to Usamaro hard after seeing the pictures and reading it.

"That's a lie!" he shouted. "It's all a big lie!"

"Usamaro? (What's got into him suddenly?)" Kiyomi wonders.

He gets down to throw the book on to the floor.

"It's all a big fat lie! None of it is true! Believe me, Mommy!"

Usamaro goes over to Kiyomi to be hugging her legs. Rin didn't get it either and just gets his book back off the ground.

"What's your problem? Ah, man..." Rin said to Usamaro. "My Dad gave me this book; why do you have to throw things around? It's not cool."

"You didn't like it?" Kiyomi asked.

Looks like he was sad there to not believing in any of the story book at all.

"It's not true on what happened in the story...Is it...?"

Rin and Kiyomi looked at each other to be clueless.

"I don't know...It's just a story..." Rin answered.

For after that all was quiet for Usamaro to sit down on the bed feeling upset, allowing Kiyomi and Rin to get back to their homework.

"Just leave him alone for a while. I'm sure he'll feel better later." said Kiyomi.

Soon they continue with their homework throughout the night, for Kiyomi anyways leaving Usamaro begins to fall asleep. While Rin was finishing with his work, he was getting bored again to be too much for him to handle already. Over reacting here...For that, they needed a break for now to rest.

"Hey, time to go to sleep." Rin said to Usamaro.

"Let's go now."

Kiyomi helps him out, for Rin allows Usamaro to sleep in a bed instead of a cage.

"You don't have to go in there, you can sleep on my bed."

"But don't you need to go to sleep, the two of you?" he asked.

"We do, but..."

"Kiyomi and I just need to finish up this work to some meeting to go to really quick."

No work means no sleep, do a few at a time I always say.

"But aren't you two tired?"

"We are, but we need to finish this. Such a pain...!"

Kiyomi knows of it too, but she and Rin had no choice. Soon something gets to Usamaro in saying something on a big 'if' here.

"If you or Mommy didn't have any homework, would you two go to sleep then?"

"I guess so...Why you ask?" Kiyomi questions Usamaro.

"Well, yeah. Of course." Rin said to the him.

Where is, he going with this matter?

"So, if both of your homework's went away, then you'll go to sleep, then right?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." said Rin. "Anyways, it's best for you to get ready for bed."

Soon Usamaro's eyes and face change for something odd to come flying out being all black-like and fuzzy all over for Zuku to see to be freaking out about it, to tell it to Kiyomi.

"What? What is it, Zuku?"

She soon notices for something did happen for the lights of the festival near Rin's window to flicker on and off, then he says this.

"You know what? I think it's time to hit the sack."

Usamaro looks happy about it to jump on Rin's lap and laugh with joy.

"Great! Let's all three of us hit the sack together! Mommy, you coming?"

Rin hugs Kiyomi.

"Yeah, mommy. Sleep with me tonight..."

But Usamaro hugs Kiyomi to be holding him.

"No! No! She's mine!"

"Hey!"

Kiyomi laughs to calm them both down.

"Okay, calm down boys. I think I can fix our problem..."

And so, she did, thanks to Kiyomi's help…she places a pillow and blanket for Usamaro to sleep down near the end of the bed for her to hum a tune she was singing before he could fall fast asleep. For her and Rin had their time to sleep next to each other.

"He's out." said Rin.

"A good kid, just needs to be told to still be having fun."

"Now...Where were we...?"

Rin and Kiyomi kiss each other passionately to fall off the bed side to still be holding and making out together.

"My God, you're freakin' beautiful."

"Rin, you're amazing. Hold me." Kiyomi said.

They love each other so much for Rin to kiss her breasts softly to lick her skin, for Kiyomi to touching his tail a lot to dance with each other's tongues so sweetly too soon to be both asleep closes to each other. Rin pulls Kiyomi closes to him with her head sleeping well on his chest.

"Sleep well, Rin." she said.

"You too, Kiyomi..." and he as well.

Yukio soon returns to his room to find the three sleeping and Zuku in the air, seeing that Usamaro wasn't in his cage. Oh, grow up, will you? He then sees the book that Shiro read to him when he was little. Soon, Kiyomi and Rin wake up to slowly move around without disturbing Usamaro in his sleep.

"(It's Yukio...)" she said.

"Bring back memories, huh?" Rin said to his brother. "Even though our old man read it to us a million times."

But all that Yukio said to Rin was this...

"Why did you let him out of the cage? You and Kiyomi were supposed to watch him, not to play with him."

Kiyomi almost shouted, for Zuku put her finger on to her lips to keep calm and quiet for now.

"I know, Zuku, but still...I wish I can scream at him again if I could." she said.

"Unbelievable...Did you two finished your homework's for today?" Yukio asks both Rin and Kiyomi.

Kiyomi raises her hand up to doing hers.

"I did. I know Rin did too, right?"

"What homework?" he asked.

"Huh...?" said Kiyomi to be surprised of hearing.

Really? He doesn't remember!? Yukio saw this one coming, or so he thinks.

"I knew it...! Do you know the situation the both you and Kiyomi are in right now? Kiyomi, I got no problem with, but you, Rin...You didn't do the things you were supposed to do! Watch him, do your homework, and that's it. How is that so hard?"

"Shut up, will ya?" Rin said. "Kiyomi."

"No problem, Rin, I'll be happy to join you two."

Kiyomi and Rin go in the cage with Usamaro to continue sleeping as Zuku made it roomier for them.

"There, now he's back in the cage."

Yukio, let's it be for now as Zuku sticks her tongue out at him.

"When the festival is over, we're sealing the demon."

"You don't have to tell us twice. I know..." said Kiyomi in a sad tone there.

"Good. Until then, better not let him out of your sights. Not Kiyomi, Zuku, or you."

He leaves the room for the night making Rin mad of Yukio over nothing that he thinks he didn't do.

"Whatever...Getting mad at me for not doing my homework that I didn't have."

"But, Rin, you did have one. We did it together." Kiyomi said to him.

"I would have known if I did, Kiyomi, believe me."

"(He doesn't remember at all...? He's clueless but not an idiot like Yukio said he was.)"

As they sleep throughout the night...Yukio remembers answering to Shiro on what would he or Rin did do in seeing a demon from the story book, he would beat it up on Yukio's end. He meets up with Liu at the train station to see another event of demons - for it turns out that the new guy is the ancestor of the story book of the festival that'll be going on, he's famous then. As the next day happens for...You guess it. Once again Shima, Miwa, and Bon get messy again from the demon balloon-like demon things to using Rin's shower again. For they see Rin playing with Usamaro outside for Kiyomi finishes up the work in time 'with Zuku helping out to join them'.

"Oh, why not...?" said Kiyomi. "Let's join in the fun, Zuku, then we can work again."

And soon they join with the two boys for the other guys to see the whole thing too.

"Okumura...?" Shima said in confusion.

"He and Saki are getting attached to that demon." said Miwa.

"Okumura! Saki! What hell are you two doing!?" Bon yells at them.

For Kiyomi teaches Usamaro how to kick the ball, for he was getting there.

"Mommy..." he said to be hugging Kiyomi again.

"Usamaro, to make a scene at least..." she corrects him.

"Okay!"

Rin sees the other three guys.

"Hey, just giving him some fresh air instead from being all cramped up back inside. And look, playing with him is doing this guy pretty well."

Usamaro tries getting the ball away from Rin to be too fast and strong for him to handle.

"Come on, keep trying." Kiyomi cheers him on.

"I'm trying to, Mommy!"

Bon, Shima, and Miwa all look at Rin to say about Usamaro calling Kiyomi 'mommy'.

"Mommy!?" they said.

"He's not my kid!"

Zuku makes a finger move into a hole of her hands to tease with Rin and Kiyomi being together...That made Rin mad to kick the ball in her face.

"This is no time to be making the birds and the bees, Zuku! There's a kid here!" he said to say something else to his friends next. "You guys go get cleaned up and come out to play with Kiyomi and me."

As Shiemi and Izumo joined in the game of baseball for them, Nemu, Shima, Miwa, Bon, Izumo Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, and Usamaro were having lots of fun. From pitching, hitting it with a bat, running, and such was fun to get the ball. Kiyomi was good as a batter than a pitcher for Zuku to aid her a little...And Rin teases Bon to outsmart him, while Shima and Shiemi had to work on their catching skills. That is fun!

For Yukio, didn't like the looks of it one bit, for Liu orders him to get rid of Usamaro right away. Jerk...For Rin teaches Usamaro how to play to really get a hit on the second strike, alright! They cheered for Bon got out matched again by a kid this time.

"Alright, Usamaro! Way a go!" Kiyomi cheers him on.

"Way a go, Usamaro! You just slammed a home run there!" said Rin while running with him.

"I did?" Usamaro sees it now for everyone else was having a wonderful time.

"Go, Usamaro! You're awesome!" Shiemi cheers for him.

Looks like he was happy to keep on having a great time with them.

"Wow! Watch me run, everyone! You too, Mommy!"

As another fine day to end in having fun for the other six leave for now to be smiling. For Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, Usamaro, Kuro, and Ukobach enjoyed their meals together in the kitchen once again...To clean up for the day for night time to come for Rin and Usamaro to have their clothes, to also be bathing, cleaning their teeth, and... I think he almost straggled Rin in his sleep with his legs between his head by accident in bed. Oops. Kiyomi sees Rin was alright, to have fun with Usamaro.

"Mommy, you have a very nice singing voice." he said smiling.

"I do? Well, my Mommy use to sing it to me when I was little. A weird movie that I saw last year, but it was good. The music that is. The Wicker Man... Not the remake, the original." said Kiyomi "I just enjoy singing to it a lot. It calms me."

"It is nice...Mommy, be with me always. You, your shadow friend, Rin, and your other friends. I want to have fun. If I'm going away later...Just stay with me until then."

Kiyomi felt bad when Usamaro must go away soon to soon be sealed up somewhere safe but alone again.

"I will...If we worked hard, we'll play hard to, okay?"

"Yes!" Usamaro said while smiling with joy. "Mommy, you can work anytime. If I'm with you."

He then sees an old toy of a stuff pig to hold on to.

"You can keep that. My Daddy gave it to me when I was little. Think of it as something to remember me by."

"Thanks, Mommy...I know we're not related, but I like to call you that."

Kiyomi understood him.

"Do you remember your parents?"

Usamaro has no memories of that or anything else.

"No... I don't know who my Mommy or Daddy were...I don't remember anything. I only know of the book."

Kiyomi sees the book that Rin had.

"Oh, that? How so?"

"Don't know either...I just do."

Kiyomi drops the subject for now to make shadow puppets 'with Zuku's help' to make Usamaro happy.

"That's fine, Usamaro. One day if your memories do come back, tell me or Rin. Got it?"

"Thanks, Mommy. I can do that if I do remember."

Kiyomi pats him on the head.

"There you go, just be yourself for now."

What a day for Rin and Kiyomi taking good care of Usamaro to leave with a smile on his face to be working hard, just about...As the night of the festival continues on for Shima, Bon, Miwa, and Izumo were enjoying the parade of it going on, and Shima being a perverted to the girls riding by again as always; for Mephisto and Amaimon were enjoying the show and Arthur was making a great performances on his end to using the style of slow style of a sword skills, while Liu and Shura continued to remove and putting in the new barriers all over town. Going well so far.

Hey! This is like in the story book...Usamaro is the demon who wants to play with people, to forget about their jobs to be doing. This was really happening. For on the third day as Bon, Miwa, and Shima were messy again to take a bath and then to be playing with Usamaro, Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku again; all but Kiyomi and Zuku weren't affected for she finishes with the work and the home work in time for Rin, for they slowly see that this wasn't right to be happening so many times to get even weirder. Okay...So why isn't Kiyomi affected from all of this but the others were like Rin, the guys, even for both Izumo and Shiemi too? Also, the demon train was hiding somewhere in the city...

For the time being as Liu and Yukio were only gathering the pieces of it to be burned up, but no real body of it to be slowly dying, I think. As he wanted to go check out the shrine next, while Shura was at the flooding gate of the other for the waters to be rising and smelling bad for her to do. Gross. For back at the drone - Rin, Kiyomi, Izumo, Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Miwa, Zuku, and Usamaro were enjoying their meals together in the kitchen to be sitting as a group.

"Thank you for the yummy meal." said Usamaro.

Rin cleans up his face again from eating all over himself.

"Now, Usamaro, you made a mess again." Kiyomi said to him.

"Sorry..."

To the others were amazed for Rin and Kiyomi were taking good care of Usamaro lately.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Thank you." said Shiemi.

Even Izumo was touched by Usamaro's cuteness.

"Yeah...Too cute..."

So, do Bon, Shima, and Miwa looked very tired from working late again or what? Or maybe it was from something else that was going on?

"So Usamaro...I don't want to be nosy, but why do they want to seal you away?" Miwa asks him.

"I don't know." he answers. "I told the same to Mommy too about it."

"Yeah, he doesn't remember anything about it." Rin said.

"Kind of sucks..." and Kiyomi.

"Let's talk about something else..." Shima complains. "Like doing our jobs during the festival is messing us up...!"

I don't blame them for having fun during the time, but still. Work was work.

"What are you complaining about?" Bon asked. "We just need to watch over the other streets tonight and then we're done with our duties."

"But we do six area street tonight." Miwa corrects Bon.

"No, that was yesterday." Izumo does the same thing.

"All of this work has gotten you turned around, Bon." Shima said to him.

"Yeah...Says you."

Tiring gets them nowhere to be complaining right now. Shima was so tired, he saves a moth to be release back outside, and he was afraid of them to surprise both Bon and Miwa even for Kiyomi.

"This is getting weirder around here, Zuku, Shima's starting to scare me." she said to her shadow demon.

She nodded a yes to agreeing with her for Rin seeing them in not being themselves right now.

"If you ask me, they all need to take a nap."

"No kidding..." Kiyomi knows of it too.

Soon Rin sees the bandage on Shiemi's face still to heal up already from days ago, to and forgetting to remove it, they're starting to forget but Kiyomi.

"Hey, Shiemi, why do you have that on your face?" he asks her.

"(Did Rin forget!? And did Shiemi forget too in removing the bandage!?)" Kiyomi was lost. "(Okay! What is going on here!?)"

"You tripped on something, didn't you? Better be careful next time."

Shiemi just now notices as well? Soon Shima screams out loud to go to the festival instead of working tonight.

"I want festival! I want it! I want it! I want to go to the festival!"

That gets Usamaro's attention again.

"Mommy, are festival's fun?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. More than anything in the world." she said.

He then turns to Shima to ask him this question on another 'what if again'...

"Do all of you want to go to the festival?" asked Usamaro.

"Sure. We want to if we didn't have work to do." said Miwa.

Shima was just dancing around silly-like right now. Usamaro then stands up from the chair to say this to them.

"So, if you didn't have any work, you can all go?"

Zuku and Kiyomi heard of this from before when he said it to Rin.

"Of course." answer Miwa.

"If there wasn't any work to do, the entire people in the city can go." and Shima.

"Then everyone in the city feels the same as all of you do?" Usamaro said.

"Yeah, man. We all wish we can be at the festival right now."

He then made the weird face again for Kiyomi to see the weird black things coming out, for Zuku shields her in time to affect the others and everyone else all over town.

"(So, I wasn't seeing it...That explains Rin's homework went missing, and now this!)" Kiyomi said to herself. "(This is all Usamaro's doing!)"

Soon the whole headquarters of the True Cross members weren't working in their office right now for the room was completely empty. Even Yukio couldn't reach out to any of them on his cell phone, for he and Liu needed to work hard. They soon found something underneath the rubble from the train demon falling right into it, for it did crash into a shrine of a demon-type of bunny...It was Usamaro being released because of it. For this triggers Liu to be afraid and really shocked about this. That explains it all and the story was true.

As for the festival was going well all over town for everyone to see and watch as the people performed very amazingly good, for Kiyomi and Zuku arrived to see the others were okay while she was undercover for Zuku to keep her eyes open to find them anywhere and Usamaro somewhere on the streets, town, area, and such all over...As Arthur was still in the parade - so were Bon, Miwa, and Shima beating on the drums; while both Izumo and Shiemi were moving the stick-like items around over and over, as Usamaro was being tossed in the air a lot to be having lots of fun. That goes double for all the exorcists doing the same on the instruments...Kiyomi then sees Yukio who wasn't affected to go to him.

"Yukio!" she shouted. "Zuku, he wasn't affected because he was never with us. And... I see the others down there!"

Zuku wonders if Kiyomi was fine to be talking to Yukio again, a little so far.

"I know...I'm mad at him still, a little. But there's no time for us to fight. We need to put our arguments to a halt. We need his help. Let's go, Zuku!"

She flies down there to find Yukio from lots of crowded people in her way to get through. Yukio soon notices for everyone forgotten all about their work - from students, teachers, and all the exorcists too even for Rin, Kiyomi finally finds him.

"Yukio! There you are!"

"Kiyomi...? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Look, let's fight more later if you're mad at me still, I don't care. Something's very wrong here!"

"So, I notice. What gives!?"

"I think this is Usamaro's doing. But he's not the bad guy here, just hear me out...Huh!?"

Soon everything starts to shake when a balloon-like demon 'who was huge' appears during the parade that was still going on. They get off the ride in time for everyone to escape, leaving Kiyomi and Zuku to holding it down and Yukio shoots at the demon, to blow up at Bon, Shima, and Miwa again. Rin lost Usamaro again to look for him from within the crowd.

"Rin! Are you and the others alright?" Kiyomi asks him. "Where's Usamaro? Usamaro!?"

"Usamaro!" Rin calls out to him.

As Usamaro looks around to find Rin and/or Kiyomi to bump into Reiji Shiratori just hanging out with his friends...Funny seeing him being his normal self again. Soon being trample by others almost walking all over him for some people to see if he was lost, Rin and Kiyomi soon find him.

"Usamaro! Oh, I'm so happy to see you safe and sound!" Kiyomi said to hug him. "Please don't run off like that again."

"Yeah, don't go wondering off, we were looking for you." said Rin.

"He knows of it, Rin, he learned a lesson today. Stay close and never get lost."

"Rin...Mommy..." Usamaro said.

The couples leave the two for Rin and Kiyomi in helping Usamaro out.

"Come on. Let's get out of here..."

Then Usamaro stops Rin from moving to holding his hand and holds on to Kiyomi's leg, to look very sad.

"Usamaro...?" Kiyomi asked if he was alright.

For the parade continues for Arthur in making a stunning show on his end. Rin, Kiyomi, and Zuku soon hang out on top of the building roof to see the rest for Usamaro joining them with flower petals falling all over the place, for the little demon wanted Kiyomi to sing for him.

"Mommy, can you sing for me?" he asks her. "Sing! Sing!"

"Go ahead, Kiyomi, don't be shy." same with Rin.

"Alright then... (I won't let my guard down because of this, not yet.)"

And so Kiyomi does it for the boys, for she and Zuku had to keep an eye on them and everyone else losing their memories of working hard lately to have fun instead. For her voice speaks out for everyone else throughout the parade to over hear her, even her friends and Yukio too. Kiyomi's singing catches everyone's hearts all over town alright, it was magical to hear.

Kiyomi (singing): It was upon a Lammas night

When corn rigs are bonnie,

Beneath the moon's unclouded light

I held awhile to Annie.

The time went by with careless heed

'Till 'tween the late and early,

With small persuasion she agreed

To see me through the barley.

Corn rigs and barley rigs and

Corn rigs are bonnie,

I'll not forget that happy night

Among the rigs with Annie.

The sky was blue, the wind was still,

The moon was shining clearly.

I set her down with right goodwill,

Among the rigs o' barley.

I kent her heart was my own,

I loved her most sincerely.

I kissed her o'er and e'er again,

Among the rigs of barley.

Corn rigs and barley rigs and

Corn rigs are bonnie,

I'll not forget that happy night

Among the rigs with Annie.

Usamaro loved it for both Rin and Zuku did too.

"Mommy's awesome..." he said.

"She's amazing..." also Rin to love Kiyomi a lot.

Soon looking at the sky, Usamaro still felt sad.

"When the festival's over, I'm going to get sealed away, aren't I?"

Kiyomi tries cheering him up.

"Well, we don't want you to go, it just...! Damn...We have no choice though. It is dumb. Rin, help me out here."

He just smiles a Usamaro to not let anything happen to him either like Kiyomi, who felt the same way as Rin did.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Soon after Rin and Kiyomi take Usamaro on a fun night of the festival in town. From buying mask 'like he was wearing a bunny-like demon', getting a piggy-back rides on top of Rin's shoulders to see everything, and Rin having fun as well to bring back memories to him. Also, the first time for both Kiyomi and Zuku to be seeing all of this, for she and Usamaro hold hands. Yukio was lost during the time for Rin and Shiro to finding him at an abandon temple to be crying once he was found, Kiyomi sees how happy he was just by thinking about it for her to hold his arm.

"Rin, this is wonderful..." she said. "You okay?"

Rin smiles to be stroking Kiyomi's hair to touching her face softly.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're having fun, babe. First time at the festival must be something for you, Kiyomi."

"It is. And with Usamaro here with us, who can ask for more?"

Usamaro sees Rin looking at the place to say this to him.

"Does it make you sad?" he asked.

Rin smiles to not know where Usamaro was getting at.

"How did you...?" Kiyomi was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your memory." said Usamaro. "Does it hurt?"

"No. It's not like that, it just-!"

Soon Rin freezes up to feel something out and remembering it too suddenly, making Kiyomi worried. Remembering the good and the bad times with Shiro growing up as his father to always be there for him, until Satan took over his body to commit suicide to save Rin and Kiyomi's lives. Looking back then, it really did hurt him.

"Yeah...I think it does hurt..."

"Rin? Are you alright!?" Kiyomi tries snapping Rin out of it to be in a deep sleep. "Usamaro, what's wrong with him!? Rin!"

Another thing has happened to make Rin see Shiro in person in his old memories once again for neither Kiyomi or Zuku couldn't get him up, to make Usamaro happy in helping Rin out. This was not good. He sees the memory of Shiro reading the story to the two young Rin and Yukio to almost forgetting about him, to grab hold of the power from Usamaro, to remember again of all his memories that he almost lost and Shiro's, but he fought back by breaking out of it in time.

"Rin! What happen...?" Kiyomi ask to soon notice something. "So, it was him! Usamaro!"

"It was...?" Rin got confused.

"It's alright, Mommy, I'm helping out Rin. I ate them for him." he said. "Don't you want to forget on what makes you sad?"

"No way...You ate all of my memories?" Rin asked.

"And the others too?" same with Kiyomi "Why, Usamaro!?"

"That's the thing. I eat the memories that makes you sad, so you can be happy again. Except for Mommy, hers are fine and for me to always have to keep her happy."

Rin remembers why Usamaro was sealed away in the first place.

"Wait...Rin! When we found him, it was near the shrine when we fell. It must have gotten destroyed when the crane fell apart." Kiyomi was right!

"From the village, the story, the town, my friends...That was you!?" Rin was shocked to hear.

"Don't you worry, Rin, I can eat them again." said Usamaro while wearing the mask.

He grabs hold of Rin to swallow him whole for Zuku tries pulling him out of there to save him in time, what can Kiyomi do?

"Stop it!" he said out loud.

"Rin, no! Usamaro! Don't do this!"

Kiyomi and Zuku to pull Rin out of there, only for her to fall into the black thing of Usamaro's to get affected instead. Soon Liu arrives to cut it off in time by hitting the young demon to his true rabbit-like demon form has been shown, Kiyomi sees it being him from the very beginning when she was singing to be hearing her, that's why she wasn't affected, until now to go out cold for not even Zuku couldn't wake her up, not good.

"Usamaro...?" Rin said.

"So, that's what you really look like." said Liu. "Funny in meeting a demon of the Time at the Temple Court Yard. In the name of my clan, I shall exorcise you!"

Liu goes charging in at Usamaro, for he was growling at him for getting Kiyomi hurt.

"Mommy!" he cried out.

As Rin sees Kiyomi's body from not moving at all like she was in a deep sleep.

"Kiyomi...? Oh, no...! Don't tell me she's-! It can't be! She lost her memories!"

Then he stops Liu from attacking Usamaro in time by using his sword from the staff type of weapon.

"What are you doing!?" Liu demanded to know. "Your girlfriend is lost forever because of him unless I stop the demon now to save her life! I knew it...You don't have what it takes in being an exorcist!"

Liu pushes Rin out of the way for Zuku to catch him in time, for Usamaro covers him with his powers to affect him next. Slowly fading in his mind of the past in killing an animal-like demon cat, Yukio comes to the rescue to be shooting at Usamaro to move away and freeing Liu in time. Missing, the others try to grab him, to make their memories go away to and take off to the streets for Yukio to follow him to hopefully save Kiyomi in time.

"(Kiyomi, no...! Hang on! I will save you!)" he said.

He goes after Usamaro. This was bad... Soon more demons were going crazy all over town to getting worse as some exorcists were trying to stop them even for Lena to be leading them one by one, with no use to try contacting the others. Now it was all Usamaro's doing - for Rin couldn't get Kiyomi to wake up to be crying.

"Kiyomi...Come on...Don't this to me..." he said. "Damn it! You can't go! Not like this! Without any memories of us...!"

Poor Rin even for Zuku to be seeing this, will Kiyomi ever wake up? As he and Liu carry the other members to meet up with Yukio.

"Rin, I'm sorry..." he said

"Yukio...Just don't...!"

Getting back to the matter at hand.

"What was that rabbit thing? What's going on? He did this to Kiyomi, didn't he?"

Liu explains to the brothers and Zuku on what they were dealing with here on what Usamaro really was...A demon of time. A demon-like rabbit that was sealed away from long ago by his ancestors back then, for the children's story book was all true then. He controls with time to eat away people's memories like so throughout everything; once letting him in he'll take over anything on anyone's desires to destroy their souls but Kiyomi's for she was in a deep sleep for what Liu was saying, to still save her soul yet from Usamaro in time. Like the others who let him live until the village from the story died out to stop him afterwards to be too late for only the boy remained alive in the end. So, it says for the shrine to be forgotten and the story to be nothing once it was done, all to be left behind because of it.

For he must be stopped to save Kiyomi's life for Rin will, but not to hurt Usamaro who was just a child...For more demons gather all over the place as the little rabbit targeted more people to be sad in having Kiyomi's soul to not let go of. For Rin, Zuku 'going into her true form in having Kiyomi's lifeless body inside as an armor from within her' Liu, and Yukio had to do their job right away. As Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo, and Shiemi looked all over for Usamaro on their end, Rin and Zuku catches up with Yukio.

"Anything?" he asks.

"Still waiting to hear back." said Yukio.

Soon to be getting a call, that must be it to answer on his cell phone. Soon Rin knows where Usamaro was heading to, that was down at the train station to follow him since there was a lot of people left on the floor out cold.

"(Hang on, Kiyomi, I will save you.)"

Poor Usamaro, he was sad to try to make people happy to forget the bad things to be having fun and live on. He runs away in fear to lose Kiyomi next if he gets sealed away like he did from long ago in saying, 'it's a mistake', he was crying. For all of that to happen in waking up to see the light again of Rin and Kiyomi saving his life without knowing about the truth of him until now...And saying, 'you're all wrong', that's what he meant back then! For his tail grew to make people lose their memories for he cries for all of this to be happening and Kiyomi too.

"Mommy...Mommy..." he said.

Kiyomi then speaks up in spirit form.

"Usamaro? Where are you...?" she asks.

"Mommy!"

Her soul appears in front of Usamaro, but he moves away to fear that she wouldn't like him no more.

"Usamaro...What did you do? What's wrong?"

"No... You're wrong...I didn't mean to hurt you, Mommy!" he said while crying. "I took your soul, but I was afraid of losing you to forget about you. Not be able to see you again. I wanted to protect you! I did want to put you back into your body, I did!"

Kiyomi knows why after feeling Usamaro out to go over to him, picks him up like a little pet that he was, and hugs him to stop crying.

"Mommy...? You're not mad...?"

"Of course, not, you made a mistake. We all do that and we learn in the end. It's not your fault, you did save my memories so I'm alright. See?"

Usamaro sees that now to believe in her.

"Listen, I will never leave, get mad, or forget about you. I know how you feel, Usamaro. I was all alone, I was the same as you. We have each other. Rin feels the same way too. He knows you didn't mean to hurt him by accident or his friends. And you didn't affect me because of my singing called out to you in spirit, right?"

"Yes...It's because I love you..."

They soon hear a noise for Rin and Zuku came into the tunnel of the train station alone.

"Rin..." said Usamaro.

"(Rin. Zuku. They came.)"

Zuku shows Rin the good news.

"(She's okay!)"

Zuku felt Kiyomi's spirit was fine for her body started to glow in a good way. As Yukio and Liu find Usamaro on the other side, they soon felt a powerful shake, the same with Rin and the others on their end too. It causes the floor to break for Rin, Usamaro, and Zuku 'with Kiyomi inside' to fall into some weird underground hidden-like area.

"What the hell is this place?" ask Rin.

Yukio and Liu finally found them, before doing anything, they both spotted something from inside of the place. It was the demon blob-like train! As Liu stops it before causing any more trouble...As Usamaro was afraid to give Kiyomi's spirit back to Rin and Zuku, he moves away from them.

"Usamaro! Stop! You don't have to do this!" she pleaded the demon.

"I hate all exorcists even if it's you! I'll protect Mommy!"

Rin sees Kiyomi's spirit to try getting back to her body.

"Okay, fine. But what's the point in eating memories?" he asked. "Kiyomi has nothing to do with this. Don't you care about her memories of you?"

"I do, for her I will protect hers. And I do it to make people forget about the bad memories." Usamaro answers back. "To make them happy, that's why!"

"That doesn't work. There's always something for others to remember."

"Then I'll just eat the person's memories too!"

Kiyomi had to think of something for Zuku to get close enough to save her master's soul.

"All of the people in the city...? What? You're going to eat theirs too?"

"I'm going to eat all of their memories all over. I'll eat, and eat, until they're all gone." said Usamaro to being serious about this. "And when I'm done, people can finally be happy for Mommy to see!"

"And then you're going to eat our memories too, right?"

Rin has a point, will Usamaro do that? Soon he growls from seeing Yukio.

"Yukio! Stop!" said Kiyomi's soul. "Rin's working things out with Usamaro, he saved my memories and my life just now! Don't do this!"

He doesn't listen to get his gun out.

"Get back, Rin." he said to his older brother. "You can't reason with this demon. We need to stop him to save Kiyomi's life."

"Wait, Yukio, Usamaro didn't lie-!"

Before Rin could finish, another powerful quake happens to take the statue down with them by the demon's doing for Yukio to still go after Usamaro.

"Yukio!" Rin shouts out to him.

It falls hard below for the old train tracks of the old station of it gets destroyed. Yukio still goes after Usamaro to out run him to hold on to Kiyomi's soul for Zuku tries stopping him, as Rin sees the demon being stopped by Liu on his end.

"Hey! Stop shooting at him!" said Rin to Yukio.

He takes it down under water to be struggling from its powerful grip. Liu was out for the demon comes back up to go after Usamaro for Rin tries catching up to him and Yukio with Zuku too without falling, as everything comes falling apart all over the place. He runs fast to be jumping on to the demon climbing up for Yukio to be shooting at it and Zuku to fire many beam attacks too, to run into them hard.

"Run, Usamaro!" Kiyomi screams out.

He does only to get his from a powerful smack from the demon's many arms to go fall off with Kiyomi's soul with it.

"Usamaro!" Rin panics.

He grabs on to his ears in time to save his life, as Zuku's chance to get Kiyomi's soul in time to return to her body.

"Let go of me, Rin!" said Usamaro. "Give me back Mommy!"

"Usamaro, were you telling the truth that you want to make people happy?" Rin asks him.

"Of course! But even so, they...!"

Rin then smiles back.

"Usamaro, you already made me happy and the others lately. We thank you for that." Kiyomi said.

"Mommy...?"

"She's right. That makes you a good guy then, my girl knows her ways..."

Usamaro understood now from Rin and Kiyomi's point of view.

"Rin...Mommy..."

"Now, Usamaro, what do you say?"

He admits his mistakes and if Kiyomi was happy, then so was Usamaro too.

"I'm sorry...Thank you. Go back, Mommy, go to your body."

"I will..." said Kiyomi to return her soul back to her body for Zuku pulls her to soon be reaching out to Rin. "Rin!"

He does the same for Yukio sees it all happen while holding on to dear life.

"Kiyomi!"

They touched hands to holding each other to be reunited once again.

"Oh, Rin! I still have my memories...!"

"I almost loss you...I was so worried." Rin said to be crying a little. "I love you so much, Kiyomi."

"I love you too."

As the demon kept on crawling/running throughout the old train tunnels, Rin and Kiyomi tells Usamaro like it was on what he does to still care for him.

"Look, I get it. We both do." said Rin. "All memories can be sad, but that's okay. Because there are things you should never forget. Like my old man, I don't want to remember that day when he died, but I must if I must go on living for him. I miss him, I'm sure he's still thinking about of me in spirit on this day. I can't let myself forget!"

The demon runs out of the tunnel and outside again for a new day has started for the others to go flying in midair.

"Me too, Usamaro!" Kiyomi said to him. "I lost my Daddy, and my Mommy's body for her soul is in my friend here Zuku...I hated my past to always belong and picked on, but not anymore. When I made friends, learn on how to control my powers, fell in love with Rin, and... I made another friend to have fun with and that's you too."

Zuku agrees with Kiyomi there and Rin as well.

"She's right you know. Whether it's good or bad ones there, we can never forget to always remember it all. So, you got good ones..."

Usamaro knows it now even for Yukio's mistakes to see and hear from Rin being right on what he does best, even for Kiyomi too.

"Rin...Kiyomi, I'm sorry...!"

Zuku pats Yukio on the back for her to say this to him.

"That's all I wanted to hear. It's all good, Yukio."

No longer fighting anymore, their they go. The demons open his mouth up to try eating Usamaro for Rin uses his Koma Sword to cut it in two at last for the little demon gets his mask cut in half too in showing his true looks in the small demon form, for finally Kiyomi fires another shot to blow the demon away. It gets hit to fall hard and melts away to be dead for good. And for that, Usamaro was back into his human form, but naked for Rin to cover him up and for Kiyomi to fly down and joins with them.

"Usamaro...! Oh, sorry about that." she said while covering her eyes.

"It's fine, Mommy...Glad to see you're feeling better again."

Usamaro looked sad, for Rin then says something to him next.

"Listen, Usamaro, here's the deal. Don't use your powers anymore. Promise me that you won't eat people's memories again."

"Please...?" Kiyomi asks Usamaro to do that for them.

Though he felt sad about it, he will promise them not to eat people's memories ever again. Then Yukio walks up to them.

"Yukio..." Rin speaks to his brother. "I've been thinking about it and he's going to living with us."

This makes both Zuku and Kiyomi very happy about it.

"Really!? Oh, Rin, that's wonderful!" She hugs him to be liking the feeling.

"Kiyomi...Breasts...So soft...!"

Yukio was speechless there for Rin had his reasons.

"It's like the old man raising us so I'm doing a favor for him, Kiyomi wants to as well. For now, on, you, me, and the little guy are going to be brothers. And Kiyomi can be the big sister for him, not the mother."

"I'm good with that." she said laughing. "Big sister..."

"Have you completely loss your mind, Rin...?" That's all Yukio can say about it?

"If you're worried about Mephisto, I can take care of him."

"Me too!" Kiyomi was with Rin on this one.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Yukio complains.

Soon Liu arrives to look happy and the demons were now becoming so many of Coal Tars all over the place for the others to see, and soon Shiemi calls out to them.

"Rin! Kiyomi! Yuki! You found Usamaro, thank goodness!" She comes down to join the others.

"Hey, Shiemi!" Kiyomi said to look happy again.

"What happened to the barriers?" Rin asked.

Of course! The barriers weren't completed just yet for one was left to do. Also, the news gets even worse...

"There's one left they haven't completed yet." she explains. "But get this...The whole city is being empty; lots of people are getting out. It's been run by lots of Coal Tars and heading to the city, so we need to head back to headquarters!"

No kidding, it was flooding the entire town to be covered up by them all over. So Shiemi, Usamaro, Liu, Rin, Kiyomi, Zuku, and Yukio get to higher grounds as everyone does the same on foot and driving away in their cars. For two kids were caught into it as Yukio goes to their aid.

"Go on without me." he said to the others.

"Yukio, don't!" Kiyomi said to be worried.

"We're coming too!" Rin said.

But Usamaro was worried of the two going off on their own.

"Rin...Mommy..."

"Oh, Usamaro..."

Rin tries cheering him up.

"It's cool, Usamaro." he said with a smile on his face. "You go with Shiemi and I'll see you later, okay? Come on, Kiyomi."

Zuku was ready to go into battle mode for Kiyomi's body to change once morph after she hugs the little demon.

"Right behind you, Rin!"

"Less of the worrying face, alright?" said Rin to Usamaro. "Take care of him, Shiemi."

"Sure..." she said to them.

Both Kiyomi and Rin go off leaving Shiemi to get out of the place and keep Usamaro safe. For Shura had trouble finishing the sealing up thing on her end for the Cole Tars were swarming were closing in on her and the other exorcists, as Arthur arrives to the rescue once again. For the chanting spell continues to finish up in making a new barrier as the angel holds them off...For everyone else back at headquarters were back to normal and were working well to heal the by standers as a team - Kaoru, Izumo, Bon, Shima, and Miwa, all of them.

For Shiemi and Usamaro get to the top of the building safely for Nii to aid her and wait for the others to return in time. But instead he goes back there alone to do something right for Rin and Kiyomi, who couldn't stop the demons swarming a lot.

"(Rin...Mommy...) he said to be fighting back.

Yukio fires at the things to save the kids, for Rin gets the door to open of the bridge to bring them inside with Kiyomi's help before it came through to them. They kept on climbing on to the top for it to follow them, for the view of it looked horrible to see it all.

"The city..." shocked Yukio.

As the two kids were safe on the roof, Rin holds on to Yukio to be hanging by a threat for Kiyomi to get ready to catch and carries them by flying.

"Hurry up and take cover!" Rin told the kids. "Yukio...! Kiyomi...!"

"What do we do now!?" Kiyomi asks the brothers.

It was coming, for Yukio blasts it away to lose his gun for more were coming at them. Kiyomi couldn't fight them for long... That's when she and Rin see Usamaro climbing on top of the building from the other side to do something to try stopping it all.

"Usamaro!?" confuses Kiyomi to be seeing him. "Rin!"

"What are you doing!? Get out of here!" he calls out to Usamaro.

"Mommy! Rin! I'll never forget about you two! Or the fun we had!" said the demon child. "But I must break my promise...Sorry, but it's the only way." He then creates a huge black cloud-like power of his all over to stop the Coal Tars all over the place.

"Oh, my God...What's he trying to do...?" asked Yukio from seeing all this happening.

It was strong for Usamaro was eating the memories along with the time and space itself for what Liu could already tell from hearing and seeing it all happen, like everyone else did too. It soon shows a ray of light being something good out of him for once.

"Bath time, baseball, the festival...I never forget any of it. You're the best, Rin. And Mommy, remember me and to love Rin forever...Thank you, both of you..."

Soon he disappears for Rin to call out for him to be too late and Kiyomi too in saying one thing to Usamaro as he fades away from them were these words...

"I'll not forget that happy night...Among the rigs with Annie..." she said while singing and crying.

As it shines brighter, Rin remembers on what he wanted to do if he saw the demon from the story to answer Shiro about it…But what was it? He would be friends with it, for Yukio to disagrees with him, and Shiro can't decide who was right about it, cute...Soon Rin wakes up from his chair of his desk just like that as if nothing happened at all. What...? Looks like he was dreaming a few days later to think about Usamaro.

"Usamaro!" said Rin.

He wakes up in his room to only be a dream to him for Zuku to overhear. Kiyomi knows of it to be hugging Rin to remember Usamaro was no more now to anyone else to remember him but them.

"Rin...I miss him..."

Soon Yukio comes in to check on the two.

"Hey, I'm back." he said.

Rin had to know about Usamaro.

"Yukio! What happen to Usamaro!? The city? Everyone else!? Where are the swarms of Coal Tares-!?" He falls from his chair again for Zuku to help him back up.

"What did happen!?" Kiyomi asks Yukio. "(It couldn't have been a dream, right?)"

"What are you two blabbing about, Rin? Kiyomi? And who's this Usamaro person?" he asked in the confusion he was in. "Anyways, Rin, you better start getting your act together..."

They look outside of the window to see it was snowing out and no more festival was happening anymore.

"Hey, Rin, you don't think..." Kiyomi asked.

"Yeah, he must have beaten them up for us..."

"What?" Yukio was still confused.

Rin and Kiyomi couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Don't you remember!?" said Rin.

"What's gotten into you again? Kiyomi?"

"How can you not remember anything!?" she was lost right now.

Rin and Kiyomi run out of their room to see Izumo, Shiemi, Shima, Miwa, and Bon passing by them.

"Hey, Okumura and Saki. What's shaking?" Bon asks them.

"Hey! Anyone of you guys remember...? Never mind."

Rin takes off in a hurry for Kiyomi to follow him.

"Excuse us. (Like they'll remember it too, the same as Yukio is.)" Kiyomi said to herself.

"Rin...? Kiyomi...?" Shiemi was lost.

As Rin and Kiyomi see the bridge looking back to normal and everything else all over town too, it was so weird for Usamaro to change it for good to die trying for all of it and to be forgotten in the end. All of it. But no luck for them calling out or searching him to not exist anymore.

"Usamaro!" Rin calls out to him.

"Usamaro...I miss you already..." Kiyomi was sad.

Soon they see Liu just hanging around to soon be leaving for Rin and Kiyomi know of him.

"Liu?" surprised Kiyomi for Zuku to see too.

"Wait, did you remember him...?" Rin asks him.

He turns around to say this to them.

"Now what's the point of remembering it if you two do, to being pointless for everyone else to have it? That would be mess up. Don't you two think?"

"Huh?" Kiyomi was lost.

"I'm only kidding, but I do remember seeing something amazing..." said Liu. "The power to open up a demon's heart."

He leaves, for the shrine of where Usamaro was left standing for both Kiyomi and Rin to see it as Liu does remember a little too like they did, and only them with Zuku in between. Seeing the statue of the rabbit demon being him 'only his one ear was broken off' to place it back up, they would never forget about Usamaro and the fun that they had together with him. Rin holds Kiyomi's hand to smile for him.

"Oh, Rin..." she said with joy.

"Usamaro...Kiyomi and I won't ever forget you." said Rin. "We'll never forget."

A nice way to end things, as Mephisto and Amaimon watch on their end to know that it had a good ending there for they know about it, to make five in the half people with Zuku as well the one only beings to know what really happened. As Rin and Kiyomi headed back, they bump into Yukio who waited for them once again.

"Yukio..." said Kiyomi.

"Mind telling me where you two ran off too?" he asks them.

"Geeze, take a pill..." Rin responded back to his brother. "I just wanted to be with my girlfriend for a bit."

Kiyomi tries calming the two brothers down yet again.

"Oh, boys...Let's get along, okay? (Now this here I don't want to ever forget, if I live. We'll miss you, Usamaro...)"

"Okay...? Just get inside, alright?" said Yukio. "(Glad I worked things out with Kiyomi in the end.)"

Soon the two argued like the true brothers they were, as Yukio and Rin always do to each other to be caring. Seems that Yukio was back after five days off...As Kiyomi smiles for it and Zuku to be happy for them getting along to head back inside for Rin and Kiyomi to brace each other to kiss on the lips to end things well to soon fade into black slowly to end this movie.

"I don't know what I do without you, babe. The only thing that I want to always remember for me..." said Rin.

"Oh, shut up you and kiss me." said Kiyomi to play around with her man.

"Okay! (Kiyomi, you're the best...) I love you."

"(So are you, Rin, the best thing in my life.) I love you too, Rin."

They do in ending it so sweetly to be kissing each other so well, then they go back inside with Zuku and Yukio joining them back in the drone. Kiyomi and Rin hold hands on the way upstairs to climb as Kiyomi sings the song once more for the movie to end with the music and credits to show and listen to. Not bad, huh? For this movie, has end now...To see Usamaro once more to giggle, smile, and waves good-bye to everyone. A memory that none of us will never forget here, you know? And I love it to end it all in a good way like this. Yeah...I hope you like my story and such like I did, that's why I bought the entire series of this and the movie itself. Until next time, later! :)

Then End...


	27. Kuro Runs Away

Blue Exorcist: Burning Heart in Blue Flames

By Tayla Drago

'This takes place after episode 11 before episode 12 came around.'

OVA # 1 – Kuro Runs Away

'A little something added from this OVA that takes place after episode 11 and before episode 12, with Zuku tagging along with the Cat Slithe Kuro himself'. Just night time for Kuro watches 'while Zuku chills out while floating in the air' for Rin was making something good for Ukobach and Kiyomi helping him out. Seems like Kuro was hungrier in eating the most.

"Mmm… Smells good…" said the cat demon. "What's for dinner?"

Zuku wanted to know for Kiyomi pulls her own shadow demon partner away from the plate in time.

"Zuku, no. It's almost done. Be patient please."

She always loves to eat 'this was before both Kiyomi and Rin find out that Zuku was a girl demon later', Rin was cooking hard on his end to get something done for he was really goes making meals. Well, it sure looks like it because something good's cooking up tonight!

"Is it ready?!" ask Kuro to be excited.

Almost…Ukobach was rubbing Rin's shoulders while he was still cooking on his end.

"Patients, little buddy. And… ta-dah!" Rin shows the food to the four. "We're having sukiyaki tonight! Dig in, everyone!"

"Mmm… Smells and looks good, Rin, I'm so hungry!"

Kiyomi has her food as Zuku eats the rest out of Rin's hands to pull it right out of her mouth in time.

"Quit doing that!" he said in anger to giving the rest to Kuro. "Hope you like it." Rin was happy to have some food with Kiyomi. "Oh, Kiyomi, I hope you like it. I made it favorable the way you like it."

"Oh, Rin… You always know what I like, do you?" she laughs. "Thank you."

Kuro was happy to have his meals to dig on in. However, he hates it being too hot in his mouth to cooling it off.

"Ah! Too hot! Too hot!"

Leaving Rin to smirk at his little demon friend.

"I knew you couldn't take the heat, pal…" he said to eating the rest. "Guess Kiyomi, Zuku, and I will eat the rest for ourselves."

And so, they do for Kuro couldn't eat the food while it was too hot for his mouth to not handle, for Zuku was done to see and feel sorry for the little demon now.

"Grr…! You're mean, Rin!" Kuro runs out of the kitchen. "I hate you!"

Now Rin has done it this time.

"Wait! Kuro!"

Kiyomi didn't get on why her boyfriend would do that to his own Familiar.

"Rin, what gives?" she asks him.

"What? I was only playing with him." He said. "Kuro will come back somehow or I'll grab his ass back here if I have to."

With that, Zuku and Kiyomi looked at each other for she tells her Familiar to follow and stay with Kuro always for she does since. Remember, this demons was a Shadow Demon to go anywhere she can within the shadows and far away from her master sometimes unless she calls up on Zuku. Cool! Both she, Ukobach, and Kuro were good pals after all.

"Zuku, go follow Kuro. And don't lose sight of him please."

And so Zuku does that on her end to see Kuro running into Yukio's room 'before he could hear him talking from his demonic powers to be awaken' and lots of moles on his body…? Okay? Well, he was trying to get Kuro to use the bathroom in the kitty litter box 'well he goes in the woods to do his businesses for Yukio won't listen to reason' and he takes off and leaves the drome for good for Zuku looks at Yukio to be confused.

"What?" he questions the demon. "I was just checking on Kuro. I rather clean his dirty paw prints than clean up his leftover surprises anyways. Be happy that you're not a cat, Zuku."

She then follows Kuro outside to keep him company. Poor demon wasn't too happy on his end right now.

"Zuku, why are you following me?" he asked for Zuku just nodded a 'I don't know look'. "Whatever, I know that Kiyomi order you to follow me so why not?" Kuro looked at the building one last time. "I can't take it anymore… I'm running away… And I mean it too!"

Oh, really? Zuku knew from there that she had to follow Kuro always now. Remember now, she was really Kagome Saki's spirit as Zuku to narrate from here on out.

Kagome: Oh, dear… Kuro running away? Now I really need to follow the little guy. Who knows where he'll be traveling too with no food to eat. Well, watching over my daughter is one thing to be a good mother and to live a good life as a demon being reborn after escaping from the Shadow King. And so, to a journey with the Cat Slithe I go!

From Kuro dreaming to be sleeping on the streets 'and Zuku becoming a blanket form to keep Kuro warm all night long', he slept well to be dreaming of food to finally be waking up.

"Huh? Oh. Looks like I was dreaming… Good morning, Zuku."

Soon the two see Izumo passing by to bump into Kuro for he remembers her when Rin and he went to the beach with the others that time. And guess what? She loves cats a lot when no one's around to admit it to her friends, big softie.

"Aw… who's a lost kitty cat?" she was being friendly to patting Kuro. "You are! Yes, you are!"

"(Ah! Her voice is so annoying…!)" Kuro complained.

Zuku couldn't help but laugh, only to be shoved a little by Izumo to stay out of this one.

"Excuse me, Zuku!" said Izumo while still playing with Kuro. "You're such a cutie!"

And then she stops to being tough again when Paku arrives to walk with her friend to class.

"Good morning, Izumo." She calls out to her. "Aw, cute! You're playing with Kuro."

"Huh?! No I wasn't playing with Rin's Familiar! I was only tying my shoes… Let's go, Paku." Said Izumo. "Later, Zuku."

She didn't get Izumo sometimes for Kuro was then pushed away 'as in act' by Izumo's odd behavior towards cats like him.

"What's her problem…?" questioned Kuro. "Hey, Zuku, I think I'll take Kiyomi's kindness to me than with that girl, sometimes…" his stomach was then making noises. "I'm so hungry!"

Kagome: When it comes to people like Yukio, he's still a caring little brother to Rin. As for Izumo, she's a good person to like Kiyomi a lot along with her best friend Paku too.

The two-continued walking around the school together for Kuro to find somewhere to eat with Zuku still tagging along, they hear three familiar voices coming by them next.

"Hey, look! It's Kuro and Zuku." Said Shima.

It was Bon, Shima, and Miwa. For Miwa loved cats like Kuro to play with him.

"Please give me something to eat."

But instead, Kuro gets a toy for Miwa to play around with Kuro to liking it a lot.

"Aw, you're Okumura's Familiar, aren't you? Yes, you are." Miwa shows Kuro the cat toy. "Come on, boy. Come get it!"

How cute! For Zuku was enjoying this on her end for Bon to be amazed for Miwa loved cats a lot and Shima knows that when it comes to Miwa and cats, they get along very well.

"Konekomaru sure loves cats alright." Said Bon.

"You can say that again." Shima then looks at Zuku. "Hey, Zuku, could you turn into Saki for me so I can hug her?" she turns into a hammer to hit him on the head. "Ow! That hurts! You could've said no!"

Bon and Miwa laughed after seeing that part happened.

"Serves you right, man!" Bon was laughing hard. "Nice one, Zuku. High five!"

The two high five each other for Shima to rub his injury head on his end. Soon for Kuro to get the toy and bites on it made Miwa laugh in a good way.

"You're not supposed to eat it, you silly…" he then leaves to hear the bell ring. "We'll play some other time, Kuro, bye."

For Miwa wishes to have a Familiar cat like Kuro was as he, Bon, and Shima make their way to class together for Kuro was hungrier now on his end after playing around.

"All of that running made me even hungrier…."

Zuku felt Kuro's pain to go inside of the school building rich side now.

Kagome: For those three… Miwa's a good person to being very smart to love cats a lot. While Bon is smart and kind hearted to get angry a lot to being shy, he seems to have a thing for Kiyomi a lot. While Shima… ah, yeah. Not happening to being a perverted to have some god skills on his end.

Good point there. Continuing for Kuro to find some food for Zuku to still follow him, with lunch was ready yet and Kuro goes back outside to drink from the water fountain for Zuku to have some too 'becoming an elephant', they hear a voice being Yamada to be walking around. Oh! You all know who that really is under the hood, right?

"Man… it's too hot out…" he said to be sweating all over.

The two Familiars see him very quietly. As Yamada recovers the hoodie…

"(I seen him before, ditching class right now is something else-!)" Kuro was shock to see that it was a woman. "A guy with boobs?!"

Same with Zuku too for Yamada was Shura Kirigakure after all. As she gets a can of beer to drink from her stomach to have a seal to putting things in 'like a locker', Shura felt better now to hear Kuro falling down for him to get caught and for Zuku to talk some sense into her right away.

"Who's there?" she sees the two. "Oh, you're Kiyomi's Familiar, a Shadow Demon Zuku. And you're friend here's a Cat Slithe, right?" Shura gets out her sword to point it at Kuro. "Sorry, but I can't be seen just yet-!" she stops to leave the area now. "Ah… Zuku, you deal with that thing. Bye!"

She takes off for Kuro's life was spared.

"I thought I was a goner…!" he said in fear. "You saw that right Zuku?"

Kagome: So, that's who Yamada really is… a girl… News to me I think.

Even Zuku didn't see that part coming either to keep to herself for now until later in episode 12. They see that Shura was running away from a dog 'being Mephisto in disguise to get a drink from the water fountain'.

"Hmmm… Look at that, Zuku, guess that girl stopped because she hates dogs."

"Ah, this looks like a good spot." He said.

And… he was getting wet under the water fountain itself… was Mephisto bathing? Weird. Well, this looked like a chance for Kuro and Zuku to leave after that to mind their own business.

Kagome: Oh, now that's someone I wish to keep away from my daughter, because he has a crush on me even after losing my body! Pervert!

I don't blame her there for Kuro sense something from his friend to be angry at Mephisto 'but doesn't know about it yet'. The two kept on walking around the park side of the place next to find something for Kuro to eat, they soon see Nemu sitting around and alone with his puppet to being quiet.

"I've seen him before…" said Kuro. "Maybe he'll have some food to eat. Come on, Zuku, we'll share some together." He walks up to Nemu to talk only to be meowing instead. "Excuse me? Do you have some food?"

Well, Nemu's puppet turns around to see the two Familiars to start talking a lot instead of the human boy to say odd things… He was talking in riddles or something to freak Kuro out to run away after that, for Zuku smacks Nemu on the back to make him stop a little.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" confused the puppet.

Zuku checks on Nemu for him to put his thumb up to be just fine.

"Thank you."

And then Zuku leaves to keep up with Kuro for those two didn't get that character at all.

Kagome: Now I know that the young man with the puppet is far more than a student here…

Good point there! The two kept on looking around for some food for poor Kuro and Zuku was getting hungry now to not stop doing her job to keep her friend safe. Well, trying to go to the booth, the clerk shoos Kuro away; only for him to keep on walking to feeling weak for Zuku has got his back, for Shiemi comes around to seeing the two next for she lived and worked at the clinic thing near the school.

"Kuro? Zuku?" she sees them.

"Oh, look Zuku! It's Rin and Kiyomi's friend." Said Kuro. "I'm hungry…!"

Shiemi walks up to Kuro to check on him.

"What's the matter, Kuro?"

He liked her already to have his stomach growling again to feeling embarrassed for Zuku opens her mouth to tell Shiemi that she and Kuro were hungry right now.

"So, hungry…" Kuro was feeling weak.

"Ah, you two must be hungry." Said Shiemi. "Come over my place and I'll make you two something to eat."

Kuro liked the sound of that to be hugging Shiemi with joy.

"Finally, someone understands me! Zuku, we're saved!"

Well, Shiemi does care for those two to being fed with some… well stew and odd plant-like cookies that she made… Yeah, good at making plants to heal people but not a good cooker on her end.

"I hope you two like my herb sew and cookies."

Ew! I don't think Kuro can eat it, but Zuku does to be use to eating anything on her end.

"Cookies and stew, huh?" Kuro was grossed out. "(IS this safe to eat? Zuku's a different story, she's such a pig.)"

Shiemi was happy with Zuku eating for her and Nii to see that.

"Aw… I'm glad you like it, Zuku. Aren't you going to eat yours, Kuro?" she asks him. "Oh, right. I must blow on it for you, too hot, isn't it? My bad." Shiemi does so to feed it to Kuro. "Say ah."

So, Kuro licks the spoon to then passing out, it was bad for the sew thing. Cookies, he had no choice for Zuku carries him out of Shiemi's store after that.

Kagome: Shiemi and Nii make a great team to being very kind. Nice girl as Kiyomi's dearest friend, but… her cooking it less good and more to her plant skills is better.

Well, leaving the place for Kuro to have a little something but hating the stew thing for him to see the two officers he worked with to be on guard duty to ask for some food… after the event he did to just leave to not scare them after that. Zuku doesn't blame him on what he did to them, an accident.

"Hey, Kuro!" the officer tries calling out to him with no luck. "Kuro?"

Walking out of the gate part those two, Kuro had nowhere else to go to next. Well, all but one for Kuro to think about.

"Oh, Shiro… I miss him… Why did he had to die?" Kuro ask in sadness to then thinking of an idea to do. "That's it… I'll go see Shiro. Come on, Zuku, I know where we can go to next while getting some food. Well, cookies were fine but not more of that girl's stew plant. Disgusting!"

Zuku doesn't blame Kuro on that part there… so, off to seeing Shiro's grave back at Rin and Yukio's childhood hometown they go!

Kagome: Shiro Fujimoto's grave? I guess paying my respect to him would be wonders for Kuro. We just need to find a train station to take.

Being the first time for the two to go alone with Rin or Kiyomi with them, I think they'll know their way there… only for Kuro to stop and eat some sea food pieces on the ground to really love and Zuku too all over the streets.

"Mmm…! So, good, huh, Zuku?!" Kuro was loving it. "Another one! And another…!"

The two then see Amaimon hanging upside down on a street lamp to eat some other foods to be loving this.

"Ah, what a life… These foods are so good! What should I eat next?"

Well, this made Kuro scared to run away from him for Zuku to catch up to him too.

Kagome: Ah… I don't want to know about this guy… Wait up, Kuro!

Well, Mephisto was passing by in his car to tell his little brother to stop littering his town. No kidding!

"Amaimon! Stop dropping crumbs all over my city!"

Driving off after that, Kuro kept on going for Zuku to keep on following her friend more and amore in the city of Mephisto's. Trying to find the train station, Kuro was on top of a motorcycle to ride on with Kaoru driving for him to hold on for a little ride 'as Zuku follows her friend to becoming a bird by flying'.

"Oh, this makes things much easier for me." Said Kuro. "To the train station! Zuku, follow me!"

Kagome: I never knew that a motorcycle like Kaoru teacher could own something like this. Not bad…

From motorcycle riding and flying too, the two Familiars made it to the train station together and take a ride on it from the top to be watching the view on the way there, it was a nice ride as Kuro tells this to Zuku for she has no morph into a cat like him to hang on tight from falling off using her claws like Kuro was.

"Zuku, I know you're a girl of a Shadow Demon and who you really are." He said. "But between you and me, I'll keep it a secret until you tell Rin and Kiyomi one day… And yeah! I might go back afterwards if I feel like it!" Kuro was hiding his feelings. "Anyways, through all of this today… you are my best friend, Zuku. You're like a sister I never had until we first met. Yeah…"

The two clap hands on it. Soon to be getting off to the right station 'of Rin, Yukio, and Kiyomi's hometown to have a look around' and finding Shiro's grave for Kuro and Zuku's journey continues. They see a ramen stand to try eating, only… the mess up Igor Neuhaus was there to being eating something hot on a hot weather while wearing a heavy coat, and those two left after that to lose their appetite from watching.

"So… hot…! But so… good…!" said Igor. "Love it!"

Kagome: Now that's someone I don't wish to eat with…

Good point there, Zuku/Kagome Saki. Good point.

"I agree, Zuku, let's try somewhere else away from that man." Said Kuro to continue walking around the area.

They were walking all night to find nothing of Shiro's grave for Kuro to call out to him for they bump into stray cats on the streets, but nothing so far. With Kuro spots a grocery store for him and Zuku check it out together; they see Kyoudou and Maruta shopping for Kuro to see them before and Zuku too… they overhear store manager Ms. Momoi wish to hire Rin again if she could to help him out to being so busy lately or hire a cat. Kuro would do it for food, only… she shoos him out of the store.

"Get out of here! No animals allow unless you're helping a handicap!"

Pushy, isn't she?

Kagome: Well, a few familiar people of Shiro's from the church and a weird lady running a place like that. How sad…

Zuku catches up with Kuro.

"Did you see that, Zuku?" Kuro was upset. "She was the one who said that she would hire a cat… What an old bat!"

Then Kuro bumps into Yui Sakamoto 'who can see and hear things' to like Kuro already as a regular cat to her.

"Aw, cute. A kitty cat." She was holding Kuro. "Daddy, can we keep this kitty?"

She shows it to her father as Zuku just sits back and watches the whole thing on her end.

"You mean the one you're holding? Are you sure you can take care of it?" asks the father.

"I'll take care of it and feed it every day."

Kuro loved that idea already to like Yuki.

"(You'll feed me?!)" Kuro said to being happy.

For Yui wanted Kuro so badly like her friends do too for she wanted her mother to say yes too like her father, she even puts a little scarf on Kuro's head to make him look cute like the other cats in the area. Yeah… But Kuro's a boy, a demon0like cat, and he was only 121 years old. That old, huh?

"Aw… you look so cute!" she said. "You look like a little animal princess."

Kuro takes it off to run away in anger after that, no go there.

"I'm not a princess! I'm a boy!" he takes off. "You're not going to make me wear girlie clothes! Zuku! Let's get out of here!"

So much for Yui having a cat, for Zuku felt bad to take a clean one to curing it on her end 'of shadow skills' to give it to Yui and leaves with Kuro after that.

"Ah, magic ghost left me a better kitty. A friend to the other one." She said with joy. "Daddy?"

"Okay, you can keep it."

She was happy to have a new friend.

"Yeah! I got a kitty!"

At least that worked out…

Kagome: I didn't want to leave the little girl heart broken, so that went well. As Kuro… I hate to see him dress in drags.

With Zuku laughing and catching up to Kuro, still walking around the streets to being lost for Kuro tries to find the church where Shiro was at in some grave non-stop all night with Zuku's help to be raining to her to turn into an umbrella to help Kuro keep on going for it was raining out; for they come across one being the one church for the two have finally found it to see Shiro's grave right away at long last.

"This is it, Zuku, follow me." He leads her to Shiro's grave in a hurry. "Shiro!" Kuro stands near the grave stone of his. "I've finally made it, Shiro! And this is my best friend who's Kiyomi's Familiar, Zuku the Shadow Demon. Say hi to Shiro, Zuku, go on."

Zuku waves to Shiro… There, he has a spiritual conversation with Shiro, and goes into great lengths over Rin and Yukio's disrespect for him. Shiro takes his side, saying that Rin does not know how lucky he is to have as a great mentor as Kuro. He goes on to thank Kuro for staying by the Okumura brothers' side in his steed. Was Zuku/Kagome Saki listening in throughout Kuro's entire dream? Was that Shiro's ghost talking to his old Familiar? Maybe…

Kagome: Oh, Shiro… a dear friend you were to my husband and me back then. And for that, I'll protect my daughter still no matter what happens next to stopping both Satan and the Shadow King, my father-in-law somehow. Now, rest in peace.

With that, Kuro wakes up from a dream.

"Shiro?" he was lost. "Zuku, you saw that right? I know you did since you knew each other back then. Kiyomi will soon find out you know…"

Kuro was right for Zuku to smile and them to be hugging it out together, meaning that no matter what happens next, they were happy to have their masters on their side. As Kagome hears Shiro's voice echoing from afar on her end.

"Kagome, tell your daughter I said hi, alright? Take care."

Seeing nothing for Zuku to not see Shiro's ghost no more, Kuro could tell that everything was going to be alright now.

"See you later, Shiro." Said Kuro.

With them resting at the grave and the rain stops for night turns into day for Kuro and Zuku to wake up and leave the area now. On their way, out, they see a group of people picking them up. It was Kiyomi and Rin!

"Zuku, there you are!" she hugs her Familiar. "Good job watching over Kuro for us."

Rin then says something to Kuro next for he knew that he would find his Familiar at Shiro's grave.

"Dude, seriously? You took too long visiting the old man's grave." Said Rin. "You still want some sukiyaki? Because it's going to get spoil if you don't eat it."

Guess that all was forgiven now.

"Wait… there's still some left?" ask Kuro.

Seems like it for Zuku could smell it out on them for Kiyomi told Rin so that they would be together the entire time.

"See, Rin? I told you we find them here and I was right."

"Guess you were, babe." He then goes up to Kuro. "And damn right there is, Kuro. I save you some, Mr. I Can't Take a Joke. And besides Zuku trying not to eat the whole thing this time, besides her pigging out, you can be such a dumb ass sometimes…"

Rin meant well for Kuro and Zuku to see that he cared about them besides loving his Kiyomi.

"Rin…"

Kuro was touched for Kiyomi to smile at her boyfriend.

"Go ahead, Rin, say it…"

And so, he does to being shy about it.

"I admit… I was a jerk to you. And dinner pretty much sucked without you around, Kuro. Well, you and Zuku too. I guess…" said Rin.

"You mean?"

Yep, Kuro, Rin does to smile at you to mean every word the way Kiyomi make sure of it on her end. Touching moment here, huh? For Kuro was crying with tears of joy now.

"He does, Kuro." Said Kiyomi. "Rin meant every word to you."

"Then he was only joking…?" surprised Kuro to then jumping to him for a special type of hug. "Rin! You are the best, Rin! You too, Kiyomi and Zuku!"

Kuro becoming big to hug Rin in an odd way to be crushing him, ouch!

"Sukiyaki!"

For Kiyomi and Zuku to laugh on that part for Kagome was happy to have people that the two make as their friends with Kuro too.

Kagome: From all of this, I'm happy to say that both Rin and Kiyomi have wonderful family members and friends to look up to. With some odd ones and strange enemies here and there, it's good have something or someone to call home still. I'll tell my daughter the whole thing soon enough.

And she was will later before the series end soon enough. Good OVA there, huh? Fun! Kuro, we all love you. I wish to have a plushie like that one, don't you guys? Yeah, cats are cool…


End file.
